Innocence Destroyed in Paradise
by Red'sAshes
Summary: "You're in for a weekend in paradise, it'll change your views of the world, I promise." Kissing Katie's cheek, just to see her glare again, it was kinda cute, Effy laughed. "And perhaps we'll manage to get that massive stick out of your arse."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, hello it's Iwy'sAshes and I've managed to force Reddawg82 to write a fic with me (I only had to blackmail her twice, yay) and since we're both very obsessed with the Naomi/Katie pairing we came up with another story. This is supposed to be fun, light and not as drama filled as our other works. **_

_**It's Red, so... this one-shot was written together and edited a few times... I mean, we had to get the hang of this, right? But it was loads of fun and I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we enjoyed writing it!**_

* * *

_Tap tap. Tap tap. Tap tap._

Impatience was something that the girl was well familiar with, and she tried to pass the time by tapping the toe of her high heeled black boots. Surely the door to the seminar should already be open seeing as it started in thirty minutes. She wanted to get a proper seat, in the front row, just right of centre so she could hear the speaker clearly and retain any and everything that he said.

As far as the girl could remember, she had always been this way, always learning, always doing exactly what society expected of her. Discipline was something that she had been taught whilst growing up, especially after her mother fucked off and disappeared when she was no more than twelve years old.

Growing up without a mother didn't bother her, not like it should have. Her father was always there, pushing her to do better, be better. She was always attentive to what he had told her, that the world would be at her mercy if she would strive for it and work hard enough.

Studying, that was what she did during her free time, not partying or hanging out with mates, or even shagging the fit blokes that would flock to her like a moth to a flame. It didn't mean she was immune to their advances, but she also didn't have the patience nor the time for a relationship. She would use the boys to her advantage and then be done with them.

She had picked her field of study when she was fourteen, maybe even before that. A bird had flown right into her window where she sat reading for her English exam. The sound caused her to jump and her head snapped to the side, but by the time she looked over all she could see was the greasy, dusty outline of the bird that had flown into it. She rushed downstairs, leaving her book open and upside down on her bed, and found a small red bird, lying nearly dead in the flower bed. Carefully she picked up the animal, cradling it in her hands as if it would break, and brought it inside. She noticed that its wing was badly broken, bent completely in the wrong direction. She spoke softly to the small creature, rubbing the pad of her pointer finger along its head, telling it that she would take care of it, and that it would be okay. Over the weeks she nursed the small bird back to health, keeping it fed and watered, and even gave it a small bed in a shoe box on the table next to her bed. It brought her great joy when she was able to release the bird into her back yard, having fully recovered from the traumatic event.

That was when she knew she wanted to be a veterinarian.

At only twenty years of age she wasn't even close to having all of her studies completed to be able to be a full-fledged vet, but she was taking the steps to become one. Not only was she enrolled in the local college, but she also had an internship at one of the premier veterinarian clinics in Bristol.

She didn't have a whole lot of contact with the animals that were brought in so far except to prepare the cages, feed, and make sure they had plenty of water. The young woman would spend hours talking with the creatures. She had a much better relationship with the animals than she did with most people she knew. Maybe it was because they didn't talk back, or maybe it was because animals were less picky about who took care of them. They were helpless, and she wanted nothing more than to aid them in keeping their health up and live out a long and happy life.

It was that internship that had sent her to the seminar.

Fifteen minutes after she had been stood there under the awning as rain sprinkled down all around the college, the doors opened. She was the first one in the door and walked straight to the seat she had wanted, just right of centre in the first row. She smiled triumphantly and started to unpack her notebook, which had a picture of an adult grey and white, blue nosed Pitt bull cuddling with a small orange and white stripped kitten on a black couch, and a pen, that was completely covered in leopard print, from her bag. Her fingertips ran over the picture of the dog and cat, bringing a soft smile to cross her delicate features.

She took a deep breath in and ran her fingers through her burgundy tresses that were only minimally damp from the precipitation. Her black cardigan covered her shoulders with a semi-low cut white blouse underneath, and she had a loose fitting grey skirt on that fell to her knees with a belt around her waist. She crossed her legs and adjusted her cardigan.

It was only when she was completely settled in that she allowed herself to look around the classroom at the faces of all the strangers who for one reason or another were attending the same seminar as her. She smiled shyly at a few of them who made eye contact with her, but they were too far away to try and strike up a conversation with. It wasn't as if she needed to talk to someone, seeing as there was only ten minutes left until the thing started, but it would have been nice to help the time pass a bit more quickly.

When the seminar started, the girl was extremely relieved that she didn't have to wait any longer for the thing to get going. With her back straight and her head held high she listened attentively as the speaker began his presentation. Although he was a little drab and spoke in a monotone voice, she tried to simply take in the words he was saying and try to bypass the tone that made her want to fall asleep.

A stunning brunette walked in, half an hour late... just in time to hear the teacher say, "You have to treat the animals like you would people, with care and compassion."

"Glad I didn't miss _that._"

"How about you sit down and shut the fuck up, yeah? Some of us are here to learn, so don't fuck it for the rest of us. It's bad enough that you walked in late, but if you're going to make comments the entire seminar, could you do us all a favour and get to fuck?"

Effy's eye brow raised at the girl in the front, a smile smirk playing on her lips when brown eyes glared at her like she was the personified devil. "On my way, princess. _Please_, continue, I wouldn't want to be the cause for you missing the point of why animals are supposed to be treated the way humans are. By all means, philosophise away. I'm all ears."

Katie could feel her blood pressure rising in anger and her eyes burned into those of the unknown brunette with the intense azure orbs, "You have a complete and utter disregard for not only the speaker, but also the rest of us who arrived promptly. Why wouldn't you treat animals the way you would people? They are innocent and loving, not like most of the wankers who walk this earth. They depend on us to care for them, to keep them in good health, and to shower them with care."

Effy nodded, watching the dark-haired, with purple streaks girl with an intense stare, sitting down in the seat across from her by the other side of the room. Never once letting the eye contact break. "Right." She shook her head slowly at herself, her smirk firmly in place. "How inconsiderate of me. I know you're right, princess. There's no difference, _at all_, is there?"

Katie's gaze didn't relent as she stared down the smug girl, "Well inconsiderate. Of course there's a difference, you cow, you don't see Fido telling you what is wrong with him, do you? It takes more to sort out what is hurting an animal because there is no means of verbal communication. You have to watch for physical clues. There's no way for them to lie about what they are there for, the proof is in their reactions."

"Right. I'm glad you are aware of the difference, love. But isn't it your job to understand the _pet_ without words? You know," her smirk grew, "somehow I do believe that there's another difference though, and you know it. And I think you should share, since you're obviously having the answers to absolutely everything."

She gritted her teeth in seething anger, "I'm not the speaker for this seminar, and whatever problem it is you have with the vet field..." she pauses for a moment, her eyes squinting slightly in annoyance, "... fuck it, stupid bitch," she grumbled as she turned back around towards the man at the front of the room, who's eyes were wide in surprise at the unexpected interruption.

"Right." Effy sighed and got to her feet, graciously, almost floating to the front where the poor bastard with wide eyes was standing, watching her fearfully. "That's blinding, your seminar always is but could you sign this, please? I'm not letting some _peasant_ who's lived under a rock all-life-long insult me like she's still in fucking college while you stand there like a monk with your gob wide open. I'm out of here." He nodded hastily, signing the sheet with trembling fingers and handed it back. Without looking at him she snatched it out of his grasp and took the longer way towards the doors, right where the fucking bitchy girl was sitting.

When she was walking by her seat Effy leaned down, low enough to whisper into the tense girl's ear; "Tinkerbell was our cat, she fell from the roof. Three stories high, broke her backbone, poor thing. Even though she was alive the pet-doc put her down, she couldn't live that way, you see. When Naomi fell off a tree and broke her backbone as a kid we brought her to hospital, weeks of medication and therapy and she's as good as new. Weird that, huh? But I guess that's life. You don't put down your kid when it breaks a bone, when it gets cancer. You fight. When Fido does, well...poor bastard can only hope he's got owners with money, otherwise he'd be buried in the garden." With a chuckle Effy shook her head at the trembling girl. "There's a law against death-help, but you can put your pet down, even when you move away and tell the doc it won't ever feel at home at a new place. What's that say about differences? I think, if you'd want to become a real doctor, you'd know what the value of life really means." She finished with a kiss to the girl's ear and left without looking back once, a fag with her name on it was calling out for her.

Katie was all but shaking with anger that only seemed to intensify when the woman had walked over to her and bent at the waist to whisper in her ear. Katie couldn't even combat that; she couldn't say that she was wrong. It didn't make her field of study any less important, or less meaningful.

She snorted and went to shove the girl away from her at the same time that she had kissed her ear. What the fuck was she playing at? Her voice was firm and her gaze unwavering as she spoke to the retreating back of the brunette who was already pulling out a fag as she waltzed towards the door, "The meaning of life is relative to the person living it, and pets help to improve the lives of their owners. It isn't just about being happy, but animals can be trained to help us. There are dogs that can smell when a person is going to have a seizure, or even a heart attack, saving human lives. While most people won't spend the money to have their animals operated on, that is not my choice. If it were up to me, I'd help them all."

Effy didn't turn around, a light chuckle was the only indication that she'd heard the heart-breaking speech. When she's reached the door she moved her head around though, not surprised to see that spitting fire brown eyes were already trained on her. "Saving one, tiny, and unworthy life at a time." Shaking her head, almost adoringly Effy's smirk turned into a smile. "That's what this world needs, Katie." She loved the way the girl's eyes widen at the mention of her name, she'd seen the sheet with the names and printed identification copies on the prof's desk. "I'd just love to have a conversation with you about the importance of life, or the lack of it, more likely. What'cha say, princess? Up to fight your cause or you're more interested in falling asleep listening to Barney's monotone lull?" She smirked, clearly daring Katie to say yes. "I know just the place."

"The world needs love and compassion... can you possibly list even five people who give that to you unconditionally?" she sneered before continuing, "So what, you treat the body of a person as if they are an experiment, something to figure out and cure. But what about their emotional trauma? What about the pain they feel within them. Now tell me, you snotty, up-yourself cunt, tell me that an animal can't help that and your medical expertise can?" She was put off slightly by the sudden change of subject, bouncing from the meaning of life to leaving the seminar and the bitch for daring to dance all over her dreams. "I don't give a fuck what place you have, this course will be better without your ignorant views about the care of animals."

"How very insightful, sensitive and sensible of you to have a made-up mind about me, Katie. Exactly what every person needs, isn't it?"A sigh. "I'd rather have someone operate on me, experiment on me and _learn_ from it than someone who's judging me with their bigoted mind as soon as they see me." She left, knowing that Katie would be too shocked to follow her.

Katie's gob was left wide open and her eyebrows furrowed. She silently gave one point to the brunette, but she would see her again, or she would find her, and she would prove her case.

Katie's head whipped around back to the front of the class and she looked down at her notebook, embarrassed at the events that had just taken place with the unknown girl. "Sorry," she mumbled towards the speaker and when he finally began to continue what he had been saying earlier, she wrote everything down, taking it all in as if the altercation had never happened.

Katie was glad when the class was over a couple hours later, and she stood up, stretching her back and legs as everyone else filtered out into the still drizzling air outside. Methodically she put her belongings back into her bag and politely thanked the speaker, apologizing again for the interruption that had happened near the beginning of it.

She stepped through the threshold of the door and immediately took in a breath of exhaled smoke, causing her to go into a coughing fit. With her eyes slightly watering she glanced at the person leaning casually against the wall and she scowled at her before turning around and walking away.

"Missed me, Katiekins? Come on then, bring it on. I know you're just dying to bring me down a peg or two, aren't you princess?" Effy watched the girl stop walking, but she still didn't turn back around to face her. What a shame, Effy thought. "I bet you were fantasising about me, just then. You wanted to find me, to tell me where to stick it and why being a pet-doc IS important. You wanted to tell me how wrong I am and why you're life-long dream is important for the world, why it's just as important as reading orthopaedics is. You wanted to tell me all that, and more, weren't you Katie? Either that or you wanted to fuck me, I haven't decided yet." Enjoying the sharp intake of breath she saw Katie take was making her smirk grow and she slowly walked towards the dead-still girl, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear from behind. "You're in a desperate need of a shag, baby, aren't you? I'm just the perfect person for it. With a good ride you'll be well better off, brings out the tension and...aggression" She kissed her ear again. "And you could play pet-doc with new found motivation." With a fast movement she pushed off the girl and swaggered backwards. "Or..you know, you'll join me for a pint."

Katie couldn't figure out why this girl felt she could come at her like that. What pleasure did she find in calling Katie out the way she had, first in front of the class, and then in a more personal setting with just the two of them. The girl, however, piqued her interest. "Stop calling me princess, and if you kiss me one more time I will smack the fuck out of you," she said in a warning tone. "I don't even know you, and you have no right to say that I need a shag. I'm perfectly fucking fine, yeah? Just irritated and annoyed."

Although she wanted to decline, a pint did sound rather refreshing, and it wasn't as if she knew London at all. Who knows what kind of shady place she could end up at if she went alone. She didn't want to put herself into danger because she was too stubborn to take up an offer of a pint from a complete stranger who somehow knew her name. "Are you going to tell me your name?" She inquired with her eyes narrowing for a moment before her head tilted, waiting impatiently for the response.

"Well, Katie, that depends, really."

Katie gave the girl an exasperated look, "On...?"

"How _do_ you feel about going off for a gander, I bet it's your first time in London and you know nothing and no one. I could be your tour-guide and show you the best sights." She smirked. "And soo much more."

Katie didn't like the way she said the last part, about showing her so much more. She decided not to comment on that bit, maybe she was misinterpreting what the girl had said. "I suppose I could use a tour-guide, seeing as I only know how to get here and back to my hotel," she said sheepishly, feeling rather foolish for not knowing the area better.

"All right, then, princess. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour." Grinned Effy, her teeth showing as she grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her into the other direction, off the uni-grounds. "You're in for a weekend in paradise, it'll change your views of the world, I promise." Kissing Katie's cheek, just to see her glare again, it was kinda cute, Effy laughed. "And perhaps we'll manage to get that massive stick out of your arse."

Katie growled exasperatedly, but she couldn't help it when she laughed a little too. Cheeky bitch. Her hand was soon confiscated and she was trailing behind the girl, whose name she still didn't know. She was starting to feel apprehensive about agreeing to go with the strange girl, maybe she could still back out. When the girl mentioned getting the stick out of her arse, she took it as a personal challenge.

When they rounded the corner and walked a few blocks Effy suddenly stopped and turned around, smiling brilliantly. Not even Katie's confused eyes were enough to make her stop having fun. "So, you're up for a ride then?" She lowly whispered, moving in as close as possible and when Katie looked ready to lash out and punch the fuck out of her Effy took the helmet off the bike and held it up like a prize.

Katie heard what the girl said, then looked from the helmet to the scooter, then back to the brunette. She wasn't seriously asking her to ride on that, was she? There was no way in hell that she was going to do that. "Uh... we can't walk?"

"We could, but..." A smirk grew on Effy's face," if we did, we wouldn't get there before you have to take the train back to Bristol on Monday."

"It can't seriously be that far," she said sharply, taking a step back to put some distance between them. "You really thought I'd get on the back of some death-trap with a complete stranger?" As an afterthought she added a question, "Wait... how did you know I was from Bristol?"

Effy's smirk grew and without hesitation she pulled the helmet on Katie's head. She was sitting on the Vespa right away, pulling the reluctant girl with her. "Read your info at the prof's desk. Bristol, shit-hole, no wonder you're the way you are, love. At least now we know it's not your fault." Katie was sitting, seemingly in shock as she didn't look like she'd grasped that she was already on the scooter. "But I promised you a weekend in paradise, didn't I? Where would that be if there wasn't a death-trap pumping your blood through your brain? Can't have you miss that, now, can we? Hold on tight, princess, or you'll fall off." Effy laughed whole-heartedly at the way Katie clung to her.

This girl was completely mental, Katie was sure of it. She couldn't help thinking she was going to die on this thing, along with the stranger that had pulled her onto it. Her body propelled forward, her eyes closing, and her arms wrapping so tightly around the lithe form in front of her that she was sure she was going to crack her straight in half. "Fuck..." she whispered.

Not five minutes later Effy stopped at a red light, she felt Katie exhale and just to make her blood pump that little bit faster she sped off onto the pavement, between couples, dogs, and an elderly lady who smiled and waved when they slowly drove past her.

They drove around a block and Katie's screams of "What the actual fuck?!" were muffled by Effy's laughter when they finally stopped the machine behind the building. Effy had to pry off Katie's iron-grip like hands of her body and shoo her off the Vespa, fat grin in place.

She was ready for the scolding of her life.

Only after the engine was turned off and the girl stepped off the scooter did Katie reach forward and smacked the girl's shoulder. "What the FUCK were you thinking? You could have hit something, or someone! I could have been injured or even fucking worse. Do you not think about the consequences of your actions before you do them? Fucks sakes," she ended her short rant with a huff and pulled the helmet off her head, shoving it into the brunette's stomach before looking around. "You brought me into an alley? Where the fuck are we?"

"Paradise, Katie." Smirked Effy and took Katie's hand, the girl didn't fight it, again, as she was pulled along through a shabby door. They reappeared, after walking through a dark hallway that smelled like piss, in a pub.

Nothing exciting, nothing big, nothing bad. Katie looked almost disappointed "Told you that you need a shag, to lighten up and to have fun. This is it, princess. This is where your dreams will come true." Grinning toothily at the bartender who was glaring back Effy pushed Katie until they stood by the counter, next to two young men who were lounging about on the chairs.

The Fitch twin scoffed and said to herself, "As if my dreams would ever come true in this dump."

The blonde girl behind the counter didn't look impressed at the hand-holding and scoffed before addressing Katie "No idea what she's promised you, princess, but Eff's not gay. Don't get your hopes up, love. Watcha having?"

When the blonde had called her princess, and then mentioned the brunette's name... Eff... what kind of fucking name was that anyway?... she blurted out, "Why does everyone call me fucking princess? Am I wearing a fucking tiara and married to a Prince?" She simmered down and ripped her hand from Eff's, her eyes looking back to the blonde, her voice now the picture of politeness, "Mai Tai, please."

"Right." Chuckled Naomi and winked at Effy, congratulating her on making the girl lose her mind. "Comin' right up, love." With a shaking-head she wondered what the fuck Effy was thinking and...bringing bitchy beauty into the pub for..."You see, princess, it must have something to do with the way you're trying to pull of that upper-bitch posture, when honestly, you really suck at it."

Katie's face was flushed with anger as the blonde continued to call her princess, then insulted her for the nickname she hadn't even agreed upon. "Fuck off," she snapped.

With a brilliant smile, as amused and annoying as Effy's she pushed the pint of lager in front of Katie's shocked face. "On the house, since, you know...I can't grant your highness' wishes of a beverage." Almost doubling-over at Katie's price-less face Naomi shook her head and started talking to Effy, as if Katie wasn't there any more

"How's class, then?" Effy shrugged her shoulders with a grin, puffing away on her fag. "Brought a souvenir, didn't I? Watch out Naomi," It was when Eff had said the blonde's name, Naomi, that Katie's eyes widened. This girl had had a broken back? She didn't move as if she was in any pain, or even that she had any restrictive movements. "Katie's going to change the world, one tiny little pet at a time, aren't you Kay? She may be a complete bitch to the owners though; she's not very good with people - I just had to bring her." An almost loving expression appeared on Effy's face and she inched closer to Katie who was successfully ignoring her existence.

The brunette's voice saying her name brought her attention back to the two friends but she refused to look their way until Eff moved in toward her. "What do you say, princess, up for a bit of fun with me, then?"

Naomi rolled her eyes and threw a dirty rag at her cousin. "Leave the poor girl alone, she looks like she's having a stroke."

Katie took a step back then looked at the blonde when she, kind of, came to her rescue. "Thanks for the pint," she said politely with a forced smile then walked to a nearby table, throwing her bag into the booth and plopping down right next to it.

When Naomi had almost finished her own pint, as Tony, Maik and Effy had as well, she glared at her cousin and nudged her head towards the table Katie was sitting at. "Don't be a bitch, she looks lonely."

"So?" Smirked Effy and looked to her brother, "brought her for Tony, she's his type." Tony nodded and his glazed eyes looked to the girl in question who didn't look happy at all. "What the fuck Eff? Go! Or you're cut off for the month. No fucking alc or anything if you don't go up to the girl and fucking apologise. She didn't choose to be here."

Both of Katie's hands were on the glass and she hesitantly took a sip. It wasn't her favourite drink ever, but it was free, and it would at least take the edge off. She didn't have much of a tolerance for alcohol, and usually one drink or possibly two, were the most she would ever have. She never understood why people would get absolutely bladdered to a point of blacking out and not remembering a single thing that happened.

Effy's brows rose and she sniggered at the blonde, clearly finding that statement very entertaining and amusing. "She actually did Naomi, no matter what you think, I didn't chain her to the scooter and dragged her here." But nonetheless she sighed and walked over to Katie's table. "Is that seat taken?" She asked with a smile, boring her eyes into the girl's. "I've things to discuss with you."

Katie's right hand lifted to the mouth of the glass and she traced around the rim, her gaze watching her finger until she looked up when Eff spoke to her and she shrugged her shoulders non-committally as a reply. Honestly she didn't want the bitch to be anywhere near her, but she couldn't very well take that back now. She obviously hadn't thought it through to take up an offer from a stranger, and it seemed that now she was paying for it.

„So," Effy started after sitting not in front of, but right next to Katie, their legs touching, "the thing I don't understand is...how did you decide to become a vet?"

A long, silent break before she clarified her question. "It just seems like something that doesn't fit you."

Katie scooted away from her to give her more space to break the contact beneath the table. "Not like you care, yeah?" she said tiredly. Her voice became a bit louder, "Oh, and I suppose you are going to tell me exactly what career field would better suit me then?"

"No. I won't. I'm just wondering," She responded in a low voice, her mind seemingly elsewhere. "With your ambition Katie, your strength and bravery you could be out there changing this shit-hole of a world and yet you choose to become a pet-doc." She shrugs, lighting another fag she offered Katie one, "just wondering."

Katie didn't even pay any attention to the offered fag. "Fuck you," she barked as she took another sip of her pint. "You don't even know me. Where do you come off thinking you do?" The problem was, of course, that Eff was right, she had pegged her personality in a matter of minutes, which most people couldn't do.

Hearing the hateful response didn't even have the brunette flinch, instead her eyes stayed glued to the pack of fags she was playing with. She didn't say anything for a long time, probably two or three minutes, just let Katie calm down a bit and drink her lager in peace before her next words left her lips. "Fair enough, except that I do, know you that is. I do know you, and you know it. I know you enough to know exactly that you were itching to confront me again, knew exactly what to do and say to make you ride the scooter and come here." With a shrug she exhaled the smoke in circles. "And that just scares the shit out of you, doesn't it, love? Someone knowing you, someone knowing you after what, ten minutes? And the worst thing is that you couldn't help yourself and had to see why. So tell me Katie, why do you think do I know that you're about to help every fucking animal you come across? That I know that you're not very good with people, on an emotional base, because you don't trust them, you think of them as wankers and turn to animals who won't judge, who won't fight you over nothing, who trust you unconditionally. Weird isn't it, that I feel like I've known you for my whole life? Naomi over there, my cousin, she's lived with me my whole life and yet I have no fucking idea who she really is. And here you are, so fucking intriguing, that I _had_ to bring you here."

Katie was in shock. This Eff girl made her completely uncomfortable, mostly because everything she had said was spot fucking on. How could she possibly disagree with any of it. She couldn't argue with the truth. "I'm so glad I was so easy to manipulate so you could have your fun with the girl from Bristol," she said quietly.

Nodding to the three people by the bar she was about to say more when a young girl came and interrupted her. "I'm sorry...are you Effy?" Effy didn't say a word, only raised a brow at the nervous girl and Katie looked confused from one to the other.

"I'm, uh..you've any idea where I could get...uh...lucky?" Katie pondered over what the meaning of 'lucky' meant while Effy rolled her eyes and nodded to the blonde behind the counter. "She's your girl." Muttered the brunette and turned back to Katie who was lost in her own mind for a moment, contemplating if Naomi was a hooker, a lady of the night, and if that's how the girl would get 'lucky'. She couldn't really see Naomi as someone who would be paid for sex.

Katie's eyes lifted and she saw that Effy was watching her intently. "I feel like you're going to be important Katie, and I couldn't ignore that." A smirk grew on her lips, "buuuuut Naomi's right, love, I'm not a muff muncher, sorry."

"I'm not a fucking lezza either, yeah? I'm not sure how you got that idea into your bonce, but it seems your mate Naomi got that impression as well. You'll have to let her know that she was incorrect in her assessment."

Effy had watched the insecure sentence Katie had muttered, with interest. That's it, she had thought, nice to meet you Katie. A small smile formed on her lips then and after she had listened patiently to Katie's clarification of her sexuality, defending her own honour and all, Effy smiled. "Right. I'll let her know, bet she can't possibly live on without knowing that fact." A chuckle left her lips then and she shook her head, watching Katie with a fond look in her eyes. "You know, cocks are for me, made for me I tell you, but you are fucking gorgeous. You know that, don't you? No need to be insecure, not for you Katie... even though I've had fun, every fucking day of my life, with girl's from Bristol that's not the reason I took you and you know it." Katie felt her cheeks heat up in a blush.

Effy puffed away and shook her head at the stubborn and fucking guarded to the nines girl. "Why don't you let loose, Katie? Why that fucking wall of granite? I'm harmless, and I promise I won't hurt you in any way." She nodded to the three people, plus the young girl, at the counter. "See the dark-haired bloke over there? My brother Tony, he seems to fancy you, what do you say? Is he your type?" Her eyes were twinkling. "Since...you know, you're not a fucking lezza."

Katie didn't answer any of the questions that the brunette asked her, figuring that it was none of her fucking business, and if she was so damn all-seeing she would fucking know why she was this way. The more she stayed talking with Effy, the more uncomfortable she became. She shifted slightly in her seat, crossing her right leg over her left, away from the girl sat next to her. Brown eyes stuck to the blonde for a few moments before taking in the dark-haired bloke that Effy was referring to, her brother. "I'm not really interested in dating, Effy, but thank you for your concern," she said flatly.

* * *

xxxxx

* * *

'You don't understand life,' Naomi thought. 'You can't possibly understand it, no matter how hard you try. Every time you think you've figured it out it's throwing you a fucking curve-ball you've no idea how to dodge. Catching it, you have to catch it and hope for the best. Catch it with your head, with your hand, with your fucking face if you must but catch it.'

'It's always the most fucked up things that make your life memorable,' she thought.

"What'cha having, love?" The girl wasn't older than fifteen, too much make-up, too much orange tan she's forgot to wash off of her hands, too long fingernails and too fake either way. Girls like that were always hiding behind make-up, people, rules or books. Just like the girl Effy had brought into the pub. She was a master in hiding, that she was sure of when her eyes found Katie's.

Naomi had no idea where the fuck Effy had found her but she seriously needed to chill the fuck out.

You see, Naomi wasn't one for rules or stiff-people.

They were there for a reason, rules were, so you had to break them at some point or you would end up as a boring shit who had never seen the world and was wishing for another chance when time to die came. That girl would end up that way, Katie would. Seeing everything she'd missed to do when she'd had the chance, she would regret it.

Sooo fucking much.

The blonde wasn't a shining example. Really, she was all but that. No one would have thought she'd end up there, in fucking London with enough cash to just not starve. Barely. Living in a dirty bedsit, which didn't really improve being what it is after she had dumped colour on the walls, Naomi didn't have much to show off.

Her life wasn't shitty, mind you, it was just fine, she got by you know. Had fun and close to no responsibilities except for staying alive, but that's all there was, really.

She was sure she had it all, Effy's girl did. She's done it right, didn't bunk off every morning because she couldn't sit through the lesson with her hang-over. Well, Naomi fucking aced her A-Levels, even though she was absent most of the time or asleep when she was actually present for a lesson.

And yet here they were, Naomi who'd had fun and the scars to proof it, and Katie, she thought her name was. Katie who was doing her best to be a pet-doc and had worked for it since the day she went to school for the first time, probably. She did strike Naomi as one of those who woke up and knew what they wanted to become, they just did.

Seeing her made Naomi believe that she was lucky, in a way. No really tragic story to tell which would make people pity her, or sympathise. Yes, Naomi smiled, she was lucky, she'd had an exciting life, not some shitty, boring uptight life, like Katie had surely had.

Her mum wasn't some drug-addict who couldn't keep her; she was just too young to care for her so she had to grow up with her aunt, Effy's mother. They had always stayed in touch though, her mum was at every school-play, teacher's conference, every fucking weekend she was visiting and they spent every summer break travelling. It wasn't her fault Naomi had ended up this way, she'd never blame her for it. She had done what she could, the best really, and only because the blonde had not grown up living with her, and still had everything she needed for a good start, didn't make her this fucked-up version of herself.

It was all Naomi, not her mum's fault.

She had grown up with Effy, like sister's. The brunette was a year older actually and when Naomi was four years old her mum had finally seen that she'd never stop doing odd hours at underpaid jobs if little Naomi was constantly there to be taken care of. She had seen that if she ever wanted to improve the situation she'd have to have the time and space for it, so she had talked it out with Anthea who had just moved into a bigger house in Bristol and had a spare guest-room.

It didn't take Naomi's mum a fucking word and Anthea was nodding, telling her that she'd do whatever she wanted her to.

Gina was around, always, or Naomi'd call her if she wasn't so she was not traumatised or anything.

Looking at herself she sometimes wondered how Effy had done it, how she had managed to have it all. She was a right fuck up, Effy was, mental basket case but at the end of the day it was her who was studying to become an orthopaedic. She was the one living in a Camden-town flat and who didn't have to fucking bar-tend drunks and punks.

Naomi had never been more proud of another person. "I'd like your speciality, if you've some here, please."

She looked the fifteen year old up and down. Thinking, 'why the fuck are you doing this to me, Eff?' Turning her head to where her cousin was sitting, with that Katie girl, Naomi narrowed her eyes at her and Effy glared right back.

The blonde was the first one to break the stare and she sighed at the kid. "Right." Preparing a pint for her she couldn't stop glaring and the girl was nervously fidgeting, not knowing why the blonde was being this rude. "Makes 25 quid, then, love." Naomi rasped and pushed the pint at her. The girl was smiling when Naomi gave her the change, along with a small bag of powder, telling her to fuck off now.

"Eff, could you please move your bum here for a second? Give Katie a book or something to pass the time." Katie's look was priceless and Naomi thought that she wasn't quite who she's trying to pull off though. Her eyes had been too kind for the bitchy attitude she's bombarded the blonde with when entering. She needed to chill the fuck out, really, that couldn't be healthy, having that giant stick constantly digging up her throat. What the fuck did Effy want with her?

Effy was just about to give Katie another speech when fucking Naomi had to yell for her. The brunette smiled apologetically at Katie, for Naomi's not very kind words, and when getting up, patted her neck twice, before walking towards the bar with a fat grin. Katie glared at the blonde, and then proceeded to drain the glass dry, setting it down roughly before moving to the makeshift dance floor.

How anyone could call it a dance floor in the first place was mental. It was little more than a small circular area in between a bunch of high-top bar tables. She closed her eyes and willed her mind to relax and just listen to the music that was quietly coming out of the speakers. Katie wished they would turn it up, because it was much too soft for her tastes.

God, she loved music.

There was a song for everything, every event, every emotion.

Her body started to move in time with the baseline, dancing alone and not caring about that fact. If she was going to have 'fun in paradise' she was going to start it off with a good dance.

Effy, the always smirking bitch, sauntered over to the bar counter, turning heads left and right and Naomi clipped her boyfriend's ear, who was sitting by the bar. "She's my fucking cousin you wanker. Eyes up, _right now_ or you'll fucking sleep at your mum's tonight." That's Maik, they met last year at one of Effy's parties, couldn't get more cliché now, could it?

He was fit, had flirted his butt off even after she'd told him that he reeked of puke. They ended up going on a trip together a day later. He's kinda her business partner. Well, he thought he was but Naomi was the boss though, obviously.

They'd been together on and off for a year, sometimes she wondered why. He had no ambition, at all, no goals, no life really, except for following her around and she wasn't doing anything fun either. So his existence was more boring than hers, perhaps that's why they fit.

They laughed together, had the best parties, fucked each other's brains out and when she had enough of him she would always kick him out for a few weeks. She knew that it didn't sound like the typical twilight romance but it was enough to keep her entertained. And when it was not, they'd break up and go fishing in other waters for some time.

She had been in love once, when she was sixteen. There was this bloke, James, fucking bad-arse criminal but she really fancied the pants off of him. Couldn't sleep, talk, breath or even fucking walk when he looked at her. She'd trip every time she saw him and he'd laugh, winking. It had taken Effy a good month to find out who he was, then another month fighting him off when he was trying to shag her, and then Naomi and James were a couple.

They had been together for almost three years, breaking up when she had decided to leave Bristol and he couldn't think of her as important enough to come with. It was fine, she was sad for a few weeks, and then it had stopped ripping her heart out.

Healthy break up, she'd say. Now she's just waiting for that feeling again, sadly Maik, she knew, would never be able to bring it out of her. He didn't make her want to be with him, 24/7 like some stalker. He didn't make her palms sweat and her heart race when he entered a room. He didn't make her smile like a twat when she'd get a text from him. It wasn't love- it was settling for something while waiting for a better offer.

She wasn't a bitch, and he knew that, all of it.

Well she was a huge bitch but she'd never play him, or anyone. You don't go round playing other people hearts like it's chess. That's the only thing she thought of as off limits. If she had ever thought that he loved her, truly and so fucking deeply he couldn't breathe Naomi would have fucked off by now.

But he didn't.

And she didn't love him.

They fit.

"Just admiring the family pool of genes babes." He slurred and leaned up, almost slipping, to kiss her but she ignored his drunk attempt at scoring and looked to Effy with a raised brow. "I told you not to bring me kids here; she was no older than fifteen. Jesus, if Bork was in I would be sooo fired. I've told you. Haven't I? I fucking told you. And what's up with that Katie anyway?"

She was always telling her not to bring her clients into Naomi's workplace. You see, sometimes her money just didn't do it so she had to do... other things apart from bar-tending It wasn't a huge deal; she was just selling when she needed cash, and only to people she knew. _Usually_.

But Effy had that idea in her head that whenever someone would ask her for pills or powder she just _had_ to point them Naomi's way. Like she'd want every fucking punk to come and ask for smack. She had to be careful, didn't want to fuck up her life.

Naomi was just scolding Effy for bringing her the girl when she saw something flash across the pub, starting to twist and turn in the middle. Her lips twitched into a soft smile and she took the clicker of the table, bringing the volume up to the point where even the sleeping chap in the corner jumped up and screamed loudly for his shoes.

The music started to surround her, getting louder and louder until it completely washed everything else out of her mind. Perfect. Her hips moved from side to side and her hands never stayed idle, sometimes floating into the air and twisting down, sometimes on her hips or stomach. Katie's knees bent to give her a better range of motion. The alcohol was helping to keep her calm and unfazed, letting her simply enjoy the moment.

Naomi looked on when Tony grinned and jumped into action, thinking that his sister had talked him up and that Katie was showing him that she's interested. She watched him slide up to the girl, who at first didn't even clock someone was right behind her until he placed his hands over her hips from behind. Katie's eyes remained closed, thinking it may have been Effy, which would have been strange enough... seeing as neither of them were gay.

Tony started grinding into her arse, and it was the unmistakable bulge pushing into her backside that caused her eyes to flash open. With a head-shake Naomi took the drink she had been preparing for the last twenty minutes and marched up to the dance floor in time to see Katie turn around to look at Tony. Naomi reached them just when Tony leaned in, casually, and husked something about playing hard to get. The twin gave the bloke a hard shove, sending him back a few paces. "Did you not see me enjoying myself, you little prick?" she asked, fuming, looking directly into Effy's brother's azure gaze.

Naomi rolled her eyes and pushed his high arse out of Katie's reach before turning around with a shy smile. "It's the first one I've ever made...so it might be too much rum." Without another word, feeling the blush creep up, Naomi pushed the drink, in a pint glass along with a tiny umbrella, into Katie's hands. Fleeing the scene afterwards.

Katie glanced down at the drink after the brief explanation given to her by the blonde before she noticed a soft blush touch her cheeks. Katie had no idea why the girl was blushing, then realized that she was holding a Mai Tai, not another pint. "Thank you," she called out before taking a sip.

Yes, it was rather strong in regards to the rum, but it wasn't overpowering. The sweetness of the other ingredients made the extra rum taste pretty good. She looked around; again feeling sheepish and tried to give Tony a small smile, then looked to Effy who was staring at her.

"Oh," Mumbled Tony, clearly embarrassed after a long, word-less conversation he had with his sister's eyes which were staring at the scene like a watch-dog. "Sorry..I thought you came for m...all right. Never mind. Sorry again." Then he shrugged helplessly and ran off the dance-floor back to the counter, leaving Katie standing confused behind.

They were all by the counter, just watching the new girl then, wondering what the hell just had happened.

Katie rolled her eyes at herself, "Good going, Katie," she mumbled. Taking a long pull from the drink in her hands she tried to get back to the happy place she had been in before being interrupted. After a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, she was once again dancing to the music.

Although usually dancing and listening to music would clear her mind, she couldn't help but wonder what she was doing there... not in London, she knew why she was there... but in the bar. It wasn't her scene at all. She was more likely to be in a library than a bar or club. Maybe she was too uptight. Could Effy have been right about that? She shook the thought away as quickly as it entered her mind and drank half of her beverage in one go, feeling the alcohol start to make her senses slightly fuzzy.

Another twenty minutes later, Katie was still dancing her arse off, another girl entered the pub and made for the bar. "Sorry I'm late," she muttered, taking the huge wallet from Naomi and the sheet with the calculated money, "class wouldn't fucking end today. I heard a girl fucked off after the first part and didn't return? Made a proper scene, fighting with Effy here, and then left. No idea where she's run off to." Naomi was grinning and pointing at Katie, who, perhaps by accident hadn't realised that it was a break, not end of class already and that she was bunking off. "She's in paradise."

The blonde opened her smiling mouth and yelled for the dancing girl, shaking another pint of Mai Tai invitingly. "Come over here, princess. I'm about to break your heart."

Katie hadn't even realized she had finished her drink, but was still holding the empty glass in her hand as she swayed to the music, completely ignorant to the goings on around her. She cringed when she heard her new nickname, then there was something said that was a bit incoherent to her, but then she opened her eyes lazily and looked to the blonde who was shaking another drink at her. She glanced down at her empty glass and bit down on her bottom lip, trying to decide if she should actually have another drink when she was feeling buzzed enough already. She didn't get drunk, had never, and she didn't exactly want to start now in a strange city with people whose names she only learned in the last hour, by accident.

She walked up to the bar and set her empty pint glass down, smiling at Naomi, "That was a great Mai Tai, but unfortunately I will have to decline a second."

Raising her brows at the.._overly_ polite girl, who only seemed to sound like her grandma after the drink, Naomi smiled, her eyes boring into brown orbs. "You sure, love? I made it just for you. Googled it, tried it five times before deciding you could drink it and now that I've made the perfect one you'll break my heart instead?"

Katie's brows furrowed. 'No,' she told herself, 'You don't need another. You're fine with the amount of alcohol you've already had.'

Katie couldn't help but look into Naomi's eyes, thinking just how blue they were. Such a beautiful shade. She was sure she had never seen that shade on anyone else that she had ever met. Her eyes blinked her gaze away for a moment before looking at the offered drink, "I really shouldn't," she began, feeling a flush come over her cheeks, "I don't have much of a tolerance."

The smirk turned into a soft smile and Naomi nodded, pushing the straw between her own lips, and Katie couldn't help as she chewed on her bottom lip as she watched her lips circle around the straw. "No problem." Then, after moaning at the amazing taste she opened her eyes again and locked them with Katie's. "Effy's nipped out for a minute, she'll be back later and I'm done for today. Would you like a water or something else, then?"

Katie's throat cleared, rather awkwardly, and then her eyes met up with Naomi's blues once again a small smirk forming at the corner of her own lips as she reached forward and pulled the drink out of the blonde's hand and wrapped her own lips around the straw. She kept eye contact with Naomi as she pulled in the cool liquid. It didn't burn really at all any more as it went down her throat into the pit of her empty stomach. She pushed the glass back toward the blonde and then took a step back, "So you're off work?"

Needing a moment to gather her thoughts... why the fuck ever... Naomi shook her head, shook herself out of it and smiled, running a hand through her long, blonde hair. "Yeah, always have the early shift so I've my afternoon's off, you know? I could keep you company 'til Effy gets back, she's only went to the uni to get her sheet signed for the next class and will be back as soon as the prof signs it." Her boyfriend, Maik, grunted something at her and she scowled. "Of course I'll keep her company you prick. She's on her own and fucking Effy left so I'm staying."

He glared at her, then at Katie, who was seconds away from actually snarling at him, and got to his feet, swaying. "Fuck you then." Was his response before he looked to Tony for back-up. "You're coming or staying mate?" Effy's brother looked between Naomi and Katie, thought back to the scene on the dance-floor and shook his head. "Yeah, lets go."

The blonde, for the first time in ages, turned her head away so Maik would kiss her cheek instead of her lips. She didn't know why she had done it, there was no reason, but the act wasn't lost on the twin. He had every right to be pissed off at her, they were supposed to leave for Bristol tonight and she hadn't even fucking packed yet but here she was, gladly keeping a complete bitch, which Katie wasn't really, company instead of doing what she's supposed to. Oh, and he tried to kiss her goodbye, which a boyfriend is normally allowed to do so why the fuck had she turned her head away? He had the right to be angry, he had the right to kiss her, and what exactly was wrong with her?

Perhaps it was the way Katie was looking at her, that made her uncomfortable to be kissed by him in public, or whatever. With a head-shake she decided not to dwell on that and smiled at the girl instead, who's gaze was locked on the retreating men, glaring until they fell out of view.

"You don't have... have to baby sit me," Katie said unsurely, blinking her eyes before pulling the Mai Tai back toward her to take another sip, then pushing it back to Naomi. "I probably should get..." it was like she was smacked over the back of the head when her mind registered that Effy had left to get her paper signed. Shit, "Fuck... I need to get back, I'm missing the second half of the seminar!" she said frantically, looking to the blonde to figure out a way to get her inebriated self to the course.

Naomi smiled gently, a light chuckle leaving her lips. "It's over Katiekins, break's never longer than fifteen. You probably got here when it ended." Handing Katie the much needed cocktail she was reaching for every other second anyway, she couldn't stop smiling at the flustered girl. "You've not missed anything. Effy's done the class three times already, she'll give you a word-for-word description later, I promise." When Katie didn't look too convinced she leaned down to be on eye-level with her, leaning over the counter so they were inches apart. "I promise." Katie didn't notice how close Naomi had gotten to her over the bar top until she could almost taste the blondes breath on her lips.

"Fuck... shit," she cursed softly to herself, berating the fact that she had lost track of time. That wasn't like her, not at all. These people were bad for her, bad influences. Now she's drunk in a bar, in London, and didn't have a clue how to get back to her hotel. At least she would be able to go to the seminar on Monday and hope that she didn't miss too much... even if Effy had taken it multiple times.

"Oh, any particular reason why you were trying to murder my boyfriend with your eyes just then?"

"He was rude, and had no fucking reason to be," she stated matter-of-factly.

"What did he say to you?!" Naomi demanded, anger rising up in her at the thought of her boyfriend, to her unknowingly, saying or doing something nasty towards Katie. "I'll kill that waste-of-space."

Katie had a silly smile on her face, finding the angry look on Naomi's face to be rather alluring. She took a sip of her drink, no longer bothering to push it back to the blonde, and reached out with her free hand to set it atop Naomi's. "No babes, he was rude to you, and almost got shoved off the bar stool and a boot heel to the throat," she said with a small giggle.

Naomi had stopped breathing when Katie's hand had covered hers, not knowing why, not caring either. Her eyes only rose when Katie's sentence knocked the last remnants of air out of her, the protectiveness almost making her dizzy. "But... you don't know me, and you can tell me what you want, I am sure that you're not here because you wanted to be. Effy _has_ chained you to the scooter and dragged you here." She bit her lip and stared into brown eyes, so fucking shining that it almost made her pass out, since she didn't have any breath left and all. "And you don't seem to like us very much."

Though her subconscious kept telling her she should find a ride back to the hotel, and not on the damn killer Vespa, she couldn't seem to walk away from the blonde. "Doesn't matter if I know you or not, he was being a prick," she replied without thinking. "Effy... she... she didn't chain me to it, but she did drag me here."

Her drunk mind bounced to another subject, "Do you smoke? I mean... I don't, but I could really use a fag right now, not a whole one though, just a few puffs of yours... if you smoke." Her brain caught up with the last sentence that Naomi threw at her, "I don't dislike you... I just don't know you."

Something about the way Katie had asked her for, half her fag, Naomi assumed, made her blush and avert her eyes, which was good, because Katie felt a bit awkward for asking a virtual stranger to share a smoke with her. "Yeah, I mean..sure. Come on." She then realised that they were standing like idiots, on different sides of the counter, even though she was off clock for already ten minutes. "Let's sit, yeah? Want another drink or something? I need a fucking brewery." She said without having a fucking clue why and yelled to the girl behind the bar that she'd have a Barcadi, without coke. "Just straight up, sweety, yeah?"

Then they walked to the booth Katie had occupied earlier and sat down in front of each other. Katie noticed her bag was still there, which she had completely forgot about until now and was thankful it was still there. Naomi felt awkward, looked round the pub and every time her eyes caught Katie's she looked away hastily. "Fuck's sake..." Muttering she tried to light the fag, without success and groaned in frustration. "Sorry, no idea what's wrong with me."

A single eyebrow lifted as Katie watched the blonde struggle to light the cigarette. With a huff she scooted toward Naomi in the booth and grabbed the lighter, flicking it a few times until there was a steady flame above it, "There you go, yeah? Suck... I assume you know how to do that... having a boyfriend and all."

Naomi's jaw dropped... what the... and then she burst out in a fit of giggles. "Katie, Katie, Katie there's so much more than meets the eyes, isn't there?" With a head-shake she took the offered fag, her own, and sucked expertly, the look she was eyeing Katie with never once wavering.

Talk about making a tit out of herself, she thought when the circles of the smoke vanished in Katie's face. The girl seemed fascinated and Naomi, to her utter surprise did something her ex boyfriend had shown her. 'This Naomi, babe, is the best babe-magnet.' he had said and blown out the rings, but in a shape of hearts. Katie's eyes almost bulged out when the second, clearly planned heart hit her cheek.

"How..." Katie began, but then decided to pluck the fag right from Naomi's lips, her fingertips brushing them in the process.

She didn't flinch at all as she put the stick between her lips and took a puff. She couldn't blow smoke rings, and wasn't even about to embarrass herself with another epic failure. Instead she pushed the smoke out of her mouth with her tongue and then inhaled it into her nostrils, holding it in again before letting it all out, right into Naomi's face with her lips puckered right at her.

"Katie," whispered Naomi lowly, holding on to the table with white knuckles, "... you have to stop doing that."

Katie's lips quirked up, as did a single eyebrow as she kept her gaze locked with sky blue orbs, "Stop doing what?"

"_That_."

Katie's head tilted to the side and she put the fag back between her lips, drawing in deeply. She held out the fag to the blonde, waiting until she had taken it before slowly letting the smoke back out in the same fashion she had earlier. She had no idea what got into her, but she was enjoying herself.

Naomi's eyes wanted to close of their own when Katie did it again...but they stayed locked on hers as she grasped the poor fag. Which, of fucking course, broke in between her clumsy, tensed hand. "Fucking hell. If you don't stop right now I will do something very un-straightly...for the love of god please stop looking at me that way." Waving at Katie's face Naomi's eyes darkened.

She didn't feel helpless, or frustrated, or even fucking uncomfortable. She felt like taking Katie's hands, pulling her up, bending her over that fucking table and literally taking her, then and there.

Chocolate orbs never wavered. Katie licked her lips and brought the drink over to her and took a healthy drink through the straw. Only when the other bartender came over with Naomi's drink did Katie's gaze look away, smiling politely at the girl.

She had noticed the way that the blacks of Naomi's pupils were expanding until there was little more than a sliver of blue around her dark orbs. "Un-straightly?" Katie teased, scooting a bit closer to the blonde. She had no idea what she was doing, or what was coming over her, but her hand reached up to brush a bit of peroxide blonde away from Naomi's face. Her fingertips traced the shell of Naomi's ear and she found herself nibbling on her bottom lip again before she shook herself out of it.

Katie's hand dropped and she quickly reached for the pack of fags on the table, then the lighter, and now it was her turn to be unable to light the blasted torch.

The blonde let out a breath she had no idea she was holding when Katie's hand dropped and fought the fucking lighter. With an intake of breath, shakily so, Naomi's fingers clasped round Katie's and she brought her hand close to her own face, staring at the lighter and fingers grasping it. Then her free hand rose up and clicked the button on the thing, a few times until the flame stopped vanishing.

She took the fag out of Katie's parted lips and leaned in, so fucking close to have it lit by the girl's motionless hand. When the smoke filled her lungs she leaned back, eyeing Katie curiously through the smoke she was blowing her way. "Yeah, very un-straightly." And then it registered that her free hand, which had clicked the lighter's button, was now holding Katie's hand, covering it really, as she stroked her palm with her thumb. "_Very_."

Katie was transfixed during the whole cigarette lighting ordeal that she almost didn't realize that Naomi's hand was covering her own, until she felt the soft brush of the blonde's thumb against her palm. What had gotten into her? Emily was gay, not her. She swallowed and stared down at their conjoined hands. She didn't even care that Naomi was blowing smoke in her face. She was in a daze as she watched the blonde take in another puff of smoke, paying special attention to her lips. "Very," she whispered back in response.

Naomi had no idea why she did it, what the fuck made her think, hey come on, suck in a shit-load of smoke and crash your lips to the poor girl's. While you're at it why don't you fucking choke her with the smoke, then? Sadly only after she's done it, shocking them both half to death when their lips would stay motionless but joined after Katie pushed the smoke out through her nose, Naomi's mind caught up with her fucking dick.

Yes, she was thinking with her balls, balls she didn't even have, for fuck's sake.

'She's got so much clit, she don't need no balls' came into her mind and she closed her eyes, pressing her lips firmer to Katie's before she moved away and out of reach, preparing herself for the slap that was surely building up in the beautiful girl she's just attacked.

Katie's eyes opened, her pupils nearly eclipsed the dark brown to a point where it could no longer be seen in the dim lighting. She had two choices, smack the absolute fuck out of Naomi for kissing her or...

She reached her hand forward, grasping Naomi by the neck and pulled her face back towards her own, crashing their lips together. A deep moan rumbled from deep in her throat and she nipped at the blonde's bottom lip.

Naomi's blood ran cold, but she didn't try to apologize, she was a lousy liar anyway and she wasn't even fucking sorry. Perhaps she shouldn't have attacked Katie that way, but really, it's not like she had time to think about it or even decided it! Her body had done it, automatically. Without her consent.

But now, now she was being kissed, properly by the girl who came out of fucking nowhere and made her a Mai Tai googling, blushing mess. As soon as she's realised that Naomi lunged forwards, the teeth nippling on her lip the perfect indication as to where this was going, and pushed into Katie firmly.

Her head moved to the side, automatically as Katie's went to the other side so they'd have a better angle to snog the fuck out of each other. It didn't take Naomi long to let her tongue play and explore Katie mouth, which was tasting like rum, oranges and smoke, her fucking favourite taste from now on. With the intensity of the kiss Naomi moved off her chair and scrambled onto Katie's lap, straddling her, yet somehow managed to keep the kiss sensual. Her right hand went to the back of Katie's neck and she gripped a fistful of hair, gently tugging and tangling her finger's in it as she tilted the girl's head back to counter her slightly taller stature, swallowing the moan that came right out of Katie and into her mouth.

Katie was well beyond thinking, or caring that she was snogging a girl... a girl she met today... who made the most amazing Mai Tai's she'd ever tasted. She tasted so fucking good, and her tongue was teasing Naomi's. The hand she had behind Naomi's neck slipped down, over her left breast, and soon her hands were at the blonde's hips.

She was in extremely uncharted territory with this. Obviously this was Emily's speciality, not hers. Katie didn't do this, not any of it. Pushing those thoughts to the side her hands reached back further, taking the blonde's arse in her hands and pulling her harder into her.

Naomi moaned when her centre hit Katie's belt, she bit the girl's lip and ripped free from her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw to her neck where she stopped. The inpatient moan, and tug on her arse showed her that Katie didn't like her stopping so she took her earlobe between her teeth, gently tugging. "Either you're coming with me, _now_, Katie, or I'm going to have to start being very straight again. Otherwise I'll implode in the next five seconds." She finished her little pep-talk, sounding like a right wanker, with a kiss to the girl's ear before her lips moved further south, kissing all the skin she could find, reaching her collarbone.

Her hips, she realised, where grinding into Katie, and that freaking belt was bringing her to the verge of losing her mind. With help of the girl's hands, firmly pulling her in with a perfect rhythm compared their kisses; she let out a loud groan. Naomi was praying to god that spontaneous implosion wasn't possible.

Katie didn't reply right away, the alcohol mixed with the sensual feeling of Naomi's lips across her skin had set her on fire. "The fuck are we waiting for then?" she groaned softly, not being the least bit fazed at how Naomi had laid it out to her.

It wasn't exactly romantic, but that wasn't really Katie's style anyway.

Naomi ripped free, from Katie in a matter of seconds, her arse still planted on her lap though and reached for her drink. She downed half of it down in one go, thanked the gods out there for making her order it in the first place. Then she pushed the glass into Katie's equally as trembling hands, and when she finished it off, not grimacing once, Naomi took the time to really look at her, breathlessly. "God, you're fucking gorgeous." Then she hurried off of her and grabbed the girl's bag, her hand and started pulling her through the pub to the back- door Katie first came in through.

She stopped dead in her tracks though when they saw Effy lean on the wall where the scooter was parked, and risking an unsure look at Katie, her hand still holding hers tightly, Naomi chuckled awkwardly. "All right? Already back then, Eff? Look, we're just going to...I'm showing her town, a bit, you know? Since you've managed to kidnap _and_ fill her up, she needs to clear her head a bit, Katie does." Her rambling brought her nowhere, and she saw that Effy had seen the whole exchange of spit and bacteria, so lying was useless anyway.

She just hoped Katie wouldn't get cold feet now, what with real world punching them and all.

Effy smirked at their joined hands, and shook her head at a flushed Katie. "When I've kissed you earlier, princess, you threatened to punch the shit out of me, and didn't make me cum on the spot like blondie here, weird that. Since you're both...you know..so un-gay." Naomi flushed at the indiscreet way Effy was taking the piss out of her earlier statement and wanted the ground to open and swallow her. But then Effy's face softened and she smiled at them, moving out of the way. "Have fun, then."

Katie stared at Effy and knew she was talking, but all she could still hear was Naomi's voice echoing in her head, telling her how gorgeous she was. The twin nearly opened her mouth to reply to Effy as well, but decided against it. There was no way that she could keep up with her in her drunken state, she could barely even keep up with her whilst sober.

Reality started to hit Katie right in the chest and she looked down at her hand that was still encased in Naomi's own. What was she doing? Was she really gay? She'd never even thought about a girl in a sexual way before, not until the blonde bombshell. Shit.

The twin could feel herself hesitate, even as Effy moved out of the way to let them go by. Katie flashed a brief smile at Effy before looking to Naomi. The pounding between her thighs didn't disappear though, and one way or another it needed to be satisfied. The question was... could she fuck a girl... not just any girl though... could she fuck Naomi?

Naomi looked to Katie, seeing the doubt creep on her and she decided to do one thing, only one, and that would be it. Yay or nay, then.

With a sigh, when they moved out of Effy's earshot, she pushed Katie into the wall gently, leaning on it beside her. "I'm scared too; it's fucking terrifying, innit? But you know...whatever. Right? We're young, everyone does it at some point, mostly Uni-time, which you are at and I am... well... not but that's not the point. Just... let's see how it goes, yeah? I promise I won't be a clingy git if you don't like it." Then she looked away, feeling the fucking blush flush her face again as she took Katie's hand and smiled.

The words were sweet, cute even to the brunette haired girl. The coldness of the building felt good against her back, even through her clothes. The cardigan she was wearing was now extremely unnecessary now that her body was about to go up in flames. "You're adorable when you blush," Katie said softly, stepping away from the wall when Naomi took her hand.

She looked up at the sky when she felt the first drops of water fall down on her from the grey sky above. Katie loved the rain, always had. Her body leaned into Naomi's own and she rolled onto her toes and pecked the blonde's lips. "Just stop fucking talking," she said into Naomi's mouth, "... and take me somewhere." As if to punctuate her sentence, the burgandy-haired girl slipped her thigh between Naomi's and rocked into her centre. "Can you manage that, Naomi?" she purred.

A growl left Naomi's throat and she pushed into the thigh, her lips attaching themselves to Katie's earlobe, again. "Oh you bet on it, princess. I can take you...I _will_ take you...you'll see." And then she was tugging on her arm, pulling her into the direction they had come from on the scooter.


	2. Chapter 2

_Iwy: Hello you lovely people :)_

_You wouldn't believe how happy posting the first chapter has made me. You liked it, and that's made us actually start on the next chapter right away. All the mails, favs, alarms, reviews and whatnot have really made me grin like a fool._

_Thanks so much for your thoughts and opinions, so different and inspiring._

_I'll shut up now, and after Red's said hi to you as well, you'll see us respond to your lovely comments- or you could just skip and start reading the chapter._

* * *

**_Red: Wow! Feeling the review love!_**

**_Glad that you all are enjoying it. Appreciate the subs, favs, and yes...Love love love the reviews. _**

**_They are very inspiring, at least for me. Keep them coming! Thank you all for your support. _**

* * *

**_Iwy: Tumblecat – first reviewer, yay :) Yes, we didn't want another endless chase-story. Glad you liked it and hope the new chapter wont disappoint._**

**_Red: You're number one (reviewer)! :) Thank you for reading and letting us know. Hopefully you'll enjoy this one just as much!_**

**_Iwy: LadyLoverrrr -I love the pairing too, not enough Kaomi stories on the net. You'll have to wait and find out, there will be a bit of drama involved, not overshadowing everything else though. I hope ;)_**

**_Red: I have a hint for you... It's a Kaomi fic! Lol. Let me know if you get some laughs from this chapter, I know we were laughing writing some of it!_**

**_Iwy: Guest - Awe, thank you...you're awesome too :D _**

**_Red: Yeaaaah guest! Thank you for the review!_**

**_Iwy: sxe-fiend – hahaha...that's an idea actually, fire sprinkling needed chapter. I like it ;) Stoy's M rated, so be always ready for some...fun. Thanks for the lovely comment, hope you like where we'll be taking the story._**

**_Red: Might need a sprinkler warning then for this one too then. I totally didn't even think about a nsfw warning on that first chapter... But glad you enjoyed it anyway!_**

**_Iwy: Chicka23 – Hello lovely, why am I not surprised to find you here? :D Hm, the begging's helped it seems, here's the next chapter sweety. Hope it's cute enough ;)_**

**_Red: Is the begging reserved for Iwy? Just checking... Lol. Glad to have you aboard the paradise express! Enjoy!_**

**_Iwy: marsupial1974 – thanks for reading the story and commenting hun, was excited to hear what you'll think._**

**_Red: Hey there! Glad to hear from you! Hope you continue to read/review/enjoy_**

**_Iwy: AmyW-R-I-P – Yes, Switch is amazing, so you better have read it by now or we'll have words. ;) You'll have to wait and keep reading to find that out love._**

**_Red: Switch is alright. Don't believe Iwy, she's biased. Lol. But keep reading and see how it goes. Can't give away the story, can we? :)_**

**_Iwy: Chance- Glad you did :D Hopefully you'll love this chapter as well._**

**_Red: Hello! You should read and enjoy this one too! Thanks for the review!_**

**_Iwy: M – I know you're not Naomi's biggest fan but thank you for the comment. It was very insightful and caring, maybe when you'll get to 'know' Naomi better, you wont find her as awful. :)_**

**_Red: M, I think that maybe this next chapter may open up a few things for you. Just keep reading, you may like it!_**

**_Iwy: NEW KN STORY – Well, I do hope you liked it after reading it :)_**

**_Red: I think I know who this is... But maybe not. I hope you ended up liking it!_**

**_Iwy: kaomiontherun – Thank you for the lovely review, it's really brought a smile to my face. Hope you'll stick with the story, perhaps you'll like it:)_**

**_Red: KOTR, thank you for the pm, and the review! Just give it a shot... And don't compare it to switch! Also, definitely check out Iwy'sashes fics for more Kaomi goodness!_**

* * *

_**xxxxxx**_

* * *

As Naomi was pulling on Katie's hand, trying to get her away from the pub as soon as possible, three different and important questions ran through her mind.

1: Where was she supposed to go with her? To hers? A hotel? Katie's hotel? No, she didn't have money for that, she thought sadly, just as Katie was attacking her neck again.

2: What would she do if she got her there, wherever _there_ was?

The third and scariest question made her bite her lip, a frown on her face. What exactly was expected of her?

All of a sudden she was struck by another thought and placed a hand on Katie's head, keeping the girl from kissing her. "Wait a sec babe, let me just go and grab something." Letting go of Katie's hand she ordered her to stay where she was and not to run away, then she was off, back into the pub through the back-door.

It didn't take her longer than half a minute to return and be by Katie's side, grinning proudly and waving keys. "Almost forgot to get my keys from Effy. So you rode Doodles already?" And again, Katie was faced with riding the death-scooter, which belonged to Naomi and not Effy, who had only borrowed it to get the first note signed when she got into the fight with Katie.

Katie looked at Naomi, then the keys in her hands. "Fucking again?" She slurred into the blonde's neck. Her chocolate eyes rolled and doubt started to fill her mind yet again. She quickly remembered what Effy had said to her about needing to get the stick out of her arse. If riding the Vespa again would help her to loosen up (as if the alcohol hadn't already achieved that) then she had no other choice than to go. With this thought in her mind she turned to Naomi and nodded her head bashfully. "Yes," She said almost inaudibly as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

Naomi laughed wholeheartedly, pulling Katie close. "God, why are you so cute?" Was whispered into Katie's neck and then a soft kiss, so different to what they had done until then, was placed under her ear. "Let's go then...Oh, and don't be too shy on the holding, yeah? Don't want you to fall off," Winked the blonde and mounted her red scooter, almost looking like she belonged on that damned thing as she handed Katie a helmet.

Katie took a deep breath and grabbed it, strapping it on securely before gingerly mounting the bike. She felt more comfortable on it this second time around, partially because it was no longer her first ride, and partially because she didn't think that Naomi was a complete nutter like Effy was.

She scooted up until the insides of her legs were outlining Naomi's thighs, "Cheeky bitch," She teased as her arms slipped around the trim waist of the blonde in front of her. The fingertips of Katie's right hand slipped under the hem of Naomi's shirt and started to gently caress the skin around her navel. Chocolate orbs closed and she held on tightly to the girl who she was entrusting to get them to their destination, wherever that may be, safely.

The scooter whooshed through the streets, appearing so fucking slow now that Naomi wanted to get there as fast as possible but it was just a scooter, not a freaking plane and even that wouldn't have been fast enough. Her eyes were fighting to stay open as Katie's fingers ghosted over her naked skin, under her shirt, making it very hard to concentrate on anything other than the throbbing between her legs. It was getting quite uncomfortable.

Skin tight jeans weren't the most comfy things when you were horny as hell, having Niagara Falls between your legs. That thought made her chuckle and suddenly it all seemed like the best day in weeks, if not months.

They drove forever, it seemed like it, before coming to an halt by a colourful house which was painted in all colours that existed. Naomi helped Katie off the scooter, kept holding her hand and smiled nervously, not knowing how to handle the situation. Should she just drag her inside? Talk first and kiss her then? What if Katie'd changed her mind now that she had time to think about it? The only thing helping Naomi to keep it together was that Katie was still holding on to her hand, smiling. "Drink?" Offered the blonde, dying for some acl herself.

"Yeah... yeah sure, that, that would be nice," Katie stammered. The ride had sobered her up considerably with the cold air and light rain pelting her from the dark puffy clouds above them. Even just holding Naomi's hand was making her nervous. "What do you have?"

"Almost certainly every type of brew you can think of," Muttered Naomi with a knowing smile. She knew she'd find every bottle ever produced on the top-shelve in the kitchen, along with every possible mix soda and juice to drink it with. "Come on then." Squeezing Katie's hand once Naomi smiled, or tried to which was getting harder and harder by the second, they walked up to the front door. "It's not much but..." She trailed off, knowing that Katie would be impressed by the place, everyone was after all. "Wait here, yeah? I'll get something to drink. Any preferences? I could try making you an orgasm if you want."

"Well that would be the point, wouldn't it babe?" She teased with a wink. As Naomi moved away from her into the kitchen, she was struck by the simple elegance of Naomi's place. It felt comfortable, a feeling that she was quickly associating with the blonde for just about everything imaginable. Katie hesitated, not knowing if she should sit down or just stay standing and wait for Naomi to return. In the end she started looking at the few things put up along the walls as she tried to learn more things about Naomi just by taking in her belongings.

Naomi returned with two orgasms, smiling at Katie who was walking around the sitting-room and inspecting everything. "That was last summer...my birthday. Effy's made me wear that hat." She added; "I promise I don't wear it all the time, you wont see me looking like a twat." As Katie smiled Naomi handed her the glass and raised her glass, feeling rather stupid for doing it. Like they were toasting a shag? For fuck's sake. "Uh, tell me something about yourself Katie. Something I wouldn't know if we'd met back home in Bristol."

Katie's eyebrows furrowed when Naomi held the glass up, but she followed suit and clicked her drink against Naomi's own. She took a healthy swig and nearly blew it back out. Talking with people wasn't exactly something she excelled at, and it was even worse when she was talking about herself. "I don't know, um..." her lips twisted to the side in thought, getting momentarily distracted when her eyes met up with the azure orbs in front of her. "... Um..." she continued, trying desperately to think of something, anything, that would be interesting about her life. She didn't want to delve into the fact that her mother had fucked off, or that her twin was gay, and talking about her dad didn't seem like a very good topic either with the given circumstances. "Um... something you wouldn't know..." she repeated the question. Why was this so bloody difficult for her? There were plenty of things she knew about herself, likes and dislikes, strengths and weaknesses, but not a single idea popped into her head.

The longer it took for her to respond, the worse she felt and the harder she pushed herself to just say something and stop acting like a stupid git. "I hate giving blow-jobs," She blurted out. Then, upon realising exactly what she had said, she felt her cheeks burn and she looked away from Naomi and took another large drink.

Naomi's smirk was instantly playing on her lips, a brow raised. "Awe, such a shame." Leaning in she whispered into Katie's ear, "So no head, then?" Her own eyes shut so tightly she saw tiny coloured circles, why the fuck did she say that?

It was done, better play it cool now, she thought and kissed Katie's ear once before pushing herself back into a standing position.

At first Katie didn't respond, trying to let her alcohol induced brain try to catch up with the conversation. "No head, no. You can't honestly tell me you enjoy having a sausage stuck in the back of your throat!" She exclaimed. Oh God, what was she even saying? Better yet, how could she stop herself from the word vomit that kept pouring out of her mouth?

Naomi decided to take pity on the girl that looked like she's ready to pass out if she didn't start breathing again soon. With a nod to herself she rolled her eyes, a tiny smile playing on her lips. "I don't really mind it. It's not like, my most fav hobby you know, but I guess it's fine when he's clean and hygienic and not weirdly formed, which they all seemed to be.." When the words left her lips Naomi wondered why the fuck she had said that. Oh right, to make Katie feel better. Way to play it cool, now the girl was surely thinking she's enjoying cock and is some sort of whorish player. "Uh, not that there've been many or anything. You know..just," Stopping herself she actually slapped her own forehead. "Fuck, sorry. A bit nerve-wrecking, this is, isn't it?"

"Yeah... a bit nerve-wrecking," Katie said bashfully.

With a huge breath she admitted defeat. "I guess cock's are fine..but I don't think that I've ever been that...uh..excited for someone like right now. And I certainly hope you've no cock."

Katie laughed, actually throwing her head back and howling. She felt a bit better knowing that she wasn't the only one nervous here, as was evidenced by Naomi's words. Katie's free hand slipped between her legs and under her skirt, a smirk on her lips and her eyes never leaving Naomi's. "Nope... no cock," She said as seductively as she could, though she couldn't help thinking she sounded like an idiot.

Naomi was staring, not gaping or having her jaw dropped or anything... she was just concentrating very hard on breathing. When Katie's hand, the one that's been checking for the cock, reached for the pack of fags laying on the table Naomi took the fingers between her own and stared at them in wonder. Not knowing what to do now.

Katie gulped as she stared at their hands. She had gone for the fags simply because it would keep her from completely freaking out, or so she had told herself. She finished off the remainder of her drink and set it on the table. Her bottom lip found its way between her teeth and she nibbled on it slightly. "You..." she stopped. What was she even trying to say? 'Fuck it,' she thought to herself and pulled Naomi towards her with the intention of snogging her senseless.

Naomi was breathing heavily when she pushed Katie up against the wall to the kitchen, pressing her body into the soft one in front of her. Her thigh, obviously knowing more than she did, found its way between Katie's and she closed her eyes when the girl started grinding into it in sync with her own rhythm. "Fuck, no cock huh? There's no person out there that's ever made me as breathless just from kissing." She whispered hotly, tugging on Katie's earlobe.

Katie couldn't help it when her hips rocked into the thigh that split her legs. It felt fucking amazing to her. "No cock needed, it seems," She replied in a light moan. Katie's body moved on instinct, her right leg lifted and wrapped around the Naomi's waist and her right hand went into the blonde tresses, pulling Naomi tighter against her, while her left snaked around to the girl's arse, digging into the flesh through her jeans as if she was silently letting Naomi know that she was driving her mad with desire.

Naomi's hips became more insistent, matching up with the intensity of their locked lips. The blonde picked Katie up, their mouths never ceasing the duel for control and dominance. Katie's legs wrapped around Naomi's body, her ankles locking and her arms sliding around the blonde's neck. Naomi's hands moved to her arse for support, though she took advantage of their placement and squeezed the pliant flesh.

Katie groaned and Naomi swallowed it as she brought them into the bedroom, but not before stopping to push the girl into the hallway wall, the door frame, and then the closed door after kicking it shut. She sauntered over to the bed, her hands slipping under the skirt Katie had on to kneed her arse. Katie's hands tangled in peroxide locks and pulled Naomi's head back, her lips attaching themselves to the column of skin. "Fuck baby, I'm so hot for you," She growled into Naomi's ear.

They crashed down onto the bed with Naomi on top and Katie's legs still holding her hostage, not that Naomi minded one bit. Katie's insistent hands lifted Naomi's top, forcing their lips to part for an agonizing moment before they crashed together again.

Hands were wandering everywhere, and it didn't take long for Naomi to remove Katie's top, then skirt. Katie growled in frustration when she couldn't get the button to Naomi's jeans to relent. "Fucking..." She cursed before Naomi reached down with her right hand, easily liberating the button from its slot. From there Katie unzipped and then pulled down the jeans, having to unwrap her legs to get them completely off.

Their bras were soon discarded carelessly, thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Katie pulled the blonde back on top of her, grinding onto Naomi's well placed thigh between her legs. She lost all control then, her hips rocking into the blonde and her nails scratching up Naomi's back. "Fuck baby," the Fitch moaned out. She was feeling more turned on than she ever had in her entire life. She swore that she would explode any moment now.

Naomi didn't even bother to remove the girl's knickers, simply pushed them aside and teased Katie's clit with her fingertip, just gentle, light strokes across the nub. Katie's hips tried to lift to get more contact, but Naomi would pull away whenever she became too insistent. "Naoms... just fucking..."

"What Katie?" Naomi said sultrily as her lips brushed over Katie's pulse point, feeling the pounding heartbeat against her lips.

"Please, babes, I'm fucking dying here," She moaned, her nails digging into Naomi's upper back.

"What do you want?" The blonde questioned again, her back arched at the pleasurable pain administered by Katie's fingernails.

Katie became impatient, and was unable to verbally relay her request. Instead, she reached between their bodies and pressed her hand against the top of Naomi's. "Oh fuck yes..." She groaned as the pressure on her clit increased. Her hips were rocking wildly and she pushed the blonde's hand down further into her wetness.

Naomi didn't need any more instruction, and although she was enjoying teasing Katie, she also had the desire to make her completely lose her composure. She easily slipped two fingers into the wet cavern, feeling the walls clench at the welcomed intrusion. Her palm pressed against the bundle of nerves with every stroke into the twin.

Katie's eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body vibrating and bucking up to meet every thrust of Naomi's deliciously filling fingers. It wouldn't take long, the foreplay and snogging already had her to the brink of an orgasm, and now that she was getting the attention she so desperately needed, she was sprinting toward the cliff, ready and willing to throw herself over.

Naomi curled her fingers and moved them faster as she felt Katie's cunt start to clasp around her. "Naoms," she moaned out as she flew off into glorious, rapturous release.

* * *

_**XXXXX**_

* * *

Tugging gently on Katie's bare shoulder, Naomi sighed. The girl was dead to the world, sleeping like a bear. "Katie, babe you've to wake up." When receiving no answer, for the fifth time, Naomi groaned and knew she had to take matters into her own hands. With a smirk she rolled over, on top of the sleeping girl and lightly stroked her sides, enjoying the moans that it brought out of Katie.

When she felt her shudder, a second later, almost like she'd cum, and softly whispered Naomi's name the blonde stared at her in shock. Had she just had a sex-dream about her?

"Katie," Punctuating it with a kiss to her ear she gently stroked the girl's cheek. "You've really to wake up, baby." Finally, after what felt hours brown eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dark. "Hey, I didn't know if you had to go home or not. You're more than welcome to stay, of course, we could talk or whatever, but I thought I should give you the chance to leave if you wanted." Smiled the blonde after whispering the words, liking that Katie had not pushed her off.

What had happened? Katie had just been made to cum, loudly giving her praise to the blonde goddess when... had that all been a fucking dream?! Fucking Christ! Katie quickly realized that she was still fully clothed, well, except for her boots that had been removed, but her socks remained on. Even the belt around her skirt was still attached. "I..." Katie began as she tried to figure out what had exactly happened. She couldn't seem to remember what had actually taken place and what had obviously been a very hot, and detailed, sex dream. "I don't know," She eventually responded, "... I mean, I don't have anywhere to be until Monday."

"So you're staying?" Naomi almost slapped herself for sounding that eager, she didn't want to scare her off. "I mean, It's fine. I'll be happy to have you around." When Katie nodded, indicating that yes, she would stay Naomi thought about something, something that was heating up her leg to be perfectly clear. "Did you have a nice dream, then?" A blush crept over Katie cheeks when Naomi asked about her dream. She cleared her throat, "It was, it was very enlightening."

"Enlightening?" Naomi smiled, "Care to share?" She had not noticed that her hands had moved and she was softly running them all over Katie's sides and stomach, while she lay half-sidely on top of her, one leg between hers. "I'd like some enlightening too."

If Katie's dream hadn't been enough to turn her on, then Naomi caressing her was surely doing the trick. "I, um..." Katie stammered and it was then that everything came crashing down onto her.

Her eyes had a far away look and her body tensed underneath Naomi's. In a sudden show of strength she bucked her hips up at the same time that she shoved Naomi's shoulders with both her hands. Once Naomi was dislodged, she scrambled off the bed, looking at her with fearful eyes. It was one thing to dream of fucking Naomi, it was something entirely different to actually have the gorgeous blonde topping her, teasing her, touching her, and causing an ache at the apex of her thighs.

"What the fuck?" whispered Naomi, staring wide-eyed at Katie from the place by the edge of the bed where she had been shoved to.

Katie looked down at the ground, whispering something unintelligible to herself, her head shaking slowly from side to side. She felt vulnerable, even though she was completely clothed. "I'm not..." She said a little louder, though her voice still sounded meek and defeated. Katie couldn't look at the blonde, just looking at her would cause her resolve to break completely and she would jump on her. "I'm sorry," She husked out and turned around to leave the room.

Naomi stared after her, shaking her head before she opened her mouth but the ringing of her mobile interrupted her. "Don't go, I wont hold you here but wait a sec." Were the words she directed at Katie before picking up. "Hey Maik, what's up?" She left the room and walked into the kitchen, rubbing her forehead in frustration as she listened to her boyfriend going on and on about how angry she had made him earlier.

"I know, I know I'm sorry okay? I couldn't just leave her, Effy's fucked off and I didn't want her to feel lost and lonely." When he whined that she never cared if _he_ was lost or felt lonely, even while having a girlfriend, Naomi grit her teeth. She was really not in the mood for this, she had things to deal with, a thing called Katie was acting like she had fucking tried to rape her. "Look, I'm sorry. Lets go home tomorrow? I'll call Anthea and tell her we'll be there by noon." It was the best she could give him and with a sigh, he realised it too.

When she hung up on him a bitter laugh left her lips, the irony of it all hit her full force and with five huge strides she was back in the bedroom. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she looked sadly at Katie. "You can stay here, it's fine. I'll be off now. Sorry if you felt cornered of something." She added; "Just close the door after you, it's fine."

Katie had heard the entire conversation, though it wasn't her intention to eavesdrop, and it made her feel even more guilty than she already was. Not only was she not gay, but she was not a home-wrecker either. "I... I didn't..." She was still trying not to look at Naomi, but she couldn't just let the girl walk out thinking that she had done something wrong. "Naoms..." She said, her lisp catching on the last consonant, "... don't go. I can't just stay at your place while you and... and your boyfriend go off together." Okay, so it wasn't the real reason why she had gotten the blonde's attention, but the real reason would be entirely too difficult to admit to herself, let alone to Naomi herself.

"You're not..," Naomi admitted, looking up from under her lashes like a cheeky child, "it's Effy's. Mine's a shit-hole, really crappy and dodgy, I didn't want you to have to see it." A small smiled played on her lips then and she shrugged, feeling rather stupid to be that embarrassed about her own place in front of someone she didn't know. "Effy's coming back home to Bristol too, so it's fine. No one's here anyway."

"You didn't even have the decency to bring me to your own place?" Katie boomed out, face like thunder. "You thought it was just fine to bring me to Effy's? What if she'd have come home, Naomi? What if we had been..." The sentence died on her lips and the anger evaporated from her profile. "I don't want to stay here. I'll just find a way back to my hotel," She said flatly as she looked around the room for her boots. "Where are my shoes," She mumbled to herself, using them as an obvious distraction from the tension that was thicker than smoke.

"You kicked them off while you were trying to undress me, over there." Spat Naomi, pointing to the right side of the room. "You're in Camden Town, Camden Square fifteen." Were her last words before she stormed out, trying very hard to keep it together and not start a fight with the girl she'd never see again. "Oh," turning around she locked her eyes with Katie's. "I'll be at the pub, just so you know, you wont stumble into me again now."

Naomi's words hurt her so maliciously that she physically cowered. Katie knew that she fully deserved the lashing she had just received. Her actions from earlier that day started to seep through her conscious mind, the snogging, the intensity, and then she had completely passed out around noon, being woken up at 9pm by Naomi. Nothing had happened between them, except in her dreams. It was a nice dream, but still, it didn't actually come to pass.

Katie felt like an arse. "I'm sorry," She whispered out again, taking a few steps in Naomi's direction, but she was stalking toward the door as if Katie was a disease she was trying to desperately avoid.

"Nothing to be sorry about, love." Mumbled Naomi and looked away, crossing her arms. "I can bring you to your hotel, if you want. Don't know if you've any money on you or not. So, be ready in five and I'll bring you." She left the room and went to grab a beer, downing half of it in one go as she tried to light a fag but this time it wasn't arousal making it impossible. It was something between anger as well as disappointment, something she didn't like and didn't want to feel spread through her body.

Katie nodded, but she didn't need five minutes, all she really had to do was slip into her boots, which took less than fifteen seconds. She felt awkward standing there and her gaze soon turned to the struggling blonde. Before she could stop herself, she walked toward Naomi, grabbing the lighter from her hand and flicking the torch a few times until there was a steady, yet small flame. "Here," She said gently, hoping that Naomi would take the small olive branch she was offering.

Blue eyes narrowed, well aware of the weird similarity to a situation which was so like this was, and yet dimensions apart. "Cheers." She mumbled, puffing the smoke out lazily. "Ready?"

Crestfallen, Katie nodded silently, not trusting herself to say anything more. She didn't like the way she had acted, hated herself for causing Naomi to be so cold towards her. She understood why, but she didn't want it to be like that.

She swallowed and took a step forward, bravely taking Naomi's cheeks in her hands so the blonde couldn't look away from her. "I don't want you angry at me. I... I fucked up. I don't... I'm overwhelmed. You're just so... you're just so fucking beautiful, and I feel this... this pull, and it scares the fuck out of me, yeah?" She explained. She watched the blue orbs intently before leaning in and placing a feather-light kiss at the corners of Naomi's lips, smiling shyly as she pulled away and dropped her hands to her sides.

Naomi closed her eyes after standing wide-eyed and dumbfounded while Katie pulled away. With a head-shake she sighed and a ran through her hair. "Katie," Was mumbled and a helpless shrug left her, "it's fine, honestly. Do you think it's easy for me, or that it makes any sense? Look, don't worry. It's just the alcohol, right?"

"Right," Katie said with a fake smile, "just the alcohol."

"It's fine. You've already messed up enough here in London as it is. Lets just go. I've to make a quick-stop, two minutes tops and then you'll be home." She smiled and nodded towards the door, indicating that they're leaving.

The way to the scooter was spent mostly in silence, and even as they mounted it no word was spoken. Naomi sighed when she turned on her scooter, waiting for Katie to hold on before she'd drive. Katie got onto the red Vespa and put the helmet on. She didn't even try to fight it this time, it wasn't as scary as she had originally thought. Now, however, she contemplated how she was suppose to hold on. "I'm just going to..." She said softly as she scooted forward into the blonde's body, her hands setting on Naomi's hips for a moment, squeezing gently, before they connected in front of the blonde's stomach. She had to keep telling herself not to let her hands wander like they had earlier, as it seemed obvious that she'd lost her right and chance to do so.

Even as Katie was already sitting close, head protected by the helmet Naomi couldn't drive. The Vespa was vibrating when she turned her head, almost colliding with Katie's due to their helmets. "It wasn't. Not for me, at least. I wasn't drunk, but you were. And from your reaction it seems like a good enough excuse, you know. Now hold on tight." When she had said what was burning on her tongue since Katie had very unconvincingly agreed to the alcohol idea Naomi turned the lights on and drove through the rainy night for about fifteen minutes before stopping again by the building of the pub. She got off and smiled at Katie when she took off her helmet. "So, wait a sec, yeah?"

As Naomi smiled and turned around to waltz in and give Effy what she came for the brunette appeared through the door with a smirk on her face. "I told you to wait outside," snapped Naomi and handed Effy the purse she had with her. "And I'm not your running-boy."

The brunette smirked and winked at Katie before turning back to Naomi. "So, had fun, then?"

"Yeah, plenty. Can I go now, oh master of mine?" Was the falsely enthusiastic response and the brunette shook her head, chuckling.

"You're such a cow. Come by after, yeah? We have to talk." Naomi nodded and let her cousin hug her, of course Effy would know something was up but not comment on it while Katie was there, that's what Naomi really liked about the annoying girl.

She could count on Effy to not throw her to wolves, she'd always stand by her side and keep quiet if the topic would cost her the head. "All right." Smiled Naomi and walked back to the scooter Katie was waiting patiently on. She put her helmet back on and waved at Effy, yelling for Katie to hold on as she sped off.

The rain started to come down harder, large drops crashed against their skin after the brief interlude at the pub. Katie had looked over only once and upon seeing Effy she had looked away. She felt horrible enough and the brunette seemed to be able to read her like an open book, and that was not what she had wanted.

She held on, her emotions starting to make her feel like she was drowning. Katie let go of her hands that in-cased Naomi's waist, and she set her palms flat against the blonde's stomach. She didn't dare try to get to her skin, especially since they were nearly soaked through from the rain. Silently she hoped that Naomi would just keep driving and not stop at her hotel, she didn't want to be there... she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Naomi inhaled sharply when Katie's hands set firmly on her stomach, her eyes fighting not to close, again and she shook her head, speeding the scooter up until it was sounding like it'd break apart every moment. They ran a red light and after that, Naomi couldn't concentrate any more, she had to quit driving in circles anyway, she stopped the machine between two big building.

She didn't get off the scooter, instead her head turned to Katie's as she placed her own hands on top of the girl's. "I didn't know which one, Effy's just read the street and here are two hotels...so."

"Please don't stop," Katie requested, speaking only loud enough to combat the rain. "I mean... can we keep driving, for a bit?" The fact that she was dripping wet from the rain, was completely lost on her. She didn't care, though she knew she should be whining about how the water and helmet will have completely destroyed her hair, but it didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

Naomi didn't say anything, managed to get her pack of fags out of her clingy jacket and lit one, surprisingly without a problem. After inhaling deeply a few times she handed it to Katie, reaching back forward to start the Vespa again she drove very slowly another round around the block.

Katie's body relaxed and she accepted the cigarette gratefully, puffing on the stick a few times before reaching around and holding it right in front of Naomi's lips... so she wouldn't have to remove her hands from the moving Vespa. "Thank you," Katie said as she tightened her hold with the arm still wrapped around Naomi.

They were driving forever, it felt to Naomi like she was already glued to the scooter and her arse was numb when she turned right to stop at the petrol station. She got off after gently removing Katie's hands from her body, and refilled Doodles with his food so he'd bring her home all right. Her eyes found Katie's, who was standing on the other side of the Vespa as Naomi had to open the seat to refill it. "So, what are we exactly doing here?"

Katie bit down on the corner of her lip and looked up to Naomi. "I was promised a weekend in paradise, and I've come to realize that riding behind you is actually nice. I don't feel like I'm riding a death-trap, like I did with Effy. I feel fucking... I feel alive. I feel safe and wild at the same time when I'm with you. It's completely fucking with my head, but I can't seem to let you go either, I don't want you to go," She admitted shyly.

Naomi averted her eyes, her brows furrowing in deep thoughts as a sense of worry and dread came washing over her. "I'm...I...have I promised you paradise?"

"No..." Katie admitted, trying to make eye contact but the blonde refused to let that happen. "Effy did."

"Well," Sighed Naomi, bringing her fingers to her own lips to bite her thumb uncomfortably, crumbling under Katie's gaze. "You see... god, fucking fuck. It's one thing to almost... you know... _do_ it with a girl and it's another one to... to drive around for two hours and be with each other."

"I... yeah... I um... I..." Katie stuttered out as her cheeks flushed, "If you, if you don't want to drive any more, I understand, yeah? You've... you've got things to do, and like, people to see." Rolling her eyes Naomi held up her hand, showing Katie that she'd be right back after she paid.

All the way into the petrol station, while she paid, and back out again her mind was blank. She couldn't think, which was upsetting, not one freaking thought was where it was supposed to be. So when she finally reached Katie again she smiled and nodded to the left, reaching for her scooter as she pulled it into the direction of the bus station. "It's not raining under here, and I seriously need a dry fag." She opened the new pack and lit one, offering Katie one as well. "Oh, almost forgot. Here, thought you'd be thirsty, being hung-over and all." She also passed over the berry-water she had bought at the station.

Katie couldn't help but think that her nerves had been much worse while waiting for Naomi in the petrol station than before when she had been snogging her face off. It had felt so natural for the twin, the way their bodies just kind of... fit. Now she was walking on egg-shells and trying to fix everything she had royally fucked up earlier.

She had followed Naomi under the small shelter and smiled over at her when the blonde handed her a drink. "Can I just share one with you?" She asked, not wanting a whole cigarette to herself, then she nudged Naomi's shoulder gently, "Thank you for the water."

"Sure," Smiled Naomi and took a long drag, "I'll just let you have half of it." Before she could say anything else her phone beeped and she rolled her eyes, knowing Effy was worrying. "Sorry, I've to read it, she'll be pissed if I don't." Her eyes scanned the text quickly and then her shoulders tensed, she laughed uncontrollably, shaking head.

Katie watched the blonde curiously, wanting so badly to ask what it was that was so hilarious. She chewed on the inside of her cheek and her leg started to bounce, trying to keep herself from blurting out the question. In the end, though, it came out anyway, "What's so funny?"

Blue eyes locked on brown and Naomi couldn't control the way they lost pretty much all feeling, freezing Katie to the spot. "So, just so we're clear..you're not gay, right?"

Not expecting the question Katie furrowed her brows and answered automatically though it sounded more like a question than a statement, "No?" After a few seconds she asked, "Why?"

"Ever been with a girl? Before I mean."

"No."

Naomi nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Right. Look, I don't want to be the bitch here but I really don't want to be here right now. Not when you're playing me." She pushed herself off the uncomfortable bench-like-thing that always hurt her arse and nodded to the Vespa. "Lets go."

"Naomi, wait," Katie cried desperately, "You... you're the first girl that I've..." She cleared her throat and her voice lowered until it was barely above a whisper, "... that I've wanted to, like... I mean... your lips are fucking amazing, and you turn me on just by looking at me."

Naomi grimaced and shook her head, not wanting to hear it. "Stop, just stop Katie, this isn't working like this." She sighed loudly and shrugged, gesturing around lightly. "I just..look, Effy's thought you looked familiar somehow and now she's figured it out. You're that girl's Jen's ex, the one that took off with her and then left her for pretty much every other girl she met. Fitch bitch, she's always just called you." Shrugging helplessly Naomi looked away, she hated this, hated herself for being stupid just because that girl looked so fucking free when dancing in the middle of a stupid pub. "I just..I really don't know what to say to this."

"Jen?" Katie questioned. "Who's Jen? I don't even know a Jen."

Naomi nodded, getting tired of this. "So you're not the Fitch-bitch then? Travelling around, nailing girls left, right and centre? The girl from Bristol that's your spitting image?"

"No!" Katie exclaimed adamantly, "I'm fucking not!" Her anger flared, "I fucking said I've never been with a girl, never even kissed one until you. Now you're trying to come at me and call me a... fuck." The wheels in Katie's head clicked into position and it was her turn to let loose a full bellied laugh. Her head tilted back and her hand came to rest on Naomi's forearm. "You thought that I..." She howled again, "Naoms, baby, I have a twin."

"A twin...right." Mumbled Naomi and looked away, nodding to herself. "Of fucking course you'd have a gay twin." Katie realized how convenient that excuse seemed and so she pulled out her mobile. She quickly flicked through a couple pictures until she came to the one she was searching for, handing it to Naomi.

The picture had two girls, identical, one was in a smart white blouse with her burgundy hair done immaculately, while the other looked completely untamed with a tank top and a rainbow headband around her forehead that held down her crimson tresses. "That's Emily... my twin... who is a huge lezza." Naomi watched the photo with a smile, liking how the girls seemed to have had a load of fun at that moment, their smiles were mirroring each others, big and welcoming and just happy. Of course she had to chuckle at the headband, thinking that there had to be an very out and proud and probably very loud about it mirror image of Katie out there. "So, she proper gay then? Like, really or just a bit...un-straightly?"

"No babes, she's gay as a window," Katie said with a laugh. "She's been a lezza since we were thirteen, or that's when I noticed that although we look alike, we were worlds apart in nearly every other aspect. Where I stayed at home and studied, she was out partying and shagging any girl who would open her legs up. She's a free spirit, and I have goals and responsibilities."

Naomi nodded, taking in the information with interest. "She sounds fun. Bet you always had to cover for her, being the good twin and all." She teased, glad that the gay twin had somehow managed to lighten up the mood they had been stuck in.

What an irony.

"Yeah, I can't even count how many times Emily would phone me to sneak her in. We had managed to get one of those ladders made of rope and would hide it under my bed and when she would get home I'd just open the window and she'd climb right up," Katie said happily. Her face saddened slightly when she looked back down at the picture, "This was the last time I saw her, she brought me to a Pride Festival."

"Oh my god, she's not dead is she?" Exclaimed Naomi with a horrified expression, hoping to god that she didn't just make the girl sad for who knows how long.

"No babe, she's just out doing her own thing, I guess. Our lives didn't really mesh. This picture was taken two years ago. I remember her dragging me out telling me there was so much pussy that was wet for the taking. I didn't want to go, but she wanted me to be there, in support of her lezza ways or whatever. She ended up in just her bra and shorts with that god-forsaken headband and a huge rainbow she had let some girl paint on her stomach." Katie chuckled at the memory. "I haven't seen or heard from her really since then, a random text every few months is all I get. She's happy, you know, doing what she wants to do, but I can only wonder how long it will last."

Naomi nodded, listening to every word carefully. It hurt to see Katie miss her sister so much. "Well, at least we know she's broke stupid Jen's heart. That girl has a really weird nose."

Katie busted out laughing, plucking the cigarette from Naomi's fingers. "Thanks for sharing, bitch," She said light-heartedly, taking a drag and nearly choking as she started laughing again at what Naomi had said. "Not a fan of Jen, then?"

Naomi ignored the teasing, just smirked at Katie and blew her a kiss before shaking her head. "Hell no, she's a real duffer. I think she was sure she'd bed me at a party back home, last summer. Effy had to pry her off of me, wouldn't take a no. She was just soooo", Naomi mimicked in Jen's annoying voice, ''heartbroken."

The twin giggled, "OH God, does she really sound like that?"

"Worse," laughed Naomi, remembering that weirdly tall girl with the short arms and weird nose. "You'd really ask yourself what the fuck your sister was seeing in her, I'm sure. But who knows, ey? Maybe she's excellent at...things." She almost pissed her pants at her own joke, and looked to Katie before stealing the fag again.

Katie was just about to take another drag when the cigarette was stolen from her fingertips. She narrowed her eyes at Naomi briefly. "I can't believe my sister would have even been with her for longer than a night, especially with that voice. Maybe she gagged her or something," Katie thought for a moment before turning her gaze on Naomi with a smirk on her lips. "What kind of... things?"

"Oh you know...what lesbians do."

Katie tilted her head and stole back the nearly dead cigarette, taking a puff before throwing it to the ground and crushing it with her boot. Her gaze held the ocean blue orbs, "You mean..." she said seductively, leaning toward the blonde until their lips were nearly touching as she continued, "... like this?"

Naomi nodded, almost invisibly, gulping as her eyes were glued to Katie's. "Yeah..thought you'd know what I meant, you've had a pretty detailed performance in your sleeping head after all." She breathed against Katie's lips which were inches away.

Katie lifted a single eyebrow, but didn't back away, "It was fucking hot." Her shoulder shrugged, trying to play it cool when all she could think about were those lips being pressed to hers, and of course other... things.

Naomi bounced on her heels, fighting her body's urge to just give in already and snog the smirk off of Katie's face when there was a loud whistle and cat-calls, wanting them to do all sorts of...things to each other. She jumped away like she had been burned and pressed her hand to her lips, looking to the ground in embarrassment as the group of teenage lads walked past them.

Katie's reaction was nearly identical as she stepped away, the moment being broken by the fucking wankers. Naomi looked after the boys, not even fucking sixteen and yet such tossers who wouldn't stop yelling even now that they were out of ear-shot. "How does your sister do it? How can she be okay with that? Get used to it? How do you chose to live like this?" The questioned flew out of her like a river that broke, bringing a flood.

The twin smiled softly, "Emily just doesn't give a fuck. She is who she is, and she's comfortable in her own skin." Chocolate orbs dropped to the ground before hesitantly looking back up, "So... are we going to sit here all night? We could go back to my hotel and order from the restaurant downstairs and have it brought up. I'm fucking famished."

"Grub sounds good. I don't have the whole night though, have to be home in two hours." Shrugged Naomi, still staring after the boys with an ill feeling in her tummy.

"Well, I'll take you for as long as I can have you," Katie said honestly, turning toward the not-so-terrifying Vespa and climbing on after Naomi had, holding on tightly with her left arm while her right sat gently at the blonde's hip.

Naomi had Katie point out which Hotel she was staying at, as there were two, and then they made their way up to the girl's room.

Katie opened the door to the generous suite complete with a queen-sized, plush bed that sat along the far wall, a small balcony that could hold maybe three people at the same time, and a large flat screen tv hanging on the wall. The bathroom was a decent size with a separate bathtub and shower as well as a toilette and two sinks. "Here we are, home sweet hotel room," She said nervously, rushing to the stack of brochures and pulled out the menu, "What tickles your fancy?" She said with a smirk, turning around to Naomi to offer her the paper.

Coughing Naomi shrugged. "I'm easy, really."

Katie lifted a brow, "Good to know..."

"I ran just into that one, didn't I?" Grinned Naomi, her eyes laughing.

"Yeah, you did," Katie responded before her eyes squinted.

"Well, since you're being extra nice and offering to feed me...I think I'd like something...new. Something I've never had before, perhaps." She mumbled, snatching the menu out of Katie's hands and hiding her smirking face in it. "Not so sure though, what..if I don't like it? All the trouble and then what? It doesn't even taste good."

Moments later Katie smirked and laughed, "I'm sure we could find something you'd like to eat, you know, something your taste-buds will scream out for."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Sausage sounds good." Smiled Naomi innocently. "Not that sure about new things, you know? Just burned my lips at something I've tried recently."

"Yeah... you're so not gay," Katie said with a laugh.

"I know I'm not." Responded Naomi, shrugging.

"Do you want anything with your sausage? Wrapped in bacon, perhaps?"

"Why not, sounds good. thanks. And a pint please, yeah? I'll give you the money after." She shrugged again, getting out her pack of fags as she walked to the balcony. Adding; "Sometimes you just need to like, run to the edge off the cliff and lose your footing, Katie, but then afterwards you're back behind the barrier you know? Safely.."

Katie didn't say anything regarding Naomi's obvious claim at her being straight. Then again, hadn't she claimed the same thing a while earlier? Wasn't like she was going to call Naomi out on it, because she'd be outing herself as well. "Don't worry about the money, I believe I owe you anyway," She said casually. Her eyes got locked on to the gently swinging hips as Naomi walked out to the balcony and with a deep breath she called the restaurant and gave them their order.

Katie stepped out on the small balcony and looked over to Naomi, realising just how close they were standing to one another. She turned around and leaned backward onto the railing, letting her head fall back to look up at the sky.

Naomi's eyes were glued to Katie's neck, which was on perfectly display the way she was hanging there. Automatically her free hand, minus fag, reached out and gently rested on Katie's shoulder. "Careful, a step too far and you wont be getting safely back behind that barrier."

Katie was shocked back into the real world by the gentle hand on her skin. Her head turned, brown orbs looking at Naomi's hand, then following it up her arm, shoulder, neck, then to Naomi's beautiful face. "You are fucking beautiful, you know that, yeah?"

Nodding Naomi blew out the smoke she had in her lungs, absently stroking Katie's neck with her fingertips. "Yeah." She had no idea what else to say, to do or even to think, everything was like it was paralysed in her mushy brain, nothing made sense when the twin was around her. "It's all just sixes and sevens, innit? I'm just..." Her phone went off again, scaring the hell out of her and making her jump like a twat, ready to catch Katie if she'd lose her footing. "Fucking wanking shite." She cursed and picked up the phone with a face like thunder. "What?!"

The pleasurable shiver down Katie's spine subsided the moment Naomi's hand ripped away from her neck. With a deep breath to regain her composure she looked over to the irritated girl who had the mobile to her ear. She slipped behind the blonde, setting her hands on Naomi's hips and leaned in to whisper into her free ear, "No, you're perfect." Katie placed a chaste kiss just below Naomi's ear and turned on her heel back inside the hotel room so that Naomi could have privacy on her phone call if she wanted.

"Oh just put a sock in it Eff, I'll be over later for fuck's sake... No... she's got a gay _twin_ who's Jen's ex, yeah? Just... I know. Okay? Bye." With a long sigh Naomi pulled all the smoke she could out of the fag, trying to calm her raging nerves.

Why was everything Katie did affecting her so much? She was just a girl she'd met earlier, a very nice and very pretty girl that was very pervy and open after gaining confidence but really, was that a reason for her heart to get a condition because of all the irregular beating? She didn't think so, especially not since she didn't know what it was all about.

Yes, Katie seemed to fancy her, weirdly since she was so very _not gay_, and yeah, they'd almost shagged and would have done so, probably still be doing it if Katie hadn't passed out on the bed but that didn't mean Naomi liked feeling like this. Like she wasn't in control of her own body and mind any more. No matter what she did, she just couldn't say 'no' to Katie. She had intended on getting rid off the beautiful girl as fast as possible, simply because it had hurt, being rejected that way after opening up. She could understand it though, that was what had made her stay. She felt the same and didn't understand things, how hard must it have been for Katie then? In a strange city, on her own and then that bomb had hit and ripped everything she knew apart.

Naomi walked back into the room and smiled a small smile at Katie, not knowing what to do or say. "Was just Effy, sorry. You didn't have to leave."

Katie lounged on the bed, her legs hanging off at the knee while her back and head were laid back on the mattress. Leisurely she looked over, "It's fine, I just didn't want you to be distracted or something." Katie smiled lightly and patted the bed beside her, indicating that the blonde should lie down next to her.

"Uh, wont..wont the food be here soon?" Asked the nervous blonde who was making her way towards the bed anyway, stopping inches from it.

"Probably have five or ten more minutes," Katie said, noticing Naomi's hesitation.

"Right. Right." A big smile formed on Naomi's lips when she sat on the end of the bed, turning around so she'd be able to look at Katie.

"I'm not gonna fucking bite," Katie snapped teasingly, "... just lie down, this bed is like being on a cloud."

"Sure about not biting? I seem to have magically got a love-bite earlier. Must have been some gnome at Effy's then." She teased back and with an ungraceful jump, threw herself next to Katie, laughing at the way the twin was bouncing around as the bed settled again.

"I... shit, I... well fuck babes, can you blame me? Your neck was just, right there and..." She stopped, "Yep... must have been a gnome." She giggled and turned onto her side, bending her knees and folding her arm under her head as a make-shift pillow.

Naomi stayed on her back, a big grin on her face as she watched Katie out of the corner of her eyes, pretending that she was not paying attention at all. Katie bit her lip, her eyes drinking in the pale skin on display. Even without Naomi looking at her she felt a blush appear on her cheeks. She let her eyes close, a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

"Oi! No kipping, food's almost here." Exclaimed Naomi and poked Katie's rips. "Already watched you sleep for ages, bit boring that." Katie's body recoiled at the poke and then the words hit her square in the chest. "I wasn't going to... you watched me sleep?"

"Of course," Dead-panned Naomi dryly, "Didn't know if you were a burglar trying to rob me while pretending to be drunk after three drinks, did I?"

The twin's hand went to her forehead her cheeks flushing an even deeper shade of red, "Did you find anything missing... you know, since I was pretending to be plastered enough to pass out."

"Well, except for my ability to think straight...not much."

"You're more fun when you don't think straight anyway," Katie quickly retorted.

"Oh I am, am I? I guess you would know..since you've had me with all my lesbianiac skills right in your dreams and all." She pondered for a moment before adding; "They probably should make a lesbian action figure of me, you know? Something like, 'Don't give the straight thoughts a chance, think gay'."

Katie started howling in laughter, imagining a small figurine of Naomi, "Yeah, decked out in rainbow gear and a mullet."

"Tegan and Sara shirt, my lip pierced on one side, and huge strap-on hung over my shoulder as my weapon."

Katie's eyes were tearing up as she continued to laugh, "YES! Don't forget the obvious rainbow tattoo! Where should it be... on your shoulder? Back? No, it needs to be clearly visible when you're in shorts... how about your calf?"

"Perfect," Laughed Naomi, unable to make her stomach stop quiver or the bed shake from their hysterics, "best action figure ever."

"I'd get one," Shrugged Katie with a bright smile on her face, her eyes still shining.

The knock on the door caused Katie to sit upright. She went to open it and there was a young man with a nice build and bright green eyes standing there with a cart full of food, "You ordered something from downstairs?" He said politely.

Katie moved aside to let him in. He hadn't yet seen Naomi when he spoke, "Lot of food here for one fit girl like yourself."

Naomi smiled when she watched his blatant attempt at scoring Katie for the night, what a tosser, she thought and decided to let Katie handle it. It wasn't her business anyway, she wasn't her girlfriend... or friend... Jesus, she thought and stopped the thoughts all together before she'd start hyperventilating.

Katie lifted an eyebrow and batted her eyes at the bloke. "Well you see," She began a sinister smirk forming on her lips as she glanced back at Naomi, "my wife over there, and I, well... we've been trying for months to get me pregnant, you know? Finally I think one of those little bastards stuck, so I'm a bit more hungry having to feed this leach inside of me as well as myself."

When his eyes widened and went directly to Katie's belly Naomi got up and walked over, smoothly wrapping one arm around her 'wife'. "Food looks good, what's it then? Do you have the bill with you or will it be paid with the hotel bill?" His eyes were now switching between them like he'd never seen two girls... who were married and... uh expecting.

Katie leaned casually and comfortably into Naomi's body, slipping her own arm around the blonde's waist. She let the lad try to stutter out something a few more times before she stepped forward, leaning down and putting her hands on the tray, giving the bloke a rather good view down her shirt.

"Hotel bill..." He finally managed to vocalize his response, his eyes glued to Katie's obvious cleavage.

"Oi mate, careful with where you're staring at. My baby will be feeding off of that so you better watch it." Naomi mumbled and pulled Katie back into a standing position, glaring at the bloke who was too nervous to say anything except for stammering bollocks. "If you'd be up for it..I'm...I'm...very open minded and wouldn't mind..." His stutter and obvious lack of intelligence made Naomi smirk.

"Oh baby, he doesn't look like he could hang with us," Katie grinned up to Naomi, sending her a playful wink before turning fully away from the bloke and cuddling into the blonde's body. Katie turned her head around and glanced down at the lad's crotch, then back up to his face, "I don't think we'll be in need of any more of your services, thank you." She turned back into Naomi, trying hard not to start laughing at the discomfort showing on the bloke's face.

Naomi's right hand was placed on the small of her back, then her left slid further south and cupped her bum with a grin directed at him. "Think she told you to piss off, didn't she? I'll have you fired if you're not out in ten sec. Why don't you use your time wisely and gen up on lesbians? That usually means no real cock needed, everything's there that's supposed to be." She turned her head and nuzzled her head in Katie's crook of her neck, mumbling; "Thought I'd be scarier as a lezza...not a good action figure then, or maybe it's the big weapon I'm missing."

Katie hummed at the feeling of Naomi's breath on her neck and hands on her body, that was definitely not part of the show they'd be carrying on. The bloke nearly ran out, completely terrified. The twin barely managed to wait until the door slammed shut before she doubled over in laughter. "Naomi, the look on his face..." She couldn't even continue as she leaned forward, one hand steadying herself on her knee while the other and found a way through one of the belt-loops on Naomi's jeans.

Joining Katie in the laughter Naomi was helping her keeping her balance, holding on to her hips. "I know, right? God, poor bastard is so going to have a meltdown."

"As if it's some horrible thing for two women to be together, and to be trying to have a kid," Katie squealed out, only being kept steady by the hands at her hips. Slowly her laughter ebbed away and she couldn't help but notice the still firm grasp that Naomi had on her. She cheekily pulled herself closer by the belt-loop until she was almost pressed flush against Naomi.

"You're awfully close there, Katie, something I can do for you?" Breathed Naomi with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, there is..."

"Okay."

Katie glanced down to Naomi's lips, then up into the azure pools. Why did she feel like some teenager about to have her first kiss?

"I'm hungry." Declared Naomi lowly, effectively breaking the moment as her lips pressed to Katie's forehead before pushing away completely. She sat down, attacking her much needed pint. "Come here, eat something, babe."

Katie huffed lightly, shaking her head and smacking the blonde playfully on the shoulder, "Is that any way to treat the mother of your unborn child? I mean, fuck Naoms, you couldn't be more rude about it."

Grinning toothily Naomi pulled Katie down onto her lap, and before the twin could register what was happening a fork was pushed into her mouth, forcing her to swallow a bite of the bacon coated sausage. "There, I'm taking care of you. Even when you'll get fat and have water feet I promise I wont let you catch me cheating."

Katie nearly choked on the mouthful, chewing and glaring at the blonde, but making no move to get up from her lap. After swallowing she exclaimed, "I would not be fat! It's baby weight! I'll still be fuckable and you will be unable to resist... you won't need to cheat."

"You _wouldn't_ be fat...but you _will still be fuckable_ and I_ wont need to cheat_...interesting way of putting it Katie, _very un-gay_." Naomi's grin was surely planning on staying forever, with how stupid she was grinning all the time but she didn't care. Katie was fun, they had loads of fun together and she made her laugh, which wasn't very easy to accomplish. She loved the banter and teasing, but it also made her forget serious things, which was perhaps not the wisest to do. "You know, I often find people accidentally say what they always try too hard not to say." She pressed her lips to Katie's cheek absently, feeding her another fork of sausage as she herself took a large gulp of the lager. "Good wording."

"Touché, Naoms," Katie said with a guffaw and picked up a fork, speared some vegetables and waited until Naomi had finished her drink before it was her turn to force feed the blonde. "And now I'm taking care of _you_," She said teasingly, kissing Naomi's temple.

While she was chewing happily, Naomi couldn't stop the stupid smile, their eyes locked. "All right. Just don't tell anyone...my rep would be so fucked." She explained in all seriousness.

Katie leaned down to whisper into the blonde's ear, "It'll be our little secret."

"Wont it all?" Smiled Naomi, shuddering after Katie's breath had hit her ear, leaving goosebumps everywhere. "I mean..this whole day seems like one of the better ones."

Katie's shoulders slumped, Naomi was right. All of it would be a secret. "Yeah," She agreed, her voice seeming a bit detached as she scooped another mouthful up and offered it to Naomi, not shoving it in like she did before.

Rolling her eyes Naomi poked Katie's rib. "What did I say?"

The twin smiled at her and cringed at being poked yet again, though there was a sadness in her eyes, "It's all a secret, us, I mean... what we've, how..." Katie turned into a stuttering mess, unable to put a full sentence together. She gave up trying and took another bite to keep her from trying to speak any more.

"Don't make me throw the fork off the balcony." Threatened Naomi with a teasing glint in her eyes, trying to show Katie that it was all right.

"Don't make me shove the fucking sausage down your throat," Katie challenged with raised eyebrows and a smirk.

Naomi rolled her eyes and squeezed Katie's hip with her right hand, the one that wasn't alternating between the fork and her lager. "Just spit it out, it'll help. I hear people are really going nuts on it, talking shit out, must be a secret cure for almost everything."

Katie bit her lip, her fiery tone calming down to a frightened soft one, "Talk what out, Naoms? We're ... I mean you're not even available, and we're both so completely un-gay, _obviously_."

"I don't mean the hey-lets-be-a-couple-forever-and-ever-talk-I've-wa ited-for-you-my-whole-life, obviously. I mean that we should talk about what happened, what's almost happened and why it even could have happened if you haven't passed out." All playfulness was gone as she held on to Katie's hips to keep her from getting out of the situation. "You've blatantly had a problem when you woke up, when _I woke you up_..and now you're getting all sad."

Katie was frustrated, more at herself than at the situation, and there was no way out of it with Naomi's hands holding her in place. Her voice was soft as she opened up, "I don't know, Naoms. I just... I freaked. I've not... I've not ever felt like... like I needed someone before. Sure, maybe a quick shag to ease the itch, but I've never wanted to just... just be around someone. Until you."

Blue eyes bore into Katie's and Naomi prayed that her big fat gob wouldn't get her in trouble this time, Katie seemed to be on the verge of completely shutting her out if she said the wrong thing now. "I uh... I'm obviously chuffed you're that... _into_ me. Really, it's... thanks." Rolling her eyes at herself Naomi chuckled, holding on tighter to Katie. "Look, I know that sounded a bit off but... it's just so weird. When you've walked in with Effy you looked so out of place, you know? And she was holding your hand like... I don't know, like she couldn't let go no matter what you threw at her. And then... well you were horrible, really but I guess that's plausible for having had a fight with her and then joining her for drinks. But you see, when you ordered your drink there was something just... I don't know. It felt like you really had to get that Mai Tai, even if I'd have needed hours to prepare it. I just wanted you to have it."

Before Katie could interrupt her Naomi sighed and kept talking, deciding that for once she wouldn't stop herself and say what she obviously needed to say. "Then... you were well pissed off and I was actually just about to tell Effy, again, that she's making you leave with her stupid remarks but then you went to the middle of the fucking room and started dancing. I just had to turn the volume up." Her right hand let go of Katie and ran through her own hair.

"I've never, you can ask Maik I'm the worst girlfriend ever, even tried to imagine what he'd like me to do or what he'd want without having to ask me, you know? Only doing what I am specifiably asked to, almost like... I don't know, a chore? But with you I just had to make you're more comfortable, even if that meant I had to wake crazy Larry and have him yell for his shoes for half an hour. It's just... I cant explain it and believe me you're not the first girl that's been... uh... _willing_ but I have never even tried it when I was drunk. Except for the odd truth or dare, yeah? But other than that, well, I just never felt it. Still," She looked away then, feeling stupid of the over-sharing she was doing, "I couldn't let you just leave when Effy's fucked of. I just had to make sure you're okay. I cant explain it and it's doing my fucking head in but there's something about you that makes me want to take care of you, so that you wont ever need anything that cant be arranged." Ending the embarrassing talk with a helpless shrug Naomi was well aware that she had sounded like a huge stalker, so she removed her remaining hand from Katie's body, giving her the option to leave her lap.

Katie's severely underdeveloped emotional side was just aching to get up and run away, far far away. However she couldn't. Even now that Naomi had stopped holding her in place, she didn't really want to go. The words, beautiful words, that Naomi had said were now seeping into her veins, running through them like an untamed wildfire, consuming her from the inside. Katie really didn't know how to even begin to reply to that. It was probably the sweetest fucking thing anyone had ever said to her. She'd always been so fiercely independent that she never felt she wanted anyone to look out for her, or to be sure she was okay, or to fucking take care of her. Now, though, Katie was completely confused at how this blonde bombshell could have come into her life, out of fucking nowhere, and changed her views on so many things, on so many levels. All she could do was look at Naomi, her eyes locking with the blonde's own. Her hands came up to her cheeks, the pads of her thumbs brushing along her cheeks as she looked adoringly into the woman's azure eyes. She didn't speak, couldn't really, just stayed there, admiring the woman who changed everything.

With a heavy feeling on her shoulders, the invisible clock ticking loudly in her head, Naomi waited for the interruption. Her phone, the door, yelling tossers, room-service... food or whatever but it never came.

Katie's heart was beating loudly in her chest, pounding against her ribcage. Somehow she managed to pluck up the courage needed to bend down and brush her lips against Naomi's, putting everything she felt but couldn't say, into the tender kiss.

Naomi let the kiss happen, let her lips softly respond but kept her hands underneath her own thighs so she wouldn't do something stupid now that Katie's kissing her. Her eyes closed after a first moment of fear but then she was enjoying it, couldn't keep the moan in that made its way up her throat.

She finished the kiss with a last peck to Katie's forehead, smiling as brightly as she could before she softly pulled on the girl's legs to get her to stand up.

Katie felt the moan vibrating against her lips, and fuck did it feel good. It was over way too quickly, and she got up when Naomi silently requested that she do so. She was fucking terrified, standing awkwardly in front of the blonde as if she was on trial waiting for the jurors to sentence her. Her gaze was down at her feet and she watched as she wiggled her own toes through her socks, which was not a very good distraction at all.

"Katie?" When the girl didn't look up Naomi sighed and gently cupped her chin, pulling it up so she'd be on eye-level with her. "I've to go now, I really, _really_ do. I'm going home tomorrow morning, to Bristol, but I could come by before we leave and we could have breakfast if you want?"

The twin didn't want her to go, didn't want to say goodbye, though she put on a brave face, or so she hoped. Her lips curled up, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. She reached into Naomi's pocket to get her mobile and after holding it out for Naomi to unlock the screen, she put in her number and saved it. "How about I'll leave it up to you, if you have time before you go, I want to see you, but I understand if you don't. I don't have anything planned for the next two days, so I'm free whenever. I just have the final seminar's on Monday that I hopefully haven't fucked myself out of."

Beaming at Katie when she took the phone back Naomi nodded, already knowing that she'd probably be back in four hours or so. "All right. So, uh, see you tomorrow then." Chuckling at her own lameness she leaned in and kissed Katie's forehead another time, nodding towards the table. "Thanks, don't think veggies have ever tasted that good before."

The twin couldn't keep the smile off her face with the teasing comment from the blonde. "I can't wait," She said shyly, squeezing Naomi's hand before releasing it. She bit down on her lip as she tried to just let Naomi go where she needed to, already feeling the loss just by knowing she was going to leave.

"For fuck's sakes," Muttered Naomi, biting her lip with that stupid smile. "Come here," And then her lips met Katie's in a slow good-bye kiss.

Katie couldn't help the moan nor the way that her body just seemed to melt into Naomi's, her hands instinctively slipping around the blonde's waist. Her fingertips slid under Naomi's shirt to feel the soft skin of Naomi's lower back, just above her jeans. Of course it was over way too quickly and she pulled away with a mumbled "fuck", almost feeling dizzy or intoxicated by the simple kiss.

"See you tomorrow, princess." Smiled Naomi, her lips meeting the corner of Katie's mouth before she dashed out of the door, phone by her ear as she was snapping at someone for being an interrupting, demanding, annoying cunt...Effy of course.

"See you then, bitch," The twin teased. Katie watched her until Naomi disappeared into the lift, smiling to herself. Her fingers came up to her lips and she sighed happily as she plopped down on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_Iwy: Hey ladies, how's it going? Thanks sooo much for the comments, reviews and so on. It really makes my day when Red forwards me another alarm mail. :D You're really awesome. Not enough time to like, write a whole story here in the AN, we're working on the next..next-next chapter as soon as we're done with this so I'll just let Red talk now. :D _

_Red: Can't even describe how excited I get to read the reviews and also receiving the emails saying we have a new follower, or we've been favourited, or that IDIP has been faved or followed. Seriously makes my day! You know I can't have a completely angst free story, I think I'm allergic or something. We said at the beginning that it would be fun and light, but it wouldn't be interesting without a bit of trouble. :)_

_Oh, and I'm sure we should disclaim that we don't own Skins, or the characters and that this is for fun and not for profit. Don't need them coming back and saying we write a better SL than they do! :)_

xxxxx

**Marsupial**-

**Iwy**: Thanks so much :) very glad you've liked it.

Yeah, they're kinda awkward still but that will (hopefully) never really change.

A clue? For what love?

Yeah, the room-service guy...we'll see some more of him in the next chapter.

Awe, thanks glad you like Naomi/Katie, such possibilities with those characters.

As always, thanks for reading and taking the time to tell us what you think :)

**Red**: I know you love you some Naomily, so it makes it that much better that you are enjoying the Kaomi love in this fic. I mean... doesn't everyone have those kinds of dreams sometimes? Maybe she'll actually listen and pay attention to that dream. One can hope! ;)

**Vampirebeast01**-

**Iwy**: I feel ya, had the same problem. But I think that it's better for their relationship that it was only a dream. :) She should break up with him, I know. Not that easy though, is it? If you have no idea what's happening to you. But she's on it, don't worry. Not the in the nicest way, but it'll be done.

**Red: **Yeah, it's not always easy to choose the gay way, and a break up with Maik would be the final way for Naoms to admit she may have those feelings for Katie. Stay tuned... Oh wait... that might be chapter four I'm thinking of. LOL.

**Chicka23-**

**Iwy**: I always feel like you're writing a novel babe. :) All right, so lets see..

Haha, glad you're liking the story. Cool, we've had fun writing it as well. There was one line where Red couldn't stop laughing, making it impossible for me to stop either. Maik's not gonna be there for long, don't worry. Why's everyone saying Naomi needs a purpose in life? She's content...oh that's why. Who wants to live that way ;) You don't bother me, cant believe you're bothering Red but we shall see what she's got to say. ;)

**Red: **All those laughs are Iwy... I'm so not funny at all. Okay, maybe a little... but Iwy starts it! I just keep going. Maybe Katie is Naomi's purpose in life? (shrugs) We shall see. Haha... and you're not a bother, it's flattering as a writer to have someone asking for more, and quickly! I liked it! **Toot Toot**: All aboard the IDIP Kaomi Express1

**Tumblecat-**

**Iwy:** So glad the story makes you feel what the characters go through. That's always a huge compliment. Thanks :) Stick around, yeah? It'll be fun.

**Red: **Haha... I like the banter also, Iwy had me laughing as we were writing it. So glad you enjoyed it! More feels coming your way!

**Sxe fiend-**

**Iwy:** Glad we could make you laugh...the naughty bar, huh? That'll be interesting. How we volley the story? Different ways, really. Sometimes we skype, and start writing; I write one character, Red's got one, so we kinda just let it write itself. Other times we Whatsapp, like, if one of us needs a text-convo or something. We always find ways to write it. :)

**Red: **Hmmmmmm... Speaking of Naughty bar, I think that gets mentioned this chapter... coincidentally it was BEFORE you reviewed this one. :) Well, Iwy seems to have answered how we write this back and forth. After we both believe it's done we both go through and give it a read through another time or two to make sure that most (if not all) of the mistakes are taken care of.

**AmyW-R.I.P-**

**Iwy:** I always have to write your pen name like..four times. Getting it wrong every time. ;) Really? There's like, no difference? Interesting. Cool, that's even better. :D That were some of my fav parts too. Loved the room-service, the goodbye bit, the action figure and how cute and shy Katie always gets. Next chapter wont be as... funny... but we've got to get the drama out before they can be happy, yeah?

**Red: **Haha... if you can't tell the difference between our writing, that means we're doing a super fucking amazing job! :) It is a lot of fun... and as I've stressed before to others... Iwy is the funny one, I just kind of ride her hilarious coat-tails! Reading Switch, eh? :)

**Naomilylove-**

**Iwy:** Don't worry hun, it's not ending. We've just started. :) Have fun with it, that's what it's supposed to do. Be fun.

**Red: **Consider this chapter a shape-shifter, or something. Get a little bit more in depth with this one, not all fun and laughs though, but it can't be all rainbows and butterflies, right?

**mynameislizzie-**

**Iwy:** I'm with on that one...there'll be a really loud bang. :)

**Red: **The best thing about explosions is that you never know when they will go off. So you're always in a state of 'when-the-fuck-is-this-going-to-happen'! Enjoy the suspense! **  
**

**kaomiontherun- **

**Iwy:** Hola! Ha, good, makes me happy that you find it funny. Lets see what you'll say to the new chapter then. :)

**Red: **KOTR! Oh no! Coffee is hot, and should not be spilled (not that I enjoy coffee, but most people do)! However the fact that you nearly did so whilst reading the second chapter does make me smile. Continue to read on, and be careful with your beverages!

xxxxx

As soon as Naomi reached the pub, spending the drive over there with a huge smile on her face, she was cornered by her cousin who was smirking at her all-knowingly. "Had fun, with the straight-twin, then?"

With a shy smile Naomi shrugged her thin shoulders, a gesture that was so very unlike her that Effy's melodic laughter filled the now crowded pub. "Seriously? If you want me to dish out I'll need a shot first, or five." With a head-shake Effy made her way to the counter, her hand loosely clasping Naomi's on the way. "Your wish is my command. Five Tequila's each, please, yeah babes?" The bartender, the third girl that was working today winked at them and went to work, showing them with her smirk that they wouldn't have to pay.

At least something, Naomi thought, something that was _normal_ and not fucking with her head.

Effy walked them to a booth which always had a reservation sign on it, pushed the sign away and absently played with a fag as she eyed her cousin curiously. "So, Katie then?"

But biting her lip Naomi's eyes were frantically searching the room, she couldn't concentrate on the conversation with what was going on in her traitorous head. "Has Maik been back?" A bit guiltily she looked to the table, her fingers fidgeting. "I haven't been...I wasn't very nice earlier."

"He'll manage. You never are, are you, Naoms?" A nonchalant shrug was what Naomi had needed without knowing it. She had needed to know that Effy wouldn't judge her, that she wouldn't doubt her or her sense of reality, that she wouldn't tease her or make her crawl back to Maik and confess. "Don't worry, babe, he knows you don't love him. You were nice to Katie, though, weren't you? That's what matters. He doesn't love you either, it's fine."

"Is it?" Asked Naomi aloud for the first time. "Is it really fine that I took off, attempting to fuck a girl I've just met and let my boyfriend leave for? I don't know, really not sure if that's fucking fine." With a head-shake she was bombarded by the day's event, the hours she had spend with Katie, from the very moment when the twin had entered the pub to the one where they'd been unable to let go of each other and say goodbye.

God, why had she left anyway? She should've stayed, Katie didn't seem to want her to go. 'Because you'd have tried to fuck her, _again_, and she'd have probably cut your hands off this time', she thought with a light chuckle. What was happening to her? "I just don't know what to do, Eff."

Millie, the bartender walked to their table, she had decided to bring them the drinks first and take care of the people trying to order afterwards. "Here you go, sweety." She smiled at the distraught blonde who tried a smile herself, only ending up with something close to a grimace. "What's wrong?"

"Naomi's been hit by the lezza-truck. Found herself fancying some pussy, didn't ya Naoms?"

Blue eyes widened at her cousin's reply and Naomi reached over, hitting her shoulder forcefully. It would leave a nice bruise, something to think about for Effy so she'd fucking think the next time she's about to degrade their day that way. "Stop being an ignorant twat, Eff." When her eyes narrowed and showed the brunette that she was, in fact, really pissed off Effy raised her hands in mocking surrender "Okay, okay I'm sorry."

But Naomi's eyes didn't stop glaring and with a head-shake Effy let her hands fall to the table, boring her dark blue eyes into Naomi's. "I'm sorry." It was as sincere as it could and Naomi nodded briskly, smiling bashfully at Millie. "Thanks. How's the shift?"

"Oh, you know, nothing new." The girl chuckled and placed unashamedly a hand on Naomi's shoulder, a sly smirk on her lips. "How are you coping, then? I've some experience in that field, perhaps it'd help to...you know...get it out with someone who's not as new to it as you are."

With an light chuckle Naomi covered the girl's hand with her own, her eyes dancing with amusement. "Sorry love, not swinging that way I'm 'fraid." She shook her head, their eyes locked. "But if I did...I'd never let that chance pass." And she meant it too, Millie was simply breathtaking with her long dark-blonde, wavy hair, those green eyes and full lips. But it just wasn't there, nothing was happening in the pit of her stomach as those beautiful eyes bore into hers.

"Can't blame a girl for trying, can you?" Chuckled the waitress lightly and stroked Naomi's palm with a smile. "But I mean it, if some-thing's hard on you or bothering you, don't think you're alone in this, yeah? It may now seem like there's only one girl you fancy, but believe me, it wont stay that way and then you'll be ready to dash, head first, into a beautiful new world."

Effy was listening on to the conversation with a curious expression, wondering why Naomi didn't seem to be upset by it, or even slightly uncomfortable. She just sat there, smiling and laughing like they were talking about a good film. "Could you bring me another pint, Millie, please?" She had to interrupt this, too many questions were burning on the back of her mind she _had_ to fire at her cousin. This was a completely new situation, one that would change their lives drastically and she had to know things to be prepared for the aftermath.

Millie had fucked off back behind the counter and Effy's eye-brows rose when Naomi pulled out her mobile, typing a text with a small smile. "What's this then?"

"Katie's gave me her number, but she doesn't have mine so I thought I'd text.." Trailing off she focused on the task at hand, deciding to let her brain shut off for a moment and just write.

N: So..Please tell me you're

the fit girl from Bristol

I've..._met_...today and not

someone she hates and saved

the number of in my phone so

I wouldn't be able to reach her..

Just when she opened her mouth to respond to Effy's curious glance her phone vibrated and she hastily read the text, her smile growing.

K: I guess that depends if

this is the blonde bombshell

who makes brilliant Mai Tai's.

"Naomi?" The blonde grinned at Effy, her dimples showing as she proudly declared; "Katie liked my Mai Tai's."

"Oh I know, your Mai Tai's must be fucking fantastic if her way of thanking you on that chair over there is anything to go by." Dead-panned the brunette, handing Naomi a shot before throwing her head back as she swallowed the bitter liqueur. "Never got thanked that way for a drink I've made for a random, strange girl."

"You were never giving a crap about a random strange girl." Countered the blonde lightly and took another shot, her brows raising, silently daring Effy not to drink another one. In the end they drank them all, each five shots, and started finally talking. "So, you give a crap about not so random and strange Katie then?"

Naomi rolled her eyes at herself and nodded with a small smile, "Apparently I do."

"Better text her back, then." Urged the brunette and nodded at the phone laying next to the blonde's empty shot glasses. "God forbid she'd think you were only fucking with her."

The double meaning wasn't lost on Naomi and she thought that her eyes would get stuck in the back of her head if she continued rolling them. "I haven't fucked her."

"I know you haven't."

"Yeah? How? You mean the freaky kinky camera you've set up in the bedroom didn't actually shut off when I pulled the plug?" Effy's body shook when laughter boomed out of her, making her look so carefree and young that Naomi's lips turned into a tender smile.

It wasn't very often that Effy let go, just stopped pretending that everything was out to get her and acted like a young woman, in the best time of her life. "Right. There's no fucking camera, you cow."

"Who knows?" Mumbled Naomi, taking the phone to compose the next text.

N: There must be something new about me...

now that I'm the picture of un-straightlyness.

Soon 's I got to the pub the night shift bartender

was hitting on me. Think you've ruined me now...

not a single bloke's looked my way yet.

The reply didn't take Katie twenty seconds and it had Naomi sputter out incoherent things as she laughed like a nutter, much to Effy's surprise.

K: Maybe I just helped you show your

true rainbow colours. I'm sure Emily

wouldn't mind sending you a headband.

Naomi's slim fingers ghosted over the invisible keyboard and she couldn't help but still shake from the laughter that was surging through her.

N: Oh yeah? Think she'd mind painting

a rainbow on my stomach, then, too?

All or nothing, innit?

All fun and laughter washed away when Katie's response made Naomi's lungs tighten and look with wide eyes at her shocked cousin. "What? What's happening?" Instead of responding Naomi just handed the phone over, a look on her face like she'd seen a ghost. "She has a sister, Emily, she's gay. Showed me a picture of them at pride, she was wearing a rainbow headband and Katie told me that she ended up in her undies only, a girl painted a rainbow on her stomach." She almost robotically explained so Effy wouldn't wonder why the fuck someone called Emily would want to send Naomi a headband.

When she finished reading Effy silently slid the phone back to the shell-shocked blonde, a gentle expression on her face. "She's freaking out right now, answer her."

K: Ems' not getting near you.

Naomi knew that she would feel like a complete twat if she had handed out everything like Katie had, just now, and that she'd probably die of fear if the twin would take as much time to respond. So, with shaky fingers and shaky breaths she typed and before she could send it, another text followed Katie's first one saying;

K: Oh, and I will have to have

words with the night bartender.

Naomi sighed, a small smile making her lips twitch as she went to edit the text she had just written.

N: Why not? Reckon Emily

wouldn't..._like_ me?

You said I'm very f..likeable

She send, without giving herself the chance to delete it. Following it with another one.

N: You will, with the poor waitress, huh?

Why's that princess?

It took a while for Katie to respond, and Naomi was sure her heart would actually fucking stop beating if the girl kept making it do its irregular flips. Then the text came and the blonde almost passed out.

K: Because you're mine.

Very slowly a smile formed on her lips as she read the text, over and over again before her fingers started typing of their own.

N: I am?

K: I mean...I...Yes.

N: Okay. :)

Naomi's shining eyes locked on her cousin's curious ones and she smiled shyly, feeling like a light-headed twelve year old. "I think I've just been claimed."

Brows raised and then Effy threw her head back, laughing hysterically at the development of the night. She would have never thought Katie would end up _important_ for _Naomi_...she had really thought, until the moment Tony had tried to make a move on her and Naomi had stepped in with the fucking sappy Mai Tai...that Katie would end up as her sister in law...not her..._cousin in law_. "Fucking hell, that's a mind-fuck, innit? Who would have thought..Naomi Campbell serving her heart on a fucking plate to a girl."

K: Is that okay?

Naomi grinned, feeling a bit like she were flying very high on very good XTC and she had to wipe her hands on her jeans, they were sweating like fucking pigs.

That thought hit her like a ton of bricks and her smile widened. This..could she be...she'd only felt like this once, when she had met her ex James..and every day they have been together. Could she be really fancying Katie? Like..having a crush? It made her giddy, she knew what that meant...a crush developed into something beautiful if you acted properly...if you didn't fuck it up. She could fall in love again, god how she had missed that feeling.

Was it okay?

N: Yeah.

N: Doesn't work well with your...

un-gayness though, sorry. :)

She almost choked on her beer when Katie's response appeared on the dark display.

K: It doesn't work well

with yours either, blondie ;)

Without thinking any of it she responded hastily, not wanting Katie to wait for long.

N: Awe, I think it doesn't get gayer than

becoming an supportive action figure,

I'm not the problem here.

After it was send and appeared on the green display, marked as read, she paled. Oh fuck, what did she go and say that for? That was putting pressure on Katie, loads of it and Naomi frowned at herself. Why the fuck was she being pushy? She was never pushy, she was the perfect image of coolness and un-pushiness.

K: The action figure was your idea!

I just helped you pick your accessories!

Blowing out a breath she didn't know she was holding Naomi fiddled with Effy's cigarette tin, made of metal and thanked the brunette with a small smile when she helped her getting the fag out. Blowing the smoke out through her nose she told Effy about how she had started hitting on Katie after she had left for uni again, absently responding to Katie's text.

N: I'm really glad Effy's

insulted your career choice today.

K: Oh yes, it made me feel

extremely good about myself.

With a chuckle Naomi shook her head, picturing the girl roll her eyes with a smirk.

N: I know, right?

Not even Katie's next admission, that she was _missing_ Naomi could make her stop smiling. It was just all too fucking perfect.

K: Fuck, I sound like a soppy git.

With a laugh the blonde waved at a mate who was leaving the pub before letting her fingers type.

N: Yeah you kinda do,

but I'm right with ya on that.

If she wouldn't have been her

bitchy self today, trying to find

a reason to get the note signed

without getting blamed for it

you'd never had ended up at paradise.

"So, you got to feel her tits? They're pretty mint, aren't they? Even I had to stare down her top in class." Admitted Effy with a teasing smirk, laughing when Naomi rolled her eyes before shyly nodding. "Really? That's interesting. She didn't run for the hills?"

"No." Mumbled the blonde, throwing an I-hate-you-why-are-you-doing-this-to-me-look at her cousin. "She enjoyed it."

K:That's true. At least I'm not alone

in my sappiness! And Effy is rather

maddening, babes. So...When are

you coming back?

Naomi eyes lit up when Millie brought her a Barcadi, she smiled widely at the bartender who somehow had read her mind. "Thanks love, that's exactly what I need right now." The dark-blonde patted Naomi's head, softly stroking her hair before she pulled back with a knowing smirk. "I figured. Enjoy."

Blue eyes lingered on the girl's swaying hips, her brows furrowing in concentration as she bit her lip, checking the girl's bum out. "Feel anything, then?" Came the voice of wisdom, abruptly pulling her back to reality and she shook her head. "Not a fucking thing."

"So..you reckon it's only Katie?"

Naomi shrugged helplessly and took a big gulp of her Bacardi, the taste reminding her of Katie's lips after they had decided to leave and shag. "Fuck." She mumbled with a blush, her eyes trying to hold the stare Effy was penetrating her with. "I don't know. Is that possible?"

"Who the fuck knows." Laughed Effy and downed her beer. "Perhaps you're really not into pussy... just Katie's." She dodged the lighter, that was thrown her way, with ease and raised her brows. "I'm not kidding Eff. That's a lot to take in, you know?"

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

N: She is, but she likes you.

N: I don't know. I'm not even

home yet...Effy's shoving shots

down my throat.

N: I guess in the morning...

so in a few hours. When are you

always waking up?

Smart-phones have made Naomi one of those people who couldn't write a whole text. No, a sentence, then she'd send it, and write the next thing directly underneath the one that was already sent. Why, she had no idea, it had pissed her off at the beginning when everyone was using Iphone's and she still received separated texts they send. But now, what with all-you-can-eat data and all, she had adopted that annoying habit. "Why is it a lot to take in, are you some bigoted old git damning all lesbians or are you a fucking modern woman from the 21 century?"

Naomi eyed her cousin like she had grown another head, which was yapping at her just the same. "Uh, no, of course not. But this isn't something you decide upon meeting someone for the first time. It's not like she's a bloke I'm considering to leave my boyfriend for... that wouldn't be a problem. With her... my whole life changes. I guess I need a bit more than flirting, snogging, rejection and unbelievable cuteness to be sure that I want this."

K: Effy likes me? Babe,

all she did was insult me.

I'm wake up at 6 in the morning.

Sometimes earlier. This

hotel has a pool so I might

swim some laps first thing.

K: So you're drunk babes?

"It's not something you get to decide, Naomi." Glowered Effy, on the brink of throwing a glass at the blonde. "How thick are you? This is something you're born with. Something beautiful, not a _disease_."

The younger girl shook her head, not believing the words her cousin had just spat at her. "It's not that easy Eff. It isn't black or white for me, I wont wake up one day, next to Katie, and realise I've waited my whole life for her. That I don't like cock, because I _do_. It wont ever be something clear and obvious, it's flowing, if anything it's bi-sexuality and that's not as easy."

Deciding to end this argument when Effy opened her mouth to fire the next bullet Naomi grinned at her cousin then, crossing her arms with a knowing-look, sure that Effy wouldn't last long. The curiosity killed the cat, and Effy. "What? What are you looking at me like that for?" She demanded, trying to sound as bored as possible but Naomi saw right through that bullshit she had adapted as a ten year old. "Fucking tell me."

"Katie thinks you don't like her."

Blue eyes, so much darker and more threatening than Naomi's narrowed and Effy's lips turned upwards, a smirk. "She's right."

"Is she, now?"

"Of course not." Grinned Effy and downed another shot, sliding one to Naomi as well who didn't hesitate in throwing it back. She was proud that she had stopped grimacing after Tequila's, it had always made her look like a monk. "Why she think that?"

"Because you were constantly insulting her?"

"Awe, but that's the only way I can show affection." Sang Effy in that high sing-sang voice, the one that made Naomi's eyes roll and her skin crawl.

N: She wouldn't have bothered

if she didn't like you.

N: Na, my tolerance is pretty high.

I haven't been drunk in a year.

A stupid grin played on her lips when Katie's answer appeared on the display.

K: That sounds like a challenge.

N: Wow, you really want to

make her dislike you?

Never would have thought...

Naomi knew that she was teasing Katie, but it was fun. Much more fun than all the emotional-roller-coaster rides she had been on today. A bit of harmless flirting and teasing was fine but everything more was seriously doing her head in.

"So, you've a girlfriend now." Mumbled Effy into the bottle she was drinking from and Naomi almost choked on her Barcardi, shooting a death-glare at her cousin.

"What the fuck Effy? Trying to kill me, are you?" A coughing fit and choking were the result of the angry words, ending with Effy having to reach across the table and slam her palm repeatedly against Naomi's back.

"Sorry, Jesus. She said you're hers. To me that's the equivalent to being the girlfriend."

"I am the girlfriend." Hissed Naomi, her eyes red and teary. "My _boyfriend_ Maik's girlfriend and I seriously need you to tell me what I am going to do now."

There was a silence in which Effy was thinking hard of something to say, finding the right words which wouldn't make Naomi try to strangle her wasn't easy. In the end she opted on a nonchalant, one-armed shrug as she drank her probably fifth beer. "Nothing. Like, you have no idea what will happen, right?"

"_Right_."

"So why start a fuss when there's a chance that Katie will return to Bristol on Monday and you'll never see her again? Don't start rearranging your dresser, throwing perfectly suitable stuff out before you know you've certainly outgrown it." Bless Effy for not making her feel like a cheating cunt. "Nothing happened today, did it? You're good, so don't worry. Just wait and see how it goes but... really Naomi don't put your hopes up to high."

Blue eyes locked on blue and it was Naomi who broke the eye contact with an almost invisible head-shake, her expression sombre "What you mean?"

"I mean that even _if_ Katie is interested it doesn't mean you'll end up together."

The words hit Naomi where it hurt, making her visibly cringe. "What, _why _the fuck not?"

The question was so naïve and innocent that Effy reconsidered the idea of indulging Naomi into the idea of Katie. What if the twin would go and break her heart, after realising that being with a girl was a bit different than wanting to shag one? What if it wouldn't work, because their life-goals couldn't be further apart? What if they didn't like each other, after getting to know the other one better?

"What if you don't like fucking her?" She said instead and made Naomi gape at her, her lips uselessly opening and closing a few times as no fucking word came out.

"Millie, love? Could you please be a sweetheart and bring me a Vodka-energy, babes?" Naomi yelled above the pub's usual, loud noises and the bartender winked, signalling her that she'd be with her in a sec. "Fuck that, I seriously need to stop that." Her eyes found Effy's gentle ones, so fucking gentle that Naomi knew she must have been in trouble otherwise Effy would have taken the piss and not kept looking at her like she had lost an organ or something.

It was then that she remembered her phone vibrating earlier and looked at it, not really as excited as she was a minute ago.

K: No babe, if she treats

me this way when she

likes me, I'd hate to see

how I'd be treated if she

hated me. The challenge

was in getting you drunk.

N: It looked like you

were standing your

ground just fine and

didn't let her get away

with shit. Though, if

she kisses you another

fucking time I'll

staple her lips together.

N: Oh you want me

drunk then?

A bit of advice;

you really shouldn't

I tend to get very...

horny when I'm drunk.

Naomi closed her eyes, wondering why the fuck she couldn't just stop the flirting and stop all of this altogether. It was easy, she just had to stop texting the girl, Katie had no idea where she was living, and Naomi was sure she'd never find her way back to the pub. She could just...block her and forget all about her lesbianic almost-adventure and go back to her normal, usual, content life. To her normal, usual, content boyfriend for whom she'd settled even though she knew he'd never be the love of her life, or even someone she was dying to see/kiss. It suddenly felt like she had settled for second best, the easy way out with which she could easily live, contently.

But would it be enough? Now that she'd felt mots bombarding her ribcage? Remembered how fucking wonderful it felt to be in someone's presence who could turn you into a stuttering, rubbish-talking mess? And wet your knickers just by looking at you in a certain way? She'd never been as fucking horny as earlier, when they were snogging the hell out of each other by the booth. Or in the alley. Or at Katie's hotel. God.

K: I didn't feel like I was

holding my own. And why

would it be a problem for

you to be drunk? Staple Effy's

lips together, eh baby?

That could be entertaining.

Naomi took a shaky breath as images of her, drunk and around Katie, filled her mind.

N: Because there'd be no way

I'd have control over my, eyes,

hands, lips, teeth, thighs, hips...

I'd just end up at the coppers

with a case of trying to

unsuccessfully seduce someone

who wasn't willing.

N: Entertaining? I reckon she'd evolve

and be in our heads then...

Katie's next words had Naomi confused and she looked her own text up again, trying to see why she'd write that.

K: I hope like fuck you

wouldn't be seducing

some random. I'd only want

you to be that way with me.

N: I thought we were talking drinking,

together, you and me.

You trying to get me pissed.

N: Believe me, I am the queen of control.

N: except for when you're around, it seems.

K: I did too, until you mentioned being

picked up by the coppers.

As if I'd ruin a good time by calling them.

Effy's words, the ones she had thrown at Naomi a few minutes earlier came rushing back to the blonde and she decided to just go with it. Lets see how Katie would manage.

N: What if you wouldn't like it?

The answer came quickly, as came the pounding in Naomi's ears.

K: If you are anything like my dreams,

then I most definitely will like it. :)

Her own response made her furrow her brows after she sent it.

N: What if I'm not?

What if I'm clumsy, nervous

and saying stupid shite,

not hitting anything I should?

Good god, she thought, never would she have guessed there'd be a day where she'd doubt her sexual... uh... _skills_.

Effy watched Naomi's tense expression change with another text, she couldn't resist after seeing a shy smile play on her lips, reaching out she stole the phone and read the texts Naomi had received in the last minutes since she had looked at it. The very last one made her smile gently when she handed the phone back to a glaring blonde. "_Then I'll kiss you senseless and move your hand where I need it. It's not like we're experts at this or anything?_" With a head-shake she took a long sip of her drink. "She's amazing, Naomi."

"Yeah, I think so too." The blonde admitted shyly. "Isn't that strange?"

"Who knows?" Was all Effy said when Millie came to bring Naomi her drink. She watched the blonde try and flirt her arse off with the bartender, who only smiled at the lame attempt, knowing well enough that she was just trying to figure something out. "It's fine Naomi, you want to practise to sweep that Katie chick off her feet? Do your thing, but don't make me think you're interested."

Naomi's eyes widened and she looked to a grinning Effy, mouthing a... what... the... fuck. "Don't kill her, afternoon shift told me you've fucked off with a girl you were snogging." Laughed Millie and patted Naomi's head again as the blonde blushed, she hadn't even given it a freaking thought... that people were able to see them.

_What_ was wrong with her?

You just don't do... _that_... in public.

It's tacky and not at all a sight everyone likes to see. PDA wasn't something she was a fan of, quite the opposite really and with a heavy sigh she remembered all the times she had slapped her boyfriend's back of the head for trying to kiss her when he was drunk and at a pub or club, or even at a mate's house. "That's for home." She had always hissed when he'd looked at her, hurt by the rejection.

But with Katie it hadn't mattered.

She was sure that if someone had whistled at them, back in the pub, she'd have grinned proudly and probably grabbed Katie's tits. Though later, at the bus stop, when the boys came to be wankers, she had jumped away like Katie had burned her. _Why__?_

When she gulped down the mix drink, not stopping once, she wiped her lips afterwards and swallowed another Tequila shot, Millie had brought another tray. She really needed to stop thinking. Something was on the back of her mind, as Millie and Effy kept looking at her with amused smirks and she took the phone, punching a text on the digital keyboard before she hit send, with a smile.

N: I just want to say goodbye.

Seems like I'm on my best way to

bladdered-land.

I apologise in advance for every

inappropriate text I'll send to you.

Now, with that out of the way she could finally let go. And when Katie's next response arrived, a stupid, very filthy grin grew on Naomi's lips.

K: Say goodbye?

Why apologise?

Babes, you're making me

hot just texting with you.

Oh yeah, Naomi thought, fuck responsibility, fuck a clear mind and straight thinking. _This_, whatever it was that had hit her over the head, was anything but that and she would enjoy it. Let the consequences come in the morning.

Xxxxxxx

Naomi was laying in her bed, her red and small eyes wide open, she was listening to Maik's soft snoring. She had stumbled in home at around 4am, hard like she hadn't been in years and when Maik had started to ask questions, where she had been at, who with, what she had been doing all day long while he was waiting at home, worrying, she had shook her head and laughed.

"You don't love me, do you?" She had asked, swaying as she'd struggled to slip out of her Chuck's. She knew that every fucking time she was drunk, getting those stupid shoes off was hell and she smiled, lop-sidedly, at her boyfriend when he'd scrambled off the bed and helped her. Only complaining a bit.

"So, where were you?"

"Answer me. Tell me you don't love me." Naomi'd demanded, but the laughter in her voice made it seem a bit off and he'd looked at her with tired eyes.

"Fine. I don't, you know that I don't. What's going on?"

She'd stumbled when the shoes were off and managed to grasp his broad arms, helping her staying on her feet. "I've.., I've kissed girls today." Her eyes were firmly locked on his dark ones, even in her drunken state she had known that this wasn't something he'd enjoy hearing.

They were having an easy relationship.

No love, but loads of caring was involved, they liked each other and they were good to each other. Whenever they felt that they needed to go and let off some steam, they'd tell each other, never go behind the other's back. That was the deal. To never hurt the other, better be honest and have a break, or even a real break up if either fell in love, but they weren't supposed to hurt each other, to humiliate each other.

He didn't say a thing, for a very long time he had let her dig her nails into his skin.

"Say something then." Was her breathy plea, and even then he couldn't.

The disappointment was evident in his features which had hardened, along with his tensing muscles. "Maik, please."

"I know you've snogged Katie." He'd admitted after a while, in the moment when Naomi's eyes welled up with tears. "Jack told me, he still was at the pub when you've fucking jumped her."

Naomi's right hand flew to her open mouth, a look of sorrow and shock on her face. She had not wanted for that to happen, _ever_. "I'm so s..."

But his angry lips, crashing into hers forcefully had cut off everything she had wanted to say. Nothing would have been good enough anyway. "You liked it?" He'd groaned, already clawing at her clothes while her hands flew to his neck, bringing him closer, her hips crashing into his. "Have you?!"

His big hand had grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and he aggressively tugged her head back to make her look up slightly, her chin turned upwards. "Yes." The growl that had followed her admission had made her knees weak and thankfully she didn't have time to think about crashing to the ground as he put his strong arms on her arse and pulled her up, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist when he carried her towards the bed.

After it was done and over with, and he had told her that everything was all right before passing out, Naomi couldn't fall asleep. She was constantly staring at the floor, where her phone was laying, not wanting to admit what she was waiting for.

It took her forever to reach for it, the sun was already rising and she felt her eyes slowly start to drop. Without having a filter in her intoxicated state she started writing.

N: I'm sorry I didn't respond earlier

but I'm really drunk... Just got ready

for bed... it's past five and I still

haven't closed my eyes.

I really need to sleep, we're leaving

around nine-ish and I am driving.

In her drunken mind she didn't realise that the text sounded like one she'd text anyone really. Effy, Mack, James and even her own fucking _mother_. It didn't sound like she'd write it to someone she was very excited about.

Katie's answer hit her right in the heart and made her close her eyes for a moment, asking herself why she couldn't just go and be with her now?

K: Okay baby, still coming over?

N: I uh.., I need to sleep

and I cant sleep at yours.

I wouldn't.

It was hurting her heart, the next text was.

K: No yeah of... have sweet dreams.

Naomi placed the phone on the table next to her head and turned around, laying on her side but she still couldn't close her eyes, or rather keep them closed. In the end she took the Samsung back into her hands and told Katie something she found important. She couldn't leave it at that, could she? It almost felt like a dead-end.

N: I'll be back Sunday evening...

tomorrow I guess it is. If you want to see me.

K: Why wouldn't I want to see you?

N: Because you'll have time

to think about everything.

K: Naoms, are you okay?

Did something happen? What's wrong?

And Naomi grit her teeth. Why did Katie have to be so fucking lovely? She was drunk for fuck's sake, couldn't even stand to fuck her boyfriend without shoving him off after ten minutes and run for the loo to grem. She couldn't shag her own _boyfriend_ without feeling like a cheating cunt towards _Katie_. And feeling awful about it.

Naomi was angry but she knew that Katie didn't deserve any of it. Even though she had made her act like a fucking dyke trying to first wake and then shag her, which was a fucking embarrassment before Katie had played hot 'n cold.

But deep down Naomi knew that she, herself, was just horribly confused and had no idea how to deal with it, so she needed to vent. But Katie didn't deserve any of it.

N: Everything's fine, don't worry.

N: How long till you're a vet, Katie?

What is it that you're doing, exactly?

Uni or something else?

She had her eyes tightly closed, trying to make the tiny gnomes hammering their tiny hammers into her scull stop.

K: What? Where did that come from?

Three years, less if I take more than the

full schedule of courses.

Why?

K: Uni. Most vets just specialise in

either large or small animals...

I'm doing both, so it will take me

a bit longer. Now I have an

internship at a local vet clinic.

Naomi groaned and hit her head into the pillow, hating how her mind was fucking with her.

N: Right. And after that?

Will they employ you?

Where do you love?

Live?

She rubbed at her tired eyes and decided right then that sleep was wishful thinking now, getting slowly and silently out of bed.

Thankfully the... _events, _she couldn't even fucking _think_ it, had sobered her up a bit, which didn't make any of it less complicated. She padded over to the amps, which had a board hammered to their tops and were used as an artsy table, reaching for her fags. Naomi then made her way into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

She looked into the mirror, watching herself, watching her body which had changed during the last years.

She didn't look as healthy any more, she wasn't fat or anyway, but something about the skinny body in front of her made her cringe. It didn't look like hers. There were love-bites all over her, her fingers reached up and traced the one just under her ear, the one Katie had marked her with. When her eyes found their mirror-image she glared at herself, trying to fight the smile which stopped trying to appear as soon as blue landed on the love-bites Maik had left, everywhere he could have reached.

The disgust made her grab the phone again.

K: No, I'll intern where I'm at for a year,

they are a small animal clinic.

When that ends I already have my next

internship set up at a large animal clinic

and I'll stay there for a year.

K: I live in Bristol with my dad.

My goal is to set up my own clinic

for both large and small animals.

N: Where is the other internship,

in Bristol as well?

I'm from Bristol too.

Chewing her lip almost off Naomi thought that the girl must think of her as a stalker, now that she told her she's from Bristol but the response was anything but an accusation of that.

K: Yeah, it's on the outskirts of Bristol.

I know baby, that's why you're going back

there for a visit. But you live in London

now, don't you?

It hit her like a bucket of cold water then, _this_ was the problem. She had asked herself why she was trying to get Katie to admit that this wouldn't work, in any way or sense. It was because she was scared that it might work, and that they wouldn't be happy because their lives wouldn't fit.

N: Yes.

Grew up with Effy, her mum's my

mum's big sister and I lived with her

my whole life.

N: But now I live _here_.

Katie's answer made Naomi's heart clench, and she couldn't make her brain function enough to wonder why.

K: Eventually I wanted my shop

to be in London, probably way

out of town in the surrounding

area. Will need a big spot of land

to support all the different species

of animals.

K: I wondered how you met Effy.

N: She's the second thing I saw

when I entered this earth. I was

her first b-day gift.

I like your goal.

When the water was hot enough, fogging up her phone Naomi made her way in, took the phone with her. Samsung Galaxy 4 active, it could spend thirty minutes under water without breaking. So a few drops when she showered wouldn't kill it.

K: No wonder you two are so close.

N: I'm not as close to Tony.

And he's my cousin too.

When she shampooed her hair a smile broke out on her face, lighting up her whole face when Katie admitted_ not to be a fan of Tony's_. In the back of her head it felt wrong but she had to give Katie a chance of getting out of this... unharmed. She told her that Tony was interested, if she wanted but the response was fast and cut off whatever her stupid brain was shooting at her.

K: Naomi, I thought you were well aware

of where my interests lie.

N: He's a real gentleman, was just a bit plastered earlier.

K: Why do I feel like you're pushing

me onto him?

The water was relaxing her tensed muscles, making her close her eyes and hum softly as the green water hit her skin. 'because that's what I've tried to do' she thought sadly and decided to tell it Katie as well. The water was green because she had a shower-head which she could fill with a tiny bag which contained colour and spring-smell. So the water smelled like she was outside in the nature, under a waterfall, didn't leave the smell on her skin though.

Relaxing as fuck. It was the first thing she had bought for this shit-hole. A huge shower-head that dropped green, red, or blue water on her and made her fantasise she'd be everywhere but here. Every fucking where.

K: Why?

Without her consent Naomi's hands took extra care of rubbing the shower-gel onto her breasts, her legs, her vag. She couldn't help herself, knowing that Katie was most likely in bed, thinking about her, of course not in the same way as Naomi but nevertheless it didn't stop her hands from wandering.

Only after she'd cum, easily the best one in over a year, she took her phone back into her hands and formulated a response.

N: It's a way out. This is messy Katie,

we don't know each other, we live in

different cities, we couldn't be more

different if we tried. And... we're not

_gay_.

The next text made her narrow her eyes and glare at the phone as if it had personally offended her. "Fuck you." She growled after reading the text over and over again, making sure her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her and that Katie really had just started to piss her off.

K: Look, if you're not interested,

just fucking say so. I don't need to

hear excuses about how hard it

would be. If it's worth it, then

you'd stop at nothing to keep

it going.

K: Are we seriously saying

we're completely straight? I'm

pretty sure we're both at least

a little bit gay.

Thinking back Naomi shook her head, a defiant expression on her face. _'I don't know. I don't seem to enjoy kissing girls, except for you. Don't know about you, but nothing happened when I've tried.' _

She hoped Katie would at least feel the same shock and anger she had just felt run through her veins. Not interested, _yeah right_. She wasn't fucking interested, that's why she had acted like a complete twat all day long and couldn't even go down on her boyfriend any more without puking her guts out.

Not interested my fucking arse, she thought bitterly. It would have been so much easier if she weren't interested. If her mind wouldn't be spitting images of Katie and her, in the future, at her at rapid speed.

K: Maybe you're straight apart

from me. Same goes for me

with you.

Sinking to the shower-floor Naomi clenched her eyes together, shutting them so tightly she could feel a headache coming.

Who did Katie think she was? Playing with her head like this. When she'd woke up this morning to go and open the pub Naomi had not imagined her life might get turned around and fucked with, from all sides. _No_.

It was a normal Friday morning and then Katie happened and acted like Naomi was a bitch for thinking about the consequences, for once? Giving up everything, for something you had no idea you ever wanted, something that had pushed you away like you're the plague, wasn't easy to decide in the matter of one fucking day.

N: Right.

I'm done with my shower

going to bed now.

Enjoy London.

If you need a tour guide

here's Tony's number.

Xxxx xxxx xxxx

She knew that it was shitty, and probably the end she had tried to avoid, but somehow it felt like a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders. She padded slowly back into the sitting-room/bedroom and pulled the towel off her head, the other from her body before crawling onto the bed next to Maik, cuddling into his side.

K: Yeah. Thanks.

Naomi couldn't leave it at that, it wasn't possible for her to close her eyes and fall asleep when she knew Katie would be sitting there, sleepless and pondering what she'd done wrong.

N: Good night, princess. Sorry

for waking you up.

K: Night. It's fine,

I'm going for a swim

Naomi's fingers were twitching to tell Katie that this had been one of the things that had made her cum like she hadn't for months, if not years, thinking about Katie in that swimming pool. Nothing but her very tight and barley there cozzy on, the water gliding through her beautiful tresses, the drops making her eyes look like stars.

No, she couldn't tell her that, not when there was this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

N: Still, should have waited an hour

before texting you.

You were gonna wake up at 6 anyway

K: You'd be asleep by then and I

wouldn't have heard from you at all.

N: Bet now you wish you didn't.

And I hadn't texted you, waited and

wrote you a sms when

I am sober again.

A simple no was all Katie had to say to that, making Naomi's brow furrow.

N: 'Oh.' Was all she came up with until her mind registered something else.

N: 'But I wasn't nice."

Now Katie questioned her earlier no.

K: no?

N: No.

Naomi was sure that she wasn't as nice as she would have been if she were sober. It was all too much, now, how would that be in the future? With this _stranger_? This wonderful, exciting, gorgeous stranger who's a fucking girl.

K: While I don't appreciate you trying

to set me up with someone, you could

have been much worse.

N: You'd make a cute couple and the

kids would be simply gorgeous

K: Please Naomi, I'm not interested.

Even if you don't want me, I still

wouldn't go for him.

A small smile tugged on Naomi's lips at that response, before it settled in a frown when the next text appeared.

K: Kids wouldn't happen anyways

A life without kids, _ever_? That heavy feeling on her shoulders was back as she stared at her phone.

N: Don't you want kids?

Katie's words made her stomach drop, an ill feeling settled and she reached for a fag, desperately dragging the smoke into her lungs. She had no idea why she cared if Katie wanted to have brats or not. She couldn't see herself with kids, at least not the way things were at the moment... but ever?

K: That isn't it. You should sleep.

I don't want you tired when you

travel home. I'll worry enough

as it is.

She had dodged the question, even Naomi registered that and she wasn't sober, at all.

Sure, she wasn't as fucked any more but still. When she stubbed the fag out in the ashtray next to the bed Naomi took the phone and opened the camera app. Pressing the button which switched between recording and photo, she waited until the light showed her she was being filmed. "I uh, I just wanted to tell you that I'll miss you, princess." A small smile was on her face as she looked up tiredly, right into the camera. "Please enjoy London, it has a lot to offer. You should see the Camden Markets, fucking beautiful. Or no, don't go there. _I'll_ show you. Do something else, something awesome. Unforgettable. If you let it, London can be paradise." A light chuckle left her lips and she yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "Sorry. So, have fun and good luck on Monday. I don't want you to suffer because of us, or take longer to open that small and big animal clinic. I wont ever forget today." Only when she raised her head to kiss the camera did she realise that she was still naked from her shower. An embarrassed chuckle was all that ended the video before she turned it off and send it to Katie.

Labelling it: Something to think about.

Xxxxx

The water was cool against Katie's body as she pushed through the empty pool. She wasn't fast by any means, but she went as quickly as her compact body would allow. Her legs kicked furiously, her arms moving in and out of the water, cupping her hands to try to propel herself faster.

Swimming, or working out in general, had been a staple all throughout her childhood. Her father was the owner of a very popular and expanding gym called Fitch Fitness, and so a good workout was used for many different things in her life.

First, if she was being punished. The 'naughty bar' was set up in the doorway of their kitchen and when she or one of her siblings were bad, they would have to do pull-ups... as many as their father told them to do. Of course as they got older they were given other things to do, sprints, squats, push-ups, and crunches.

Second, when she she was angry and needed to burn off some excess energy. She had quite the fiery personality and quickly learned in her youth that she should work out instead of going off on the idiots that irritated her. It wasn't as if yelling at them would increase their brain capacity, and although she still spit fire sometimes, she tried to keep it in as much as possible now.

Third, and probably the reason she worked out the most these days... sexual frustration.

Sure, she didn't mind a bit of DIY, but it was usually easier for her to go run for an hour and a half than it was to find a bloke that could actually satisfy her. Truthfully there had only been one lad who had brought her to orgasm, but he was a complete and utter prick and she had decided that even though he was actually good in bed, she couldn't stand to be near him. With the rest she had been forced to fake it, and she was apparently quite the actress, because they never suspected a thing.

Any other reason for working out wasn't even worth mentioning because it didn't happen enough to matter.

Katie flipped under the water and pushed off the wall as she began swimming to the opposite end of the pool. She was glad that it had been empty when she arrived. It wasn't like the pool was that big, and there weren't any lanes specifically for people who wanted to swim laps, and as cute as kids were, it would really be difficult to power around them.

She was going as fast as she could, her lungs burning in between breaths. The twin tried to let her mind clear as she strained to keep her speed up.

She was unsuccessful.

Naomi kept popping into her mind. The texts from last night and early this morning were burned into her memory. The cheeky comments, the sweet ones, and of course the ones she wished she could forget, the ones that caused a painful ache inside her chest.

Confusion filled Katie's head as she flipped under the water yet again.

Naomi was driving her fucking mental. So hot and cold. One minute she was being completely adorable, bringing up the action figure of herself... again, and not long after that she would change the subject to tell the twin that Effy liked her... which she still hesitated to believe. Naomi was possessive enough to threaten to staple Effy's lips closed if she kissed Katie again, but then she was offering her up to Tony, even going so far as to give his number to her.

Okay, so the Fitch did get a little possessive herself when Naomi had mentioned the bartender and then Emily, even going so far as to claim the blonde.

What was she doing?

All she had done after Naomi left last night was eat a little more food and put on some shit show on the telly. In actuality she hadn't really been watching it in the first place, and once the blonde started texting her... Katie couldn't seem to bring her attention anywhere but the mobile she had in her hand at all times. If she felt herself starting to drift off while waiting for another reply, she'd set the phone right on her chest so that if the chime didn't wake her, the vibration surely would.

Katie hadn't let on that she was tired, absolutely drained from the day's events. Physically, mentally, and most certainly emotionally.

Naomi had to care though, didn't she? Why else would she have asked Katie all about her plans, her career choice, and everything else. She had actually seemed interested, asked for specific details. She wouldn't have done that if she didn't give two flying fucks, would she?

Of course there was the question about kids this morning, though it was more toward her hooking up with Tony, she hadn't exactly explained why she wasn't going to have kids. It wasn't that she didn't want them, but that she _couldn't_ have them.

She stopped at the side of the pool, folding her arms on the side and pulling herself halfway out, just hanging on. She growled out her frustration just as a young mother and her small daughter entered the pool area. Katie's chocolate orbs followed their movements as they set down their towels and proceeded to get into the water at the other end.

Katie had lost track of time of exactly how long she'd been swimming. Her body leaned forward until her forehead was sat on the side as the water dripped off her body onto the floor. She was still gasping for breath after a good workout, but didn't feel like she was sufficiently calmed down.

With a sigh she pulled herself from the water and padded over to where she had left her towel and key-card to her suite. She dried off her body and hair as much as she could before wrapping the towel around her, slipping on her sandals, and heading back to her room.

Once there she checked her mobile that was plugged into the wall. Her brows furrowed as she opened it to see that there was some kind of message from Naomi. She couldn't help the surprised smile that formed on her face when she saw the blonde on her screen, speaking to her while... was she naked? Katie played the clip again, her eyes taking special interest on the exposed flesh on display. Okay, so maybe listening to it for a third time was a little much, but fuck, this girl really got to her.

Why did that feel like a goodbye, though? A proper one. Katie doubted that she would forget yesterday's events either, they were permanently engrained in her memory now.

She listened to it one more time, watching the subtle movements of Naomi's lips, how cute she was when she yawned in the middle of the video message, and even how she told Katie to go to Camden Markets, but then retracted that because the blonde herself wanted to bring her there.

Katie sincerely doubted that London could be paradise without Naomi there. It wasn't that London was a bad city or anything, but she was naturally reclusive with people and everywhere she went there were flocks of them.

She didn't reply to Naomi's message, didn't trust herself. Maybe she would do so after her shower.

Of course after her shower she had the same reservations about responding as she had had before, but at least she felt clean and refreshed. Her hair was still wet, dangling in wavy tendrils around her face, with a white fluffy towel wrapped around her bust-line.

Her eyes kept glancing at her mobile, as if it was calling out for her to fucking buck up and do something. Perfect, now she was being instructed by inanimate objects to do things. She'd be in the funny farm in no time at all. What's next? Talking to the wall?

Katie picked up the device and let the video play one more time before she got her own video recording set. Nervously she stared at the picture of herself on the screen. Did she really want to do this? It wasn't going to be a dirty message or anything, but she had a lot to consider. Some of the things Naomi had texted her really hit home, and not in a good way.

She hit the record button before she lost her nerve. Katie's eyes lifted up to the screen and she gave a soft smile, "Hey Naoms," She began bashfully, "Thank you for the message, I will try to get out of this hotel today, but without a certain blonde bartender to keep me company it's been difficult to be inspired enough to even put clothes on." Her cheeks flushed, this was not how she meant for this to go. "Please be safe, and have fun." Her gaze left the screen for a moment before she took in a deep breath and looked back, "Come back soon." She finished the message by blowing a kiss at the screen.

Her free hand came up to rub at her temples as she prepared the video to be sent. She hesitated though, would Naomi actually enjoy it? Who knew what kind of things the blonde got up to last night, and maybe her texts this morning were a way to tell Katie to fuck off. But the video. The video was a different story, and it had been sent last, so Katie had to go on that, didn't she?

She hit the send button and then promptly got up to start getting dressed with a smile on her face.

xxxxx

After a half hour of searching through brochures and on her mobile about things to go or see in London, she thought she might have a game plan. She bit down on her lip and picked up her mobile to see that she had a text message. She hadn't even heard it go off.

N: Thank you for the video, don't

think it's a coincidence I've turned

off the silent mode on my phone

before falling asleep. Hoped you'd

wake me. Gonna take another

shower and then I'm off to Bristol.

Have a good day.

Katie couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked down at the screen at the text from Naomi. She quickly kicked herself mentally. She was acting like some lovesick teenager.

K: Drive safe. x

She responded quickly and sent it before changing her mind and writing a huge four page text. When did she become such a fucking sap? Oh right, yesterday.

Katie threw her purse and mobile into her bag and walked out of her hotel room. She was a woman on a mission, and shopping was her first stop. Luckily for her there was a few shops around the corner, not a lot, but enough for her to browse the selection and maybe pick something up if she liked it.

The first place she walked by seemed to have all the latest fashions. Katie walked in and looked around, her fingers touching several tops and skirts that she would consider purchasing, just not right now. One day maybe, after she had her own vet practice.

She walked out and was walking by a kids toy shop, but she couldn't help but look in the window. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she noticed several action figurines, mostly male and dressed in camouflage, but even so it reminded her of the blonde. Katie nearly went inside to see if there was a more female, more peroixde figure, but decided against it. She could always go back to the store if she wanted to.

The twin flagged down a cab and got in. The sleazy driver turned around, his eyes shamelessly dragging up her body, spending a few extra moments staring at her tits, before he asked her where she wanted to go.

"Big Ben, please," She said with a smile, hoping he would hurry up and turn around because he was creeping her out.

Chocolate brown orbs stared out the window at the buildings and people as the driver brought her to her destination. She was slightly confused when he stopped and turned around, his eyebrows high on his brow.

"We're here, love."

"What?" She replied, looking out the window, expecting to see a massive tower with a clock.

"Big Ben, yeah?" He said.

She nodded and handed over some notes and exited the vehicle. Her eyes went across the street, squinting slightly. For some reason she had thought it would be so much... taller. Not that it was small or anything, but when she had seen pictures of it she swore that it was so tall it was up in the clouds.

A tour bus rolled between her and the building, maybe she should just get on one of those... have a proper guide. Her attention was diverted when she heard the sound of a scooter, her head turning immediately. It wasn't even the right colour, it was black, and the rider was distinctively male, but it still reminded her of Naomi. When she closed her eyes she could almost feel the wind against her skin and the warm body she was cambered around as they rode through the streets of London.

Katie's heartbeat sped up, just slightly, and she bit down on her bottom lip, letting herself enjoy the moment where, in her head, she was with Naomi, holding onto her beautiful frame, as the wind blew by them as they rode on Doodles.

"Whatcha doin', lady?"

The voice of a young boy brought her from the nice image that was going on inside her mind. "Just enjoying myself," She replied with a small smile on her lips. She looked around for the child's parent, or guardian, and couldn't see anyone that was watching him talking to a complete stranger. At least she wasn't a threat. "Where's your mum?"

His forehead scrunched in thought, he couldn't have been more than four or five years old. "I ran away from her," He admitted guiltily.

"Why did you do that, hun?" She said gently, getting down one one knee so she was on his level.

"She always feeds me food that tastes like puke," He said seriously.

Katie almost started laughing at just how adorable this little boy was. "Where do you live, sweetie?" She questioned. He crossed his arms over his chest and turned his nose up, obviously deciding not to answer. "How about we go look at the water from the bridge for a bit? Would that be okay?"

He looked at her with a questionable look on his face, then nodded his head, smiling brightly. "I'm Patrick, but everyone calls me Paddy," He said happily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Katie," She said as she held out her hand for him, and she was glad when he actually took it. She was to her feet and walking towards the nearby bridge when her mobile beeped. With her free hand she reached for it and smiled as she opened the screen, even if she had sent her last message a few hours prior.

N: Some brat threw his dog's

poop bag at me. Had to stop

and clean the wind-shield...

couldn't drive safely otherwise,

could I?

Katie nearly started crying with laughter as she kept pulling the boy to the bridge, typing a response with one hand.

K: Oh hun, are you serious?

She didn't bother slipping the phone back into her bag, expecting Naomi to respond quickly. She wasn't disappointed.

N: Sadly, yes. :( Took me an

hour since it's raining.

Katie cringed at the thought of having to clean all that up, and felt horrible that Naomi had to do so. It was still a little funny though.

K: I'm sorry, Naoms.

I've made a new friend.

She looked down at the boy who had just let go of her hand and was looking down at the water below them. "Do you think there's fish in there?" He asked excitedly.

Katie laughed and leaned over as well for a look, "You know, I'm not sure." Her phone chimed once, then a second time and she opened them up just before a third one appeared.

N: Who?

N: Where?

N: In the pool? You don't

meet people when they're

naked.

She nearly started choking she was laughing so hard. Her fingers were flying over her screen to type a reply.

K: His name is Patrick, but

he goes by Paddy. He's like

five. I thought I'd come check

out Big Ben. Was a bit

unimpressed.

She sent it and watched the young boy, still trying to find fish in the water below, then laughed again at the quick response from the blonde.

N: You like him better than

me? Why don't you like

B.B.? Not as tall as you'd like?

;)

"You laugh a lot," Paddy said to Katie.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She countered as she started typing back.

K: Naoms, he's five. Yeah, I

just thought it was giant, you

know? Like it would completely

take my breath away. I definitely

had a better reaction from seeing

you than I did looking at that

blasted clock.

"I guess not," He said with a shrug and went back to looking at the water.

She needed to figure out where the boy's parents were. As cute as he was, she didn't want to be responsible, or worse, have someone say she was trying to kidnap him.

N: So... you like him better

because he's a cute five year

old? Awe, I'm sorry, should've

warned you. B.B's a poser.

What else did you do? Anything

exciting?

Katie looked at the time on her mobile. It wasn't as if it was late in the day or anything, so she wondered how she could have been doing much else.

"There, my mum," The boy said in excitement as he ran from Katie towards the vehicle that had a car door open. "Bye Katie," He called over his shoulder. The twin watched as a woman leaned out the window and waved to her, so she returned the sentiment.

She smiled and watched as they drove away before reaching in her bag for her lip-salve. It seemed a bit more empty from before for some reason. Katie pulled it around and then screamed in anger, stomping her foot, and drawing the attention of quite a few passer-bys. Her purse had been stolen right out of her bag.

Katie had almost forgotten that she had received a text from Naomi until her mobile chimed again.

N: Katie? You okay?

She wasted no time in responding, her fingers pounding angrily against the screen. Right about now she didn't care if she cracked the damn thing.

K: No, I'm fucking not okay.

The little bastard nicked my

purse from my bag!

Katie was trying not to explode in rage and she started stalking away from Big Ben. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she needed to do something.

N: What? Your mate Paddy?

The conversation with Naomi wasn't fucking helping one bit, it was only serving to further her anger.

K: Yes, who the fuck else

would I have been talking

about, Naomi?

Katie felt bad, she shouldn't be taking her rage out on her.

N: Stupid Twat.

Instead of prolonging a conversation with the blonde, she decided to end it before she got herself into more trouble.

K: Look, I have to go.

She didn't even know where she fucking was, other than in London, but where, she had no clue. She couldn't take a cab back because she had no money as it was all in her purse. Her chocolate eyes rolled when she heard the phone go again. "Fucking..." She cursed to herself as she opened the text.

N: Baby? Do you need money

or something? It's Saturday...

Nothing's open. I can help you.

Are you hurt?

Normally she'd be ecstatic that Naomi was offering to help and gushing over her being safe... but right now she was just fucking livid. She just kept walking, not even caring if she was going in the right direction or not, her heels clicking against the pavement.

K: No, I'm perfectly fucking

fine, stuck alone in London

with nothing. How the fuck do

you plan to help me from Bristol?

Even after she sent it she regretted it. She sighed to herself and just kept walking, block after block. Katie didn't even bother looking at the street signs.

N: Do you still have Tony's

number? I told him to give you

everything you need until I'm back.

N: Your key-card, ID, all gone?

N: Can't you go to the hotel?

For some reason just reading Tony's name set her off even more. Her temper was quickly exploded.

K: Yes! It's all gone! And no,

I'm not calling him. I'd rather

break both ankles then be

around that fucker.

Okay, so Tony hadn't been that bad, Katie knew that... but everything was always amplified when she got like this, and with nowhere to expel her extra rage, Naomi became the unfortunate target.

N: Please call him, love, he'll

meet you, give you my keys and

money, and he'll fuck off again

right away. I promise. Just... Don't

be alone on the streets tonight.

N: Or you take a cab to the pub

and the bartender will give you a

few quid.

Katie looked at the phone as if it was on fire.

K: It's mid-fucking day, Naomi.

Look, I'll sort it out myself. Thanks.

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to make that happen, but she hated to rely on anyone else. It would have been one thing if Naomi had been with her, she would have just fallen into the blonde's embrace. Her phone went off again.

N: It will get dark later, and

you won't get into the fucking

tube without a ticket, Katie. Or

into the bus. Tell me what's

happened.

Katie didn't respond, throwing her mobile back into her bag. She growled when the texts kept coming.

N:You're really doing this _now_?

Do you want me to drive back

to London now?

N: Because I will.

N: I could meet your dad, if you want.

She was a little shocked that Naomi mentioned her father. What the fuck did he have to do with anything.

K: I need to call and cancel all

my cards so the bastard doesn't

run them up. I'll make it back to

the hotel.

Naomi's response came immediately.

N: And how will you make it in?

Face recognition? Without a key

and ID it doesn't work.

Katie's face fell. She hadn't exactly thought about that. She typed in a snippy reply.

K: I'll figure it out. Flirt my way

in or something.

Maybe if she found the police she could at least get a ride to her hotel, she would just explain the entire situation and they would let her in and give her a new key.

N: Katie

She thought maybe Naomi had accidentally sent it before finishing, but when there was nothing more she typed in and sent a response.

K: What.

Okay, maybe the period at the end was a bit much.

N: Nothing.

N: I'm sorry that happened to you.

N: Good luck and call me if you

need anything.

Katie sighed, even after she had been a bitch, Naomi was still offering to help her. She was fucking amazing. She put her mobile on silent before she put in her last text and sent it.

K: Okay, thanks. Bye.

The first thing she did was call her bank, having her cards blocked, which took fucking twenty-five minutes. They asked her everything but her blood type to try and identify her, which had been a task on its own since she was so stressed out that she started getting numbers mixed up. She wasn't normally dyslexic, but apparently it seemed like a good idea today, since it was already going so fucking well.

Katie sat down on a bench and put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was so close to tears that she could feel the burning sensation in her nose and the water starting to swell in her eyes. Harshly she wiped her hand across her face, "Don't you fucking cry," She scolded herself.

Her hand found her mobile and she pulled it out, seeing that Naomi had responded, even though she had specifically said goodbye.

N: It's not my fault your mate

Paddy took your purse. Who

let's strangers close enough

anyway, and I'm really sorry

everything is shit, but it is not

my fault. Either you tell me

what I can do... and I fucking

do it, or don't. But just remember

that I didn't fucking nick it. Bye.

As if she needed to feel worse than she already did about how she acted toward Naomi. Her emotions were all over the place. She didn't know what to do. There was no way she would have Naomi drive all the way back to London to get her, and she was too proud to ask Tony for help, or even find a ride to the bar and have the bartender pay the driver.

Katie noticed a copper drinking a coffee, leaning against his patrol car... thank fuck. Her stomach growled loudly, she was severely regretting not having breakfast before she went out on her little adventure, but it was too late now.

"Excuse me, sir?" She said politely as she walked up to him.

He looked at her with a huge, filthy grin. "What can I do for you, love?"

She sighed, "I've been robbed by a little boy, stole my purse right out of my bag. I'm from Bristol and I'm here for the weekend for a seminar, and I have no idea how to get back to my hotel..."

The police man interrupted her, "Whoa there, slow down a bit, yeah? You said a kid stole your purse?"

Katie was trying to remain calm, "Yes, he was around five years old and he called himself Patrick, well... Paddy."

The cop was staring at the twin as if she had grown a second head. "So you're saying a little brat just walked up and took your purse, and you let him?"

Her jaw tightened, "He said he had run away from his mother. I was trying to keep him in one place, hoping she would find him and get him."

"Oh, so you were being nice to a little kid... sure you didn't try to give him candy and lure him away?"

"I'm not a fucking pedo!" Katie cried, completely offended that that was what the patrol-man had latched onto. "I don't have money, or even my ID, and I need to get back to my hotel!"

"Does my car look like it's for hire?" He laughed.

Her hands tightened into fists, "Look, if you won't help, I'll just have to go to the station and report all this to your superior."

He straightened up then, and tossed his empty coffee cup into the rubbish bin. "No need for all that, how about you jump in and tell me about this thieving brat?"

Katie nodded and got in the car. She told him the whole story about what had happened with the little boy, starting from when she was looking at Big Ben, and ending when he ran off into the vehicle.

"Can you give me a description of the vehicle, or the boy?" He asked.

"No idea about the car, it was dark, maybe black, with four doors. I wasn't really paying attention. Paddy had short brown hair and blue eyes," Katie stated. Now that she thought about it, his eyes had reminded her of Naomi. Maybe that's what lured her to him in the first place.

She felt like they were driving in circles, or maybe it just felt like the drive was twice as long as the cab ride over to Big Ben. Katie figured she had been walking in the wrong direction the entire time.

The rest of the ride was done in relative silence until he pulled up outside the hotel. "I'll report this and let you know if anything comes of it, yeah?" He said in a much more polite voice than he had used with her earlier.

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate that," She replied as she stepped from the vehicle.

Okay, so it took almost three hours to get back to the hotel. That wasn't as bad as she thought. If she wouldn't have been walking in the wrong direction for so long she probably would have arrived sooner. Now she had to worry about getting in the doors and then getting another room key.

Katie smiled as she saw a man walking up to the door and opening it, she got right behind him and when he noticed she was entering in also, he held the door open for her. "Thank you," She said with a faux shy smile.

"Anything for a pretty young lady like yourself," The old gentleman responded with a smile and a nod as he left.

She didn't recognize any of the workers and her shoulders sagged. Of course she couldn't get a little bit of luck. The twin wandered up to the counter where she had first checked in Thursday night.

"May I help you, Miss?" The woman behind the counter asked.

"I hope so, I am staying here, my name's Katie Fitch, and while I was out trying to take in the wonders of London I had my purse stolen. It had my ID and room key in it. Is there any way I can get a new key to my room?"

The woman behind the counter frowned and typed a few things into her computer before making eye contact with tired brown orbs. "Unfortunately you need ID to be able to get a new key."

Katie sighed, "But it's been stolen, is there not anything else I can use? Surely this isn't the first time this sort of thing has happened." Her calm demeanour was starting to slowly crack. She brought her hands to the corner of the counter and they were squeezing it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white.

"I'm sorry, Miss, but we've no way to identify you without..."

Katie interrupted her and pointed towards a young man, "He knows me! He brought me up dinner to my room last night!"

The young man was called over and she kept smiling at him, but he wouldn't keep eye contact with her. He went behind the counter and the two employees talked in hushed whispers with their back to the twin. As hard as Katie strained to hear what they were saying, it seemed pointless.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Fitch," The woman said with a bright smile when she turned around.

"Huh?" Katie said, a bit confused.

"On your baby with your wife," She said, her eyes glancing down at Katie's stomach.

Of all the fucking times that shit could have come back, it had to be now. At least the lady believed her now, that she had a room, and hopefully now she could get a key and fuck off.

"Thank you, we're well excited," Katie smiled, though it was fake, and leaned on the counter, "So will you be able to give me a key now?"

The woman leaned in towards her to whisper, "Technically no, but I can't have a pregnant woman on the streets."

Thank fuck. "I appreciate it, ma'am," She said politely, a genuine smile flashing through.

She almost died when she grabbed the key and hurried away, not realizing that the bloke was following her. Her skin began to crawl as she entered the lift and he did as well. Katie didn't look at him, or even acknowledge him. All she wanted to do was get to her room, alone, so she could finally break apart.

He moved closer to her, whispering, "I think you and your wife would find that I'm not as useless as you thought." Her blood ran cold. Fuck. "I could give you a little taste," He said as his hand went between his legs, grabbing himself.

Katie almost got sick. This couldn't be happening. She had to think fast. "Unfortunately my wife and I only bring in a third, we don't dabble when we're apart from each other." That was a good response, right? Surely he would accept the answer.

He brought his free arm above her head, facing the twin and getting much to close for her liking. "Actually, I think you owe me a favour. Your wife should understand that."

The lift stopped at Katie's floor and she rushed out of the doors before they were even fully open, walking as quickly as possible. She didn't turn around, hoped that the bloke stayed in the lift and that she wouldn't have any more problems with him. Her hand was shaking slightly as she lifted it to put the key into the door.

Katie didn't even know what hit her. Her body was shoved against her closed door, her face pressed against the hard surface with the wanker's body against her back. Her wrists had been caught by his hands, holding them above her head, leaving her almost helpless.

"I know exactly how I will take my payment," He growled into her ear.

She was frozen in fear as he started to grind himself on her arse, groaning at the friction he was creating for himself. Katie was mortified. The more she struggled, the harder he grasped her wrists and the more wild his hips moved against her.

Things came to a boiling point when he pinned both her wrists with one hand and reached around to palm her tits with the other. She lifted her right leg and slammed her heel down onto the lad's foot.

He released her hands and staggered backwards, "Fucking bitch, now I'm really going to fuck you up."

Without a thought her leg came forward as if kicking a football as hard as she possibly could, hitting him right between the legs. He crumbled to the ground, both of his hands covering his manhood and curled into a ball outside her door. "Can't fuck anything now, can you?" She sneered at him, adding insult to injury.

xxxxx

Naomi continued walking towards the commotion, her pace slowing down when she saw the tosser go down. When she was in hearing distance a cough left her throat and she stepped over the man, reaching for Katie's hands as she pulled her into a tight hug, whispering; "The woman downstairs told me you've just arrived baby, you okay?" She placed a soft kiss to the corner of Katie's mouth, her eyes darting to the wanker on the floor who was groaning in pain. "He touched you?" Her eyes were ice cold as they tried to skin him alive.

Katie was overwhelmed, her eyes instantly tearing up and she fell into the blonde's embrace. "Please, just... can we go inside?" Katie asked, her voice shaking.

Blue eyes flickered between the man she would have liked to fucking strangle and Katie, an emotional mess, and her decision was made. With a light nod she rubbed an arm along Katie's back, comforting her as she took the key card out of the girl's trembling hands, pushing it through the slot. Her head snapped to the side, eyes narrowing dangerously. "Don't think this is the end of it, mate. _Now_ your arse will be fucking fired. No means _no_, you fucking waste of space. She's not fucking interested."

Pushing the door open she gently led Katie into the room, keeping her arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder as she placed kisses absently to the girl's head, murmuring that everything will be okay. "Let me call security quickly baby, okay?"

"No!" Katie cried out, her hands clutching into Naomi's top. "Don't leave me!"

"Hey," Naomi whispered, an ill feeling in the pit of her stomach, "everything is okay now, sorry I was late." She slowly moved them to the small table the phone was placed on top of. Raising her brows while she still held on to Katie she silently asked her if she could ring security and have them find and fucking dispose that wanker.

"Okay," Katie whispered, her body shaking and holding onto Naomi as if she were the only thing keeping her from crumbling completely. "I'm sorry I ruined your trip," Katie whispered, tucking her face into Naomi's neck.

Naomi picked up the phone, holding Katie close while she lowly explained to the woman on the other end of the line why there was an employee of theirs clutching his bollocks on the ground. "You will take care of that, I assume?" After hearing the response Naomi bit her lip and looked to Katie. "Baby they... they're asking if you want to involve the coppers or if you'll be fine with him getting fired, instantly. Your choice but who knows if the next girl will be as strong as you." She knew that it was Katie's decision, but her mind was filled with awful images of what he would have done to Katie if things had been different.

The things he _had_ done to her, before Naomi had exited the lift were worse, it had to be something awful. She couldn't believe Katie would hurt a fucking fly if it weren't necessary. It made her blood boil.

Katie didn't want to have to make that decision. She was not in a state where she could make a sound choice. Her wrists were sore and were bright red from struggling against his iron grip and she felt like the right side of her face may have been a bit injured when he slammed her into the door. "I don't know," She said, her voice displaying the exhaustion and vulnerability that she was feeling.

Blue eyes took in the exhaustion on the girl's face and Naomi brought her that tiny bit closer, her jaw clenching. She went off on the phone again, her face hard a granite. "Look miss, I want you to question him and extract the security video. Fire him, and tell him that we will think this through and he won't fucking see what'll hit him when Katie does go to the police but until then she needs to rest. She's had an awful day." A small smile played on Naomi's lips when the woman hurried to agree with everything she had said.

In the end the overwhelmed woman apologised for the bloke's behaviour and promised to bring the tape in, in the morning, herself. She congratulated Naomi on the baby before the blonde hung up. Her lips pressed to Katie's forehead in a long kiss. "You'll have a bit more time to think about it now, and you won't be questioned today. Okay?"

Katie couldn't keep it in any-more, the stress of the day finally breaking through her tightly kept control. She nodded into Naomi's neck and tears started pouring down her cheeks. Her body shook with the force of her silent sobs as her hands tightened into Naomi's top.

"I'm so sorry baby, fuck," Whispered the blonde who had never been any good at comforting people... she didn't care enough but this was different and she didn't have much of a choice. Her instincts screamed at her to wrap Katie up in her arms and bring her to bed.

Those were the instincts she had listened to when they had screamed at her to get in the car and drive back. Slowly, holding Katie's hand, Naomi leaned down when the girl was on the bed. She started to free her off her high heels.

Chocolate hues watched as Naomi knelt in front of her, tears still cascading down Katie's cheeks. Subconsciously she rubbed at her sensitive wrists, not that it made them feel any better. "I'm... s... thank you..." She said quietly before sniffing. "You didn't have to... I was horrible to you." That fact alone tore into her once again and a fresh wave of anguish slammed into her chest.

Blue eyes snapped up, confusion winning the battle on Naomi's face. "What... _what_ are you talking about?" She pushed the heels aside and placed her hands in Katie's lap, resting her own head on top of them as she looked up.

Katie's hands went to the blonde tresses, running them along Naomi's scalp a few times. It took her quite a few deep breaths before she could properly answer, her voice still shaky, "When we were texting."

Naomi smiled at Katie, shaking her head almost invisibly. "I'm... I'm just glad you're okay." She reached for Katie's hands, the curiosity winning after she had seen Katie rub her wrist. Her eyes widened at the sight and she pressed her lips to the angry marks.

Katie's heart almost stopped at the incredibly sweet and sincere kiss to her red wrists. She pulled on Naomi's chin, trying to silently ask the girl to join her on the bed. All she wanted was to lie down and just be engulfed by Naomi.

Rolling her eyes Naomi crawled up until she was straddling the girl, her hands softly pushing her into the bed until she was laying on her back. "No funny business, Fitch, you're knackered and you're wrists are hurting," She teased, but there was a clear warning in her eyes when she kicked off her shoes and turned back to Katie, sliding her arm around her midsection and her leg over her thighs. "Just... try to sleep, yeah?" She leaned down and pressed her lips gently to Katie's.

The intimacy of the position brought Katie back to when they first met and were snogging each others faces off in the pub. A light flush covered her cheeks and she looked away, nodding. She cuddled in tightly, wanting to feel as close to Naomi as was humanly possible. "It's not even late enough to sleep yet, Naoms," She said, yawning halfway through, completely destroying her argument.

"It's always late or early enough," Mumbled Naomi into the dark, beautifully smelling hair surrounding her. "I'm free today and tomorrow too, have no shift since I was supposed to be away. Just sleep and I'll be here when you wake up."

Katie nodded into the blonde and let her body melt into the one she was pressed against. Slowly everything ebbed away. The fear, the anger and stress, simply everything. She listened to the rhythmic beating of Naomi's heart, focused on the way the blonde's chest lifted and fell with her breath. "M'kay," She whispered, giving up on a fight she knew she had no chance of winning in the first place.

Naomi listened to Katie's change of breathing and when she was sure that she was really asleep her right hand went to grab her phone from her jeans pocket. She ignored the countless texts, missed calls and voice mails. Formulated a SMS instead.

N: I'm back in London, please

pick Maik up tomorrow and give

him a lift back home. I don't want

to have to talk to him.

Effy's only concern was to know if Katie was all right. No Bullshit, no filter, straight to the bone.

N: Yes but I'm not leaving her.

Effy: I know you won't.

Naomi put her phone on silent, turned off the vibration and sighed contently when her body enveloped Katie's like it was made for it. Her eyes slowly closing.

xxxxx

_Well... What did you think? :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello lovely, lovely people. It's Iwy. Red's working so it's my job to upload, and I'm really, really tired and exhausted (You wouldn't believe how many hours, 24/7 hours we've been writing, we're all but stopped sleeping, eating, and moved away from the computer if work doesn't yell for us). **_

_**We've turned the story around a bit, you need a bit of drama everywhere. It wont be forever though and I assure you that you will love this chapter. **_

_**WARNING; Unbelievably hot smut waiting. **_

_**Someone once said that: Hot! Such a slow burn fuse...but there' ll be a hell of a bang when it goes off! **_

_**I assure you that this is completely true. **_

_**So have fun, tell us what you think and as always we're happy to read your reaction to it. **_

_**Bye bye :D**_

* * *

Naomi was in the middle of an awesome dream; Katie had taken her on a road-trip back home to Bristol and was showing her everything she could think of. It had started with where she lived, where she went to college, they went a bit out of town for Naomi to see the private school she had been studying at (how she knew that Katie was at one, she had no idea, just a hunch) and they stopped at the place by the outskirts, watching the huge pet clinic Katie would have her next internship at. They were pretty much enjoying the weather, just mucking about and having a blast, nothing wrong with that when suddenly the earth started shaking.

Naomi was gripping Katie's arms tightly, as tightly as she could but with the shaking a hurricane came dashing towards them, ripping the twin from her iron grip.

The blonde was yelling desperately but could only see a tiny dot in the distance, a tiny reminder of what Katie had once been.

Just when she was about to run into the fucking hurricane and demand to have Katie back another earthquake rattled her bones and Naomi flew into a sitting position on the bed she was sharing with the twin, gasping like she'd been strangled. "Holy f.." She trailed off, looking around with confused eyes for the cause of the shaking and rattling.

Her phone kept vibrating in her back-pocket and she squinted, rubbing her tired eyes. 'I could have sworn I turned vibrations off' but it kept its annoying, fucking loud, vibrating.

Looking to Katie, seeing that she was still soundly asleep on the other side of the bed, Naomi bit her lip. She scrambled to the floor, walking to the spacious bathroom, which was a dream, and where she could close the door.

"Hello?" She was suppressing a yawn.

Naomi thought that maybe work was calling in, perhaps Effy had been at the pub and told everyone Naomi was back and now they wanted her to come working.

She was always up for an extra shift or two.

Just... not now. She'd promised Katie she'll be there when she wakes up... and that she'd have time tomorrow.

"About fucking time, 'ave been ringing you for the past seven hours, 'aven't I?" Naomi snapped her eyes shut and hated herself for not remembering that work wouldn't phone without caller-id.

Sadly, she found out that she was a fucking coward and didn't have a word to say to Maik. "Silent treatment, then, yeah? Blimey, fucking listen then." He took a rushed breath before starting his rampage; successfully running her over with a truck, a train and then ended it with crashing a plane right into her heart.

As if she already wasn't feeling bad enough with things, he had to make her think that she was the lousiest fucking human being ever. "You want to know what I thought, this morning when you've stumbled in like a fucking pissed cunt? I thought, relax Maik, she's home, she's had a mind-fucking day. Give her a break. Then, then you fucking tell me you've... kissed _girls_... and... I ask you, I fucking ask you if you've enjoyed it and you couldn't have lied, could you? You couldn't have fucking lied and told me that you haven't? Worst thing; you've fucking made me horny as fuck only to be yelled at to finish myself off while you were in the loo puking your guts out." Another shaky breath was needed before he could have continued to rip her apart.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I felt that you couldn't sleep, that you couldn't get a fucking shut eye, not for one moment, not until you texted that bitch. Even fucking rubbed yourself off in the shower, didn't you? While you were texting? Did she sent you photos then or how was it possible that you got off?"

Naomi's heart was pounding so loud that she was sure it was waking Katie. "Please, please stop."

"Awe, heard that yesterday, didn't I? And what did I do? Huh? What the fuck did I?"

"You've stopped."

A bitter laugh rang through the Samsung. "Yeah, because I'm just a fucking pushover, am I? I was convinced that things would get back to normal, back how they were as soon as you're out of her fucking... gravity field and what happened then? Fucking cunt fucking followed you home."

"What... no she didn't. She was in London, lost and a child nicked her purse. A fucking worker at the hotel tried to fucking rape her!" Naomi finally hissed through gritted teeth, not sure why it mattered so much what he was thinking of Katie. "And you don't get to call her that."

"Awe, Naomi-kins in lurve?" He laughed, breaking Naomi's hardly functioning heart.

She knew that it'd come to that eventually, that's why she had made sure to turn off the vibrations... she knew he'd be furious that she'd left him like that.

In fucking Bristol, at Anthea's house, cooking. "Listen carefully now Naomi, I wont repeat myself. We're done, over, fucking finito, yeah? I don't want to see your face ever again. You wont be working at the pub any-more, it's mine. And you wont be fucking around in my borough, I don't want my mates see you munching it off with the nerd. Do you have any idea how that makes me look? Fuck's sake, Blondie, couldn't left me for another bloke? Twice my size?!"

A few tears were burning in her eyes when she heard the man he used to be, the insecure, loving, clumsy tool that she had adored in some ways. "I'm sorry."

"You're not even trying to make me forgive you?"

Naomi took a moment to think about that. Why wasn't she doing her best to make it right, fix what she'd managed to fuck up, in one fucking day? "No."

"So you're a dyke now."

"I... I don't know."

"Great. Really fucking lovely, nice to hear about it too, yeah? Was about fucking time." Something clicked in his mind and he went off at her again. "Have you been shagging girls all along?"

"What?" She snapped. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"Yeah, who knows, yeah? Once a cheater, always a cheater. Don't forget to congratulate your girlfriend from me. She's found herself a right keeper." He aimed another time. "What the fuck do you think you'll fucking hold her with? Your awesome place? Your fucking Vespa? How about your lousy job which pays 5.46 an hour? Or... no I know... it must be the badarse dealer she's finding awfully attractive and is using for getting back at daddy, yeah?" Maik laughed, emptily and shallow and Naomi had no doubt that he was hurting twice as much as her, he wasn't like this.

So she kept her gob shut. Let him vent, he deserved that much. "I was with _your _fucking aunt, at _your _house, making _you _a fucking lasagne and _you _nipped out to get some _eggs_. How the fuck I haven't realised sooner that you've pissed off, I've no idea. At dinner, when Effy tumbled in high as fucking kite I've asked her where she's lost you. You have no clue how she was looking at me, how your _aunt _was looking at me, Naomi. I've never felt as unworthy in my entire life."

She bit back tears and kept breathing through her nose, trying so hard not to take away his moment that she almost choked at one point. "I'm so sorry Maik."

"You said we'd be fine. You said we're all-right.." He accused weakly, obviously drained from the conversation. "You said we'd be like before."

"No." Her voice sounded too strong to be hers. "You said all that. I couldn't look at you." Before he could have spit some more venom at her Naomi rubbed her tired face and yawned. They had slept for a good six hours but it still wasn't later than 10pm. "Look, I haven't planned for this to happen, believe me. It was never my intention to hurt you, yeah? But things happened and as much as I tried to pretend they don't- they still happen, they are fucking happening. _Something _is happening, something big and it's gonna be beautiful. I'm sorry, but I cant pass on that." She wished him luck and hung up, knowing that another moment of his accusations would have made her break out in tears.

Honestly? She had heard a noise from the bedroom and didn't want Katie to find her like this. A mess that was being yelled at by her ex boyfriend.

So with a few calming breaths Naomi threw water in her face, took Katie's toothpaste and smeared it on her finger before brushing her teeth with it. After she was done she used the toilette and took her fingers to comb her anyway always wild locks a bit.

Looking in the mirror she smiled, tracing the love-bite Katie had left under her ear with her finger. "It's gonna be great. It's not a disease. Effy said so."

And suddenly all the stress was gone, she didn't feel like crying any-more now that she knew she'd have a twin to comfort that's had an awful day. She hoped she could make her feel at least a bit better.

Xxxxx

In a semi-conscious state, the twin had rolled over in her sleep, desperate to get closer to the blonde, since she couldn't seem to feel her at all. Lazily an arm reached over, then she scooted, then reached further until she was nearly falling off the side of the bed. Her brain hadn't caught up with the fact that Naomi wasn't there, and by the feel of the cool sheets, hadn't been for at least a little while.

Her arms wrapped around the pillow that still smelled of Naomi, holding on for dear life as her senses started to slowly awaken. Katie's hearing came first, hearing muffled talking coming from somewhere. She tried to open her eyes but they refused to cooperate with her, and she wasn't too bothered by it, at least not yet. There were spikes in the muted voice, obvious distress, but Katie wasn't awake enough to figure out anything. Hell, it could be a voice in her head for all she knew.

The pieces of the puzzle started to click into place. Naomi wasn't in bed. There was someone talking behind her... the bathroom. The twin listened harder, trying to make out something... anything, but it was simply too soft.

She released the pillow in her grasp and pushed her body up to sit, telling herself that it was Naomi in the bathroom, that she hadn't left. With her body even more awake and now facing the bathroom, she could make out only one sentence, the sentence she heard damn near brought tears to her eyes for a completely different reason than she was shedding them earlier.

"_Something _is happening, something big and it's gonna be beautiful. I'm sorry, but I cant pass on that..."

That was from Naomi's lips.

Katie's heart nearly exploded on the spot and began to race in her chest. The pounding sounded like a herd of mustangs stampeding wildly, without due course and without reservation.

The twin then heard Naomi moving around in the bathroom, hearing the tap being turned on, then the flush of the toilet, but then there was silence. Katie's eyebrow's furrowed slightly and she bit down on her lip. She couldn't make out another whispered sentence from the blonde.

Katie couldn't just wait there, she could feel a heaviness in her chest, and with no idea why she could only guess it had to do with Naomi. She pushed the duvet back and stepped onto the floor. She noticed in a mirror that her make-up had been completely destroyed from all the crying, with deep dark lines running down the length of her face, from her mascara being unable to take the amount of water trickling down. Katie thought she looked like a zombie, or at least some kind of un-dead, or maybe she just looked barely alive. Even her pallor was pale and she just looked exhausted. She was exhausted, but she also had felt the most alive in a long time just the day prior, with Naomi.

With a deep sigh to herself, Katie walked toward the bathroom, waiting for a moment before lifting her hand and giving it a soft knock, "Naoms?"

Naomi fully opened the door, a small smile playing on her lips when her eyes landed on Katie's sleepy form. "Hey," She whispered, too fucking gently and kicked herself mentally for it. Why was she acting like Katie would fucking break if she spoke normal?

Coughing she hoped her voice would turn normal again. "How have you slept?" There, normal-_ish_. She was a bit proud of herself and grinned like a tool, not caring how that looked to the girl that'd just opened her eyes.

Katie was trying to read Naomi's facial expression. "I slept okay, is... is everything okay?" She just felt like something wasn't right. Had Naomi had a bad dream or something, or maybe she was thinking about how Katie had acted earlier, or maybe she was...

The twin had to mentally stop her thought process, because it wasn't going to get her anywhere. If Naomi had something wrong, surely she would tell her, right?

"Oh." Whispered the blonde and scratched her neck, looking sheepishly at Katie. "I uh... I think I've just dumped my boyfriend. Well, I figured that's happened when I left for London earlier but... you know... he rang me and wasn't very happy. Understandably, I guess, huh, but... yeah." She stopped her stupid ranting and almost grimaced at herself, not knowing if she could hug Katie now or not.

She looked so... cute... and... Naomi froze.

Automatically her hand reached for Katie's face and she had stopped breathing, hoping to god she'd keep her calm. "What the fuck Katie? Does it hurt?" Softly touching the bruised cheek she wondered where the fuck that had come from. "Wasn't me, was it? I'm not a very graceful sleeper..I haven't punched you, though, have I?"

Katie felt a myriad of emotions flowing through her at this new information. Naomi wasn't attached any-more, she was... available. She wasn't quite sure how to react to that. Was she allowed to tackle the blonde? Kiss the breath out of her lungs (then give her mouth to mouth to bring her back of course)? She wasn't sure if there were specific rules that she was suppose to follow in this case, and if there were rules, she had no fucking clue what they were.

Her body instinctively flinched when Naomi's fingers brushed her cheek. "Ow!" She grumbled, "I... no I don't think that was from you, babes. It was.. you know.. it was from the guy." Her voice ended up soft, and barely above a whisper, really not wanting to get into all that again. She just wanted to enjoy her time with Naomi with no issues.

Naomi's whole body tensed, her face hardened, blue eyes fired bullets and were probably possible of skinning someone alive now. "Right." She hissed through clenched teeth, trying not to lose her calm as long as Katie was close. So she wouldn't think she was a psycho... or schizo or something.

Taking huge breaths through her nose Naomi nodded to herself, withdrawing her hand instantly. "I'll be... have to... a sec, yeah?" The she dashed out of the bathroom, through the suit and almost ran through the door because it wouldn't open as fast as she wanted.

Katie tried to stop Naomi, reaching out but just missing, like sand slipping through her fingertips. She had seen the darkness in the blonde's eyes and she had mixed feelings about it. She was glad that Naomi cared enough that she wanted to protect her, but she also didn't want the blonde to go either. "Naomi!" She exclaimed just as the blonde moved through the door, nearly taking it off its hinges. "Wait!" She tried to call out as the door closed between them and Katie was stuck staring at it, not sure what Naomi had in mind, nor when she would be back.

The blonde was seething with rage when she stood in the fucking lift, slamming her hand on the button for the ground storey where the information was at. Something flashed through her mind when the freaking 'ding' came and before the door could close she jumped out again, rubbing her forehead furiously.

Why the fuck was she not downstairs, demanding to see that fucking wanker who did that to Katie? Why was she not doing what her boy wanted so badly; ripping him apart and have _his_ fucking face bruised?

Instead she was slowly making her way back to Katie's door and knocked softly, not surprised to have it throw open a millisecond later. "I'm sorry. I'll... I want to hurt him, Katie. He's got to pay for this and I have no idea why... and this is really getting to my head. I mean... why do I care so much I cant breathe? I'm a fucking mess and..." To demonstrate her point she raised her hands a bit so Katie would see how much she was trembling with adrenalin. "I... I think you've to do something, tomorrow or something, because otherwise I'll probably... I don't know." She let out a sigh, wondering for the countless time why she was going mental now, she didn't know the girl. Who's skin was bruised and batted. "I shouldn't have left yesterday, I'm sorry."

Naomi let her shoulders slump, knowing that if she marched to the desk and started a commotion they'd bring the cops in, and Katie would end up, probably, on the streets. They would have the chance to look up the twin and see that she wasn't married, or _pregnant_. The hotel would kick her out for misleading them and managing to scrounge herself another key. "Sorry."

The anger was great, so fucking massive that her whole body felt on fire and she had trouble blinking the angry tears away. She couldn't even look at Katie any-more. "I'm not an aggressive person, I'm really not."

Katie's lips curled into a loving smile, "You couldn't have known I was going to have the day from hell." Gently she reached forward, pulling the blonde's trembling hands toward her until she kissed the tip of each and every one of Naomi's fingers. "I'll talk to the police tomorrow, if it will keep you with me. Won't help me a bit if you're locked up, will it?" She teased.

Everything about Naomi made her want to just... she wasn't quite sure, but it was something very gay, something extremely _not straight_.

Katie's gaze moved to the ground between them, biting on her bottom lip before looking up under her lashes into ice blue orbs, "C'mere," She whispered and helped slide Naomi's hands around her waist before the twin wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Thank you," She whispered before ghosting a kiss across the other girl's pulse point.

Relief flooded over the blonde when she held the twin in her arms, now her body was shaking again but it were completely different reasons. Not anger, that she was sure of, and not that wanker who couldn't have been farther from her mind if she had tried.

"Uh, Katie?" She mumbled into the side of the girl's head, where her lips where. "I'm," Naomi's hold on the girl tightened a bit and she softly sighed, deciding to say something else instead. "I think you need to eat something. I bet you haven't eaten a thing, today, am I right?" As gently as possible she detached the girl from her body and smiled, linking their pinkies as she walked them to the phone. "What do you fancy?"

Katie smiled at the blonde, Christ it had felt nice to be in her arms, and she couldn't help but gush a little bit when Naomi suggested she'd eat, and she glanced down at their connected pinkies... that had to be about the fucking cutest thing she'd ever seen, or experienced. Although her hunger had turned more primal after having her lips on Naomi's sweet scented neck, she knew that the blonde definitely wasn't asking her what part of her body Katie wanted to dine on. "I um... I don't know. I'm not all that hungry if I'm honest. Kind of lost my appetite."

"Right." Mumbled Naomi, already searching the menu for something she'd like. "Uh, how about a banger? Or a black pudding? At least some afters? Cake, Bickie? Tiramisu?" She was rattling off everything her eyes landed on, trying very hard not to return her eyes to Katie's which were... undressing her? Perhaps? "Or... you know... we could go out? Have a few drinks, dance, you know, what people our age are supposed to do? We shouldn't do nothing though...you'll need distraction and that's what I'm good at... uh... here for. Distraction." Closing her eyes at the end of her fabulous speech, which had made her seem like a total tool.

Naomi closed her eyes and prayed the ground would swallow her if she begged hard enough.

"Whatever you want Naoms," She said gently, her chocolate eyes not leaving Naomi's form for one moment. Her eyebrows did raise though at the interesting choice of words the blonde had used. "I think I'm more distracted being with you here, plus I don't want to drink again... if that's okay?" She couldn't get over the fact that she thought she sounded lame, just wanting to stay in, but she honestly just didn't want to see anyone that even _looked_ like the bloke who slammed her up against the door earlier.

She didn't want to have an episode where she completely lost it in public. It was just then that she realized she hadn't even asked if Naomi was okay about the break-up with her boyfriend. "Are you okay, you know, after you and Maik..." Katie had no idea how to finish that sentence. "I mean do you want to talk about it?"

Naomi's brows vanished and she couldn't fight the smirk appear on her lips. "Uh, yeah, no thanks." Hearing how awful that sounded she rolled her eyes at herself, playing with the phone's chord. "Sure, we could stay in... see a film or something. Chat a bit, you know, get to know each other better? Or, huh, I don't know. I just... sorry but I don't think that I should talk to you about Maik. He's livid as it is and I... I'm fine so don't worry, yeah?" Scanning the pages she sighed.

"I'll take a buck's fizz, though, that okay? You don't have to drink but I really need some food and a drink now."

Katie nodded, completely understanding why Naomi wouldn't want to talk to her about her ex. The thought of a night in with the blonde, alone, brought a smile to her face. "Maybe just order some extra, I might pick off your plate if I get hungry or something," She said softly, scooting closer. She stopped just short of actually making contact with Naomi, "Getting to know you better and a film sounds lovely, actually." Then as an after thought, "Can you order me a Coke, or... wait... no... a Fanta... or... maybe both... so I can choose."

Naomi dialled the 0 and a moment later someone from the desk said hello. "Hi, uh, I'm in Mrs. Fitch's room. Is there any way you could give the restaurant my order? I tried to ring them but no one answered... uh huh... yes Katherine Fitch..." She raised her brows at the whole name, winking at Katie with a smile.

"Exactly, that's her." Her voice hardened. "Listen, I'm really not in the mood for explanations now... there's nothing to _explain_ anyway. We're hungry." She rolled her eyes when the lady's voice rambled on. "Great. Could I have a few butties? With sauce, yeah. And Tiramisu, three slices please. Hmm, to drink? Coke, Fanta, Buck's fizz and 2 cans cheery tango, please, yeah? That'd be lovely. How long will that take?"

Her eyes narrowed then. "And have a female worker bring the food in, please." She waved the hurried apology away, the explanations and excuses and hung up on the woman. She had been nice, but really, she wasn't in the mood for _that_. "All right." Smiling brightly at Katie she pulled the girl close, placing her arm around her shoulder when they went to the telly. "Everything's free of charge. You can go crazy babes. Coke and Fanta? You don't have to choose, I'll show you the paradise for your tongue."

She pulled Katie into her body when sitting down, cuddled into her and fumbled with her fags. She really hoped that Katie would ignore her weird statement and not take it personal. Sometimes she really needed to think before speaking. "That okay or want me to smoke on the balcony?"

"Paradise on my tongue, eh? That was rather forward," Katie teased as she let herself be pulled into the one-armed embrace. She tickled Naomi's side and chuckled slightly. "I'm sure I don't need to worry about you and flavours," She said, then realized exactly how that sounded and mentally slapped herself in the forehead. How awkward! Her throat cleared and she was silently glad for the distraction Naomi was giving them. "We can go out on the balcony together, maybe I might want some," Again she heard how that sounded and tried to complete the statement a few seconds later, "... of your fag." She was not at all enjoying the fact that she couldn't keep anything from sounding like a sexual innuendo.

Then again, her mind wasn't exactly out of the gutter either.

Naomi's eyes were motionless as they stared at Katie, every word the girl had said brought another shock-wave of electricity speeding through Naomi's body. Everything was... twitching and she felt rather uncomfortable sitting there. Something was burning, like a fucking inferno and she couldn't think straight. Knew that she looked like a mental case, just staring, not blinking, and mentally shook herself out of it.

Naomi jumped off the sofa like she'd been burned, before remembering that Katie had no idea why she was acting that way now. With a swift move she had Katie's hand in hers, pulling her up as well and almost dragged the girl out to the balcony.

"Eager," Katie said as she was being pulled forward. The crisp air felt nice against her heated skin. Subconsciously her hand lifted up to her sore cheek, and she flinched a bit as she gently prodded the area. "All right, Naoms?" She asked. The blonde seemed a bit, jumpy, or maybe Katie was just making things up, but she'd rather be sure.

"Huh?" Dragging the smoke into her lungs like it were air she desperately needed to breathe Naomi tried very hard to concentrate. Her mind was flashing her with pictures of the moment they had snogged like the world was ending. She had pushed Katie up against every surface, every wall, door and everything she could have found and then, in bed, Katie had passed out.

But the moments before, when they were pretty much on fire were burned into the blonde's memory and it was the first time she actually let them distract her. Yesterday had been so hectic, and... drunk that she hadn't had the time to think about all of that but now... with Katie and what she'd said she couldn't stop.

Fucking pervy dyke, she thought and rolled her eyes at herself when laughter exploded out of her like someone had fired a bomb. "Sorry." But she couldn't stop laughing, almost choked herself on the fag so she handed it over.

Confused, Katie took the pro-offered fag and brought it to her lips, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. Naomi's laugh was kind of infectious though. "What's so funny?" She inquired, feeling herself starting to chuckle simply at the beautifully melodic sound coming from Naomi's mouth.

Katie watched her, amused, trying to keep herself from laughing uncontrollably. Another drag of the cigarette made its way into her lungs and she held it there, letting the toxins ease her... though she was fairly certain that it had everything to do with Naomi and nothing to do with the actual fag.

The blonde couldn't... she was just in hysterics and had to let go of the other girl in order to hold on to the wall for support as she almost completely bent over. "I just... haha," No, no chance she could have said that without ending up dead of chocking on her own laughter.

Katie felt completely out of the loop, had no idea what caused Naomi to start laughing so hard that she was damn near gasping for air. She stepped closer when Naomi let go of her, the twin's hand lifting up the blonde's chin.

Fuck she's beautiful, Katie thought as the shining blue eyes made contact with hers. She couldn't keep her breath from hitching and she licked her lips. In a split second decision she shoved the fag back in Naomi's hand and spun on her heel back inside. What the fuck was wrong with her? Since when was she a teenage boy with out of control hormones?

She heard a timid knock on the door and walked over to it, glancing back at Naomi on the balcony before opening it. An older woman who didn't look all that pleased to be there had a tray of food, and she pushed it in once Katie stepped aside. "Thank you," The twin said politely.

The woman nodded her head and quickly exited. "Naoms, food's here," She called out to the woman still laughing on the balcony.

Sputtering and fucking shrieking with laughter Naomi walked in, she had watched the woman leave, but when she saw that she wasn't a bloke Naomi had decided to stay out and not make her think she was fucking nutter.

While walking to Katie, and the plates, Naomi couldn't stop laughing, her stomach was rebelling and hurting by now and she knew that she looked a right mess what with tears slowly dripping from her eyes and all. "Shit... I..." But it was useless, the moment she had looked at Katie... all beautiful and fucking gorgeous she just bend over the sofa's armrest and continued to laugh.

The twin was starting to become uncomfortable by the laughter, feeling awkward, and like Naomi was laughing at her. She straightened out her clothes, ran her hand through her hair, then looked in the mirror.

FUCK.

She would be laughing at her too with the mascara lines still drawn down her face.

Hurriedly she went into the bathroom and used a face-wipe to clean the black off her cheeks. Damn that Naomi for letting her answer the door looking like that. Fucks sakes. She came spinning around the corner her eyes flaring, "Why are you bloody laughing!? You didn't even tell me to clean my face off, Naomi. I fucking answered the door looking like a fucking zombie!"

Blue eyes widened at the angry girl standing in front of her, demanding answers.

Naomi felt it, she fucking felt it coming and another wave of laughter shook her body.

She had... Katie had looked a mess and she couldn't fucking get a grip over how much she wanted to shag her? Yeah, _so gay_. It threw her right back into her hysterical state and she tried really, really hard to make Katie understand that she wasn't laughing at her... which was pointless of course.

Katie's face was like thunder, her mouth in a straight line and her eyebrows looking like a 'V' between her eyes. She just stared at Naomi who continued to laugh, at her. "Fuck you," She cried, her eyes beginning to water as she rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door as hard as she possibly could and locking it behind her.

Naomi rolled her eyes and continued to chuckle, fuck, why couldn't she stop?

Oh, probably because she was already shuffling to the bathroom door like a lost... _gay_ puppy.

Her shoulders shook, god she cracked herself up sometimes. Before she knocked, Naomi took a few calming breaths, trying very hard not to fuck that up. "Uh, Katie? I'm just... I'm really, really horny."

What the fuck?

The twin was just about to yell out that she was going to take a shower when she heard Naomi express her... horniness. "What?" She said, more to herself than to Naomi. Her head turned to the locked door, figuring that she had somehow completely misheard what Naomi had said to her. "I'm going to shower," Katie said through the door, as she leaned down and turned the water on.

She was stripping out of her clothes when she realized she hadn't even brought in a change, but she wasn't about to go out there now, especially after hearing... well she still wasn't sure if she had heard what Naomi had said correctly.

Laughing like a maniac Naomi nodded, hoping to god that Katie wouldn't like... stay in there, locked in, until she fucked off and stopped creeping her out by being a huge gay perv. "Do that. Do that... I'll need one as well then... uh... _later_." Her head was red, tears already streaming down her cheeks when she continued to let her her motor-mouth fuck everything up.

"Like, I cant... it's just... all so fucking _gay_, Kay." Naomi couldn't stop, she just shook her head and spoke into the door. "You're so fucking gorgeous and I could do unthinkable things to you right now... just... _like_ _that_. Baaam. Of course with your instructions... probably... but I _do_ know how to use my hands... well, and my mouth? I've really no idea but you know... learning by doing and all that. You're just such a fucking disher. Fuck. And that's..." Another wave of laughter made her wobble and hold on to the door. "That's _really_ gay."

Katie stepped into the shower, or she was trying to step in but she heard Naomi's declarations on the other side of the door. Half of her was under the stream of water and the other was still outside. What the actual fuck? Was she fucking high or something? Surely she just had a toot of speed, right? Where the fuck did all that come from? She shook her head and didn't respond. How could she possibly respond to that anyway, especially since she was still pissed off.

The anger was slowly evaporating into the heat and steam of the shower and Katie kept shaking her head. She was seriously thinking that Naomi was losing it.

With a huff she reached out from the shower and unlocked the door, then moved back behind the curtain. "It's open, lezza," She called out, her frown changing into a smile.

Not wasting any time, she had to win Katie's heart now so she wouldn't be thinking that Naomi was a mental twat, the blonde marched into the bathroom, still laughing until all air was knocked out of her lungs and she stared at the shower curtain wide-eyed.

Katie was behind that, naked, possibly... _probably_... naked... naked... so very naked... and Naomi couldn't breath in fast enough before she turned around, clasped her hand over her eyes and started counting to ten and back again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, no fucking, no... _no_ fucking."

Katie heard the cursing and was putting shampoo in her hair, her eyes closed so she didn't get any in them. "You all right over there, stuttering Stanley?"

"Uh uh, yeah, course. Yeah. Peachy, easy-peasy, brilliant. Fantastic. So all right, very. Yeah. You?"

Katie couldn't help but guffaw. "Did you take a pill or something babes?" She asked in a light tone. Obviously she hadn't seen Naomi like this, but then again, how well did she really know the blonde. She rinsed out the shampoo and put the conditioner in, running it through her long burgundy tresses. Once that was out she began to wash her body with a pomegranate-raspberry shower gel.

She couldn't help the light moan when she started to run her hands over her wet, naked form. "OUCH!" She cried as she looked down at her breast to see a darkened hand print from when the wanker had groped her from behind.

Naomi didn't think... she couldn't in that moment and only realised what she had done when she was staring at Katie's naked tits. She had pulled the curtain to the side, after hearing the pain-scream and was now facing the slap of her life. "I'm soo..." Just when she wanted to close the curtain, nail it closed forever so she wouldn't do something stupid like this again her eyes, which were of course glued to Katie's impressive tits darkened. It wasn't arousal. "What the fuck."

"Naomi, what the fuck!" Katie screamed as she struggled to cover her lady bits with one hand between her legs and the other coming up to try to cover her breasts. "It's nothing..." She said. Her body moved forward towards the blonde. She wasn't thinking when she wrapped her arms around Naomi's waist and leaned into her still fully clothed, and dry, body. "It'll go away," She whispered, her voice trembling slightly.

Without thinking it over Naomi reached for Katie's hips with one hand, and for her neck with the other as she pulled her close. Her heart was fucking breaking, seeing what that fucking wanker had actually managed to do made her want to break out in tears.

Instead she breathed the shampoo in and pressed her body as close to Katie's as possible, wondering why there wasn't a freaking naughty thought left in her body now that she held the twin's naked body close to hers. "It's okay." She whispered back, staring at the water the shower was firing down at half of Katie's body. "I'm so sorry."

She hadn't even washed the soap off when she had crashed herself into Naomi's body, and she felt sheepish for not thinking things through properly. The blonde was soothing her, whispering into her ear. "It's not your fault, Naoms... and I've ruined your clothes. I... I might have something you can change into. Let me just..." She looked up to Naomi's eyes and lost track of what she was saying. "... just..." Katie swallowed and leaned up to gently kiss Naomi's lips, pulling back far too quickly. "... I'll be... out... in a minute," She said between breaths.

Naomi nodded numbly and tried to smile, at least once, before she left the bathroom, closing the door silently after her.

When she was in the sitting-room, alone, the thoughts of that fucking hand-print wouldn't leave her mind. She'd had sex herself, _rough_ sex, but never had that been enough to leave a fucking print on her. What the fuck? How angry must the bloke have been to fucking do that? And what made her rage double was the question what he would have done if Katie hadn't managed to get rid off him.

She wanted know what exactly had happened before she had arrived. All she had seen were him, on the ground, clutching his bollocks and Katie, backed up into the door with fury in her eyes. She hadn't thought... she didn't think that he actually got the chance to hurt her much but now...

Naomi reached for the champagne glass and downed it in one go, usually she liked to enjoy the buck's fizz but her nerves were really damn near breaking. _Why_? That was another thing that she couldn't get her mind off of.

Why the fuck couldn't she just see a naked girl and want to pounce? Now that she obviously enjoyed it.

What she had felt then... it was way more and that's what's scaring her, she realised. With quick steps she walked to the mini-bar and got a tiny shot of vodka, drinking that too. "Fuck... what's she doing to me."

Katie tried to finish quickly after hearing Naomi leave the bathroom, being extra careful so she wouldn't scream out again. Stupid wanker. Once done, she wrapped a towel around her, tucking the tail between her breasts so it would stay up, then used another towel to dry off her hair a little bit.

With a quick look in the mirror she adjusted the one around her torso so the hand-print wasn't clearly visible and then walked out. Not only did she notice the fizz, but also a small container of vodka. "Baby..." She said smoothly, walking toward Naomi and stopping just in front of her. 'Fuck it', she thought to herself and climbed onto the blonde's lap, straddling her thighs, which caused the towel to ride up and show even more of her creamy skin. "Baby look at me," She requested, bringing her hands up to Naomi's cheeks.

Blue eyes rose, locked with Katie's. "I stole that from the mini-bar. Fucking wankers, tiny thing, yeah? Fifteen quid. I'm paying for it, don't worry." Naomi smiled, waving the tiny bottle thing around before she sat it on the table and put both hands on Katie's waist, holding her like it was the most natural thing to do. To have an naked Katie, only in a towel, sitting on her lap.

So, naturally she had to put her arms around her. Nothing weird with that, yeah _right_. "You okay?"

"Mmmmmmhmmmm," The twin hummed, not caring at all that Naomi had taken the vodka. She scooted forward to get closer to the blonde, who still had on wet clothes, but in that instant, she didn't give a fuck.

Her lip found its way under her tooth and she gazed into eyes so blue that she got completely lost in them.

"You're going to kiss me, Kay?" Whispered Naomi against Katie's lips, practically feeling them when she spoke. "Don't, okay?" To keep Katie from running away, Naomi held on to her hips, bringing her closer.

Katie's forward movement stopped, her gaze questioning. She didn't understand why she was asked not to kiss her, but then Naomi pulled her closer.

Her thighs parted further as she got closer and the twin leaned back looking away. She must have misjudged. She shouldn't have... she shouldn't... she swallowed and tried to squirm away from Naomi, now completely unsure of what was going on. Her head was spinning with possibilities.

Naomi didn't want her any-more... that was all she could think of, and it kept running through her skull without care of the damage it was doing to her psyche.

Feeling the girl trying to get away Naomi's hands tightened around her, she had no choice than to lean in into the blonde so she could whisper into her ear. "I'm not going to hurt you, relax." Ending it with a kiss to the girls cheek Naomi let out a ragged breath. "I just don't think that we should be doing this now, after everything and all." Her fingers, which had somehow moved and were now under Katie's hair and around her thighs, kinda encircling her, were gently stroking her baby-soft skin as she spoke.

Katie still tried to keep her gaze away. She never thought Naomi was going to hurt her, somehow the twin knew she never would. But she was feeling like a twat. It wasn't like she was putting moves on the blonde or anything, she just... she wanted to erase the memory of the bloke by making some with Naomi.

Her skin, lips, caresses, she didn't care what. "Let me get dressed," She said awkwardly, still not looking at the girl she was perched atop.

"No, please." Naomi whispered, her voice shaking. "Stay?"

"I don't understand," Katie said, equally as quiet, feeling like she couldn't use her normal voice because Naomi hadn't.

Naomi looked away then, resting her head on Katie's shoulder as she spoke into her skin. "It just... it feels good, yeah? To have you here, like this... almost like we're... I don't know, together, I guess. Over that awkwardness."

Fuck, she's adorable, Katie thought. She agreed completely, it just felt... right. "So if we're... together, you guess... why can't I kiss you?" The twin asked with a cheeky, teasing tone.

Naomi rolled her eyes at herself and softly squeezed Katie's thigh, the one her right hand was resting on. "Because then it'd be all awkward again, duh."

Katie didn't quite share the blonde's logic.

She didn't have time to think about it before her body twitched at the squeeze of her thigh. Katie immediately put her hand on Naomi's and pried it away from the ticklish area, moving it slightly. "And being together and not... isn't awkward?" She smirked.

Blue eyes bore into Katie's, so seriously that Naomi almost forgot to breathe. God, she was fucking breath-taking. "I uh... I wouldn't stop." She finally confessed, her left hand stroking up Katie's neck into her hair and back to her neck again.

Katie's eyes closed as she enjoyed the touch. Her lips parted and her breath audibly hitched. She almost missed what Naomi had said, but cottoned on a few moments later. Was Katie ready for that? For Naomi _not_ to stop? She felt her nerves starting to create a whirlpool in her stomach. "Should... should we... fuck that feels good, Naoms," She ended up moaning out, completely losing track of her suggestion to watch a film.

With a small smile Naomi kept dragging her fingernails up and down Katie's still a bit wet neck. Every-time she reached her hairline, her fingers spread and she kept tugging her hand upwards, not so much that she'd hurt Katie, but enough to make her close her eyes and enjoy it.

While her left hand was doing all that, her right one, the one that was laying motionless on the girl's thigh, started to inch upwards too. Stroking a path up along the girl's thigh, then over the towel and her sides, she reached her arms where she also let it softly ghost over the skin until she ended up at her neck.

From there on, Naomi moved downwards, her right hand moving down Katie's collarbone, enjoying the sensitive skin there. Blue eyes snapped shut when Naomi moved lower, her lips pressed to Katie's shoulder where she was still hiding her head. "Last chance to stop me Kay." She mumbled, trying very hard not to lose control now.

Her palm was laying on Katie's towel covered tit, not squeezing or doing anything really, just laying there like a dead-limb. Waiting for Katie's response Naomi knew that if she would give her the 'go', her hand wouldn't stay motionless for long.

Katie was thoroughly enjoying the attention, her breathing had become laboured and there was a slow burning sensation that started in her lower abdomen, reaching out to her hips and settled at the apex of her thighs. "I..." She was trying to speak, she really was.

Truth was she didn't know if she was ready, at least not mentally. Obviously her body had other ideas, especially when both her hands tangled in Naomi's damp top, clinging to her.

Katie was in her Naomi haze, and she couldn't think or do or say anything.

She pushed her hands into Naomi's upper chest until she fell back. "I want to Naoms, fuck knows you have my body fucking gagging for it..." She whispered, her eyes gazing into blue pools, "... but I don't... I don't know if I am. I... fuck Naomi, I'm fucking dripping here, yeah?" Her body was trembling with unashamed desire, just waiting and begging to have it released.

"Naoms, this... we aren't just some fling, and... this ... fuck... what if you realize you don't even like me?" She says quietly, hands still gripping onto Naomi's top.

Nodding, Naomi still had her head in Katie's shoulder, she was trying to slowly breathe normally again and get her heartbeat back under control. She knew that she'd had to bring Katie to the point of losing control, otherwise they'd had ended up in bed again and she had no idea if her ego would have survived another rejection there.

So, with an intake of shaky breaths Naomi nodded again and slowly untangled herself from the girl. "I know. Just... let me just go home really quickly, have to meet Effy and bring her something and take a shower, then I'll be back, yeah?" Knowing that this sounded like a bad excuse Naomi rolled her eyes at herself. "An hour, tops. She's been blowing up my phone for hours now and sadly, I cant just stop all my responsibilities. Maik's done, rest not." She looked away then, wondering how the fuck she was supposed to get the stuff, now that Maik wasn't her 'business partner' any-more. He would still help her, wouldn't he? Yeah right, she chuckled bitterly.

"He'd bite his hands off before he'd fucking help me." Realising that she had voiced her thoughts Naomi looked into brown eyes and smiled. "I'll be back in a few, then, yeah? Or, you could come with me? It wont take long. I promise." What the fuck, Naomi thought, why was she inviting Katie to her place now?

Katie's heart dropped into her stomach, swimming in bile. She started to push away before hearing what Katie could only guess was suppose to be a thought in Naomi's head and not out loud. She didn't know if she should say something and before she could think it through she found herself saying, "What do you need help with? Is there something I can do?" She looked away, her cheeks coloured red, and she finally managed to get to her feet, begrudgingly.

"I don't want you to feel as if you _have_ to bring me, Naomi. If there's something you need to do and don't want me there, I understand, yeah? Can't be joined at the hip, I don't think either of us want that," She said softly.

Blue eyes narrowed and Naomi stood up as well, crossing her arms when she realised that her shirt was freaking damped and her..uh...nipples were hard from the...whatever that was on the sofa. "Look," Taking a calming breath she started talking, hoping she wouldn't explode. "I've asked you if you want to tag along, if you want to, _great_. If you don't want to, then fucking don't. Why do you have to fucking make a big deal of this? I wouldn't have asked if I wouldn't want you there, fuck's sakes." Muttering under her breath she walked to the plates and took one sandwich, thrusting it toward Katie. "Eat something."

Katie's posture mirrored Naomi's own, her arms crossing just under her breasts. "I'm not fucking hungry," She snapped. Feeling terrible just after the words came rolling out of her mouth. Her voice was softer, "I wasn't trying to make a big deal of it, Naoms. I'm just a bit... I'm kind of all over the place right now. I'm sorry," She said, choking on the last word as she picked up Naomi's fags and torch and walked onto the balcony, still clad in only the towel.

Naomi watched her walk out and had a weird sensation in her tummy.

Looking around she found her leather jacket and grabbed it, pulling the phone out of her jeans as she made her way to join Katie. "Hey Eff...yeah I know I've fucking seen it, I'll be on my way in a few." She listened to her cousin's accusations, rolled her eyes at her, lit her own fag and then managed, with one arm, to put her jacket over Katie's naked shoulders.

It was late, almost 11pm and fucking freezing, Katie shouldn't be out with wet hair and no clothes. "Here." She whispered, before concentrating on Effy again. "Yes... like I said, we'd be there soon."

Katie hadn't even been paying attention, didn't hear Naomi start to speak on the phone, and only when the jacket was placed around her shoulders did she even realize the blonde had come out to join her.

She took a drag, letting out an unsteady breath as she watched the circular clouds of smoke that Naomi was blowing beside her. "Thanks," She muttered.

"Yes, _we_." Naomi's eyes narrowed and she grit her teeth, turning to look out at London. The city she had hoped would make her fulfil all her dreams, find her happiness and make her life something she'd be fucking proud of. The city that had disappointed her in all of the above. "I don't care, we'll meet you outside. Gonna go home now, take your stuff and you come out when I ring you." To stop any unnecessary arguments she knew were coming, Naomi hung up and sighed, pushing smoke out in circles. "I know you're a mess right now, Katie, and it's fine. Don't worry yeah?"

Katie had listened to the conversation, having no idea what she was in for, only that Naomi had included her. She didn't respond except for a head nod in Naomi's direction. The twin stomped out her fag and went inside, quickly changing into some jeans and a top, then put Naomi's jacket back over her shoulders.

It smelled good, like Naomi. It was comforting, Katie thought as she pulled the collar of the jacket around her tighter and took in a deep breath. She didn't know if she would get to keep it on or not, but for now, while Naomi was finishing her fag, she wanted to feel that embrace as she slipped on her Chucks.

When Naomi threw the last bit of her fag over the balcony right at London, she was somehow resenting it tonight, the frowning girl made her way back in and went looking for her shoes she had left by the bed. "Eat something before we go, please." Was her muttered request as she slipped into her Chuck's and fought the dirty and battered laces.

Katie really wasn't hungry, not enough for more than a couple bites, but she didn't want to start an argument either.

With a sigh she walked over to the tray and picked up a fork and had a bite of the Tiramisu. It wasn't bad, not the best she had ever had, but not shite either. She looked over to Naomi who was putting her shoes on. "I'm sure we could find you some rainbow laces for those," She said with a completely serious face before her lips widened into a teasing grin.

Her head snapped up and Naomi was looking at Katie, ready to tell her... well... _things_... when she saw the grin.

Rolling her eyes she got back to her feet and padded over to the girl that had just had a few bites of the dessert. She didn't think... or anything really when her hands gently reached for Katie's neck and she pressed her lips to hers in a long kiss.

After a moment, the moment where Katie had time to gather her thoughts Naomi pressed herself closer to the girl, their fronts flush, pushing into each other. Her tongue darted out and ran a path over Katie's bottom lip before pushing in.

Just when Katie started to pull her closer Naomi pushed herself off and grinned. "Delicious."

Katie had just dropped the fork to the ground after the unexpected kiss, trying desperately to pull Naomi closer when the blonde moved away. Licking her lips Naomi bore her eyes into Katie's as she took her hand. "Ready?"

The twin squinted at her, then looked down at the dessert, picking up a bit between her fingers. She sauntered toward Naomi, nodding that she was indeed ready to go, stopping right in front of the blonde. "More?" She said, offering up the treat between her fingers.

Something had clicked off the rational part of Naomi's brain and she nodded, her slightly parted lips already on their way to Katie's hand. She took the bite between her teeth, didn't want to like... attack her hand all dog-like.

When her very embarrassingly long chewing was done, and she was sure Katie was nearly having a heart-attack from the noises she was making, Naomi approached her and gently placed two fingers above the bruises on Katie's hand so she wouldn't hurt her, bringing her fingers back up to her mouth again.

She took her pointer and middle finger between her teeth and, without breaking eye-contact, let her tongue move along the skin to get the last bits of the Tiramisu off.

After she was done, and very close to passing out in embarrassment, Naomi nibbled on the girl's fingers and pressed her lips to her cheek. "Let's go then."

Katie nodded dumbly, that was not how she had expected that to go.

Her knickers were now sodden and she was staring at Naomi ready to fucking jump on her after that little display. Oh God, and the way her tongue had moved against Katie's fingers, and the way her teeth gently scraped down her digits... fuck... she wasn't sure she was going anywhere. "Fucking bitch," She grumbled at Naomi, though there was no anger or malice, it was simply that the blonde knew she could get to her and by fuck did she do it with ease. "I will get you back for that, babes," She said, her voice dripping with sensuality.

Without turning to look at Katie, Naomi was pulling her jumper over her head, reaching for Katie's hand after the soft material was covering her upper-body. That way she could have Katie wear her leather jacket for a bit longer, she liked seeing it on her. "Counting on that." She mumbled and walked with Katie to the lift.

There weren't many words spoken and when they walked out of the lift, and saw all the workers lounging about and the woman at the desk Naomi couldn't help the scowl from appearing on her face.

She glared at each and every one of them, not even enjoying the way they were visibly shrinking before them. Automatically she pulled Katie into her, one arm draped around the girl's shoulders.

The glare that Naomi was giving the hotel workers was completely lost on Katie.

The moment Naomi let go of her hand only to drape it across her shoulder, the twin automatically slipped her arm around the blonde's waist. She felt content. They were walking in step perfectly, as if they had done it thousands of times before. Of course they hadn't, but it just came so naturally.

Katie just felt this... pull... toward the blond, like the way a compass always points to the North. "So what are we doing?"

"Getting the fuck out of here." Muttered Naomi, still feeling the anger as images of the hand-print flashed through her mind. Knowing that Katie probably didn't need another episode of her vengeance plans Naomi looked to the girl and smiled. "Just gonna nip home, really quickly. I'll take a shower, pack Effy's stuff and we'll meet her. After that I'm all yours." She pointed at the Audi, freaking brilliant poser car, and smirked. "Effy's. Come on princess, your carriage is waiting."

Katie reached up to place a chaste kiss on the corner of Naomi's lips, "I quite like that idea," She said seductively in response to Naomi telling her that she would be all hers.

Nodding, Naomi waited until Katie had the seatbelt fastened before starting the car, which she hated, it didn't even make real car noises and was too silent for her. She couldn't get over the fact that her body didn't seem to catch a break. Whenever she thought it was somewhat back under control Katie would come and straddle her, tell her that she was nervous but not declining that she wanted something to happen...she had only stated her fear of Naomi not liking her? She hadn't truly said no.

next thing the blonde knew, after a bit of a cooling down phase, she was being fed by the girl's fingers and god, Katie's seducive voice, eyes, comments were making her jeans very uncomfortable.

Almost everything Katie said, between the awkwardness they seemed to be experts at creating for themselves, was sexual. Naomi had never felt such a pull towards anyone, a hunger that seemed to be everything her body could care about.

She had had to slow it down but then, then her lips would do something stupid like attack Katie's from out of nowhere.

Katie's eyebrows lifted up in surprise at the Audi, then she nodded with a smile on her face. "Not riding Doodles this time?" She said with a laugh, "You should teach me how to drive her."

Manoeuvring through London's night streets Naomi wiggled her left fingers that were on the gear-shifter, waiting for Katie to take her hand. "You've never driven a scooter?"

Katie's right hand reached out and set on top of Naomi's hand, smiling over to her. "Nope, my first time even on one was with Effy... I'm never driving with her again. You know at a stop light she fucking veered off onto the pavement? I thought for sure we were going to hit someone!"

The laughter boomed through the car when Naomi heard the story, yeah she knew that Effy liked to shock people. "She did, huh? Yeah, be glad she didn't drive with you all through the High-street between the people."

"I would have had a heart attack!" Katie joined in the jovial laughter, only quieting down when Naomi asked her a question after she had regained control over her laughing muscles herself.

"Uh, you don't really like Effy, do you?"

"I don't dislike her. She's just... her and I kind of got off on the wrong foot, yeah? But I'm grateful that I met her, because I'd never have been in that bar and been able to be introduced to you." She picked up Naomi's hand and gave her palm a kiss before placing it back on the gear-shift.

"She's one of the most sincere and loyal people this world has ever seen." Mumbled Naomi, feeling the need to defend her cousin. "You know, if you'd let her, Effy would show you that she's brilliant. She's picked you out, and that's something that never happens. In the last years she's brought exactly two people to us. She's never wrong. One of them was Michelle, who became Tony's girlfriend, fiancé, wife and now ex and Maik who...well you know. And now _you_. She's got really an eye for important things, no fucking idea how, perhaps she's dreaming it..I don't know. But I do know that she has taken a liking on you and that if you'd ever be in trouble, you should let her help you. She wouldn't hesitate, and she's all the connections one needs." Ending her rambling with a chuckle Naomi stopped the car, parked it and waited for Katie to get out before she locked it. "Come on, just...don't expect much, yeah?"

Katie couldn't stop smiling as Naomi talked about her cousin.

It was obvious that the bond went way beyond just blood, almost as if they were more friends than family. One can pick one's friends, but not their family, and in this case it didn't matter either way. "I'll have to talk with her some more, preferably not about my profession since she seems to think I'm wasting myself on it." Katie got out of the car and easily slipped into step with the blonde, her hand naturally finding Naomi's as they walked together. "I'm a firm believer that it isn't the place or location that makes somewhere home," She said, squeezing Naomi's hand.

The showing around was fast, it was one room after all.

It felt warm at Naomi's, to Katie. It wasn't huge by any means, but really there wasn't much more that was needed for someone living alone. Hell, even if... okay now Katie was speculating... but even if she lived here with Naomi, there was still plenty of room for the both of them.

She looked over her belongings, the pictures, a few of which were of her and Effy, then there was one with Naomi and an older blonde woman, same eyes, same hair, and Katie could only guess it was Naomi's mum. She smiled down at the picture and then moved to the 'kitchen'. "So this is it. My castle. Kitchen's over there, as you see, and the only other door here belongs to the bathroom. Where I'm going now." Naomi hurried to the shelves above her bed, standing on her mattress as she picked clothes, stretching her whole body to reach it. "Just... make yourself at home. There's coffee and cold drinks, biscuits, pizza if you want some. I'll be back in a sec."

Katie's intention was to go toward the kitchen, but she couldn't help watching Naomi, reaching up to get her clothes. Naomi jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom door before turning around once again, sharply, ending up almost on top of Katie. "Hi." She whispered, smiling brightly, before crashing her lips to Katie's.

Katie again felt the unexpected kiss, but this time she didn't let go so easily. Instead she pushed forward until Naomi's knees hit her bed, sending them both topping onto it.

"Fuck," Whispered the blonde, pulling Katie closer on top of her, she _had_ to feel her. Without a single logical thought in her mind she opened her legs, wrapping one around Katie's waist as she pressed herself into the girl with the rhythm of their kisses.

It felt like she was on fire, every little atom in her body screamed for Katie and she had a feeling that the girl was everywhere. Tugging on her hair, pulling on her lips, pushing into her, pressing and moving and Naomi was so fucking close to just grinding into her that she had to snap her head back, she couldn't keep kissing her like this, but it only resulted in her neck being totally exposed.

A loud groan vibrated through her throat when Katie attacked the newly displayed skin, Naomi was fighting a lost battle here.

As soon as she realised that, she had to simply trust that Katie would stop them again, her free leg that was somewhere squashed under Katie moved until it was placed between the girl's thighs.

Katie continued to bite and lick and suck on the supple skin of Naomi's neck, their bodies rocking together with unbridled passion. She could feel Naomi simply everywhere, and she felt the girl underneath her start to release her control, effectively giving it to the twin.

Katie's nails ran down the outside of Naomi's thigh, the one that was wrapped around her, all the way to the girl's arse. She squeezed the flesh through Naomi's jeans. "Fuck you're amazing," She moaned into Naomi's skin, moving down to nibble on her collarbones before she reluctantly pulled back, her darkened eyes were looking straight into Naomi's. "I've never wanted someone, ever, like I want you right now," She whispered nervously.

Naomi, obviously chuffed at the admission kept blinking rapidly at the girl hovering above her. "Okay?" Her hands were still on Katie, one on her back, the other under her shirt on her tit and both were frozen, she felt paralysed.

Katie chuckled and looked down at the now unmoving hands. "You know, it feels better when you're actually doing something with those talented hands of yours," She teased, leaning forward to suck and nip at Naomi's bottom lip.

A grin spread on Naomi's lips, something was on the back of her mind but she couldn't place it. They were adults, not virgins, it didn't feel like they'd known each other for 38 hours, felt like more than that. Even if it didn't, they were heading straight into a relationship, it would happen at some point anyway.

Why not now?

With those thoughts running through her mind Naomi sighed and crashed her head back against the duvet, naturally pulling Katie along as she scooted a bit up so she'd lay on the pillows. Her hands had slowly started to move again, the one that had been on Katie's back had moved down, to cup the girl's bum as they moved. The other one did the same and she took her time in cupping her cheeks.

As soon as they were laying properly Naomi wrapped one leg around Katie, pushing and rolling until she was on top and could kiss Katie the way she wanted. The way she had wanted to kiss her from the moment her lips had twitched, desperate to, for the first time, be joined with Katie's in the pub.

It felt wonderful, and it looked so right that Naomi's heart made her think it'd beat out of her chest and slap her senseless for not knowing it before.

Seeing _Katie_ there, on _her_ bed, between _her_ sheets, wearing _her_ leather jacket with a look in her eyes that screamed that she wanted _that_, right now, _was right. _

Naomi didn't waste any time, her lips which were firmly clinging to Katie's trailed a path along the girl's cheek, to her jaw, down to her neck where she spend some extra time exploring the area. It felt different to the night before, where they have been drunk, or in her case, tipsy.

It felt _better_ and Katie's skin tasted amazing.

Naomi's hands fluidly roamed across the twin's body; over her hips, down until she was at the back of her right thigh. She tugged lightly and wrapped it around her own waist, resulting in her body landing between Katie's legs and pushing upwards as she kept sucking on her neck.

Her right hand moved down to the hem of her own leather jacket that the girl was still wearing and Naomi didn't have it in her to remove it just yet so she simply ran her hands under the shirt. Stretching her fingers upwards, playing with Katie's impossibly soft left tit she started to miss kissing Katie and crashed their lips back together in an earth-shaking snog.

What was strange to Katie was just how fucking turned on she was and the fact that, unlike at the hotel when she had been filled with nervous tension, she didn't feel that way now. She could smell Naomi on the sheets, a scent that could do a multitude of different things and in this case, it calmed her down in a way that also turned her on.

Katie's back arched slightly at the sensations running through her body, needing to feel impossibly closer to the blonde.

Things didn't feel hectic, or rushed, and Katie's hands never stopped moving.

One moment they were both in blonde tresses, the next the nape of Naomi's neck, and yet another they were draped over her shoulders, her nails digging softly into the blonde's shoulder-blades, wordlessly urging her on.

Katie was making sounds that were even surprising her, moans and groans, and when Naomi's hips would hit her just right she'd have to suppress a growl from ripping deep in her throat at the animalistic lust that Naomi inspired in her.

Naomi's breath was irregular, she was breathing very shallow and was panting when she witnessed Katie's obvious lust.

The girl was obviously liking what was happening, and something in Naomi almost exploded with pride.

Fuck that, _inexperienced_, she thought and moved her body so her hipbone would hit Katie's centre with every push. Her body just knew what to do.

And then, then Naomi almost died when Katie dug her nails into her skin at the contact and it spurred her on, making her fasten her pace a bit.

Naomi's head raised and she moved so she'd be right by Katie's face, she had never felt as strongly while trying to... turn someone on?... perhaps.

Usually she didn't care much about foreplay, thought that it was just wasting valuable time she could be spending out after the shag but this... this was something else. There was this need to fucking crawl into Katie, as close as possible, and make her see stars.

Her whole body was tense and she couldn't do much more than place random kisses on Katie's face whenever she'd have enough air in her lungs and her right arm, which she had placed behind Katie's head, would support her.

Increasing her pace she knew that if she continued to do this, rocking her hipbone into Katie's vag, panting would turn into moaning and the girl would cum... like this.

"God... fuck... Naoms..." Katie could no longer speak more than single syllable words at a time. Her hips rocked into Naomi, her arms were now holding on for dear life as she felt her body reacting to the pleasure the blonde was freely giving her. "I... babe..." She panted out, barely able to speak at all.

She pulled Naomi's face up to hers as she reached down to begin removing the blonde's top. She needed more skin, she needed every fucking inch of skin. "... too... many... clothes..." She growled at her to-be lover as she struggled to remove the first article of clothing between them both.

Shaking her head between kisses Naomi never stopped moving her hips, didn't allow Katie to shred the shirt though. "No time." Her hands reached down, between their bodies as she opened the button of the girl's jeans, sliding down the zip-fastener instantly.

When there was enough room for her hand Naomi pushed herself up and let her palm, turned to Katie's body, slide in and she almost died on the stop when she moved right under her knickers.

Her fingertips already coated in wetness, she felt someone else's clit for the first time in her life and it made her pussy clench.

Katie's head fell back against the pillows before she looked back up, "Make time..." She growled. Her hips twisted and she soon had Naomi laying on her back, with the blonde's hand still planted firmly between her thighs.

Katie ripped off Naomi's jacket, then her own top and sat up enough so she could slide her jeans down far enough to give Naomi better access... so they were around her ankles with Katie's knees right beside Naomi's hips.

Katie leaned down, her lips hovering right above Naomi's, the shy and insecure girl had vanished, and all that remained was a self-assured vixen. "Naomi, darling, I fucking need you, yeah? You already know how fucking wet you've made me..." She punctuated the sentence with a smouldering lip lock and rocked her hips forward into the blonde's hand, while her tongue was laying claim to Naomi's lips and mouth.

Naomi's state of paralysing freezing was over as soon as Katie had moved onto her hand.

She pounced on the girl then, dashing forward, she was attacking her neck as her free hand reached back and tried to open Katie's bra. Not an easy task, really.

Her own bra, pfffff, she never even had to think about opening it, it just did but now it looked a bit more troubling. Especially since Katie kept moving on her hand and Naomi had to concentrate to even grip the material right, she didn't want to hurt her. "Yeah." Mumbling she reached back, into her own jeans, fished her phone out, all the while her middle finger kept making small circles on Katie's clit.

With her free hand she punched the 1 on the Samsung, waited and all but screamed into the phone that she'd be there, but later. She ended the... well it hadn't really been a conversation to begin with and pushed the device off the bed.

Grinning devilishly at Katie the blonde dug her teeth into her neck, sucking not at all gently as she kept the rhythm of her finger.

The bra wouldn't fucking open and frustrated, Naomi detached her teeth from Katie's skin and managed to pull the offending item of clothing over Katie's head before throwing it somewhere behind the bed.

Katie was in the zone, a completely new Naomi zone from the one she had been in previously.

Her hips were rocking, her nerve endings were on fucking fire, and all because of the beautiful woman she had topped. She was momentarily thrown off rhythm when Naomi had pulled her bra over her head instead of unclasping it, but she couldn't give a fuck... also didn't give one about the fact that Naomi had made a call, to Effy, she guessed, and if it would have lasted more than the few seconds it had, she would have thrown the device across the room.

"Fuck..." She groaned at the feeling of teeth on her neck and she was sure that Naomi was marking her territory. She moved her hips a bit to the side when the blonde's finger began to miss its mark on the bundle of nerves that was sending shock-waves through her veins.

As soon as the fucking bra was out of the way Naomi leaned back a bit, staring for the first time at naked tits in such a situation. She tried to ignored the angry hand-print but it wasn't possible and suddenly all the hurry and urgency left her body and fucked off on vacation.

Naomi sighed and leaned up, kissing Katie gently for a few moments as her hand stilled in the girl's knickers. "Lay down, yeah?" She requested and moved with Katie so she'd be back on top and have the almost naked girl under her own body.

Katie complied, feeling the change the moment her bra came off, and removed herself from off of Naomi, kicking her jeans off in the process.

The tiger within her eased back at the tender way Naomi was kissing her. A three letter phrase was right at the tip of her tongue, but she held it back.

Was it even possible to feel that way for someone after knowing them for less than two days?

When Naomi was back on top of Katie, a very, very naked Katie she looked up into brown eyes for a moment, unsure. "You're naked." She stated then, _like Katie wouldn't fucking know_, she thought with a grimace. "All right?"

Katie smiled and nodded, feeling only slightly shy that she was completely vulnerable under the icy blue gaze. She leaned up and reconnected their lips, much slower, yet still full of passion. "Take yours off..." She gently requested.

Blue eyes moved to the clock next to the bed on the small table and when she looked back, back at Katie's neck, her tits, which made her blush, she nodded slowly and reluctantly let go of the girl. She was kinda sitting on her shins, somewhere next to Katie, facing the twin when she pulled the jumper over her head, along with her shirt.

Then, _then_ the embarrassing part started and she hesitated for a moment, biting her lip.

Bra or jeans first? There wasn't a rule for that, was there?

So, smiling shyly at Katie she turned around on her bum. Her feet were dangling off the bed as she pulled the material off her legs with wide eyes which were now looking towards her kitchen. She couldn't believe what she was about to do... what was about to happen... and that it didn't make her wimp out or stall for time. She had no desire to start looking for excuses why this shouldn't be happening.

Not when she could practically feel her own desire run down her thighs.

Katie immediately noticed the bite marks along Naomi's body and a few scratches also. She swallowed down her rage that someone did this to her Naomi.

Katie didn't just lie there, she knelt near the blonde and her fingertips reached out to touch a few of the wounds, then she lowered her lips to the angry bite marks. "I'm so sorry," She whispered.

Even though she did understand Katie's reaction, Naomi couldn't leave it at that.

She turned around when all she had left on her body were her knickers and pushed Katie back into the covers. Her lips were busy leaving bruising kisses everywhere she could reach and her hands had forgotten to be shy and insecure. Acting like all she had been doing for the past 20 years was this. Fucking eager-beaver, she thought when she couldn't get enough of that gorgeous creature laying under her, _wanting_ her.

She knew exactly how to cup Katie's tit to make her arch her back, or how to pinch her hard nipple so the girl would hiss into her mouth. Naomi wondered if it was always like this, or if Katie's every reaction would have felt fitting right now, to everything she'd do. "Don't worry." Was breathlessly whispered into Katie's ear when Naomi's left hand made its way up the girl's naked thigh. "I only look like that...wasn't unintentional. Got a bit rough, but I wasn't hurt." She hated to think that the girl could assume the worst... when in reality it was even worse.

She had just tried to get Katie out of her head with a good bang from her boyfriend.

Now ex.

That thought made her blood boil, how stupid she'd been, and she wasted no time now. Her fingertips trailed upwards until she could practically feel Katie's heat without touching it. "Hope you're ready." She mumbled and almost feared the girl would end up flat as a pancake under her weight when she let her fingers explore the wetness.

Katie's body was trembling under the gentle touches that evoked a reaction no matter what it was. A caress here, a kiss there, and every single time her body would crave more. Katie's hands found Naomi's cheeks, locking their gaze when the blonde moved up the twin's thigh. "I am," she whispered as the fingertips teased her centre. She wanted Naomi to not only feel how turned on she was, but also to see it written plainly across her profile.

Blue eyes snapped shut when Naomi needed a moment to reorientate herself, now that she was on top and all... well and it wasn't like she was an expert from that angle where she was now.

As soon as she found Katie's clit, so wet and swollen her breath hitched and she buried her head in the girl's shoulder, kissing it randomly or sucking on it her fingers started to move in circular motions, both pointer and middle finger.

Naomi was desperately trying not to show how much that was turning her on.

Sure, it felt weird, but not that... _new_. She had masturbated before, and it wasn't all that different. Well, expect for the fact that it had never in a million years turned her on that much when she was doing it herself... to herself.

Seeing that she couldn't move how she wanted, Naomi pushed back, only millimetres, and gently stroked Katie's left thigh, bringing her around her own waist again. When she felt the space she knew she needed, Naomi's fingers grew more insistent and while her lips were busy running all along Katie's throat, her thumb took over what her fingers were doing before. She decided to push a bit more, put more strength in it, not too much as to hurt Katie, but enough to make her breath uneven.

When it happened, when Katie's gentle puffs of air started to turn into short panting again Naomi closed her eyes and chuckled.

God, she was having fun shagging a girl, the time of her fucking life, who would have thought. Who knew the one fucking the other could have so much fun doing it? Girl on girl, she'd always thought, was one girl getting pleased and being...well happy and the other one doing all the work. Porn showed her that, and porn fucking lied. This was... she could do that forever, learn and study Katie like a freaking subject, find out every little spot that'd make her push her hips into Naomi.

Yeah, she could do that forever.

As her lips were already assaulting the girls collarbone, Naomi moved them a bit lower, leaving kisses all across Katie's chest and the hand-print. Her teeth, which were visible all the time through the stupid grin she was wearing, gently wrapped around a rosy right nipple and tugged.

Naomi pulled back long enough to see what was happening after Katie's hips had arched up, almost like she was trying to push Naomi away.

It wasn't the case, the blonde realised with a smirk, Katie hadn't even known she was doing it. It was reaction, huh, Naomi thought, a reaction to something she had done. It felt like she should have been at least ten times as tall as she was, the pride was making her feel like she was fucking growing. She did that.

This time her lips wrapped around the nipple and she sucked gently, her tongue playing with the bud as her thumb started to increase its pace. As did Katie's groans and moans.

Katie thought, for only a fleeting moment, that there was no way that this was Naomi's first time with a girl. It lasted about one second. After that she couldn't concentrate on anything but the way that the blonde was bringing her higher and higher.

Her hands were trying to grasp onto anything, the bedclothes, Naomi's neck, shoulders, and at one point her hands reached down and Katie's fingernails made small crescent shaped moons on the flesh of Naomi's arse.

She was making more noise with Naomi than she had with any of her previous lovers... combined. She had thought that maybe she was just silent in bed, but now she knew that it was the wrong person that was trying to make her cum. "Naomi..." She panted, her right hand now threaded through peroxide locks, holding her to her nipple.

Her hips were moving of their own accord, struggling to reach the pinnacle. "You feel... ugh... fuck... baby..." Katie groaned. Her left hand reached down to tweak Naomi's nipple, not hard, but enough to cause a ripple to move throughout her body. She'd never experienced anything like this and for the first time in a long while, she wouldn't have to fake an orgasm. She was running toward it at full speed, all but begging Naomi to just let her cum already.

Naomi's eyes opened wide, electricity ran from her nipple, through her whole body down to her centre where it exploded and she squirmed. "Fuck, fuck," Was her newest chant as her thumb stopped rubbing the girl's bud of nerves and her whole palm, flat, stretched across the girl's lady bits.

Without hesitation, Naomi just readjusted her position so she'd lay half on top of the girl.

Instantly she entered her with two fingers and closed her eyes again, setting a pace that was neither, slow nor fast. It was normal, she thought, but she tried to have her fingers go as deeply in as possible, and out again. That's how she liked to get fucked...firm, hard, and steady...well who knew what the fuck she liked, obviously she hadn't known shit until now.

While her fingers were busy thrusting into Katie she held herself up on her elbow and attacked the girl's mouth, feeling like she hadn't kissed her forever. Of course you couldn't call that a kiss, not really, they were breathing into each other's mouths and when Naomi could concentrate enough she took her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down on it. God, she loved biting her, marking her..._claiming_ her. "Mine."

The text Katie had sent her the other night flashed through her mind, the one where she had declared that Naomi was hers and the blonde didn't realise how her fingers started to pump quicker into Katie, the memory making her heart beat and her hand slam into Katie with a new purpose.

She only realised it when she accidentally slid almost completely out. The groan Katie made, obviously not wanting for that to happen was enough to think of something else.

Naomi's hip was now helping her to keep her hand where it was and she even could go deeper and faster that way. God, she felt like she could fucking fly when there was a slight sucking feeling on her fingers, almost like Katie was trying to keep her inside.

Naomi had never experienced something like this, where everything around her fingers tightened and she couldn't decide where her lips wanted to be the most. "God, fucking... you're so pretty." She muttered into Katie's throat then, her hand feeling like it'd get a cramp soon but she didn't care. "So fucking hot."

What the fuck? Since when exactly was she into dirty talking? "You have no idea how amazing that feels."

Oh god, thank god Naomi had no time to think about all that, she was sure in the morning she'd be embarrassed and not able to look into a mirror but right now, as the words left her lips in soft puffs, she felt Katie tighten more and more and sped up her mission until the girl was holding her breath.

Her thumb, all of its own, went to the girl's clit and rubbed it furiously then, making her shudder a bit.

The beautiful things that were being whispered in her ear only served to turn Katie on more. Her body was starting to tighten from the inside out, her movements more wild and untamed, her nails gripping onto skin.

It wouldn't be long now, especially not when Naomi's thumb pressed into her clit while her fingers continued to thrust into her. "Cur... curl..." She managed to say between pants, hoping like fuck that Naomi could decipher what she meant.

That's all she needed, just a curl of the blonde's fingers and she was completely done for. She was aching for it, pleading with every moan for her blonde bombshell to take her over completely.

It was a way of claiming like no other she had experienced before.

Katie's heart was beating triple time, her breathing was little more than gasps and pants and every once in a while she would curse or say Naomi's name. She didn't ever want the woman to think that she may be somewhere else in her head, so she made sure to keep referencing her... what... girlfriend?

She pushed that thought aside, too much of a distraction.

Katie's hand in Naomi's hair gripped, a bit forcefully, and she pulled the blonde up so they were breathing the same air, eyes locked, ready and waiting for that one final push.

Naomi brain was turned off, she was programmed to feel and when she had heard Katie's instructions it had shut off completely. Curl...curl what? With new found strength, her arm felt like it was a moment from falling off, Naomi turned her fingers around a bit and curled them, hitting the spot that felt a bit different to the whole... _thing_... and Katie exploded.

Naomi stared in awe as the girl shook and shuddered, cursed and clawed at her skin, trashed about and looked like she was losing her mind. "Fuck" Whispered the blonde with a gob-smacked expression, somehow remembering to keep her fingers moving at the same pace through the slick wetness. "I think I've found the G-spot. I knew it fucking existed."

It was only once Katie started to come down that she reached between their bodies to ease Naomi's fingers between her thighs. "Fuck..." She said, her breathing starting to return to normal. "Just... fuck..." She said, pulling the blonde's lips to her own where she started kissing her properly, since it hadn't exactly been plausible to do so with her need for oxygen and all. "Apparently you did," Laughed the twin.

She held Naomi inside of her as the last few waves crashed over her, wanting the blonde to feel every single ripple of pleasure she caused. "How... fuck Naomi... how did you fucking do that to me? I've never... fucking _never_ lost it like that, babes. Shit," She cursed as she slowly pulled her lover's very fucking talented fingers from her core, whimpering slightly at the loss.

Katie released Naomi's lips and brought up their hands and kept her eyes on Naomi's as she licked and suckled each digit clean of her desire.

Naomi's eyes were wide and she averted them, her tummy already doing flips. Her clean, right hand went to Katie's head and she stroked a few locks from her face, which were clinging to her skin. "You okay then? Didn't break you, did? For a moment I thought you were losing your mind there." Grinning, she tried to act like she wasn't utterly nervous and now had hurting fingers.

She couldn't care less if they hurt or not, they had to be intact again for further... work... as soon as possible.

"Mmmmmmhmmmm" Katie hummed, sated.

Hell, she had never even given herself a climax that fucking powerful. "Tell me we have time for me to return the favour, because if I can give you half the orgasm you just gave me... I mean... holy fuck Naoms... you sure you've never been with a girl before?" Her hands went to the blonde's hips, pulling her full weight on top of her smaller frame, relishing in the feeling of it.

"I've made time." Whispered Naomi against lips before kissing the warm and so fucking soft girl slowly, her hands running over her body like they were made for this.

All nerves were gone and forgotten as she got lost in the kiss, kinda squirming away with her hips. She knew exactly that her knickers were fucking drenched and didn't want Katie to feel it on her stomach or something.

Katie's right hand slipped around from Naomi's hip, tentatively moving over her knickers. She could instantly feel the wetness that had completely soaked through. The blonde was already bucking at the contact, her hips moving of their own. "Fuck you're drenched," Katie whispered into the blonde's lips. Ever so gently she pressed into the wet fabric, finding the small nub without too much difficulty. "Babes, these need to come off..." She said lightly as she started to pull the material down with her left hand.

Naomi pushed herself up on her hands, to help Katie get the knickers off, and looked around the room.

With one push she managed to grab the duvet from underneath them, crashing back down on Katie, and rolled them over until the girl was back on top and they were cocooned in the soft material. Being without sheets, just laying there Naomi as the day she was born, with Katie in this... position, the blonde wasn't sure she could just yet. She had to have a duvet over their heated bodies.

Katie really took the time to look at the lithe frame below her, the soft curves and valleys. Chocolate browns took in the pert nipples that were just asking for some attention. With another kiss to Naomi's lips she made sure the blonde's long legs were wrapped around her before sliding down to take her left nipple into her mouth.

She started to suck gently, letting her tongue circle around the nub as her right hand dipped into Naomi's wetness, easily coating her fingers with the silky wet heat.

Naomi closed her eyes, it felt different to everything that she had ever felt, but the way her stomach was quivering was obviously a sign for her liking it. Why was it feeling different to having a man put his hands on... _her_? In that moment she decided not to care.

She was holding her breath, feeling like this was a moment she'd need to forever remember and couldn't let herself be distracted by unimportant things like men hands, or breathing. Not when she had Katie's lips on her tit.

Naomi's hands tangled in the girl's mane and she drew her impossibly closer, arching her back for more contact.

It was such a turn on for Katie to have Naomi's body react to her, wanting more. She kissed her way to the other breast and gave the same attention to the nub as she had to its twin. Her fingers began to push small circles into Naomi's clit as she gained more and more confidence.

Katie released Naomi's nipple and then reached back up to her face, peppering kisses along her cheeks and nibbling on her jawbone, then on her earlobe. Her voice was a bit deeper than usual, holding an exotic and sexual tone, "How do you want me to take you baby?" She paused for effect, her fingers starting to push harder into the nub, "You want me to draw it out, make you beg for it... or do you want me to take you... hard and fast?"

Eyes clenched tightly shut Naomi had trouble thinking, especially when her ear was being assaulted by those amazing teeth and Katie gave her...options.

Oh, right and she wasn't really breathing. Gasping for air, her eyes shot open and squinted to the girl by the side of her head. "Hard..and fast..please, I'm dying here."

"You're so fucking hot..." Katie moaned into Naomi's ear as she pushed first one, then two fingers into the blonde's sodden entrance. After a few thrusts she added a third as her pace steadily climbed. She used the palm of her hand to grind against the bundle of nerves, hitting it each time she moved in or out. It felt so different than anything she'd ever felt, obviously, but feeling Naomi in this way was so fucking beautiful that she felt she might explode from all the feelings.

The blonde felt herself slowly ebbing away, like her control over everything was flying out of the window and was happily waving it goodbye.

She used her heels to bring Katie closer, pulling her in with a strong motion, she groaned at the impact. Her arms were all over the place, moving from Katie's hair, over her neck, scratching down her back, holding on to her arse and there she spent some extra boding time, before one went to palm Katie's tit.

God, it felt all _too_ good, she couldn't do much than press herself onto Katie's fingers, trying to keep the rhythm.

Katie tried to use her hips to gain extra force and momentum behind her thrusts. Her hips were urged forward by the blonde's heels at her back. Steadily she began to build the power and speed. Katie's lips once again found Naomi's neck, feeling her strong heartbeat pulsing against them. She was so fucking beautiful, Katie couldn't get over that fact. She wanted to be everywhere at once, her body just acting on instinct, because she honestly didn't know what to do... other than learn from Naomi's body.

The blonde felt how she couldn't get enough of Katie.

Almost like she was high and had the munchies... she wanted more. "Ugh... Kay... babe just..." But she had no idea what she wanted. Frustration grew inside of her and she slammed her cheek into the pillow, opening her eyes instantly when she smelled Maik on it.

Her eyes narrowed, there was no chance in hell that she would feel anything but freaking amazing right now. Her head shot up, kinda hanging in the air, and she pulled on Katie's hair, forcefully, smashing their lips together.

The whole thing made them be in an awkward angle as she wasn't really laying any-more and Katie's rapid pumps were pushing her up, slamming her back against the headboard. When her upper-body hit the wood Naomi cursed loudly, pulling on Katie's hair automatically until she heard a hiss. "Sorry baby," she mumbled, breathlessly and started to roll her hips as she pulled Katie closer and closer, biting her neck and shoulder-blades.

She was losing her mind.

Katie growled her passion right into Naomi's open mouth.

This was how Katie was when she completely let go. Her body was moving into Naomi with a purpose, her fingers stretching and slamming into the cavern. She started to try to curl her fingers with every stroke, but it ended up just every other. "You like that, don't you," Katie spoke the words straight into Naomi's mouth, letting her taste the raw lust that came with their undeniable attraction toward one another.

Katie's left hand grasped onto Naomi's hips to pull her even more forcefully upon her fingers. "Uh huh," pressed the blonde out through her gritted teeth.

Katie's response was to groan right into Naomi's ear, and then the blonde's teeth were digging into her shoulder and fuck did it feel good. She moved her hips harder, faster, feeling the walls around her fingers starting to clamp down around her fingers. She adjusted herself slightly so she could grind more against Naomi's clit. She turned her head and bit into the muscle that connected Naomi's neck and shoulders, sucking on the skin roughly before soothing it with her tongue.

The pain flashed through Naomi and she felt her eyes close as her whole body tensed, making her think that it'd never stop tensing and explode in tiny pieces at the end.

She reached out, grabbed Katie by the neck and kept her exactly where she was, between her neck and shoulder, as her legs tried to squeeze the girl's hand broken, apparently. She couldn't stop them though, her body was acting of its own and she felt like she wasn't there any-more.

She had never, _ever_, felt like she couldn't control her own body but right now it did things that it had never done before. A scream ripped through her body and had made Katie probably deaf when Naomi came undone.

She felt fucking free and the primal scream brought tears to drop from her eyes, mixing with her sweat and Katie's earlier trails of kisses.

"That's it baby..." Katie urged after temporarily loosing the hearing in her ear.

It was such an amazing feeling to be inside Naomi when she's come undone. It was almost outer-worldly. That's how fucking fantastic it was. Katie kept up her pace, not changing a single thing until the body below her began to relax, her wild movements calming down.

Katie's bites became kisses and eventually her hips stopped completely, "Okay baby?" She asked as she brushed a few more kisses to Naomi's neck and face, ending at her lips.

It took the blonde a few moments to calm her breathing, as well as her sweating body. When she thought she could open her eyes finally, she saw that Katie looked equally as fucked as she probably did.

A small smile made its way on her lips, her eyes still a bit unfocused as she slowly let her fingertips run up and down Katie's spine. "I need a fag."

"How romantic," Katie teased, pulling her fingers out and staring at just how drenched her hand was. It wasn't just her fingers, but her palm too.

She reached over to the bedside table with her other hand and grabbed Naomi's fags and torch, removing one and lighting it before holding it toward the blonde. "You're so fucking amazing baby," She said as she let the smoke out of her lungs.

Naomi smiled lazily, dragging the smoke in as far as she could, before holding it in. She had to close her eyes for a moment, hoping that somehow it'd make her heart start beating properly again, not at the frantic and irregular pace it did when she looked at Katie.

She wondered, then, how on earth they had managed to keep the duvet over Katie with all the... moving. She had, practically, fucked Naomi right up the bed. "Romance?" She mumbled, her eyes still closed when she pulled Katie into her side and snuggled into her. "Sorry, but I am really bad at that."

"I resent that, I haven't found a single thing you're bad at yet!" She poked Naomi in the side, then kissed the side of her neck, lingering there for a moment just taking her in. "You're fucking intoxicating, baby..." Katie whispered into Naomi's skin. "You've got me hooked, haven't you... my own personal addiction... in a good way of course," She smiled before plucking the fag from Naomi's fingertips and having a single drag and then held it out for the blonde to take. "I uh... I probably should go wash my hands off, or... something..."

Naomi almost choked on her laughter then, leaning down to give Katie a kiss, which wasn't more than her laughing lips pressed to Katie's, really.

Then, her heart stopped.

There was a bang on her door, no knock, no ring, a fucking bang like someone had punched it. Her eyes grew wide when she all but jumped out of the bed and looked for clothes with panicked eyes, the banging continued.

Katie's stomach jumped into her throat and her fight or flight got her out of bed and dressed in no time flat. "What the fuck?!" She asked Naomi in a hushed whisper.

She started looking around for something she could use as a weapon, a lamp, a book, a fucking glass... anything... but she couldn't' seem to move her feet to do anything. Fear had started taking her over.

When Naomi finished slipping into her loose lazy tracks and had her leather jacket over her naked torso she turned to Katie and smiled. She gripped her shoulders, probably a bit too strongly for comfort and whispered. "Stay here, don't move, yeah? Just, sit on the bed and I'll take care of it."

She tried to smile reassuringly. "Probably just Eff because I took too long, yeah?!" Her voice sounded less convincing to herself, how the hell was she supposed to make Katie stop freaking out.

Maybe with a kiss. So leaning down she pressed their lips together again, instantly feeling better, not calmer but better.

The kiss was a good distraction, but it wasn't enough to actually calm Katie's raging heartbeat. She just knew who was on the other side of the door, and she knew she needed to pull herself together. If it was Effy, which Katie sincerely doubted, then she'd just feel stupid for her reaction... but she couldn't see Effy banging on the door as if she were going to break it down.

Naomi smiled again, waited until Katie nodded so she could go and open the door.

Honestly? It could have been anyone and she didn't want Katie hiding in the bathroom if they had to leg it. Better she stayed where Naomi could simply grab her and get her where she was safe.

With a nod to herself she gathered her thoughts and walked the five steps to the door. After looking into Katie's wide eyes again she opened the door a bit only for it to be throw open fully. "You kidding me?"

Naomi glared and tried to slam the door shut again, of course there was a foot blocking her wish. "You're fucking bladdered. What are you doing here?" She spat with fire in her eyes, trying to block his view into the flat. He hadn't seen Katie yet.

The bed was on the right side, where Naomi stood, and he could have only looked into the left side of the room for a second before she had tried to break his foot. "What I am doing here?" An angry finger was pushed into Naomi's leather jacket covered chest. "You 'ere s'posed to fucking be at the pub and you 'avent shown up. Where the fuck were you?"

"Busy." The calmness was show, obviously, and on the inside she was really bricking it. She had no fucking desire for Katie to leave now because she couldn't be bothered with an jealous ex who's ruined their night.

"Busy? Busy doing fucking what? Shagging that girl?" His venomous words made her growl. "Keep your voice down."

"No! Tell me, right now, what you were so fucking busy doing when you were supposed to make money?!" She didn't say a word and his bitter laugh hit her right where it hurt. "You're fucking joking. Am I interrupting something, then? A lovely shag with your girlfriend? Or perhaps Millie?"

A cold shudder ran down Naomi's back at the mention of the bartender and she straightened her back, a look of fury in her eyes. "No, actually you've managed to let me cum before you marched in. For the first time ever. So fuck off now."

The door was opened then, he had thrown himself at it and Naomi was pushed aside when he stumbled into the flat. "Maik, I'm serious if you don't fucking leave now I'll call the cops." She turned her head and looked at Katie, smiling gently. "It's fine, don't worry. He's leaving."

Katie stayed silent, listening and becoming more and more angry. No one fucking talked to her girl like that. She got up, fire brewing in her brown orbs, a smile plastered on her lips. "Maik, so nice to see you again," She said in a sickly sweet voice, walking toward him. She helped him to his feet and then put herself between him and Naomi.

Her hand shot forward, grabbing him by the family jewels until he leaned down far enough for her to whisper into his ear, "How about you fuck off before I rip you to pieces, yeah? Maybe when you're sober we can have a nice little chat, but if you fucking ever threaten Naomi again, you won't want to know what will become of you." She released his man parts and pushed him up to stand, the same sweet smile still gracing her profile. "Have a good night, Maik," She said, looking at the door with her eyebrows raised.

His dark eyes flew from the, clearly, mental girl to Naomi, a frown on his face. "Uh, Naomi? Babe? You really gonna let her threaten me, is that it? You cant be serious, I'll forgive you." Naomi's eyes widened and her eye-brows fucked off to the back of her head. Discretely she inched closer but instead of comforting him or anything really, she reached for Katie's hand and squeezed it.

God, that girl was fucking amazing. "I told you to leave."

"So what? You tell me to fuck off every other week babes. We'll figure it out and.." He looked to Katie with a completely different expression than before. "We'll make room for her, I promise. I never declined... just had no idea you were into that sort of thing, ya know? If you want you can bring her to bed, I don't care."

Katie was livid, so much so that there just had to be steam blowing out of her ears. The soft hand in hers only made her more protective. "Apparently being fucking subtle is lost on you, yeah? So I'll make it crystal fucking clear..." for the second time she became Beckham playing football, with her leg coming out of nowhere to catch Maik right between the legs.

He didn't go down though, not like the bloke from the hotel, so she upped the ante and kicked him in the shin as well. "..._ fuck off_."

Naomi ripped her hand from Katie's when Maik jumped away, and kept jumping on one leg in pain. His hand was protectively holding his sack and the other was rubbing the spot on his shin. "Fucking bitch." He yelled through angry tears.

The blonde ran up to him but he turned away. "Fuck off." He mumbled, clearly his ego was hurting more than his shin... but his poor bollocks. "Fucking bulldog... what, you need someone to fight your battles now or what Naomi? You know what? Get to fuck, both of you for all I care but don't come crying to me when she's fucking caged you and wont let you breath anymore." As soon as he wobbled out of the room Effy sauntered in like nothing had happened.

Naomi was on her right away. "You think this is fucking funny?" Fuming, she walked to the small table and grabbed a rucksack, throwing it at her cousin who didn't quite catch it and had to get it from the floor. "Fuck off now Eff, I'm fucking serious. Bringing him here! Now? You've lost it, and I seriously don't want to see you now."

When Effy smirked at Katie, about to open her mouth Naomi let out a growl and pushed her cousin out of the room, into the hallway before closing the door with a slam. "What the actual fuck Katie?"

Katie instantly deflated the moment that both Maik and Effy were out of the room. "Fuck, I'm sorry, I just... I couldn't stand him talking to you that way, and then you asked him to leave and he wouldn't... it just... it fucking burned me up. I'm s... I'm sorry," She said quietly, her gaze at the floor, thoroughly embarrassed at how she had reacted to the situation. She didn't try to make excuses or to try and make things better. Katie had a habit of making things worse in these kinds of situations and so she opted to stay quiet and not stick her foot in further than it already was.

The blonde had to look away, she was just _sooo_ angry.

Yeah, sure, he wasn't the perfect bloke and he had been pretty insisting, behaving shitty right then but he wasn't a threat. He was a fucking wimp and never would have done something they'd regret later. He was just drunk and venting, for fuck's sake. "What do you think how old we are, Katie? Twelve?" She rubbed her face furiously with both hands, not believing what had taken place just a minute ago.

Something clicked in her mind then and she looked up, trying to meet Katie's eyes but it wasn't possible, they were glued to the floor.

So Naomi walked slowly over, stepping right into Katie's personal space. "Or was it because he's suggested that? Huh? I'd stay with him and you'd be my affair?" Her voice was low and she waited for Katie to finally raise her head.

Katie's eyes were starting to fill with tears but she didn't look up, even when Naomi got right in front of her. She bit the inside of her cheek then gritted her teeth. "That certainly didn't help," She said in a quivering voice, still unable to look up at the beautiful blonde in front of her.

Naomi bit into her lip, hard, trying not to get more angry than she already was but it didn't help. "We have to have some rules Katie." She pushed out, her fingers digging into her own hips. "First rule; you let me take care of Maik. _Always_. He doesn't deserve this." She waited then.

Katie shrunk back a step or two, feeling the anger in Naomi's voice. She nodded, but didn't lift her eyes.

"Second rule...well, _if_ you are going to be mine that is." Muttered Naomi, her breathing getting irregular already. "If we're talking, fighting, or whatever, you'll never run away. Don't leave me standing somewhere not knowing what'll happen. _Ever_."

Katie wondered if Naomi was in her head just then, because she had a strong urge to run away, let things settle, then meet up with Naomi when they were both calm, when they weren't so fresh and bloody.

Again, she nodded, taking another step back, her body starting to all but cave in on itself... she felt tiny and as if she were being scolded.

Naomi was practically gritting her teeth by then, pushing words through them and trying not to yell. "And the third one, Katie, fuck's sake look at me. I'm not your mother about to give you fucking house-arrest! What is happening here, now? Huh? Where's the girl that's just fucking managed to make Maik back off? The girl bringing the wanker down, yesterday? Or even the person that's fucking managed to scream at me? Why are you fucking acting like I'm about to leave?!" She couldn't understand it and with every word she backed Katie more into the door of the bathroom until the girl's back hit it and she was trapped between Naomi and the wood.

Her voice was small when she couldn't move back any further, "Aren't you?"

It hit Naomi like a bucket of cold water... a doubter.

She had heard of those people, the ones that were always insecure and always needed big gestures and fucking aced tests to calm down and stop thinking they're going to be left at the next best opportunity.

But could she do that? _Be_ with someone who's doubting her, even though she never gave them a reason to? This had just become something way more complicated.

Fuck Katie being a girl, blatantly, that hadn't been a problem half an hour ago when she'd made Naomi cum like no one else ever had, _without her help_. "Well, I wasn't." Mumbled the blonde and moved away to sit on the bed with a crestfallen expression, fumbling with her fag pack until she had one lit.

Those three words were enough to make Katie lift her gaze only to find that Naomi was no longer in front of her, but sitting on the bed. Her back straightened and she stopped just in front of Naomi her voice somewhat stronger than it had been a few seconds before. "You didn't even correct him, Naomi, didn't say that I wasn't some slag that you could share with him, or that you could have on the side. How was I suppose to react to that? You said nothing to defend my honour, or yours. So I'm really not sorry for what I did, I was the one who came in and fucked up everyone's lives for falling in love with a girl who was already in a relationship. It's my fault. Mine, and I accept that, but I wouldn't change fucking anything, not one word or one fucking second." She could feel herself getting riled up again her heart pounding in her ears.

Wait... what the fuck did she just say? Love? What the...? Fuck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Red: sorry I missed out on last chapter's a/n. Wanted to get the chapter posted and I was swamped at work so it didn't happen. So today is less busy so I'm able to write this from work! Woo! _

_Of course a big thanks to my writing partner for getting it all ready and posted without me! You ladies and gentlemen make sure to give her a big thanks! We've been breathing, eating, and sleeping all over this story. _

_Nearly all-nighters and editing and so much stuff. We actually probably have the next 5-8 chapters written in rough draft. Just need to cut and edit. :) in case you all wondered on the future of this story!_

_**Iwy: what she said. ;) So people, have fun with one of my most favourite chapters til now. And I really have to bite my tongue so I wont spoil it. It's the only one, except for the next one that'll be like three chapters long, we have names for. **_

_Not as many reviews for this last chapter, so there's only a few to write back to. Thank you to the new subscriptions, favourites, and reviews! Don't be why, leave us a review. Good, bad, hot, cold, shocked, excited... Anything?! Let us know!_

_Afiestyllama:_

_Red: first, I love your penname! Did you know if you put your thumb to your middle and ring fingers and then stuck your pinki and pointer up that it looks like a llama? Anyway... Make up sex already?! Gosh, pervy much? :) well then enjoy what we've got here, and what we've got coming in the next few chapters!_

_**iwy: I know, right? But we had to cut it somewhere...and that seemed annoying enough ;) There'll be loads of make-up...scenes...and plenty more. Hope you like the direction we're taking the story. **_

_marsupial1974:_

_Red: why thank you! And yeah, things just got uber real for these two. But... Can they handle all that? That's a lot of stress to put in two girls who really don't know each other all that well! Hopefully you continue to enjoy!_

_**Iwy:It did and it'll get realer and realer. Cant forget that they really don't know each other, no matter what kind of attraction and 'Love' there is, it's hard. So, we're done with at least 300 pages that'll follow this one and let me tell you, it's one hell of a ride. Glad that you like it and still read it :) **_

_Naomilylove:_

_Red: last chapter was hot, wasn't it? Hope you don't expect things to cool down anytime soon! ;) enjoy!_

_**Iwy:Thank you, thank you, thank you.. Red's right. We've two young adutls here, who've just discovered a whole new world with someone they're awfully attracted to. So, like in real life, they wont bet getting up for air much ;) **_

_Crevette:_

_Red: welcome to the party! Glad you could make it! Ah yes, our Effy... Iwy and I have coined a nickname for this chapter based on her. I'm not saying it now because I don't want to give anything away. And Maik isn't that horrible, well, you shall see some more of him. I guess only time will tell whether Naomi and Katie can handle the sheer weight of their feelings and of their quickly developing relationship!_

_**Iwy; I love our Effy, I don't know why but she really makes me smile. But I also love the other characters, I'm totally biased. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing, it really means a lot. We were trying to make it as realistic as possible, thought back to how weird and awkward things had been at the beginning when you find your way into this world and tried to somehow make it believable. Show that there's no book for it, which you've to follow but just follow your instincts and read what the boy is telling you. Was fun and we're still having fun with that. :) Hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**xxxxxxx**_

* * *

"Oh please, stop the victim talk, yeah?!" Scoffed Naomi, looking up into Katie's eyes without blinking. "I had no fucking chance to say a thing, you attacked him right away. I thought you'd tell him to go to hell, of course I didn't stop you from doing that. But that? A bit much, innit?!" With a shaking-head Naomi leaned back on her elbows and looked up at Katie through narrowed eyes, easily holding the girl's stare.

"**FUCKING WHAT!?**" Katie screamed. "You know what..." She growled in frustration, her eyes going to the ceiling and her fists shaking by her side. Her eyes closed, trying to calm down before she said something, again apparently, that would cause the blonde to get pissed off at her... some more.

Her voice was calm, almost scarily so, and monotone, "I wasn't playing the victim, I was admitting fault and taking ownership over my actions. What more is it you want? Arguing isn't going to make what I did go away. So if there's something I can do, then tell me, and I'll do it." Her voice gained a bit of tone, her words turning tender as she looked down to see the icy gaze ripping her irises in half, "I'd do anything for you, Naoms."

Naomi chuckled and turned her head higher, so she wasn't looking up through her lashes any-more. "Anything, huh?" Another head-shake. "Big promises Katie."

"I don't make promises I can't keep," Katie said sternly, her body automatically wanting to be closer to Naomi, even in the heat of their argument. The blonde's eyes darkened dangerously and her hands shot forward, gripping Katie's arse firmly before she wrenched the girl into her body, forcing her to straddle her thighs so she wouldn't fall.

Their faces were inches apart and Naomi kept it that way, not allowing Katie to come any closer. "Anything?" She breathed, her eyes holding Katie's brown orbs hostage as her hands stayed firmly on her waist, her outstretched fingers holding her bum.

Chocolate hues burned into darkened blue orbs and the anger she had, had morphed into something completely different with the quick move Naomi made. Her heart was pumping but for a completely different reason, "You heard me, daft cow, fucks sakes." She didn't mean for her hips to move, but she did mean to reach forward with both hands, grabbing the underside of peroxide tresses and giving them a good pull. "Fuck you make me hot," She admitted, her gaze never wavering.

Closing her eyes for a moment, just one teeny tiny moment when Katie's hips had started moving and she had pulled her hair, Naomi bit her lips to keep herself from moaning. She was aware of how fucking wet she was, _still_. There had been no chance to clean herself up after... _that_ and she still had to take her shower, there was a fucking lake between her legs. She knew what she'd be rather taking right about now, instead of a shower.

When blue eyes opened again she glared at the girl, pressing her hands into the flesh she was gripping tightly. Responding to the hair-pulling unflinchingly, she only stopped when Katie's pressure on her hair loosened.

"Admit it... I can see it in your eyes," Katie purred, her hips moved again. The moment Naomi released her bottom lip, Katie swooped in to bite into it, pulling slightly then gliding her tongue along it. "You're fucking turned on," She smirked as she pulled away.

Katie's back arched and her right hand moved to Naomi's neck and she groaned as she stretched.

Naomi's eyes were smaller than before, they were really half closed when she watched Katie roll her hips on her thighs. 'Fuck,' Was all she could think of, all the anger, the boiling rage at Katie's behaviour, the way she had shrank into herself and fucking... cowered was turning into something else. Something she had never felt before. It made her whole body tingle, it felt... it felt like she'd break Katie's back if she got her naked.

There wouldn't be anything stopping her... so she breathed laboriously and counted to five before her hands moved, encircling Katie's whole bum and ending on her hips, her left hand on Katie's right side- the right on her left with her arms and upper-arms trapping her.

When she had her in her arms, knowing that there wouldn't be a chance Katie freed herself now, she pulled the girl into her thighs, stilling all her movements at once. "I need to take my shower." She whispered when Katie's eyes opened in surprise. "Be right back."

Katie was shocked that of all the times Naomi could have stopped to shower, she decided on this one, with a fucking hurricane between her thighs that needed to be dealt with. With a growl Katie barely allowed the blonde to exit, shouting at her, "Where are your extra bed clothes? I think you need a change." Truthfully as long as she had been on 'Naomi's' side of the bed, it had been fine, but when she had rolled on top to give the blonde her own climax, Katie couldn't help smelling the bloke on the sheets.

Flaring back out of bathroom she had just entered Naomi's eyes were shooting daggers at Katie. "What?! I've just changed them two nights ago." Feeling awfully offended Naomi glared. "They don't stink."

"They stink of him, and if you ever want a chance of fucking again, they need to be changed," Katie growled. "Your side smells fucking amazing, babes, so don't get all fucking huffy and pissed off."

"Fucking charmer." Naomi glowered, her eyes so dark. "Under the bed, the suitcase. Want to de-clutter my bathroom too? And the kitchen? I bet he's forgot to take his fucking shampoo and curry."

"Touché bitch," Katie's eyes were burning and she immediately began ripping the bed apart. "Don't think your bulldog needs to fucking clean his rubbish up, do ya, babes?"

The blonde watched Katie's... whatever _that_ was and something inside of her changed.

With a heavy sigh she made her way over, all the six steps, and stopped right behind the girl. She reached forward, cupping Katie's hands with hers as she pressed her whole body into her, kissing her neck randomly. "I'm sorry I'm a bitch."

Katie was still reeling with energy, her body vibrating with a need to somehow expel it.

Naomi's hands on hers and the attention her neck was getting was doing little to itch the scratch between her legs, but it was enough to ease the rage behind it all. "You're _my_ bitch," She smirked, her tone teasing, her eyes dancing into blue orbs as she twisted her head around to look at the girl.

How did Naomi manage that?

She had just calmed her down in a matter of seconds and although she was still horny, it wasn't to a point where she would have found the next phallic shape and fucked herself into oblivion if Naomi would have left her, that way, to take her shower.

Grinning into Katie's neck Naomi let her teeth scrape along the soft skin there, simultaneously her hands gripped Katie's a bit tighter and she brought them to the front of the girl's legs. Then her hips thrusted into Katie's bum, slowly, firmly, and so fucking erotically Naomi's eyes closed for a moment. "Oh yeah? _Your_ bitch?"

**Thrust**.

"That's..."

**Thrust.**

"... very..."

**Thrust.**

"... possessive."

As much as Katie's body wanted to reciprocate the action, her mind simply wouldn't shut off. The argument and the new '_rules_' were really starting to do her head in. "Good," She said, turning around and shoving Naomi backwards a few steps to give them a bit of room. "I believe you were going for a wash and I was changing your sheets, yeah?"

Blue eyes bore into Katie's as Naomi bit her lip, reading the twin, or really trying to... since she didn't fucking know her at all. "Yeah." She mumbled in the end, grabbed the change of clothes she had dropped earlier when Katie had... uh... attacked her, making her forget all about the world and showers. "Right." Leaning down she picked up the towel and shower gel, her shampoo and everything she needed before turning around and going to the tiny bathroom.

She slammed the door after she was inside.

A sigh passed through the twin's lips as she watched Naomi all the way until the door closed. She was mentally kicking herself for her behaviour, since it was her fault they had argued in the first place.

Katie got the sheets from the suitcase under the bed as instructed and proceeded to remake the bed, putting the soiled bedclothes in a pile seeing as she didn't know where else to put them.

Katie heard the shower going and she couldn't help but think of the blonde's naked body, naked _wet_ body. She shivered a little and moved over to the bedside table to light up one of Naomi's fags. Maybe that would serve to calm her back down from the emotional... well... whatever it was.

Naomi was furious as her hands scrubbed the shower gel all over her bruised skin.

_Fuck that,_ she thought when the hot water hit a certain part of her back, making her hiss and flinch away. Not knowing what had caused this burning ache she turned her head to the side, as far as it would go and gasped. "What the fuck... what is... _**KATIE**_!"

The twin heard her name and walked up to the door after ashing her cigarette in the tray. "You okay, babes?" She called through the door, not knowing if she should just invite herself in.

"Get in here!"The blonde screamed, her neck awkwardly turned so she could stare at her wounded back. "_Please_!"

Katie didn't hesitate, throwing the door open with so much force that it crashed against the wall. "Shit," She mumbled to herself, pulling the door away from the wall a bit before standing there, facing the shower curtain. Did Naomi mean 'in here', like, _in_ the shower with her? "I'm right here babes, what's wrong?"

"My back... my body... it's... I look like I've been raped, fuck's sake. Katie, can you help me with my back, please? It's just... well your nails did that and uh... when I try to wash it, it fucking hurts." Naomi hadn't thought it through before she had yelled for the girl.

Now she was standing there, still all weird with her neck skewed how no neck should ever be, on one foot because she wouldn't see anything otherwise. Well, and she had invited Katie into this. Good lord, she thought, this was going to get really messy. "But uh... don't look, yeah?"

'Fuck,' Katie thought to herself.

How on earth was she going to help Naomi and not look at the same time. She tried to sort out a game plan, but absolutely nothing was coming to mind. She stripped off her shirt to keep it from getting wet and put it by the sink. "Hand me the soap, yeah? Let me get it lathered up first."

"Uh... wont work that way... I'm kinda stuck," Mumbled the blonde who's face was turned to the stream of water so she'd stop it from dropping down her back and hurting.

Well, and she was stood on one foot, her arm holding onto the shower pole, her other foot covered in the soapy water. She feared that if she moved, she'd break her back. "I think you've to come in."

"Come in..." Katie repeated to herself. "Naoms, how am I suppose to go in there without looking?"

Naomi closed her eyes and spit out another mouthful of water, thinking.

She didn't want Katie to see a few of the bruises... she was sure she hadn't seen it when they were in bed... it was dark and they had not done the whole... _going down_.

She didn't want her to see that, Naomi had to think fast.

Sure, Maik had still been her boyfriend then, Katie couldn't be blamed for that... technically.

_Technically_, Naomi groaned.

_Technically_ she had been a bitch, and Katie would be pissed off...and rightly so. She was sure that if the roles would have been switched, and Katie would be the one in a relationship falling head over heels for a girl that came into her pub, snogging the fuck out of her, attempting to shag her then and she'd see bruises, love-bites, marks and scratches that were not from her, would fucking hurt.

It would hurt to know that in the time since they met, where Katie's body had not been that damaged yet, Katie would have shagged someone who wasn't her. It would hurt, just knowing that even though the twin already would have shown Naomi that she wanted her and then still went off to have a shag with her boyfriend.

During the time where they met, and the next day where she'd stand by her door, that she'd fucked someone else. Knowing that would hurt her like burning knives.

So of course she felt shitty.

Katie didn't know what happened... she would only see proof that something had happened, something that wasn't her.

So what, it didn't make it better that Naomi had, _technically_, still been Maik's girlfriend then. From the moment her lips had found Katie's she knew she'd be hers. And she still went and tried to shag Katie out of her head, mind and body.

Katie wasn't stupid. When she had made out with Naomi she had seen that there was no other love-bite than the one she had made, in the pub and now the blonde looked like she got raped.

Katie was smart, earlier she'd been too busy being... aroused but now? Naomi really didn't fancy that talk. "Uh, you could come in and... just come and help me please." She said instead, knowing that this was not the best situation to demand things now.

Katie would figure it out anyway, she could only hope that her naked body would be enough of a distraction to prolong it from happening. "Please? Just help me untangle myself and with my back, so I wont die of soapy pain. You can go back out then, you don't have to stay in the shower with me. I promise. I wont start anything... funny."

Katie bit down on her lip and started to climb out of her jeans, then her bra and knickers. The twin used the band around her wrist to tie her hair up to try to keep it from getting wet.

She hesitated, she didn't much enjoy sharing a shower with anyone, she preferred to take one alone. One of her previous boyfriends had suggested showering together to save water and Katie had told him to fuck off and shower in the toilet.

Of course he hadn't appreciated that. He was a horrible shag anyway.

With a deep breath and a nod of her head she stepped in. Katie tried her hardest not to look at the pale, creamy skin in front of her. She took in the dark red nail marks along Naomi's upper back and shoulders and she winced.

Those were definitely from her.

However there were other marks that she most certainly hadn't done, bruises that discoloured the beautiful landscape of Naomi's body. Should she say something? They obviously weren't from her and some of them even looked like they came from someone's hand... someone that wasn't _her_. "Give it to me," She said flatly, her hand reaching over the blonde's shoulder to get the water head from the wall to rinse off her back.

Naomi grimaced and wriggled her fingers, which were clasped around her neck but she couldn't see far enough to meet Katie's eyes. "Could you.. .hold me? Need to stand on both feet and I think my neck's gonna be stiff anyway." She rolled her eyes at herself, never in her life had she felt that pathetic. "I'm slipping." To demonstrate her point Naomi held her breath and stopped like tensing every muscle, automatically starting to slip and move like she'd fall.

Katie's body moved on instinct, her arms wrapping securely around Naomi's waist from behind so she could untangle herself. She looked away from the oh-so-kissable neck that was right in front of her, knowing that she would start tasting her skin if she kept looking at it. "I'll give you a neck massage when we're done, loosen you right up," She said softly, knowing she didn't need to speak very loud since her mouth was mere inches from Naomi's ear.

The blonde almost slipped when a shudder flashed through her body, Katie's breath hitting her wet and so fucking sensitive skin, it gave her goosebumps. _Everywhere_. "Uh huh." It was more a moan than anything else and only after the water kept hitting her face and almost made her choke with her slacked jaw did she realise that she needed to put the other foot on the shower ground.

Katie was holding on to her, to help her for fuck's sake, and Naomi couldn't freaking function without acting like a fucking sex-maniac.

A sigh left her lips when she was standing in the shower again, on both her feet and before Katie could decide to leave she took the flannel she always used and handed it over her shoulder.

She didn't want to turn around, mainly because there'd be another fight then... or a sequel of the one they still hadn't dealt with, but there was another reason why her whole body was alerted.

She felt it everywhere, Katie's hands were on her hips but she felt them _everywhere_.

She couldn't trust herself not to push the girl up against the tiles and fuck the anger out of her, maybe she wouldn't be as pissed off any-more... _no_.

Naomi closed her eyes and waited for the pain she knew would come when the scratches got soap and water on them. Katie gingerly took the item and soaped it up, flinching again just by looking at Naomi's back. She hadn't meant to do so much damage, but then again, not all of it was from her.

Her jaw clenched before she set her left hand on Naomi's hip and used her right hand to oh-so-softly run the material over the blonde's back. Every movement was gentle, as if she were cleaning the most delicate and precious thing in the world... and Katie figured she kind of was... precious... to her at least.

"I'm sorry," She whispered time and time again when Naomi's muscles would tense or when she'd hear a mumble of discomfort or pain. The twin tried to be as quick as she could while also making sure they were all cleaned out, reducing the risk of infection.

Sure, she wasn't in the medical field, at least not for humans, but she knew the basics... it rang true with animals as well. "Do you have any salve to put on these?" She asked softly, as if the tone of her voice could provide Naomi with some comfort.

Blue eyes, which had been closed throughout the whole ordeal, opened lazily and a small smile was on Naomi's lips she hadn't realised had even appeared. With hooded eyes she turned around, her hands encircling Katie's neck as she pulled the girl into her own body shamelessly. "Don't be sorry, I'm not._ Not at all._ Just... I've knotted myself up, wouldn't have been a problem otherwise." Naomi had no idea why she was whispering against Katie's lips, she felt like this was supposed to be that way.

She had never before tangled herself up that hard where she feared she'd break her neck if she moved an inch.

Only now, with Katie in the other room. That had to mean something. "I would have defended you. I've defended you yesterday night with Maik, this morning, tonight on the phone and I'd have defended you now as well. I wasn't about to let him speak about you that way."

Katie wasn't expecting Naomi to turn around, let alone tell her that she would have defended her, and already had done so. She was trying to not just crash her lips into the blonde's, and with them so fucking close to her own, it was really fucking hard. She swallowed and nodded, "Water under the bridge, yeah?" She asked with a small smile playing at the tips of her lips.

"Uh huh," Mumbled Naomi, her left hand moving down Katie's back until she reached her waist and pulled her in with a strong jerk. The right hand stayed where it was, on the back of Katie's neck and played with the skin there. "Come on." She whispered before gently pressing her lips to Katie's, a kiss so soft Naomi almost thought she was imagining it.

She knew that Katie would be cold, or already was, so she turned around, switching their positions as she kissed the girl that was now standing under the shower-head. "God, what you do to me."

So much for putting Katie's hair up to keep it dry.

The spray of the water was warm against Katie skin, and with the warm body pressed against hers and the way Naomi's lips were caressing her own, she started to wonder if she had fallen asleep again and was dreaming.

Katie's hands slid easily along the wet skin, around Naomi's waist until her fingertips were teasing the blonde's lower back, tracing unknown patterns... or maybe she was spelling out words, one letter at a time, saying what she was feeling against the beautiful skin.

Either way, she didn't stop, couldn't really. "Christ fuck," Katie muttered as she deepened the kiss, whimpering into Naomi's mouth after being unable to hold it back.

The noises Katie was doing spurt the blonde on and she moved her head a bit before starting to trail kisses all along her cheek, nibbling on her jaw while her right hand pulled the scrunchie out of the girl's hair, freeing it.

That out of the way the hand couldn't just go back to where it was, she wiped the wet hair from Katie's face, pushed it over her shoulders and then traced a pattern all over her collarbone, her fingers dancing over the warm skin until she finally reached her left tit and could give it the attention she wanted. "Fucking fuck, Katie" It was groaned into the twin's neck, where her teeth were busy scraping up and down, her movements starting to increase in intensity, the slowness turning into something faster, more urgent when she pushed her until Katie's back hit the wall. "I want you." Naomi almost growled, feeling her heart beat so hard she was sure Katie could feel it too.

"Yeah?"

Somehow, with things being just fresh and new, she didn't know if she was allowed to just pounce on her whenever she wanted. Sure, she'd done just that and it seemed to be fine but how did she know if Katie didn't want to simply snog in the shower?

Perhaps she didn't want another shag, or she wasn't _that_ into sex anyway... before the thoughts could have distracted Naomi more, her left hand, which had been on Katie's back all the time moved swiftly around and her nails dragged down the girl's stomach until she was close enough to push it between her legs. "Good god." The middle finger knew what it had to do while Naomi felt light headed and close to passing out as she bit into her girl's shoulder.

Straight... _right_. Naomi realised that this... this hunger for Katie couldn't be just something that wasn't real, it was too intense and too uncontrollable for that. She had to have her.

The wetness between the twin's thighs had nothing to do with the water cascading down her naked and very turned-on body.

Naomi's kisses were getting more urgent, her hands moving everywhere that set Katie on fire.

Katie couldn't concentrate on a single thing.

For the first time in her life she didn't mind that someone (not just 'someone'... it was Naomi for fucks sakes) was in the shower with her, not just with her, but making her want to push the blonde's hand between her legs and let her fucking take her.

"Naoms..." She said, trying to gain some kind of control over the situation, her hands moving back around. Katie had meant to bring her hands up to push Naomi's shoulders back a bit, a silent plea to slow back down, but once they made it to the girl's breasts... she lost it.

Her hands cupped Naomi's tits and her thumbs ran over the hardening peeks. "You're so fucking gay, Naomi." She mumbled into the peroxide tresses, punctuating her sentence by pinching the nubs between her thumb and pointer fingers.

Without meaning to Naomi slid when her whole body shuddered at the unbelievable sensation, many things happened at once.

For one, she bit into Katie's neck, hard.

Two, she had her pinned to the wall now, without a freaking inch separating them and three; her finger had slipped and in the moment of uncertainty she had snatched her hand away. She didn't want to scratch her by accident.

Now that she could breathe again, well _moan_ while Katie was caressing her tits, Naomi growled and kissed a path up her neck, to her ear. "I'd say 98%, gay, yeah? We'll see 'bout the two other things but Katie... god, you have any idea how beautiful you are?" She had wanted to say how hot Katie was, in that moment, and always, how good she felt, how being inside of her was the best of feelings but when her mouth had opened she could only say that she was beautiful.

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She promised and tugged on the girl's earlobe at the same time as her hand palmed her tit. "You've no idea." Knowing that she wouldn't last long if she kept this up, she'd probably scratch Katie... _in there._.. she still needed to take care of her fingernails... Naomi pushed her body further into Katie's.

Her thigh easily slipping between the twin's as she pushed, feeling the wetness coat it. "What you want?" Naomi whispered into the ear she was still playing with, both her hands roaming all over Katie's wet skin while her body kept a steady rhythm, pressing her thigh up into Katie's cunt.

"Wanna get out of here? A break? Perhaps some food? A film?" Naomi teased, knowing that this would bring her to the verge of losing her mind, if she was teased like this. "Or how about we go out?" All the while her thigh kept pushing into the girl's wetness, Naomi could even feel her swollen clit.

Seriously... Naomi was expecting the twin to respond?!

With her hips already grinding into the thigh that had split her legs, and the slight burning of the bite mark administered moments earlier, the twin couldn't even think about formulating a response. "Ugh..." Okay... she'd tried.

Her left hand moved up the centre of Naomi's chest, over her sexy collarbones, until she was putting light pressure against the blonde's throat, her fingers digging in only lightly.

Chocolate brown eyes, that were nearly black by this time, filled to the brim with obsidian desire, were burning right into darkened blue orbs.

She held the blonde there, by her throat, for a few moments to let herself calm down enough to speak, and when she did it was low and raspy, her slight lisp more audible than normal, "What kind of film did you have in mind? 'Lost and Delirious'? Or maybe 'But I'm A Cheerleader', perhaps?"

In the moments when her throat was being gripped by Katie's hand, Naomi had so not expected that, something had happened in the blonde's head. It had caused a short circuit and she could practically feel her eyes darken.

Her hand, which had been busy kneading Katie's tit, shot up, grasped the hand strangling her and jerked it down between her own legs. "Imagine me and you." She growled, smashing her lips to Katie's, trying to kiss the smirk away, and just... she just had to kiss her.

"And you for me?" Katie said cheekily moments before her lips were covered in a soul altering snog.

The twin didn't waste any time once her hand was forced between the blonde's legs, pushing two fingers inside the dripping wet heat that had quickly surrounded her fingers. She didn't pull her fingers out, simply left them inside the girl in front of her, her thumb finding the throbbing nub to rub circles into while her fingertips moved forward and back, curling into the spot that she knew from earlier would drive Naomi crazy.

A silent scream left Naomi's parted lips, which she had moved from Katie's so she could rest her head on the girl's shoulder while she brought Naomi... uh... higher and higher with each second. She knew that if she'd breathe, she'd scream or do something equally as embarrassing, and good lord why was she approaching it so fast?

Katie would surely think she's some kind of, well, fasty.

Naomi had her eyes closed, her head in the crook of Katie's neck as her whole body fought the wave that was trying to wash her away. She couldn't... had to keep it together for a bit longer... not... _yet_.

All the concentration in the world was needed now, she knew, and started counting as her body shuddered and shook of its own. She had never before tried to prolong the time in which she approached her climax. Never tried to just hold out a bit longer... never until Katie.

She couldn't let go... yet.

A growl left her lips when she realised that her thigh, of course, didn't do anything any-more and she snapped her eyes shut as images of what she'd do to Katie in a few minutes flashed through her mind.

Feeling that she'd pass out if she didn't breath soon Naomi gasped once, holding her breath again as she clung to the girl who, obviously, knew her body better than anyone had ever cared to before.

"It's so fucking beautiful feeling you like this," Katie whispered, her fingers continuing their movements, with the muscles around them starting to flex and relax. She could fucking feel how close Naomi was and with a smirk, she pulled her fingers completely away, relinquishing any contact with the blonde.

Her lips were in a devilish smirk.

She washed her hand in the water's stream and then slipped out of the shower, grabbing a towel to start drying herself off. Maybe it was a bit far, and she'd probably get an earful, but she knew that Naomi wouldn't just let it go, she'd probably end up jumping her the first moment she could.

"Huh... huh?" Naomi's eyes snapped open when she felt that the girl had untangled herself from her and left the shower. "Get back here." Panting she waved Katie back, her eyes big and unfocused, not really understanding what was happening. "Katie, baby?"

Katie quickly grabbed her clothes and shot out of the still open bathroom door, calling over her shoulder, "Come get me, bitch."

Blue eyes closed and Naomi leaned her head on the cold tiles, groaning at the contact. "Fucking shitty... you don't do that to your girlfriend... you don't leave to..." A smirk played on her lips when she took the flannel Katie had dropped earlier and put another handful of shower gel in it. Gliding the scratchy thing across her naked, and so fucking hot body Naomi moaned, loudly.

She quickly washed her hair, her body and then she was standing with her front to the wall, her head holding her up as her hands began their mission and she kept moaning softly. "Uh fuck... yeah." Reaching her tit Naomi washed it again and used her other hand, the free one, to tweak and pinch her own nipple.

She knew that she was sooo fucking close it wouldn't take more than a second... so with an shaky intake of air Naomi stopped holding back and pumped two fingers into herself, moaning and groaning, imagining Katie's fingers bringing her the release. "Fuuuck Katie," She screamed, panting, as her thumb rubbed furiously at her bundle of nerves.

The sounds and scream from the shower were obvious and the twin turned around.

Katie dropped her clothes on the floor, along with her towel, her dark gaze staring into the slightly open shower curtain, unable to move. "Damn you Naomi, you were suppose to fucking follow me!" She exclaimed. Then she realized what the blonde had said to her, her voice a whisper as she said to herself, "Girlfriend?"

Naomi smiled when she washed everything off, the shower gel and proof of her... fun.

Then she turned the shower off and carefully slipped out. It was stupid, really, stupid build and she always feared that it was the day she'd break her neck when getting out. It was build a bit higher than the ground, so whenever she'd be done with it, she'd slip when her feet reached the bathroom tiles.

She had survived it, and with a grin Naomi grabbed the towel hanging on the heating.

Quickly drying herself off, she shook her hair out after giving it a bit of a drying and her eyes locked with Katie's motionless form standing by the door. "All right, there princess? You're looking like you've seen a ghost. Was a bit much, yeah?" She grinned at the spooked girl and slipped on her huge, sleeve-less shirt, no knickers before walking past Katie into the room.

On her way she pressed an absent-minded kiss to the girl's forehead and then went to check her phone which was still laying on the floor from when she had kicked it off the bed to earlier.

Katie gawked at her as she walked by, her eyes immediately going to the bit of arse that was hanging out below Naomi's shirt. Her eyes squinted, she had been outplayed. Two could play that game.

She sauntered out, rolling her hips all the way to the bed before taking a seat. Katie spread her legs and leaned back on her left elbow before her right hand glided effortlessly down her torso. That same appendage moved over her mound, her fingertips lightly caressing her clit as her head leaned back and she closed her eyes, letting loose a gasp, then moan, listening for any movement from the blonde that was on the side of the bed, not quite within reaching distance.

Humming to herself Naomi checked her texts, smirking at them because really, she couldn't care less who was hurt by her behaviour today. She thought her behaviour must have been right, otherwise she wouldn't have Katie rub herself one out on her bed right now. "Having fun?" Naomi mumbled, answering the text with her eyes glued to the device. "There" pointing to the side of the bed which was almost pulled against the wall, "there's something you could '_play_' with."

Then she crawled over to the amp-table her fags were on, lit one and responded to the texts.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Katie hummed, her fingers were more insistent on her clit, her hips started to rock against her hand. Katie didn't mind that Naomi wasn't jumping her, not now that she was building herself up to come.

It wouldn't be as strong as the one the blonde gave her earlier, but it would still be a nice release from the pent-up energy from earlier. "No..." She replied to Naomi's suggestion to play with something.

Katie's body became more and more charged until her left arm gave out and she fell to the mattress before moving up to grab her tit, a bit roughly at that. She didn't enter herself though, simply kept rubbing at her clit, feeling her breaking point quickly approaching.

Hearing the groans of pleasure did something to Naomi, to her ego, perhaps? And the fag was forgotten about as she threw it into the ashtray, not caring if it would start a fucking fire.

It took her half a second to reach Katie's legs, not even a part of that time to grasp the girl's wrist and still it. "No."

Katie groaned when her hand was stilled by the grasp at her still tender wrist. "No is right, you get to fucking watch," The girl smirked, sitting up and bringing her free hand between her thighs, her eyes locked on Naomi's gaze.

The blonde opened her mouth uselessly, her eyes wide. "I... Katie." She had no idea what she was trying to say, or do, really no fucking clue but she knew that something wasn't right and she hated her own fucking head for not sitting down and enjoying this show. She should. "You.." With a shaky breath she bit her lip, eyes glued to the twin's hand and she nodded, smiling slightly before she sat down on the floor. Her arm was on the bed, she used it as a pillow as she watched Katie, letting go of the hand she had been holding.

Reaching for her still burning fag, Naomi pulled it to her lips and took a shaky drag.

Katie immediately moved her right hand back to her clit and her left back to her breast after reaching for a pillow so she could prop herself up a bit, so she could see Naomi. She kept her eyes open, looking down her body to watch the reaction. Her fingers expertly started where they left off and she began chewing on her bottom lip.

It wasn't long until she was losing control, groaning Naomi's name as her orgasm took her over. Two seconds later she slipped off the bed, plucking the fag from Naomi's grasp and kneeling in front of her, "Don't fucking ever get yourself off instead of coming to me," She growled, her eyes flashing with anger tinged with regret, "... did you seriously think I wouldn't deliver?"

Blue eyes narrowed and Naomi looked away, chewing on her lip so hard she almost could feel her teeth cut through the sensitive skin. Self-consciously her legs moved and she folded them under her own naked bum, her eyes fixed on a hole in the wall.

Katie couldn't read Naomi's expression. She took a puff of the cigarette and blew out the smoke before moving closer to the blonde goddess. "Naoms? Talk to me..."

Her teeth were clenched so hard that her jaw kept moving, Naomi had no idea why she was that upset. Hadn't it been a wonderful day, night, days, whatever? She had been fine when she walked into the room, even reading her mails and Katie had already been there.. well... doing... _that_... so it couldn't be it.

She had no idea what was making her sooo sad all of a sudden. _Sad_, she was sad, damn nearly close to tears and that made her angry. Furious even, there was no reason for that.

Katie coming closer didn't help the matter at all and it was then that she remembered something. "What have you got planned for tomorrow?" She husked, staring at the hole in the wall she had made last year at a party.

The twin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

She didn't like getting blown off when she would ask a question, or a request."Didn't rule number two say that I couldn't run away if we had a fight, or an argument, or anything else? I think that needs to be amended to have no subject changes when there's obviously a problem also," She said, a little angry but more concerned at the way Naomi's face dropped.

Katie figured she wasn't helping and she got to her feet, taking one last drag before offering the smoke back to Naomi. She picked up her clothes off the floor and slipped into her knickers, then bra, before answering, "My only plans tomorrow were to spend as much time with you as humanly possible."

"_Were_? Okay." Mumbled Naomi, finishing the fag off. "Are you hungry, Katie? We could go get something from Mc'Donalds or whatever." Standing up Naomi walked into the bathroom and put the clothes on she had brought earlier and left without, after the shower.

Looking into the mirror she traced the bags under her eyes and sighed, god, why did she look so exhausted?

They'd slept.

Sure, she didn't sleep much in the past days but really, she never did and looking like this was not okay.

Rummaging through her make-up bag, she was very quick in getting ready, Naomi applied concealer on the dark skin patches and decided to start looking like a human again as she reached for the mascara, now fully dressed.

Black tight jeans, fitting dark blue shirt with some cleavage and her hair upped with mouse, so it didn't look like she was a drown rat any-more. "Or do you fancy something else? We've the car here, can bring you anywhere." She muttered, knowing that Katie would hear her through the open door.

Yeah, she looked good. "Yeah." Smiled Naomi at her mirror image, her heart pounding as she waited for Katie to say something. _Anything_.

Katie sighed as Naomi had walked into the bathroom, pulling on her clothes from before and slipping into her Chucks. She didn't feel like sitting on the bed so she stood, somewhat awkwardly, in the middle of the room.

She'd fucked up, again. She was halfway surprised that Naomi was still putting up with her.

Katie bit down on the inside of her cheek, turning around as the emotions started to constrict her chest, making it entirely too difficult to breathe. "Whatever," She was able to push out as she faced the front door. After a few quick breaths she spoke out again, "Maybe we could visit Effy, if you want." She hoped that the blonde's earlier anger had subsided enough for the suggestion to be considered a good idea.

Blue eyes snapped to Katie as Naomi sauntered out of the bathroom, her hips swaying. She felt way better when she wasn't that... that... _naked_. "Effy? Are you shitting me?" A chuckle left Naomi, much to her own surprise. She shook her head, watching Katie with a loving look. "You cant stand her."

Katie was surprised at how just a few minutes in the bathroom transformed Naomi's mood. It threw her off kilter. "I'm not shitting you and I didn't say I didn't like her, just that maybe we started off badly," She defended herself. "Plus, you said she likes me, and I'm sure you've plenty to chat about after shoving her out earlier... with good reason, mind you."

Naomi didn't say a word for a minute or two, she leaned on the door-frame of the bathroom and stared deeply into brown eyes. So deep she was sure she could fucking jump into them and take bath there.

That thought made her giggle and she had to look away, blushing at what her sappy brain was doing to her again. "Already on that point in our relationship where you'd go through hell so I'll stop being pissy?" Her smirk was directed at Katie as she shook the can of deodorant she had in her hand, bringing it under her shirt, which she had to stretch before applying it under her armpits. Her eyes still glued to Katie's.

Katie laughed, her eyes sparkling and looking right into the radiant blue pools that always seemed to captivate her. "Well I don't think we're taking this relationship through the normal steps now, are we? We seem to skip a few and then back track, and then have mind-blowing sex," She said with a shrug. "She's important to you, in your life. I doubt she would be if she was some cunt, family or not. So I guess this is me trying to get to know someone who means something to you, forgetting about the insulting, infuriating bitch I met yesterday at the seminar."

Nodding to herself Naomi smirked, her brow raised. "Mind-blowing sex, huh?" She threw the can of deo towards her bed, of course she missed and it landed a mile away from it but she didn't care. Hearing Katie confess that the sex was mind-blowing, _ha_ she's a natural, was way more important than that. "I don't think you're a good judge Katie, you've nothing to compare it too I'm 'fraid."

Katie's eyes rolled, of course Naomi would latch on to that bit out of all she said to her. "How am I not a good judge?! You make me sound like I'm a prude, or some fucking virgin," Katie quipped, walking toward the blonde slowly, her gaze and smile never leaving Naomi's profile.

She didn't stop until she was right in front of Naomi, leaning up on her toes to place a kiss to her cheek, then found her hand and threaded their fingers together.

"Hungry?" Asked Naomi again, pulling Katie along out of the flat. "Ugh, don't be surprised. It's 1am that's why there's no one out here." They made their way to the car which was parked like, two streets down, since this isn't a film and there are no empty spots where you need them.

"Depends... what are you offering?" Katie said casually, not looking over to the blonde to see her facial expression. Just walking with Naomi made her feel better from their little... mishap?... earlier. Katie was content and holding the blonde's hand made her heart soar.

The thoughts were twirling through the blonde's head, again, and she couldn't keep her mouth shut this time. They were in the car, she started it and looked over at the girl in the passenger seat who looked so... content... before driving out of her street. "Katie, can you ask you something?"

The twin looked over to the blonde, her gaze easy and light, "Of course, babes."

"Are you anorexic? If you are, it's fine... Effy's bulimic. Bitch couldn't keep it in if her life depended on it. I wouldn't be like... a food-nazi, I get it. I'd let you be, you know? Just, I don't know. Would be nice to know, I guess so I could stop making your stomach rebel with trying to make you eat all the time."

Katie wasn't sure if Naomi was kidding, but as she continued on she realized that the blonde definitely wasn't joking. She was going to shoot a sarcastic quip along the lines of 'how do you think I keep this gorgeous figure' before she decided not to. "No, I'm not. I've just had a lot happen today, and every time I think of food it makes me think of that bloke and kind of ruins my appetite."

"Couldn't be that mind-blowing then, or you'd have forgotten about that wanker." Naomi muttered, trying to ease the tension she felt, the very second he was mentioned again. Her blood was boiling and there was this urge to rip his balls off and make him fucking eat them in her again, she sighed.

"Think I'll have to work on that... any sexual preferences then? I wont be playing teacher in an Britney outfit, yeah? Too cringe-worthy, I'd just laugh my arse off doing it but I don't know? Since you're not a prude, as you so kindly reminded me... what's your kind of deal then? Think I should get some background information so I wont like... dunno... you know..." She looked over to the gasping girl. "... do it the wrong way." Licking her lips Naomi parked the car, they were already at their destination and she leaned over the console, snapping her fingers to bring Katie back to reality.

A shit-eating grin on her face. "So? Top or bottom?"

Katie laughed, she had never, not even once, been asked those types of questions. She had no idea how to answer them, especially since it was turning her on just thinking about it. "I guess I'm up for anything. I um... I'm usually more of a top, but it kind of depended on the person I was with. Sometimes a little bit of... um... rough... sex..." She cleared her throat, clearly blushing, "... can be nice." She licked her lips before turning back to the blonde, "You? You want me in a cat-suit or something, made out of leather?"

Blue eyes wide Naomi was staring at this... dream-girl. Fuck, she hadn't meant to like, _really_ ask those question. She was just joking around, trying to loosen up the tension the room-service wanker had created again and now there was the river between her legs. Again.

She shifted uncomfortably and looked away from brown eyes, afraid Katie would read everything in them. "Uh, wow. Yeah well... uh."

She felt the awful blush, why was she blushing again anyway, it was running up her throat, her face, even her ears felt on fire as Katie in different positions and variations flashed through her pervy mind.

All nonchalance and coolness were gone, probably fucked off forever now that she'd shuffled herself into this mess. "Uh. God, you're fucking perfect, aren't you." Her left hand reached out, and even though her body demanded she'd climb over the console and have her wicked way with Katie right there and then, she couldn't.

She gently stroked the girl's cheek, traced her cheekbones with her fingertips, her eyebrows, moved to her lips and rubbed her thumb over the bottom lip. "God... perfect."

The twin smiled and closed her eyes, a light moan reverberating deep in her throat at the innocent touch and the lovely words. She opened her eyes and reached behind Naomi's neck to pull her closer, moving her head to the side so she could whisper into Naomi's ear, her voice lower, erotic, "You know that song by Janet Jackson... 'Anytime, Anyplace'?" She paused for a moment before nibbling on the blonde's earlobe, "... that's how I want you."

"Nope." Moaned the blonde, her hands already on Katie's body. One in her hair, pulling her close, the other on the small of her back, nails slowly dragging over her skin. "Tell me."

Katie batted Naomi's hands away and leaned back in her seat, a sultry glint in her eyes, "Guess you'll just have to find out, won't you, Blondie?" She quickly exited the vehicle and walked around to place her hands on the hood of the car, giving Naomi a very good look down her shirt.

Blue eyes closed and Naomi counted to ten, trying to get her hormones back in check before she climbed out of the car, snatching Katie's hand from the hood.

She had to have that moment, in the car, to sort her hormones out otherwise she'd have bent Katie over that fucking hood and fucked the teasing out of her.

When she had a secure grip on Katie's hand she placed it around her own waist, her right arm draping over Katie's shoulder as she pressed a kiss to her temple. "Teasing bitch, you'll pay." She muttered into her ear, giving the lobe a tug with her teeth before pulling away and lightening a cigarette.

As soon as Naomi and Katie walked through the dark alley of the building the pub's at Effy was there, yapping like she was born to annoy the hell out of the blonde. "Your nerve, showing your face here after earlier. Who do you think you are? Huh? Pushing me out of your flat? That's got consequences, babe, you'll fucking see."

"Yeah, witter on, fucking windbag." Effy's brows rose and she chuckled lightly, smirking at Katie who was still held by the blonde. It looked familiar and so natural. "Naomi, with her _girlfriend_. Sweet. How are you managing not to strangle her, princess? I know I am very close to committing murder when she opens her stupid mouth. But I guess you have another use for that, you need her mouth now, huh? Who knew that it'd be good for something, one day." Naomi looked to Katie, scared that the girl would freak out completely now that Effy's shown herself from her fucking best side. "Bet with that shit that comes out of it, used differently, it's gotta be really useful." Her eyes were on Katie and Naomi waited to see if she should step in and bash her cousin's head in with a rock or something.

A single eyebrow lifted on Katie's face her head tilting to the side. Subconsciously the fingers on the hand around Naomi's waist began to trace patters, as if it was keeping her calm to do so. "She does have fucking amazing lips, and you couldn't even imagine how well she uses that mouth of hers," Katie says with a smirk and a wink in Effy's direction.

Naomi almost passed out, the breath she was holding was let out very carefully and slowly so Effy wouldn't see that she was almost in an panicked state. "Right." She mumbled, automatically pulling Katie close in case she decided it was time to knock the third person out in a row. "Stop it Eff. I've really no fucking patience left for this. Wiped-out, am I? Freaking exhausted. Here, I have it but where's the other, from before? You already got it? We have to think of something else now that Maik's out." Mumbled Naomi lowly and pushed another rucksack in her cousins arms, trying to speak so Katie wouldn't understand what it was exactly she was talking about.

They haven't had the 'I'm a part-time dealer but it's really not serious or dangerous so don't worry and let me love you unconditionally' talk yet. Was early days after all and she didn't want risk too much.

Effy's smirk grew and she reached out, enveloping Naomi in an one-armed hug. "Thanks babes, you're a doll."

Then stormy blue eyes locked with Katie's and before Naomi could have realised that her next shot was aimed at Katie, Effy had fired the bullet. "How are you coping, Katie? Freaking out about your sexuality as much as Naomi?" Her eyes darkened, a mean glint appeared in them and she ignored Naomi's hands, which were hurting her back purposely while she still held her cousin in that hug.

"Had to pry her off of Millie yesterday. I imagine you've had some question-answering tactics as well, yeah? Come on, lets have a drink and get to know each other a bit."

Katie's gaze snapped to Naomi at the mention of the blonde needing to be pulled off Millie, whoever that was. Her eyes squinted at Effy, "I don't seem to remember Naomi screaming out that name a bit ago. Maybe I should listen harder next time I'm making her come." She didn't move toward Effy, and she didn't appreciate the cousins using fucking code to talk about whatever it was in the sacks they kept handing to each other.

She'd have to talk to Naomi about that later, now wasn't the time, not in front of Effy.

She purposely hadn't answered whether she was coping with her ride on the gay train, figuring it was none of Effy's fucking business.

Blue eyes locked with brown and Naomi raised a brow, grinning. "Fucking perfect." Then, even though she really had not planned to do this anywhere _near_ Effy, she placed a chaste kiss to Katie's lips. She was just so fucking awesome that she couldn't stop herself. "Come on then, you picture of perfection."

When Effy had turned around and fucked off into the pub, too much sappiness for her, Naomi blocked Katie's way and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "I really, really should show you how amazing you are... perhaps I'll show you what amazing things my mouth really can do." With a wink and bright eyes she pulled Katie along to the back-door entrance.

Katie was expecting some kind of retort from Effy and was utterly surprised when she didn't receive one. Instead she was awarded with an all too short kiss from her... her Naomi. "I will hold you to that," Katie smirked before following the blonde into the pub.

Katie felt awkward being in this place again, especially after hearing the argument between Naomi and Maik. She would try to be on her best behaviour, of course that seemed to be fucking impossible when she was around Naomi.

All her self-made rules were completely shattered and damn near anything was game.

First they had to go through the dark alley, then the even darker hallway in the building before Naomi pushed the door open, taking a calming breath. She looked at Katie then, giving her a way out as she held up their joined hands. Showing her that she didn't care but understood if Katie wasn't that keen on walking in hand in hand.

The Fitch squeezed her hand, truthfully it was up to Naomi, it was her that everyone knew around the place, not Katie. If she was going to go back into the pub where she would possibly see Maik, if he had recovered and sobered up, then she could definitely use the support that Naomi's hand would provide her.

Everything stopped... even the noise from the jukebox, or so Naomi thought when all eyes set on them.

Her gaze went to the bar and she almost groaned when the night shift bartender stood there, grinning at her, fucking _winking_. Letting her eyes roam the place she knew that this was her own, personal hell. Not only was Tony there, looking like he couldn't decide if he was turned on or sad, Effy sat at their booth, obviously waiting with a smirk that showed how she knew what horror Naomi was going through in that moment. No, of course Maik had to sit by the counter and glare at them. There were other mates as well, but they only looked once, nodded and went back to their business.

So, with a shaky breath Naomi straightened her back, remembered who the fuck she was and that she wouldn't cower and shrink just because things are changing... beautiful things.

Her head held high, Katie's hand firmly holding hers, Naomi made her way to the booth and let Katie sit on the inside while she sat down right next to her, an arm on the back of the bench, fingertips playing with Katie's hair.

She stared Effy down.

'Take that, bitch,' she thought with a smirk.

Yes, things could change and she could fucking feel good about it.

Of course Effy wouldn't be Effy if she wouldn't try to make that hole even deeper Naomi had managed to dig for herself. "Babes?" She yelled over the music, never taking her eyes off Naomi's knowing ones.

The blonde reached for Katie's hand and squeezed it. "Could you bring us three pints, please?" Then she smirked. "And please a Mai Tai for Naomi's girlfriend, that'd be really nice, Millie, you're a doll."

The cogs in Katie's head finally clicked... Millie was the night bartender... the one Naomi had mentioned in a text, while drunk.

Brown eyes flashed over to the woman behind the bar, but she kept her face neutral as she turned back to face Effy. She wanted to rise to the bait that Effy was setting out for her, but the fact that Effy just called Katie 'Naomi's girlfriend' threw her for a loop.

She tightened her grip on the blonde's hand under the table and tightened her jaw to keep herself from saying something she would regret.

"You're such a bitch." Said Naomi bluntly, stroking Katie's hand with her thumb. "Such a fucking bitch." Effy, the picture of innocence raised both brows. "Me? I don't think that it was me who's had a very busy 24 hours."

She turned to Katie then, opening her lips with a smirk. But Naomi beat her to it. "Watch what you're about to say Stonem, Katie has a bit of a temper and god, I would love to see her make you shut up." Turning her head to the twin Naomi smiled, trying very hard to convince her that everything was fine and that Effy was trying to piss her off. "She's angry I've kicked her out. Cant deal with another woman in my life, apparently."

"Well, it's not like she had dibs on you, Naoms," Katie said nonchalantly, acting as if the whole thing wasn't making her blood boil. Her gaze went again to Millie who was filling up the pint glasses, "Millie's cute, maybe you should go for her, Eff... you know... since Naomi isn't interested in her. I mean, I know you said you loved cock and all, but you didn't think I noticed you looking down my top at the seminar? Surely you don't think that's something a straight girl would do." She turned her head to Naomi and smiled briefly before turning her attention back to Effy.

"And you couldn't seem to keep your lips off me either, of course you'll say it was to infuriate me but... tell her babes... I do taste fucking amazing," She smirked, her chocolate browns burning into Effy's steely blue gaze, almost challenging her.

Naomi bit her lip, she had no idea if she wanted to laugh or cry. God, Katie was fucking perfect, whatever Effy was playing at..whatever stupid game she thought she had to make her pass, she aced but the look on her cousin's face made her also cringe.

Effy looked... she looked... well Naomi had no idea what she looked because she'd never seen that face before. And the worst was that Effy was silent. She didn't have a comeback.

Her eyes were just boring into Katie's, waiting til the twin would break the stare which didn't seem very likely.

Then, then Effy's lips moved and without looking at Naomi she had played her the ball. "Yeah, babes, tell me. She tastes fucking amazing then?" 'How would I know,' was what ran through the blonde's mind, of course she couldn't say that.

Leaning forward, as she saw Millie slowly approaching, she whispered. "There hasn't been a part of her I've tasted yet that didn't catapult me to fucking heaven."

"Right." Smirked Effy and smiled at Katie innocently, waiting for their drinks.

Katie tried to keep the smug smile off her face, it was a small win, but a win none-the-less. She turned her head toward Millie and bumped Naomi's hip with hers until the blonde got her silent question to get up. "Going to use the loo," She explained.

She walked toward Millie before she reached the table. Her voice was soft, "I don't want to be a bitch, or lay claim, but Naomi's mine, yeah? Don't want there to be a problem, okay?" Once she had said her piece she took a step around her before turning around, "Oh, and I'm Katie. It's nice to meet you." At that she spun on her heel and walked toward the loo's to get a breath of air.

Naomi was eyeing her cousin carefully, pleading with the gods to make Effy understand. "I don't want you to fuck that up for me." She hissed. "I need to be with Katie and I need you to fucking stop freaking her out." Before Effy could have responded Millie appeared with a beaming smile, pushing the tray full of shots, pints, and all variations of mix drinks she could have thought of.

"Sorry, cant make Mai Tai's, think she'll like something of this, perhaps Long Island Ice-tea?" She smiled apologetically at Naomi. "So that's Katie, then? Really gorgeous. How are you holding up?" Her hand went to Naomi's shoulder and she patted it, smiling at the blonde who shrugged with a light smile.

"Better than I thought actually. Isn't hard, have you seen her?" Grinning, Naomi's eyes always looked to the bathroom door, waiting desperately for Katie to come back. "Are you okay?" She felt the need to ask, after yesterday. "I wasn't really trying... it was just..." Stuttering, Naomi blushed when images of her drunken self the night before entered her mind.

Millie started talking about the day, and that she was okay and how the shift was as the blonde took one of the pints and sipped on it. Her eyes glued to the bathroom door as she nodded and smiled at the girl.

Katie took a minute to just breathe, her hands on either side of the sink with her head bowed down. "Fuck..." She cursed in a whisper to herself. She felt the need to keep her guard up around Effy and that was the main reason she needed a few moments to just relax. She blew out a long breath and nodded into the mirror, she could do this, Naomi was well worth it.

She was just coming out of the loo and her eyes met Naomi's gaze. Katie glanced briefly at Millie who was still stood there talking, but the blonde didn't seem to even be paying attention. The twin was so distracted by the vibrant blues that she ran right into someone, that someone grasped her biceps and it took a moment to realize they weren't letting go of her arms.

She looked up to see Maik's furious expression, and she couldn't move, couldn't even look away to try to make eye contact with Naomi. Rule number one flashed in her mind... leave Maik to Naomi. How the fuck was she suppose to do that with his hands on her?

"Yeah, and then there was this" But Effy interrupted Millie's rambling with a, 'be right back', and stormed off so fast they almost assumed there should have been a dust cloud following her. "Anyway so as I was saying..." Naomi nodded numbly and looked towards the loo, but Effy blocked her view and she met Millie's eyes again.

The brunette stormed to the corner Maik was holding Katie at and lashed out, slapping him across the face. He didn't have any time to recover as she freed Katie from his hand and pushed him back into the rest-room with a look that would have made Satan piss himself, her eyes boring into Katie's. "Go if you want."

Katie didn't know what to do, helplessly she looked over to Naomi, willing her to look, but she didn't want to leave Effy there in case Maik decided to do something stupid like attack Effy. She was caught, looking back and forth from Effy to Naomi, unable to move or even say anything. Surely she should thank the girl, but she would need to wait until Maik was contained somehow.

"Right, come in then." Effy mumbled when Maik tried to get past her and out of the door she was blocking.

She took Katie's hand and pulled her into the room, closing the door, locking it and placing the girl in front of it. "Don't open it until I say so. Okay?" Her eyes were boring into brown ones, so deeply and knowingly before she turned around to the raging man. "And now to you."

Katie could only nod at Effy, but she was fucking shaking. She wanted so badly to just run off to Naomi and bury her face in her neck. This time wasn't her fault, it wasn't like she tried to seek him out.

Maik's eyes were burning over Effy's shoulder's at the girl, slag really, he figured, the one who had brainwashed his Naomi. "Get out of my way, Effy, before I..." He stopped for a moment to look into the brunette's cold azure blues, "... before I go through you to get to her."

"Right. I think you've had too much, don't you? You do know who you're talking to, Maik, or is it lost on you?" Effy moved backwards until she was standing right in front of Katie, shielding her with her own body, not an inch space between them. "Believe me you wont want to try to get 'through' me, mate. Just piss off and sleep it off, you've not even fucking loved her."

"Doesn't even matter if I loved her or not, does it? We had a good fucking thing going on, and that fucking hooker came in and ruined it, didn't she?" He yelled in rage, taking a step forward but still staying a few paces away. "And what, now you're fucking defending her? What the fuck, Eff, thought we were on the same side," His voice lost a little of his anger at that last bit, sounding a bit... vulnerable... almost.

Effy's dark eyes were penetrating him, it almost looked like they were what was holding him back. She stood like she wasn't in a life-or-death situation, or like it wouldn't feel like one.

The typical bored expression on her face, her hands in her leather jacket pocket and only the closeness to Katie would have made someone guess that it did make her nervous. "We are, and you know that, mate."

Effy's words were honest, that much was clear. "But you know that there's rules, from the very fucking beginning I've told you, when I fucking collected your arse off the streets that if you ever fuck up, if you ever hurt a woman in any way I will cut your bollocks off." Now it was Effy who took a few dangerous steps towards him. "You're not with Naomi any-more. And it really depends on how you're going to decide on this here, if you stay in the business or go to jail. Cock-less."

She tilted her head and smirked at him. "And you have a choice _because_ we are mates."

Katie could see the absolute rage in Maik's eyes as she stood there, hands on the door and pressed against it, hoping she could somehow teleport through it to get to the other side.

"Wasn't my choice, was it? Everything would have been fine if you wouldn't have brought that... that bitch in here. Brought yourself a little _play_-thing that ended up fucking it all up," He growled in anger. "What kind of option is that? What do you fucking think, Eff, that I want to get locked up, dick-less? As if that is even a real option. If we were mates like you say we are, you'd tell Naomi that she's making a mistake. She's your cousin for fucks sakes, you really want her fucking heartbroken when this cunt fucks back off to wherever she came from, leaving Naomi in the fucking dust?"

Effy knew that he wouldn't really have done something, he was a good lad, just lost right now. "It's not my decision, is it?" She countered, showing him that things could actually happen without her having a say in this.

Just when she opened her lips again there was a pounding on the door, she closed her eyes, hoping to god that Katie wouldn't think of opening the door for Naomi right now. He was a freaking wolf, praying, dancing around his poor victim and every loud noise would set him off.

Katie felt the door shake behind her when there was a pounding on it. She moved her hand to open it but then stopped, Effy had told her specifically not to open the door. Katie bit down on her lip and swallowed a lump of fear before shoving her hands in her pockets, hoping she could keep them contained and not open the door.

"But you're _Effy_," Maik said, his voice now at a much lower tone, almost soft, jumping only slightly with the loud knocking from the other side of the door. "What you say fucking goes," He continued, pleading, "... so _say it isn't so_, Eff." His gaze lowered, and his shoulders slumped, feeling much like a wounded animal.

"Maik, mate don't worry, you're still with us." She whispered then, seeing the pain in his eyes, the fear and finally she understood. She reached back and patted Katie's tummy once, showing her that it was fine to stand there now while she went towards him, slowly. "Now that you're not with Naomi doesn't mean you're out, yeah?" Effy reached him and gently cupped his cheeks, raising his head to meet her eyes. "And I don't care if Naomi wants you out... because what _I_ say, goes."

The banging continued and they heard Naomi yell bloody murder and how she threatened she'd kick the door in if Katie wouldn't be out in a minute. "I will fucking kill you if there's one fucking dent on her!" Is screamed through the door as it rattled.

Effy's eyes were back on Maik and she nodded to the door, to the girl blocking it. "Have you ever felt she'd break down doors for you? Act that way?" She shook her head. "How could I possibly try to stop that?"

She smiled at Katie once before reaching up to stroke Maik's cheek, the one she had slapped and left her hand-print on. "Okay? Stop scaring her, Naomi will have your balls for that." A teasing smirk was on her lips then. "And I think it's about time you've got them back, don't you?"

Katie wanted to say something like 'sorry' or something to that affect, but didn't think it was the right time, or place. She was sorry she caused him pain, but she really wouldn't have been apologising for getting with Naomi.

Katie didn't think she really had had a choice either, she had been pulled towards her and had no way to stop it if she tried.

Maik was surprised at Naomi's reactions, and Effy was right... she'd never attempted to break doors down for him, never tried to come to his rescue... not that he'd needed it, or admitted to needing it... but the fact remained.

He had glanced at Katie only once before looking back to Effy with a sad smile on his face. "I think I need to go home now, think you could help Millie close up tonight?"

The brunette nodded, her eyes never leaving his. "Sure. Maik?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever pull shit like that again I will waste you." She growled dangerously. "This isn't a fucking joke, have you not got that? Katie isn't like that, you've probably scared her for fucking life with your _gangsta_ bullshit right now. It's not her fault, _whatever_ happened is not her fault." She finally pulled her left hand out of her leather jacket, showing the knife she had been holding the whole time. "You'll go now, and you leave Katie alone. I don't care if you want to punch it out with Naomi, she's got herself covered but Katie is a no-go. Got that in your fucking bonce?"

Katie was frozen to the spot her eyes wide, she thought she was scared before with Maik, but then Effy had pulled a knife out. She was completely out of her element.

What the fuck had she gotten herself into?

Maik's eyes glanced at the blade in Effy's hand and he looked back up to her to acknowledge that he understood. "Probably should let her in, don't want to have to replace the door," He said to Effy, still unwilling to look at the woman standing against it.

"She has a name." Hissed Effy, daring him. "And I bet if you ask nicely she'll open the door."

His eyes flashed at Effy and his jaw clenched. "Will you please open the door?"

Katie was statuesque, unable to fucking breathe it seemed like. Even if she wanted to open the door she physically couldn't. "I can't," She said in a shaky voice.

Maik stared at her, then back to Effy, holding his arm out toward Katie. "I asked nicely, what do you want me to do, fucking get on my knees and beg?"

Effy's eyes shot daggers at him and you could see on her face that for that alone she would have liked to get him on his knees and beg. "Right." She muttered instead, turning around with a last warning look before she walked to Katie. "Let me just" She trailed off, putting her hands on Katie's shoulders before she moved her to the side and unlocked the door, throwing herself in front of Katie again as she saw that it was wrenched open so hard it fell back and Effy was hit by it. "FUCK!" She yelled, holding her bleeding forehead.

Naomi stormed in, her eyes wild as she looked around, seemingly unfocused and panicked.

Seeing Katie, behind Effy, she ran up to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh god, are you okay?" Her hands were touching pretty much everything of Katie she could get her fingers on, needing to know that she was okay.

Her lips pressed to Katie's in a long, chase kiss. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry." She muttered then, letting go of the girl as she twirled around.

Her eyes were on Maik right away and he flinched, backing away.

"I'm going to fucking kill you."

Katie finally was able to move, grabbing on to Naomi by the hand and spinning the blonde back to face her. She immediately cupped her cheeks, forcing the fiery blues to meet with her soft browns.

Katie stepped in close so that their bodies were all but pressed against each other's. "I'm okay baby," She could feel that Naomi wanted to turn back around, but she held her there. "Look at me, baby. I'm okay, Effy was here. Just let him go home, yeah?" She hoped like fuck that Naomi would listen, the poor guy had had enough for one night.

Nodding, Naomi sighed, her breath shaky as she leaned her forehead on Katie's. Hands automatically rubbing Katie's arms, her neck, head, checking for damage, _again_. All of a sudden she stopped breathing, softly grasped Katie's arm and looked at the red marks that had not been there before. "Are you fucking shitting me..." She whispered through gritted teeth.

Katie couldn't think of any other way to keep Naomi distracted, to keep her from completely unloading on Maik. So she pulled the blonde down to her lips, holding Naomi there until she responded and kissed her back.

While kissing Katie, with all that she could at the moment, Naomi's right hand waved the typical 'hand it over' motion to Effy who she knew, was still standing where she had when she entered. The knife in her jacket. "You sure blondie, really?" Effy's velvet voice asked then, making her way over anyway. "I've dealt with it." Effy knew that right now, in this moment, Naomi's blood was boiling but she wouldn't truly want to harm Maik with the knife. She'd never forgive herself, especially since Katie was all right.

Katie wasn't sure why she thought the cousins were always speaking in codes, but she had no idea what they were on about. Could have been speaking German for all she knew. But once Katie started to nibble on Naomi's bottom lip, she couldn't help but moan lightly into the blonde's mouth.

As soon as Naomi swallowed the moan her right hand grabbed Katie's hip, pushing her backwards until she hit the wall. Their lips stayed connected. It heated up instantly, her thigh slipping between Katie's as she all but tried to become one with her, there was no space between them left.

Maik took this opportunity to exit, giving Effy a brief nod as he slipped out the door, not saying a word, just glad he managed to get away before Naomi would have managed to get the knife.

"Fuck," Katie said aloud, her body instantly melting into the blonde's body.

Reluctantly though, she pulled away, licking the taste of Naomi's pint off her lips with a small smile. "Christ you're lovely," She said, her eyes shining into blue before she glanced over to Effy, immediately noticing the cut on her forehead. "Shit, Eff, what the hell happened?"

Blue eyes were dancing in amusement. "What, you thought I jumped you to grope your tits when I opened the door? Was saving your pretty face so it wouldn't look like mine's now." She grinned and walked over to the couple, marching right up into Katie's personal space with a smirk on her lips. "Wouldn't want to have that pretty face ruined, would I?" She chuckled and leaned in, kissing Katie's ear.

"What the fuck Eff?!" Hissed Naomi and pulled Katie away from Effy, making the girl stumble into her as she protectively wrapped her arms around her. "Back off." Her eyes shot daggers at her cousin. "Mine." She all but growled.

"It's okay baby," Katie soothed, leaning up to kiss her lover's lips gently before turning back to Effy, "let's get you cleaned up, yeah? You know, since I'm a real doctor and all."

She gave Naomi one last peck on the lips and then went over to Effy, grabbing some paper towels and wetting them briefly in the sink before dabbing at the blood. "It's kind of deep Eff, might need a stitch or two," Katie announced her eyes looking into Effy's, "How do you feel? Light-headed? Dizziness? Blurred or double vision?"

"Could you come a bit closer? Cant tell." Mumbled Effy as she sat on the sink, she didn't look too good though.

Katie took a step in, her eyes moving back to the cut and her hands both at Effy's forehead cleaning and inspecting the wound. "Might need to go to hospital and get you looked at," Katie said softly.

"Uh huh," Mumbled the brunette, her legs loosely wrapping around Katie. "I kinda do feel something weird." She whispered, her eyes unfocused.

Katie felt awkward and looked over her shoulder at Naomi, asking her with her eyes to come help her out. She used one hand to try to extricate herself from Effy's legs while keeping pressure on the wound with the other. "Do you want to go to hospital, Effy? Or if you have the stuff, I could stitch you up here. Need to get you to lie down though."

"I'll get it. Come on, bring Effy." Muttered Naomi, torn between wanting to slap her cousin for making a move on Katie and..well worrying. It was her who had slammed the door at her head after all.

So, nodding at Katie she made her way out of the rest-room and into the room that was next to it.

An old bed, a few sofa's, a refrigerator and stuff like that were scattered all around it. She turned the lights on and ran off to get the needed stuff, telling the girls she'd be there soon.

Katie nodded her head at Naomi and turned back to Effy, "We're going to move slow, okay? No need to rush." The twin carefully helped the brunette down and put Effy's arm around her own shoulder and then wrapped her arm around Effy's waist. "Thank you," Katie said quietly, "You didn't have to do that... with Maik I mean." She continued into the now open room and moved to the longer sofa, putting a few pillows on one side for the girl to lie her head on so she would be comfortable. "You okay?" She asked, leaning down after getting Effy to sit.

Effy's eyes opened, dark blue clashing against brown, and she bore them into Katie's. Nodding, just once. "And I did. I had to."

"Well I appreciated it," Katie said gently as she helped the girl to lie back on the pillows she had set up. She brought a light closer so she could see better and then cleaned the wound some more.

Effy's eyes were glued to Katie's face as she concentrated on the task at hand, and she didn't wince once, she was brave. She did feel light-headed, and maybe a bit dizzy but she'd taken a shitload of powder and pills, so that could have been the reason for it.

Effy was sure that it wasn't the reason for her hand to start developing a mind of its own, though.

Katie was leaning over her, to clean the wounds again, and the hand was on Katie's waist at first. Just laying there but then it moved, slowly, up to her side, resting there for a while and back down again. Almost like it didn't belong to her. "You're very pretty, Katie."

Katie almost didn't notice the touch at first until it stopped just under her breast, only to move back down. She cleared her throat and then took Effy's hand and put it over the girl's stomach. "Thanks," She said bewilderedly.

Katie looked over her shoulder to see if Naomi was coming in before she asked Effy, "What did you mean when you said you had to?"

Effy's eyes were shining, and were very honest and open, probably for the first time since she had met the girl. She reached out again, placing her exactly where it had been, on Katie's ribcage, stretching her fingers. "I had to. He touched you and you're not his." Now her other hand went to Katie's other side and she pulled the girl down, well that bit that there was between them, gently kissing her.

Katie immediately shoved herself away from Effy, "And I'm not yours either!" She snapped, walking a few paces away from the girl, now feeling extremely uncomfortable with her. How was Naomi not back yet?

Huge blue eyes transformed, they were suddenly the saddest eyes this planet had ever seen and Effy chuckled bitterly. "You really think that, don't you."

"What?! Of course I think that, I know that!" Katie exclaimed, "I'm _Naomi's_, and if you want my help you'll keep your fucking hands to yourself." She kept her distance from the brunette, absolutely confused as to what the hell was going on.

Was this another test? Surely she had thought she passed from the way they were talking earlier.

Effy shook her head and shakily sat up, a hand shooting up to her head as she got to her feet. "Now it's there Katie, in your head. It's there, like..._.an idea_. Then it'll grow, possibilities, questions, wondering, and you'll never really know." A chuckle.

"But you'll wonder now, would Naomi have reacted the same way, would she have pushed him off and freed you the way I did? Or would she have stood there, talking soothingly until he would have decided that he should let go. You'll always wonder if she would have hesitated. If what she feels for you is much more than what she feels for him. Happened before, didn't it? In the flat, when he insulted you. She didn't do anything. You did. And now I did. But who knows how she'd have reacted? Would she have given him a chance out, even though he had touched you? I didn't." She stumble to the other side of the room, the one that without any lights on, and disappeared through another door. Leaving Katie alone.

The twin was flabbergasted, utterly and completely.

She had no reaction what-so-ever to everything Effy had just said to her. Her face felt pale, like all the blood had drained from it, and she sat down on the sofa she just had Effy on. Her head shook but the confusion didn't go away.

Katie dropped the towels and then brought both her hands up to rub at her temples. She definitely didn't follow Effy, though medically speaking she should have, but Katie didn't want to put her into that situation again and so instead she waited for Naomi to get back with the items that were no longer needed.

It didn't take long for Naomi to barge in, Millie following her with a worried expression. "Where's Eff?" Naomi asked Katie, turning back to Millie and shrugging. "She was supposed to be here, sorry." Blue eyes locked with brown ones, wanting to know what'd happened.

Katie looked up, her face the picture of confusion, not because she doubted her love for Naomi, but because Effy had put so many ideas into her head and now she was drowning in them. "She went out that way," Katie said blankly, pointing out the door where she had last seen the brunette.

She got to her feet, walking up to Naomi and looking into her beautiful blues, which instantly made her feel better, "She um... she got kind of hansy and then kissed me." She didn't want there to be any secrets and she had pulled away immediately, so it wasn't like she had laid there having a snogging session with Naomi's cousin.

"She what?"

"She had her hand on my side, so I removed it, put it on her stomach," Katie explained, "then she put her hands on my hips and pulled me into her and kissed me. I shoved her away."

"She's not even gay. I told you."

"Then what is she playing at, Naomi!" Katie felt herself getting worked up. "It's not like I made it all up. Then she started talking about how she reacted to Maik compared to how you did at your flat."

"Interesting. How did she react, then?"

"Well she wasn't as nice, like... calm... like you were. Threatened him with a knife, kind of," Katie said with a sigh.

Crossing her arms Naomi bit her lip, looking away, her face emotionless. "Well, excuse me that I didn't get my butcher's knife when he barged in, in the middle of the night, drunk on the day I fucking left him." She shook her head. "My bad, should have cut his throat for that, yeah?" Pushing off the wall she was standing at she looked around the room, shaking her head. "I'm tired."

"Welcome to the world of rainbows." Grinned Millie, nudging Naomi's hip.

"Naomi, NAOMI!" Katie called out.

What the fuck had she done? It wasn't as if she said that Naomi's way of handling Maik were wrong, just different. Her eyes were starting to tear up and she reached out to grab Naomi's hand after hearing Millie's comment and noticing how her hips swayed into the blonde's. "Naomi, stop," She finally grabbed onto her wrist, "Why are you angry at me? You asked what she said and I told you, now I'm made into some horrible person for telling you the fucking truth."

Shaking her head tiredly Naomi went to the light-switch, turned it off. On her way to the door she took Katie's hand, tugging lightly, signalling that they're leaving. She let go and grabbed the dirty paper Katie had used to clean up Effy's wounds. Fucking Effy. Then, arriving back in the hallway where Millie and Katie were waiting she sighed and wrapped her arms around Millie in a hug. "Sleep well, yeah? See you tomorrow then."

Millie nodded and kissed Naomi's cheek, patting her head sympathetically before turning to Katie as Naomi left the goodbye hug. "Was nice meeting you Katie." She smiled and hugged the twin as well before making her way back into the pub to clean everything up.

"Come on, lets go." Muttered Naomi and started to walk towards the back-door again.

After giving a somewhat awkward hug to Millie, Katie flashed her a brief albeit faux smile before her eyes moved to Naomi. Why did she feel like complete shit? She told the truth, came clean about what had happened, and now Naomi was barely speaking to her, and not even touching her.

Her gaze fell down to the floor and she watched Naomi's feet walking in front of her until they reached the back door, figuring that nothing she could say now would rectify anything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey All, it's Red, Iwy has given me to post without her so we could get this up. We've had this finished for ages, but we were so distracted doing more writing that we kind of forgot we needed to go back and edit so we could post. The next three chapters are basically all one part, but we had to cut it down for length. Obviously you've noticed as this one alone is over 26k, and the next two are of similar length.**

**Thank you for the continued reviews, alerts, subs, and favs! They really do make our day.**

**Sorry this took so long to get up. Hopefully we can get on it a bit quicker for the next two!**

**We don't own the characters, and we don't intend to profit from this story. Any mistakes are our own and although we did edit it, some of them always slip through the cracks. **

xxxxx

Naomi was fighting her lighter when they exited the alley, her hard steps echoing through London's dawn. It was after 5am now, the sky slowly losing its darkness. Throwing a look over her shoulder as she walked to the corner the car was parked at, Naomi saw that Katie was still following, so she turned back around and clicked the remote of the car key. "Get in, please."

Katie's heart was so heavy and she was sure if she went in the ocean she'd sink right to the bottom. It made everything that had happened in the last eighteen hours collapse on her. She could barely breathe, and each time she tried to take in a breath it felt like there was a belt around her, squeezing the life out of her. The twin was barely able to keep herself from breaking down completely.

The thief kid, the hotel worker, Effy, the cop, Naomi, fucking everything was crashing in on her.

Katie opened the door to the car and slipped in, putting her seatbelt on in silence. Her hands folded in her lap and she stared at her hands, her thumbs twirling to keep herself from losing it completely.

Without a word, only a glance to make sure Katie had her seatbelt fastened, Naomi started the too silent car. Her hand fidgeting in her jacket for her phone but she couldn't reach it, not without averting her eyes off the street. "Could you... can you please get my phone?" She asked, a bit of an edge in her voice, as she shook her left arm to show Katie in which pocket it was. "Put the chord in it, please? I need music, fucking silence is doing my head in."

Katie looked over and didn't say a single word as she reached into Naomi's jacket pocket, pulling out the familiar mobile and then found the cord, plugging it in. After that she wasn't sure if she was suppose to actually find Naomi's music to put it on or to simply hand it back to the blonde could play DJ and put whatever music she wanted on. "Here..." She held the device out toward Naomi before continuing, "... or should I...".

"It's fine." And then the car was filled with Joan Jett's raspy voice, the bass vibrating and surging though Naomi's bones. "_Hey jack it's a fact they're talkin' in town...I turn my back and you're messin' around ...I'm not really jealous don't like lookin' like a clown..._" Naomi lowly muttered to the music.

"_I hate myself for loving you..._" Taking a huge drag of her cigarette she sang, blowing out the smoke through her nose as her hands were drumming on the wheel. "_Can't break free from the the things that you do. That's why I hate myself for lovin' you._" When the chorus ended and the riff started Naomi kept drumming her fingers to the song, humming as she smoked.

Katie couldn't help wondering if Naomi had picked this song on purpose, or if she just wanted some Joan and this was the first song on the play-list.

She tried to look at the road that stretched out in front of them, and the way the sky was starting to lighten as the sun made its journey to light the world on fire with its rays. Then again, it was partly cloudy, so Katie wasn't sure that the sun would actually grace them with its presence, but it would be fighting to lighten up the drab darkness from the night that was slowly ebbing away.

"So Katie, where do you want me to bring you? Hotel?" Naomi muttered in-between lyrics, puffing on her cigarette.

The words hit Katie, right in her heart. She doubled over slightly, her right hand flying to her chest. Was she having a fucking heart attack? Her breathing was laboured and she started having a coughing fit, so much so that her eyes began to water from the strain.

Panic attack. That's what this was. The twin was well familiar with them, had had issues with them her entire life.

Naomi's eyes flickered from Katie's bundled up form to the road and she took a sharp right turn, parking the car instantly in a typical London street. She was out of the door and pulling on Katie's arms in a flash, then she had the girl turned around, her feet dangling out as she grabbed her arms. It was not easy trying to get someone out of the car when they're having a panic attack, with the fucking seatbelt on.

She cursed when Katie wouldn't bulge and was snapped back, because of the fucking belt. Naomi almost shrieked when she pinched her finger unfastening it, but at least it didn't take long.

As soon as that was out of the way she had pulled Katie out of the car, turned to look at her. Her hand was clutching Katie's right one, she brought the girl's shaking hand to Naomi's heart. The other hand, also holding Katie's, was placed above the twin's frantically beating one and she was so close that Katie _had_ to look at her.

Fucking Christ... Katie's eyes were blurry and her heart was pounding in her head, her ears, all the way down to her fucking toes. She could barely even hear anything, and concentrating wasn't even an option.

But then, she started to feel another heartbeat underneath her fingertips, and a gentle voice fighting through the fog. Her unfocused eyes found almost glowing blue orbs and she was trying to fight through to see them clearly.

"Look at me, Katie, _breathe_. Breathe with me. In... Out... In... Out... In... Out... In... Out..." Naomi's voice was strong, yet very gentle as she helped the girl to breath. "That's it, like this... in... and out..."

Katie's body started to slowly calm, first allowing her to see and hear clearly, followed by the ability to follow the simple breathing instructions. She would gasp and falter every once in a while, and her legs felt like they would buckle underneath her, but she was trying to break free.

"Thank fuck... good Katie, well done, _breathe_. In and out, focus on my heart, yeah? Breathe with it." Smiled Naomi encouragingly, putting a bit more pressure on the hand that was on her chest. She tried to get Katie to concentrate on that so she could take hers back from Katie's heart.

Slowly she pulled her hand away from the girl who was still clinging to the one that was on her chest. "Good, _breathe_."

All of a sudden the adrenaline which had pumped her up left Naomi and her shoulders slumped. Blue eyes blinked rapidly, doing their best to chase away the angry tears. "Can you breathe, now, Katie?"

Katie leaned forward, putting her forehead onto Naomi's upper chest, concentrating on the blonde's strong heartbeat. Her breathing eased and although she was doing much better, she could still feel the anxiety swimming around in her stomach, taunting her with a repeat performance.

Katie's voice was shaky, "Yeah."

Holding herself up with her hand on the car's roof, Naomi did everything she could to not just plant her arse on the ground and bawl like a baby. She had never, not _once_ in her whole fucking life been that scared. "Smashing." She whispered, her eyes closed as she stood there, Katie on her body, both of them pretty much holding on to everything through Naomi's hand on the car. "Just... keep breathing."

"I'm sorry..." Katie breathed out, her voice hitching.

Her chest hurt, her body hurt, her face hurt, fucking everything hurt. She was sure that even her soul was bruised at the very least. The twin tried to keep her chest inflating and deflating evenly but after Naomi's 'smashing' comment she felt it start to constrict again.

It was quickly eased before it could really get going though, again by the sound and instructions from the blonde's voice.

After a few minutes of silence, and the most wonderful noise in the whole wide world; _Katie's breathing_, Naomi retracted her hand from the roof and placed it awkwardly on the twin's head. Patting it. "All right... all right... you're fine, you are fine... all right." Naomi chanted breathlessly, punctuating every word with a pat to Katie's head, almost as if to see that she was really there, _breathing_. "Come on."

Katie's clear gaze squinted at Naomi after she... patted her? What the fuck? What was that suppose to accomplish? Was she being rewarded for making it through her panic attack? "I'm not a fucking dog, Naomi," She said flatly.

Was she going to get a treat?

A biscuit?

Maybe a bone?

Closing her eyes for another moment Naomi nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from yelling. "Right." She stopped patting Katie, at once, and slowly moved backwards and out of the embrace, looking to the ground as her hands went to her pockets. She felt lost.

"That didn't mean I wanted you to go away, Naoms," The twin said in an almost shy tone of voice, "just that I didn't want you patting my head. A fucking hug would be nice, maybe a kiss."

Naomi kept looking to the ground, her huge eyes out of Katie's view as she nodded her head towards the car. "Do you want..." But she trailed off, reaching into her pocket for a much needed cigarette.

"Want what?" Katie asked unsurely.

Naomi still wouldn't look at her, she drew in the smoke and shrugged. "Dunno. Snogging in the back-seat? Or do you want to go home? The hotel for the tape? For breakfast since you've not eaten because of that perverted wanker?" She felt herself getting worked up again, even though her voice was completely empty. "I could look Effy up, see where she's at... perhaps she could explain what the fuck all of this was about... or you could snog her some more... or we could act like all of it never happened. Like you haven't had your 'words with the bartender' as you've planned." She shook her head.

"We could, I don't know, see the Camden Markets? Hm, we could also stop right now before you seriously die of a panic attack. Or, no... I know. We forget everything, and pretend it all never happened and fuck each other's brains out in the back-seat." Her eyes were now glued to the horizon, all the way up behind the houses they were parked by.

The anxiety that had been torturing Katie's stomach lit on fire, turned into rage. "Don't fucking speak to me that way Naomi," Katie said through gritted teeth. "What is your fucking problem?! What is it I've done to you to have you treating me like this? Like I've fucking done something so horrible that you can't even look at me, can't fucking touch me for fear of catching some fucking disease!"

"Nothing. Lets go." Mumbled the blonde, dragging in as much smoke as possible. "Where to?"

Katie damn near growled and lunged forward, knocking the half-smoked fag out of Naomi's hand to the ground and grabbing her by the lapels of her jacket, spinning them both around and shoving the blonde into the car. "No, no fucking running away, rule two, you have to live by them as well, yeah? Or are you going to be a fucking hypocrite and say nothing's wrong?"

Naomi didn't fight Katie, she simply looked away and let her rage.

The fight left the Fitch twin when there wasn't one iota of emotion coming from Naomi, and her hands dropped to her sides before she turned from Naomi and started walking away from the vehicle muttering, "fine," as she did.

"Get in the car, Katie."

"Fuck you, Naomi. When you can fucking talk to me, come find me. I'm sure as fuck not going to be treated like this, not from you, from my girlfriend," She shouted as she turned to face the blonde a good twenty metres away.

"Katie, I'm serious. Get in the fucking car."

"So am I," Katie stated putting her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Naomi took a calming breath through her nose... it didn't calm her down and she had no idea how she had managed to run up to Katie that fast. She was standing in front of her but out of reach, her eyes dark and serious. "I'll drive you wherever you want, Katie. But get in the car now."

"I refuse to get in the car if you're going to act like a complete fucking cunt to me, Naomi. We both know I don't deserve it... oh wait... I don't know if I deserve it or not because you've not told me what's going on in that gorgeous fucking peroxide head of yours," She barked in anger.

"Stop it." Mumbled Naomi, looking at a few people walking their dogs as they gave them curious glances. "People are staring."

"Let them!" Katie said, her body turning toward a young couple walking a mini-poodle, "What the fuck are you staring at!?" She screamed before her explosive gaze turned back to Naomi. "Give me one good reason why I should get in that car with you?"

Naomi's hand flew to her mouth and she was biting her thumbnail, her big eyes following the couple. "Stop being fucking dramatic and get in the car."

Katie's voice lowered, "Give me a reason, Naomi."

Shaking her head Naomi pulled out her phone and looked at the blinking screen while she responded. "Fucking drama." She mumbled, nodding. "Fine, a fucking a reason? Because then I'll know you're okay. I'll know that wherever you wanted to go, you got there. That no one fucking robbed, raped, or killed you. That you didn't die because you couldn't breathe. Whenever I turn the fuck away something happens to you and I don't want that."

A bit of her fight melted away, Katie's voice losing all hint of anger, sounding only lost, "Why do you care? It's like all of a sudden you switched off."

With a disbelieving head-shake Naomi turned around and slowly made her way back to the car. "Right, that's it. I've stopped caring. Since when? Can you tell me the moment?" She asked, nodding to the car, showing Katie that she really wanted to go now. "Let's talk about this, but not here. I don't want to be one of those crazy, dramatic, crying lesbians that scream the whole city awake."

Katie bit back a retort and nodded her head, following Naomi back to the vehicle, getting in the passenger side and buckling in. "I never said you didn't care, Naoms," She said in a soft voice, "I have no doubts about that."

The blonde started the car, blinking twice as often as she usually would. Images of the past hours, everything that had happened between her arriving back in London and now, were flashing through her mind. "You did. Just then. But Katie? I wont be fighting with you any-more." With a head-shake she rubbed her eyes, so fucking out of her depth that she had no idea what to do. She was sooo angry... but on the other hand... she couldn't be angry.

"No, I asked you why you cared." Katie stated gently. "Naoms, I'm not trying to fight with you, I'm trying to understand what changed. What did I do to make you so upset with me? What did I say?" She asked quietly.

Rubbing her eyes again Naomi grit her teeth, she hated that. "You just... fuck Katie you have no idea what you've done to me, how much just, I don't know; a word, look affects me. I'm the most fucking collected person ever and yet you just do something and I... I get so angry, so sad."

"But why are you angry, baby? Why are you sad?" Katie asked, keeping her voice low and soothing.

"I..." But Naomi shook her head and clenched her eyes shut before reopening them again. "You make me sad... and that makes me angry because I don't even know you. We've just met and then you go and turn me gay, just like that. And then I'm sad. And I cant even be angry!" She knew that she didn't make much sense, but it didn't matter anyway.

Katie sat there quietly, listening carefully, and although it seemed jumbled, Katie understood, at least she thought she understood. "It's scary to think that someone you've known for less than two days can completely turn your world around, show you things you didn't think possible, and that you can feel such fucking emotions for them, you feel like you can't breathe when they aren't around. You feel like breaking when they aren't happy, and you want to fight their battles, and protect them with your life. You want to be silly to make them smile, and you want to touch them to make them feel good."

"What was that, Katie? Just then? What was that? Are you having this regularly? Whenever I say something stupid you'll die? It really scared me." Mumbled Naomi, rolling her eyes afterwards. Because of course she couldn't have kept that in, could she? Now she sounded like a loser.

"No baby, I just... I couldn't handle the fact that you were upset, and worse I didn't know what it was about, then everything fucking flooded me, every single thing that happened today came back and hit me all at once. I fucking... fucking need you, and that frightens the absolute shit out of me. I'm not used to needing another person. I've been independent my entire life, and now all of a sudden you walk in and you've become the oxygen I didn't know I needed. All that time I was breathing in bad air," She said softly, feeling a bit embarrassed. "I do sometimes have issues with panic attacks, but I've never been able to get out of one that quickly before... and that's all thanks to you. Even my body knows that it's tied to you, knew to relax at your voice, your touch, knew to listen and feel your heart and to breathe with you. That wasn't a conscious decision, Naomi."

"Left or right? Hotel or mine?"

Katie shook her head lightly, "I'll go wherever, as long as you stay with me."

Knowing that she owed it to Katie to explain why she had acted like this attack was a deal-breaker, Naomi took a deep breath, fessed up and admitted defeat. "I don't want to live in the fear of you dying whenever we fight... or when something happened." She had to stop at the lights and sighed. "As long as you're around, I won't. My body won't let me if you're there, it will calm down. I didn't mean to scare you, I was really trying to keep it down, but once it gets started, it's like impossible to stop it." "

Knowing that they'd be at hers in five minutes, tops, whereas the drive to the hotel would take another twenty minutes Naomi's mind was made up. "I know you can't control it. How thick do you think I am?" She felt the annoyance again and tried to swallow it but there were so many things that they had simply ignored until now. They were eating her up. "What did you say to Millie?"

"I don't think you're thick, I was just explaining," Katie replied with a sigh. She wanted more than anything to just fucking hold Naomi's hand, feel the connection that she only ever felt with her. "I wasn't rude or anything, just told her you were mine, then realised I hadn't even introduced myself and did so and said it was nice to meet her."

Naomi nodded and her eyes searched the streets for a spot to park. She knew they'd never get one by the flat anyway, so she kept looking. "All right. And what did you want with Maik again?"

"What did I want with him? Nothing, you told me to stay away... rule one... leave him to you," She said trying to remember what had even happened. "I came out of the loo, I really needed to calm down so I figured I could breathe and relax for a minute in there. Then when I came out I was gazing at you, Naoms, you're so fucking beautiful. Must have had tunnel vision because I didn't even see Maik. He grabbed me."

Finding a spot Naomi quickly parked the car and took her things, before signalling for Katie to come. She didn't wait for her as she walked up the street but she slowed down, enough so that when Katie had taken three steps she was already by Naomi's side. "Okay. Great." Katie hurried to Naomi and walked side by side, itching to reach out to her for contact, any contact.

Nodding, the blonde acknowledged Katie's presence, shrugging as she looked up to the sky. "How the fuck are we going to do all this."

"Do what, Naoms?"

"Us," Sighed Naomi upwards, still staring up in the light grey sky, "Oh and don't come me with; I know how to do you," A tiny grin played on her lips, her head turned upwards she still had to look at Katie since they'd left the pub. "I know you do." Except for when she had to make her focus when having that panic attack. But that didn't count, that was life or death.

Katie chuckled lightly and playfully smacked Naomi's arm, feeling a slight jolt just from the momentary contact. "I wasn't going to say that," A smile on her lips as she said it.

The smile faded quickly as the seriousness of the situation settled around her shoulders. "Well we haven't exactly done this very conventionally, have we? Normal relationship rules, dos and don'ts, don't exactly apply," She said, though her voice was a bit lighter simply because Naomi was actually _talking_ with her again and not holding everything all in. "Maybe getting to know each other better, you know, go out and spend time together, talk. Obviously spending time indoors only leads to us not being able to keep our hands to ourselves." Katie laughed a little bit at this and then threw caution to the wind as her hand reached over to Naomi's, linking their pinkies like Naomi had done earlier.

"So?" Shrugged the blonde, tensing slightly at the contact. "To be perfectly honest here Katie, I won't do the backwards shite they always do in films. You know, ask you now that we're at this point, out on a date, stop myself from touching or kissing you whenever I want just because we don't know each other well." She shrugged again, hissing when her neck cracked after she put her head back into the normal positional. "Fuck, must still be sore from my catastrophic shower."

Katie released a breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding. "Thank fuck," She said with a chuckle. "As if I could really go back to not touching you. Seriously Naomi, I've been wanting to have some kind of contact since... well since we were at the bar."

Naomi continued with her declarations, happily grinning to the other side of the street so Katie wouldn't see it. "_Good_." Her attitude changed, her whole body felt lighter. "I wont ask you to be my girlfriend, because Katie, I'm really, truly sorry but you already are." Looking to the side so Katie wouldn't see her grin, Naomi continued in a very serious voice. "And now it's just important for it to stay that way. So no Effy snogging, I'm really sorry but that's out of question now.

"If Effy wasn't your cousin I would have spit at her. I pulled away, babes. She wasn't you."

Nodding once, to show her that she'd heard her confession Naomi grumbled, her tummy rebelling at the idea of Effy anywhere near Katie's lips. She didn't want to fight any-more. "Oh, and of course no hotels. When you come to London, you're not at a hotel. You're with me. But don't think that it's that easy... you wont be allowed to let a toothbrush on display, I'm not falling for that." She turned her head back forward, still not looking at Katie.

"Babes, we've damn near been together since I first saw you at the pub. I don't want to even be at the hotel any-more, we can go and check me out tomorrow, I mean... I could stay here, with you... if... if it's not an inconvenience for you." Katie's brows furrowed, "What the hell do you mean I'm not allowed to let a toothbrush on display?"

"You've to work for the toothbrush privilege is all."

Naomi's heart was doing flip-flops then, Katie would be, officially, at hers... with her. The heaviness of it was almost too much. She smirked, changing the topic. "Oh, but the most important thing, now that you'll be crashing at mine? No _playing_. Especially not when I am in fucking reaching distance. You've to just wait til you see me again, when I'm not there.

"I won't play any-more with you close if you promise the same for me. I was only teasing you. I'm not... I'm not used to showering with anyone and wanted to get us out of it. I guess in my sex-adled brain it seemed like a good idea, but you didn't chase me." She paused before speaking again. "Wait, you mean I can't touch myself when I'm away?"

Naomi smirked. "Huh, look at that." With a head-shake she bit her lip, pulling Katie to herself with a jerk, as the blonde leaned on her building's front door. Blue eyes finally settled on brown and Naomi knew that they'd have never talked it all out if she'd met Katie's beautiful brown pools earlier. "Really? You want to turn the U-Haul cliché into action already, wanted me to chase your naked arse out of the shower, and all those other things you said? Katie, I'm very disappointed. How have you not known you are practically oozing gay?" The shit-eating grin was directed at the twin as Naomi stood there, her fingertips on Katie's waist.

Katie's face brightened and she laughed along with her girlfriend leaning up to place a kiss on her jaw, "Apparently I do."

"Okay." Smiled Naomi, softly stroking the twin's hips with her fingers that were under the shirt. "But you've to always have socks on. No matter what you do. Do it with socks."

"I pretty much always wear socks, have since I was little, I have sensitive feet so it gives them a bit of protection."

"Then you shall stay." Grinned Naomi. "And never again describe me your feet's condition."

"I just want to be with you as much as I can, and there's no use wasting money on a room when you have a perfectly comfortable bed for me to utilize." Katie's eyebrows furrowed, "I still don't understand what the toothbrush privilege is." She felt so fucking naive by not knowing.

"You've to work for it anyway." Smirked the blonde, teasing Katie a bit with it. "So, stay with me, don't snog my cousins or mates, too late for Tony now... wear socks, always... and no _playing_. Everything else will be easy peasy."

"You really mean it? I can't fucking scream out your name and get myself off? Naoms, that's so fucking... harsh. Well if I can't, then you can't. Works both ways, doesn't it?"

Naomi grinned at the girl who's mood she had changed in the matter of a few moments. It made her happy, that she could do that. Just like that. She had wanted to make Katie smile again, to laugh and to feel better than before and she had. "Ya think? You really think after your little show earlier you'll be getting off, _at all_?" With an evil smirk she leaned in, stopping inches from Katie's lips as her fingers put a bit of pressure on the twin's hips, not ghosting over her skin any-more. "You're not getting any."

Katie's eyebrows lifted and her jaw dropped, "Naomi!" She said in a higher pitched voice. Her eyes squinted, "What about phone sex? Technically you're there with me, that counts, right?"

Bringing Katie closer Naomi's lips brushed hers with every word she spoke, her fingers had found their way under the girl's shirt and were stretched out, moving over her hips, down to the waistband of her jeans. "I'm responsible for your orgasms now... _only me.._. and you're not gonna cum in the near future." The fingers stopped their trip when Naomi had a good hold on Katie's bum, crashing their hips together. "In _no way_." Her tongue darted out and traced Katie's bottom lip seductively. "What happens when you're back in Bristol, to your... lady bits? We'll see."

Naomi didn't kiss her, she was still as close as humanly possible without actually kissing her. Their bodies pressed against each others, and she kept bringing Katie's hips closer and closer with soft jerks of her wrists.

Katie lost all semblance of time and space, her body reacting to Naomi's administrations, shutting everything else off. All thoughts were gone. The conversation completely lost except for one that was nagging her, not letting her go, "What about toothbrushes?" She breathed out before moaning at the delicious contact that their bodies were making. "Fuck..." She whispered.

Looking quickly around Naomi saw that no soul was near, and even if; they'd think that she was the one being snogged and groped against the door. Not that she was pressed to the door but was intending to be bringing Katie to the edge of sanity as soon and quickly as possible.

It wasn't even really light yet, and with a grin her left fingers danced their way out of Katie's jeans. Turning at her sides, they scraped along her ribs and back up to cup her right tit, under her bra. Naomi let her thumbnail softly scratch the rock hard nub as one of her thighs made its way between Katie's legs.

Naomi pulled Katie closer, placing her head on the girl's shoulder so she could whisper into her ear and hear her ragged breaths hit her ear. "Toothbrushes, a bit kinky, innit, love?"

The twin's body was shaking under Naomi's touch and after the blonde had provided Katie with a thigh to grind against, she didn't waste any time. Her hips moved along Naomi's thigh, long, hard movements that had her panting and growling.

Her hands moved into blonde locks, her nails gently scratching along her scalp, down her neck, until she was gripping Naomi's shoulders through her clothes. "Yeah, whatever," Katie groaned. Apparently even her question about toothbrush privileges had been squashed under the apparent lust she had for her girlfriend.

A soft smile played on Naomi's lips at Katie's state of mind, the way she couldn't even focus on her question any-more. It was cute, and so fucking hot that the blonde had to close her eyes for a moment, her hand pinching and twisting Katie's nipple. "You like that, don't you?" Her right hand, the one that was still holding her oh so close, was buried in Katie's jeans started to help Katie; pulling her harder against the thigh but keeping her from pushing away more than an inch. "Don't move too much." Whispered Naomi hotly, deciding that she didn't want the neighbours to see that.

They could see her make-out with her girlfriend, but having Katie grind on her thigh like a wild rabbit? No.

With her right hand she stilled Katie's frantic moves and showed her what she should do.

Roll her hips, instead of the up and down motion.

Naomi flexed her thigh, relaxed it, flexed it, relaxed it as she pushed up while Katie was frantically rolling her hips, with as less motion as possible. "You want to cum? Huh? God, Katie, I can fucking feel your clit through our clothes." Panted Naomi, feeling that this was turning her as much on as it did Katie, if not more.

Katie bit into Naomi's shoulder, just inside the clothing. She kept her hips rocking, just like Naomi was ushering her to, feeling the thigh between her legs flexing and she used that rhythm to guide her hips. "Naoms... fuck..." She whispered exotically into the blonde's ear. "Yes baby... please... make me come..." She groaned, bringing her right hand down from Naomi's shoulder to slip under her shirt. She gently grazed her nails up Naomi's stomach until she reached her bra, pushing it aside so she could pinch the hard bud between her fingers, rolling it first one way, then the other.

Naomi couldn't help it, her own hips were suddenly thrusting forwards, searching for some kind of friction but this wouldn't work. "Don't... not here. Not here, Katie." She repeated into the girl's ear as she sucked the earlobe into her mouth after tugging on it. Her left hand, which had been playing with Katie's tits, suddenly dashed south and didn't bother opening the jeans before it disappeared there. There was no room for moving or anything, but as Naomi stretched her hand she could feel that Katie wouldn't need much... a graze... a rub... a tug. But she didn't do nay of those things. Her middle finger was just above the girl's clit and stopped moving altogether.

She opened her lips and with every word she would push her fingertip against the swollen bundle of nerves. "You" push, "are" push, "mine, not Effy's."

Two more circular motions, a growled; "Mine," And Naomi stopped moving again.

Katie stopped breathing completely when the movement stopped, her hips unmoving and she waited to be blessed with it once again. She had heard Naomi speak into her ear and it caused a shutter through her entire body. Katie swore that she was barely able to keep herself up right, and probably would have fallen if it wasn't for Naomi's strong arm around her. "I've always been yours," Katie breathed.

"Good." Mumbled Naomi before finally crashing her lips to Katie's, and much to her surprise Katie's lips weren't tasting like Effy.

She'd had thought that if Katie kissed her, or if she kissed Katie, Effy would be somehow on her lips, taunting her but she wasn't.

It was only Katie. "Oh god." Moaned the blonde when her hand slipped and was squashed between Katie's pussy and her tight jeans. "What the fuck? Lezza action! Kiss her again blondie!"

Naomi didn't jump away, wasn't really possible with her hand in Katie's knickers. Instead she pulled it out slowly, pressed her lips to Katie's in another kiss that was weakening her knees as she also withdrew her thigh.

The young lads, probably going home after being on the piss, were still yelling and she waved at them, with her left hand, kinda sad they couldn't see what it was coated with. They'd have been right jealous... little boys never would land such a perfect woman. "Come on, upstairs. Right now." Thankfully Katie didn't need to be asked twice, she followed... at the end it was her who stood by the front door, impatiently waiting for Naomi to open it.

Katie was twitching with a deep rooted sexual hunger. She had been so close to her climax that she was physically in pain over it not happening. The twin's hands were shaking, and she couldn't control her breathing. She didn't even care that they'd basically been caught, all she could think about was Naomi opening the fucking door so they could get back to what they had been doing.

She was letting harsh breaths out through her nostrils, short inhales shortly followed. "Fucking open it already," Katie growled, not liking how fucking long it was taking to get inside Naomi's flat.

When the key turned Naomi grinned at Katie who was all but grinding from one foot to the other. "Eager-beaver, want to watch a film, now? For us it's evening... or perhaps would you like..." But she was cut off when Katie pushed the door open and Naomi through it, locking it after her.

Katie started clawing off Naomi's clothes, her jacket, her shirt, then took her own top off, pushing Naomi back with bruising kisses. Her hands then undid the button and zip of her jeans, then did the same to the blonde's before yanking the material down Naomi's legs, pushing her backward with her jeans around her ankles so that the blonde fell onto the bed so she could finish pulling them off.

She stood then, her eyes dark, her body in flames of desire.

Her lips curled up into a predatory smirk. She pulled out her mobile and flicked through the music until she found the song she was looking for. Licking her lips she hit play and then set it next to Naomi. "Sit up and don't move or I'll stop, yeah?"

Blue eyes widened.

But that... Naomi had wanted to... how... they had been by the door, just now, and yet she was here. Almost naked. "Uh... fuck." She could only nod as she pulled herself up on her elbows, watching Katie with wide eyes. "But I wanted..."

Dark chocolate hues looked down at the girl on the bed as the slow beat started thumping from her mobile, "Oh you will, but now it's my turn," She said deeply. There was a brief whistle from her phone, part of the song, before there was slow clapping that matched the deep beat.

Katie turned around, and her hips started to sway as she moved her pants down to the floor and even had her bra off before the lyrics even started. When they did start, a female voice rang out and Katie turned around, whispering the words as she moved closer to Naomi.

'In the thunder and rain,

You stare into my eyes.

I can feel your hand,

moving up my thigh.'

Katie leaned forward, running her nails gently up the blonde's thighs, holding onto the darkened blue gaze. She bit down on her lip and turned around, placing her hands on Naomi's knees for balance before crouching down.

'Skirt around my waist,

Wall against my face,

I can feel your lips...

Naomi's hands automatically reached for Katie's hips, she just wanted to feel her.

'Ooohhhhh' Katie moaned out, allowing the contact from Naomi as she slowly stood back up, brushing her arse right between the blonde's open thighs, grinding there for a moment before the Chorus chimed in.

'I don't wanna stop just because

People walkin by are watchin us

I don't give a damn what they think

I want you now

I don't wanna stop just because

You feel so good inside of my love

I'm not gonna stop no no no

I want you

All I wanna say is...'

Katie kept moving the entire time, her hips grinding backwards before turning around and grabbing the material of Naomi's bra, right between her breasts, pulling her to sit up. She straddled her then, hips still not ceasing their movement as she leaned down to whisper and moan the next few lyrics.

'Any time

And any place

I don't care who's around

Mmmm'

"Katie, good god your soooo fucking... hmm..." whimpered Naomi, she tried really hard to keep her hips from moving but with Katie there and... like _this_, she couldn't hold back any-more. Her face looked almost pained, she had been teased for hours, hours and hours, and she had wanted to give Katie payback downstairs... but now... she couldn't. She was actually in pain. "I cant... when... I need something..."

Katie couldn't stand it any longer and grabbed Naomi's left hand in her right, bringing it to her stomach, the song now completely lost, though it kept playing in the background.

She slowly inched the blonde's hand down, slipping both their hands into her drenched knickers, effectively giving Naomi the go ahead. What they did was in her hands now.

"Jesus." Moaned the blonde when her hand felt the wetness everywhere. She closed her eyes for a moment, savouring the feeling of how fucking good it felt to _do_ this to someone's body. To have them react this way. "That can't be healthy." She mumbled, dashing forward with her face, finally allowed to wrap her lips around Katie's nipple, tug, lick, and kiss.

Her right hand moved all the way up to Katie's neck, her nails dragging all over her neck, behind her ears, her throat until they combed her long hair up in her palm. She tugged Katie's head back, making her arch her tits into Naomi's greedy mouth.

All the while her mouth passionately took its time to enjoy her most favourite tits in the world, variegating between softly leaving kisses wherever she'd reach and teasingly nibbling and tugging on the hard buds.

She knew that Katie was probably going out of her mind, seeing that her hand, which was in the girl's knickers hasn't moved an inch yet. Naomi was busy worshipping her torso, caressing her back, neck, shoulder-blades and tugging on her hair. In rhythm with her mouths mission and Katie's rolling hips. "Fucking made for me." She breathed into the girl's hipbone before biting into it, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough for Katie to get impatient. "Mine." Her lips then sucked on the sweaty skin, pulling and tugging while her tongue was soothing the same area at the same time. "God, _so_ mine."

The sounds coming from the twin's mouth showed her blatant impatience, and so did her moving hips as they tried to get any kind of satisfaction they could. Naomi's hand though wouldn't let her. Katie's eyes flashed down to Naomi's, her lips curling as her husky voice said quietly, "Prove it."

A slow smirk appeared on the blonde's lips, which were just trailing a path along Katie's navel. "You sure, Katie? I won't let you catch a breath, you'll be sore for days and you wont enjoy being fucked by any other person, _ever_ again. You sure you want that?" She taunted, her pointer's nail teasingly scraping over the swollen bundle of nerves it was resting on. It resulted in Katie's hips twitching, her whole body spasming once.

"Are you sure?" Katie challenged after she took a moment to recover from her body trembling without her consent. "Really think you can give me that good of a fucking?" She smirked and reached down to run her fingers gently through peroxide tresses before she grabbed a fistful and held Naomi's head up from her skin, forcing her to look up at her.

Naomi was in shock.

24 hours ago her ex boyfriend had done the same, grabbed her hair and turned her head up so she'd look at him. When he did it though, her knickers didn't drench, and his fingertips weren't softly stroking her scalp in contrast to this violent gesture. Katie's were doing it, showing her the lovely person her girlfriend really was. The way her body was reacting to it, to Katie, made her stomach almost quiver as she held the laughter in. Yeah, of course Maik had never evoked this inside of her. And of course Katie did, just by being her lovely, sexy as fuck self.

God, it was so hot. "You wont know what hit you." Promised the blonde, moving her head to the side until her mouth was in reaching distance of Katie's arm. She never took her eyes off the girl as her teeth sank into the soft skin, pressing. Naomi wouldn't stop until Katie'd let go of her hair.

Fight of dominance. From the moment on when Katie had thrown Naomi on the bed and demanded they'd get naked and not stop, the blonde knew it would happen at one point. Where they'd both want to be the dominant part.

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Katie rasped out, repeating words that Naomi had told her once before, not even flinching when Naomi started to put a light pressure on her arm.

Naomi's middle finger moved again, the nail agonizingly slow scraping across Katie's swollen, throbbing and silky clit. Making the girl shake was her newest fav hobby. Her jaw clenched, making her teeth go deeper and deeper into the skin.

"Fuck," Katie groaned her head falling back when her body shook, which, coincidentally, caused her hand to tighten in Naomi's hair.

A growl ripped from the back of Naomi's throat, shaking them both when she bit Katie, hard.

Her right hand was holding Katie's back while her left was still in her knickers, finally moving. She pushed herself up a bit, so she'd have room for her hand, before pumping two fingers into the twin while she sucked on her arm. Her jaw clenched and unclenched in rhythm with her slow, hard thrusts.

"Fuck baby," Katie groaned at the painful pleasure administered by her lover through the bite on her arm, and from pushing into her. Finally she released Naomi's hair, needing the blonde's mouth elsewhere on her body, she didn't care where, but her arm wasn't exactly a hot spot for her.

Katie's hips lifted to meet each hard, slow penetrating thrust, crying out every time the blonde was fully inside her.

"You like that?" Grunted Naomi, her teeth already attached to Katie's nipple. She now moved her right hand from the girl's back to her hips, using it to help her meet her fingers. "What do you want?" She slowed down, so much that she almost didn't move at all, except for the firm pumps when she'd be in deep enough. "Like this?" Her lips wrapped around Katie's rosy bud and she sucked as her hand kept its painfully slow, very hard pace.

"Yes Naoms, fuck... the things you do to me..." Katie whispered as her hips would meet every agonizingly slow thrust. "Baby, I need you to go faster, yeah? And just fucking... please don't fucking stop."

Naomi grinned up at the panting girl, her hand not changing its pace. "Oh I know you need it faster... but you wont get it." A chuckle vibrated through Katie's body then and when Naomi heard a whimper, she closed her eyes, bracing herself.

Then her whole arm wrapped around Katie's waist, steadying her as Naomi leaned forward. "Show me, show me how fast." She panted up to the girl, stopping all movements of her hand she positioned it exactly the way Katie would need her fingers now. Her own hips arched up, urging Katie's on. "Come on, my fingers are yours." Katie had her feet on the floor, she could easily move now, the way she wanted. "Maybe I'll help you, if you're good. Come on, move your hips baby."

Blue eyes were pretty much black by the time her brain caught up with the fact that Katie would, probably, be riding Naomi's hand now. "God, fuck, that's so hot Katie." She confessed when brown eyes locked on hers.

Katie put her hands atop Naomi's shoulders for balance, her eyes were black fire. "Mine," She growled before she adjusted her stance slightly and then started rolling her hips, shuddering at the first few tentative movements until she got a proper feel for the range of motion she could have without having Naomi's fingers slip from her core.

It didn't take long until she sped up, using the blonde's shoulders as an anchor and she began riding Naomi's fingers.

The faster she moved her hips, the more frequent she would groan, and the harder her fingers would dig into the flesh of Naomi's shoulders. "More baby... give me more..." She moaned out, sweat starting to glisten on parts of her skin, dripping down in others.

Naomi's eyes were glued to Katie's face, watching her from her place by the girl's tits she was trying to ravish but couldn't... the moving wouldn't let her.

She waited for the moment, didn't want to hurt Katie, and then her ring-finger joined the others, the pointer and ring-finger a bit before the middle-finger so the shape would be fitting. "Whatever you want... Like that? Katie..." Groaned Naomi, holding on to the girl with her free hand, her whole body shaking along with Katie's. "Or more?" Eyes watching every little detail, Naomi was learning.

She was storing away every little bit of information she was gathering for the moment she'd make the girl see stars.

When the third finger was slamming in and out of the girl Naomi couldn't hold herself back any-more and started to push her own hips upwards, which made her fingers have more of a resistance and ram into Katie faster. Katie had been good, after all, she'd help.

"Shit... Christ... yes..." Katie cursed when Naomi's body moved her fingers harder into the twin's core. Katie couldn't answer her, that part of her brain had completely shut off. All she could do was make sounds of pleasure and curse words mixed in with Naomi's name. "God. Naomi." Her pants and moans were increasing, her body already so close to her climax, she could feel it burning like a wildfire with a strong wind behind it. Her right arm moved behind Naomi's neck and gripped her right shoulder whilst her left hand moved to her own breast, pinching the nub roughly and pulling it out slightly before twisting it, "Oh fuck baby, I'm so... fuck..."

Naomi stilled all her movements, turned her whole body, with Katie on top and pushed her into the sheets, laying between her girlfriend's legs. Katie was watching her with huge, black, unfocused eyes, panting. "You want to cum?" Was breathlessly asked through smirking lips, just when Naomi's hand moved back into her knickers... tracing her entrance with her pointer. "Hm?"

Katie groaned unhappily at being denied the orgasm that was just over the horizon, maybe a few more pumps and she would have been screaming out. Instead she was on her back. "Yes lover," She said, caressing the second word with her lips and tongue, her ebony gaze locked on Naomi's beautifully lustful eyes.

"We'll see about that," Whispered Naomi and let her finger circle Katie's entrance another time, slowly. "How many have you had?" She then asked, her voice not more than a whisper, the tip of her finger barley in as she kept making small circles with it.

Her tongue darted out, and careful not to straddle Katie's thighs or anything, Naomi moved upwards. She licked a path from Katie's chin down to her throat, to her tits where she, of course, got distracted while she palmed the one she couldn't caress with her mouth.

Katie was whimpering at the tease, her hips twitching for more, "W... what?" She stuttered out, her brain knowing it needed to turn back on, but it was having a hard time getting started with the amazing attention her breasts were receiving from the heat of Naomi's mouth.

She blinked her eyes to try to focus, but she still couldn't figure out what exactly Naomi was asking.

Naomi moved then, her tongue leaving the place it was absolutely made for, making its way south.

Her hand was stroking up Katie's side, tweaking her nipple, until she found her hand and entwined their fingers, bringing it to her mouth and kissed it. "Men." When she breathed the word her face was on eye level with Katie's knickers and she eyed her own hand in there, and how fucking good it looked. "How many men were you with?" She then bit Katie's thigh, on the very inside where she could practically taste her lust, her sense of smell not picking anything up except for _Katie_... "Fuck."

Her thumb reached out, while she was down there staring and kissing, biting, sucking on the creamy flesh of Katie's thigh. It finally hit her poor bundle of nerves, which seemed to have grown since ten minutes ago, Naomi wondered, and she pushed. Decided to try something different than the circling; she pushed into her clit. Firmly.

Katie was overwhelmed with sensations.

She felt Naomi fucking everywhere. She had felt like she was physically starting to lift off the bed until Naomi's hand found hers and grounded her. The twin could barely breathe and when the blonde started to give attention to her inner thigh she thought she would lose consciousness.

It wasn't until Naomi's tongue and her hips lifted off the mattress that she shouted out, "Seven... fuck Naomi... fuck..."

"13 then, scientists say women always say 6 less than there were." Naomi grinned, her tongue licking a trail from Katie's knee up to her inner-thigh, to her knickers. "Fuck, Katie you're drenched." She fastened the pace of her thumb, hitting the twin's clit now with a speed that made Katie arch her back in time with it. "That good?" Her face was by Katie's undies...they were magically pulling her in.

"No... just seven..." Katie said with a groan her body vibrating. "Baby... so fucking... good..." She stammered out.

The curiosity was making it hard not to shred them off of Katie and plunge her tongue as deep in as she could. "Fuck, Katie I've just imagined how it would feel to have my tongue inside of you." She breathed, shuffling, almost grinding on her own shin, desperate for some kind of friction.

She had never been that turned on from pleasuring someone.

Katie's body shuddered at the thought of having Naomi's tongue buried in her cunt. "Baby, I fucking need you... please baby." With her left hand gripping onto Naomi's as if she would fly away without it, Katie reached her right down to try to lower her knickers, they were seriously starting to get in the fucking way.

"I uh... I had another plan but I cant hold back any-more Kay." Mumbled Naomi and moved her body up, pressing her lips to Katie's tummy on the way. She stopped what her finger was doing, silenced Katie's protest with a kiss though, plunging her tongue deeply into the twin's mouth. She felt like she hadn't kissed her in forever.

Her right hand went, as she lay on Katie, to the twin's knickers, pulling them down without breaking the kiss. Then she took Katie's hand and placed it on top of her own. "Get them off, yeah? And then I'll need you to close your eyes for a moment." She pressed kisses to every part of Katie's skin she could reach. "I'll have to go to the bathroom for a sec, but I'll be back. If you're eyes are open I won't touch you."

She could very well get her own knickers off but good god, just feeling Katie's fingers on her was a dream.

Katie's body froze as the new information filtered into her lust-driven brain.

Katie swallowed but nodded, not trusting her voice. The twin took her time in slowly dragging her nails along Naomi's legs as she removed her knickers, and she could easily smell her lover's desire when she was pulling them off her ankles. Fuck she smelled good. Her body shivered and then she closed her eyes, not sure where she was suppose to go, so she stayed in the middle of the bed, her skin slick with sweat and hot to the touch. She had to spread her arms out wide, grasping the sheets of the bed so she wouldn't touch herself, because she knew that that was definitely against the rules.

"I cant... there's time later." Breathed Naomi and shook her head at herself, reaching out to touch Katie's calf with a trembling hand.

Seeing Katie lay there, her arms spread, her legs spread, just waiting and wet and open and so fucking sexy had her want to just fucking pounce on her and propel herself at the twin's face. Or hand. Or leg. Or stomach or even her freaking ankle, that's how turned on she was. Her clit was screaming, actual pain flashed through it every-time her eyes roamed over Katie's sweaty body. "Plan-changing... again. I've seen this somewhere." She mumbled, nothing more than a whisper. "Wait."

It didn't take her more than 30 seconds to run into the bathroom, do what she had wanted to, and be back, crawling up the bed.

Her fingers were dancing over Katie's heated skin as her eyes stayed glued to her girlfriend's cunt.

What a fucking sentence; _her eyes were glued to her girlfriend's cunt._...Naomi chuckled once before placing herself next to Katie, gingerly rolling on top of her. "You okay?" She whispered from on top of Katie, moving her hips out of the way on the bed so Katie wouldn't feel body from the waist down. God she was sooo wet it was almost embarrassing. Gently, her hand reached Katie's thighs and Naomi almost passed out when her girlfriend spread them instantly. "You can open your eyes, the other part comes later."

"Seen what? Where?" Katie managed to ask through still panting breaths.

Katie was not okay, she was in danger of fucking overloading and completely passing out. Her eyes flashed open. "I need to fucking come, Naomi," She said, her voice hard. "It fucking hurts. I need you so bad I'm going to fucking die without you."

Katie was fucking breath-taking with London's night street lights hitting her naked body from all sides. But the best thing, Naomi thought, a bit awestruck, was how beautiful their shadow looked on the front door. It was one shadow, you couldn't tell where Katie started and Naomi ended, not the way they were entangled in each other.

Blinking the sappiness away Naomi wondered why she wasn't kneeling behind Katie, fucking the living daylights out of her right now...

No.

That had been the plan when Katie'd brought the last bit of patience Naomi'd had left to vanish. But no, instead of making her sore and ruining her for every other person who'd try to fuck her good, Naomi couldn't fight her body which seemed to find it more important to enjoy Katie like she'd disappear in the morning.

Like a princess from a fairytale, the dream would be over and they'd only had that one night. She had no idea why it felt that way and blatantly, she didn't care, not when Katie's lips were sliding over hers with such sensitivity.

Katie was on her back and Naomi laying half on top of her, half on the bed. The twin had wrapped her own leg around Naomi's waist, making the blonde groan when she automatically pulled Katie closer, almost dying when she was feeling the wetness coat her side. "God, I could do this forever." Breathed Naomi as her left fingertips trailed randomly all over Katie's arm, side, tummy, tit, leg, thigh and ankle.

Everywhere it could reach.

The kisses stayed slow and passionate, almost lazy, but it was doing something unbelievable to Naomi she couldn't quite place yet.

"Me too," Katie said into the blonde's mouth.

Katie swore that she had died somewhere along the way and was in heaven. She could almost smell the fresh smell of nature all around her, mixed with the alluring scent that was quintessentially theirs alone. Not only could she catch the scent of her own deep rooted desire, but Naomi's also. She had to take deep breaths in through her nose, unwilling to release the slow, soft kisses that Naomi was blessing her with.

The room felt charged with... Katie wasn't sure what, exactly... but she felt like this moment, what they were doing, was really fucking important. Her heart and soul were flying high, higher than she'd ever thought possible. "Yeah?" Smiled Naomi into Katie's lips, whispering.

Swiftly moving her left hand between Katie's legs, she stroked from the beginning of her bikini zone down, past her entrance and up again, at an agonising pace. "You feel like you'll liquidate soon, baby." Her fingers left the warm place and her index left a wet trail up to Katie's throat where she stroked the soft skin.

The twin's body shuddered. "Yes, love, you're driving me fucking nuts... I... I swear I'm about to explode," Katie admitted softly. Truthfully she nearly came just at the simple, gentle touch that Naomi just gave to her.

She moaned into Naomi's lips, her left arm moving around the blonde's neck and her other brushing down her woman's left arm, ending up with their fingers entwined directly over Katie's heart.

Feeling Katie's hand in her own Naomi made up her mind, used her free hand to rearrange something, she kept kissing Katie sensually. "I know you've been with blokes... uh 7... well and one girl... at least in bed." Naomi softly whispered, trying to leave the hardness out of her voice when Effy appeared in front of her inner eye, smirking, reminding her that she had felt Katie's lips too."...and that's fine. Course. But I want to do something _no_ _one's_ ever done with you."

With a shaky breath she took their joined hands and lead Katie's towards her own centre, now hidden in tracks. Naked only from the waist upwards. Her eyes closed when she let Katie explore on her own.

As soon as her hand was making its way into the trousers Naomi couldn't wait for the reaction, she was holding her breath. She had realised that she forgot to tell Katie she could open her eyes, could see and watch and do whatever she wanted, but it didn't matter now any-more.

No matter if it's a yay or nay, she had to do _something_ soon or she'd implode. She closed her eyes too and kept kissing Katie as the girl felt the dildo she had strapped on.

Katie was a bit surprised at the strap hugging Naomi's hips with the phallic shape fitting in her hand. She froze momentarily before relaxing again, her lips finding Naomi's with only a slight amount of difficulty due to the fact that she still had her eyes clamped shut. "I trust you," She reiterated as her hand moved up and down the good sized dildo, almost as if she was stroking it to attention.

The blonde gasped, biting her lip she almost chewed it off as she held her breath. She had, obviously, never used the joke-gift Effy had given her for her eighteenth birthday.

She'd had no idea that if there was pressure put on it, something was digging into her clit, making it a really strange experience. She needed a moment to calm down, and as long as Katie would move _it_... she'd nowhere be ready to do anything else except lay there and moan.

Katie's hand left the dong, her fingertips tracing up the blonde's torso until the twin put pressure on Naomi's shoulder, pushing her to lie on her back. With her eyes closed she knelt beside Naomi and felt her way down to grasp at her pants, pulling them down and off her long beautiful legs.

She was on her knees between Naomi's thighs and her hands ran up until she found the straps again. She held the phallus in her right hand as she slowly bent forward until her lips were brushing the tip. Her lips parted as she moved her head down, taking in as much of the dildo as she could, before backing up again. Katie's hands moved up Naomi's body then dragged gently down her sides.

This wasn't... right... this wasn't right... not... _right_... was what flashed through Naomi's brain every time the nub hit her clit with Katie's head's movements. But she couldn't stop it... not when it was wrong and yet soo good, almost numbing her.

Her hands tangled in long, dark hair and she grasped with her fingers until she had a grip on Katie, gently tugging. Naomi hoped Katie knew that she wanted her to kiss her now. "Katie."

Katie didn't question the gentle pull of her hair and she walked on her knees up until she could feel her name being said on Naomi's lips. Katie could feel the dildo just behind her, now sufficiently lubricated with her saliva. Her mouth found Naomi's, gently her tongue explored the blonde's mouth. The twin tried not to let her hips move down, knowing that she would coat the blonde's stomach with her juices.

Tasting the slight rubber essence on her tongue Naomi growled and placed a hand on the back of Katie's head, pulling her closer. She felt the resistance of the girl, thought that maybe she just needed a push. Her skin needed to feel Katie's, right now.

With her free hand wrapped around Katie's waist Naomi pulled her on top of herself, her elbows pushing outwards so Katie's arms would lose their hold and she'd crash into her. As soon as that happened Naomi, chuckling, wrapped her arms and legs around Katie, bringing her as close as humanly possible while they shared the most passionate of kisses. "I'm sooo.." She trailed off, her hands on Katie's bum as Naomi pushed her hips upwards, her stomach hitting the girl's dropping centre rhythmically. "... lucky," Katie finished the unfinished statement cheekily, ending in a low moan when Naomi's stomach pressed between her thighs.

She absolutely loved feeling this close to Naomi, their skin connected along almost the entire length of their bodies. She forgot for a second that the blonde even had a strap tied around her hips until she felt the item fall against her arse cheeks, surprising her enough to jump a bit, but she didn't move away.

Naomi placed her palms on Katie's shoulder-blades, bringing her flush against her body. When they were inches apart, panting into each other's open mouths, her right fingers twisted Katie's long hair like in a ponytail, keeping a grip on it as she pulled her closer. "You okay?"

"MMmmmmmm..." Katie nodded, her hips still moving to get any kind of pressure that she could get and her lips found Naomi's again in a tender kiss. "You ready baby?" She asked suddenly as she reached her hand over her back to stroke the tip of the dildo that was lying against her cheeks.

A weird sensation started in the pit of Naomi's tummy when she nodded, moving her free hand to Katie's waist, in case she needed help... uh... directing.

Katie lifted her hips, using her sense of touch to help until slowly she lowered herself onto the dildo, just slightly. She moaned, long and deep and she only had just the head inside her. "Fuck... Naomi, babe... lean up to me, will you?" She asked, "I want to feel you everywhere," Katie explained in an almost shy tone of voice.

Naomi didn't think, she knew this was her fault after all so she better did as Katie asked, her arms already pushing herself up towards her girl. She readjusted her position a bit so the dildo wouldn't come back out through Katie's throat at the _impact. _Naomiwasholding Katie's thighs up while she managed to sit against the headboard and lean up, biting the twin's bottom lip lightly.

"God... that feels," She had no words... not a single word was left when she slowly started to carefully move Katie a bit down, prepared for the girl to show her when it was enough.

Knowing that she couldn't just... _sit_ there... her head moved forward, the only thing that wasn't busy holding Katie up, and her teeth wrapped around her left nipple. She tugged lightly, played with her tongue on the hard nub and sucked, varying with the rhythm of Katie's hand squeezing her neck.

Katie's breath hitched loudly, her arms coming up around Naomi's neck for support as she slowly lowered herself down, then up, then a little further, and so on, until she had the entire dildo stretching her tight cavern. "God... Naomi..." She breathed.

Instead of continuing the up and down motion she began to rock her hips, the nails of her right hand digging into the blonde's back as she clung to her.

Naomi had been trying to feel everything, every little motion from Katie. She didn't know when exactly she had decided to _keep_ her eyes closed too... but they were, had been for quite some time and she'd not open them any-more. Feeling the rocking was... it was indescribable and she had trouble not to thrust her hips upwards, roll with the nub she had not even known was there.

Now that Katie was sitting on her legs, skin on skin, and Naomi's tummy churned at the knowledge that the whole thing had disappeared in the girl, she had her arms free.

Obviously she had to use them, couldn't let Katie do all the work now, could she? One went automatically to Katie's waist, almost digging her nails into her skin, urging her on while the other brought Katie's torso closer until Naomi could smash their lips together again and play with her tits. "Fuck," She moaned at one point and had to hold her breath, trying to keep control.

Katie had just moved her hips in a way that was starting at fire in Naomi's... everywhere. "Fuck."

Katie had never known that using a strap on could be so... intimate. Whenever she thought of lesbians using one, all she imagined was on being laid on the bed while the other fucked her through it.

This, with Naomi, completely shattered her ideas about the act.

She moaned into the cursing lips of her lover, her hips still rocking, but gaining a bit of speed, her need becoming ever more apparent. Katie felt like she'd been on the brink of an orgasm for hours and with each movement of her body against Naomi's she was that much closer to completely coming undone. "Naoms..." She breathed as her body started to tremble, her hips starting to lose their rhythm and her breath started to come out in short bursts and moans filled with curses.

Something primal took over in the blonde then, without her content.

Her hand on the small of Katie's back, the other one by her neck Naomi moved her leg, rolling them over so she was topping the moaning girl. Wrapping Katie's legs around her waist Naomi pushed in, firmly, and almost screamed at what it did to her clit. "Oh god," Her whole body shook as she did it again and again and again and again, gaining speed with each thrust, her hands were desperately running over every inch of the soft skin of the beautiful girl laying under hear.

Her head was spinning as she tried to control her thrusts, not wanting to like... drill through Katie and scare her for life. She placed her head on the girl's chest, panting into it as her hands couldn't decide where they wanted to be. Tits, hips, face, hair, she had no idea so she tried all at once.

Something clicked in the back of her head and one hand flew down Katie's body, between both their sweaty skins. She didn't have to search long, the girl's clit was inescapable and her thumb went to work on it right away, while her pointer and index moved the sensitive skin of it up and down. "Oh fuuuuck".

She groaned helplessly, feeling the exhaustion as she tried to keep her pumps steady instead of frantic. She didn't want Katie to feel like she had felt when she let a bloke fuck her. Like she was a fucking doll, just there to take it while he rammed into her like a fucking drilling machine.

But it was really... _really_ hard not just to pound into her.

"Fuck... fuck... fuck..." Katie kept repeating as the blonde moved into her, with Naomi's expert fingers playing her clit. "Baby can I please look at you, please..." She begged.

She'd been good the entire time, going by feel alone, but she was nearing the pinnacle and she needed to see her, needed to have Naomi's profile burned into her memory for evoking these feelings from her.

"Uh huh" Hissed Naomi through clenched teeth, keeping up her body's work as she felt her thrusts meet more resistance with each, passing second. "Oh god" Grunted the blonde, "so fucking hot... come on baby, cum." Her teeth enclosed Katie's hard nipple and she began randomly nibbling on it, biting, tugging, then she licked it and sucked. She couldn't decide.

Her head shot up, she had remembered that Katie wanted to open her eyes... she had to look at her.

The explosion was instantaneous, the moment Katie's chocolate gaze opened to see the beautiful woman above her, it was like the fuse of a bomb finally detonating.

She damn near head butted Naomi, her nails leaving red scrapes up and down the blonde's back. She screamed out her lover's name at the top of her lungs, tilting her head back only briefly before reconnecting their gaze.

The climax was indescribable as it continued to rip through her, her hips no longer in time with Naomi's thrusts, but it didn't matter now that she was in the throes of her orgasm. "Come for me," She rasped out to Naomi, her eyes intense and nearly black as they looked directly into Naomi's stunning azure pools.

The blonde's body slowed down and she pushed herself up on her elbows, softly kissing Katie as she withdrew the gummy toy and detached it with one hand. The other one was in Katie's hair as she lazily kissed her, throwing the dildo somewhere to the kitchen.

Placing soft kisses all along Katie's cheek, jaw, until she reached her ear. Naomi sighed and kissed it once, taking the lobe into her mouth as she sucked. "I cant, not like this." Mumbled Naomi against Katie's neck, almost passing out from all the exhaustion.

"But I did promise you that _you_ wont be able to walk for days, you're so not done yet, honey." Whispered Naomi gently, lightly chuckling as she kissed a path down Katie's neck, her left hand making its way down south. She groaned when she felt the wetness coat her fingers again, it was warmer than before.

Naomi wondered why it didn't cease to amaze her... the feeling of Katie. It felt overwhelming, hot, and so beautiful she could do this all day long. "I love your body Katie." Mumbled Naomi into Katie's throat as her hand kept softly exploring.

Katie gently ran her fingers through Naomi's hair, her eyes looking around the blonde's face, a light smile on her lips. "Well yeah, who wouldn't?" She said gently, teasingly, before she pulled the blonde up to her so she could taste her lips again. The snog was slow, deep, and meaningful... probably the best way that Katie could actually express her emotions was through her actions, and this kiss was laying herself out to Naomi.

It was an offering, of herself, and all the blonde needed to do was to take it.

There was a smile on Naomi's lips as they softly glided over Katie's. It was almost like everything stronger, more urgent and aggressive would have destroyed this beautiful moment and she couldn't stop her lips from moving.

"So beautiful." She whispered, holding herself up on one arm as she gazed at the naked goddess underneath her through hooded lids. "And mine." This time as she said it, compared to her marking her territory earlier like a freaking dog, made her heart clench instead of only her pussy, it was astounding.

Emotions were exploding inside of her like freaking grenades every time she felt Katie breathe while they kissed.

She didn't understand it... any of it, but sometimes it's better to just _be_ than try to analyse everything. "You'll come back?" Her voice was soft, more breathed than spoken, as she kept the slow-going pace of their kisses. Her hand was randomly playing with the wetness she felt between Katie's legs.

The embers of desire were definitely starting to stir in the twin, but it wasn't just physical. Her head, her heart, fucking every atom in her body felt like it was coming back to life... and she hadn't even realised it was that bad. "Of course..." Katie whispered into the blonde's lips, her right hand starting to trace along Naomi's ribs.

Truth was, she had already started to rearrange her schedule in her mind to give her more free time on the weekends. She had already planned on doubling up her days with her internship in the mornings, except for Wednesday, because one of her courses could only be taken on that morning, and then she would go to uni at night on Monday, Tuesday, Thursday, and Friday. So that made four full days at the small animal clinic and five at school. This would leave her weekends virtually free, either to go visit Naomi, or, she hoped, for Naomi to see her in Bristol.

The blonde shuddered at the feeling of Katie's fingers on her burning skin, it was then that she was hit by a wave of want so hard, she almost felt like she'd pass out soon. A bit embarrassed at her body's reaction to that loving touch she scooted her hips a bit away from Katie's legs. "I'll.." Hearing her voice shake, along with her body Naomi bit her own lip before taking a ragged breath. "I'll miss you."

Katie's face softened, her fingers still painting over Naomi's silky skin, never stopping for more than a moment. "I'll miss you too, baby," She whispered, "... will you sometimes come down to see me, in Bristol? I mean... I figure you have family there too if you needed another excuse." The twin's left hand moved down from the peroxide hair, and found Naomi's right breast, squeezing it oh-so-softly as her thumb slowly moved over the peak.

Although her body appeared calm, she was anything but.

She was lusting after the blonde, wanted to have her... take her. Naomi had clearly claimed her just a short bit ago, and now Katie wanted do the same.

Closing her eyes Naomi's lips left Katie's, her practically panting wasn't that good for kissing. It was perfectly fine for pressing her lips to her girlfriend's jaw, nibbling on it. "I uh... that feels so good... Bristol... of course... if you want." It was hard, sorting her mashed brain for clear thoughts was almost impossible and the way her hips were pushing into the bed, like she were a freaking snake, was embarrassing. "I'll... an excuse... yeah, sure." A shudder ran through her whole body at the sensation of Katie's hands on her, so with the last amount of strength she had left, Naomi crawled up a bit so she could hide her face in Katie's neck.

"I love your neck." Her hands were still roaming all over Katie's body, left one over her pussy, the right one stroking her side.

It was official.

You can lose your mind through horniness... everything that's left is mushy gibberish.

Katie giggled lightly at Naomi's jumbled reply. She wasn't about to let herself stop though, didn't want it to ever stop. As far as the twin was concerned, she could die here, in Naomi's arms after the best fucking of her life, even after the worst day of her life (before her blonde super-hero arrived, and no, she was not in pink spandex), and she would have died happy.

"I know you have stuff here to take... mmmmmm," She started to say before she lost track and hummed at the gentle touch between her thighs. Katie cleared her throat a bit and continued to speak softly, "... take care of, but I want to see you as much as I can, Naoms. It's fucking killing me... knowing that I won't be here more than a day and a half... that's all I have left. It's tearing me open, babes." She wasn't sure if she was talking to Naomi specifically, or out loud to herself.

It was all true though.

It felt like she was high on MDMA, at the highest peak in her own world and then, then someone was telling her something about smoking monkeys. It was the same effort to understand what Katie was saying, she almost couldn't hear her through the horny-fog she was trapped in. "Fuck babe sorry," She coughed and opened her eyes a bit wider, this couldn't go on, "it'll be okay."

She was honestly thinking so... well, Katie could have asked her pretty much everything, could have asked her to shoot a duck from the roof, naked, and she'd do it. She'd do anything in this situation where her cunt was so on fire but she knew, deep down, that she'd do anything she could to make this work. You don't let a chance like this pass. If you find someone who's able to evoke those kind of feelings inside of you, you fucking hold on as tightly as you can. "We'll figure it out."

Something, something she had had on her mind for hours now came back rushing into her head and she slowly drew her hand back from Katie's wetness.

"I'm really curious." She breathed, laying half on top of Katie as she brought her glistering fingers to her own face, staring at it. "How's it taste? You've tasted it earlier.."

Any thoughts about how they were going to work out their relationship over the distance completely left Katie's mind, any thoughts of uni or interning, or even fucking breathing were put on the back burner. She swallowed and watched with growing lust as her girlfriend looked at her drenched digits, smothered in the desire she had created.

Katie's hand came up from Naomi's side and gently grasped her wrist, licking the underside of each finger, then teasing the tip. "Could always get it from the source," She said nonchalantly, as if she hadn't just eluded that Naomi should go down on her.

A growl ripped from Naomi's throat, the vibration rushing through their bodies.

Everything she had tried to hold back, now after Katie needed to catch a breath from being fucked all-ways and back again, was ready to erupt. She didn't care about the embarrassing wetness between her legs any-more as she slung her left thigh around her girlfriend's midsection.

There was no way in hell she'd actually plant herself down on her stomach though, but curling her spine so that she almost looked like a cat Naomi brought her face inches from Katie's, penetrating her with a scorching look. "I will try to do everything you want... fucking _everything_ baby but if you don't touch me in the next minute I will implode."

Her hands went to Katie's tits automatically, roughly squeezing the beautiful creations as she straddled her, holding herself still up on her knees. "I've never been as turned on as right now... fucking you that way was, god Katie I think it broke my cunt, it wont stop throbbing and... leaking..." She trailed off then, all traces of the shyness and embarrassment she'd felt earlier gone as her eyes held Katie's captivated. "You're mine now... and that's... god it makes my body go nuts." She took Katie's bottom lip between her teeth, tugging. "If you wont _I will_ and I think there's a rule against that."

Katie was ready to give a cheeky reply, but every time Naomi stopped talking, all she could think about was making the blonde scream. Her torso lifted, which was difficult enough with Naomi's hands groping her tits in a way that was making her moan indefinitely.

Her right arm moved around the blonde's waist whilst her left moved around Naomi's right thigh. She lifted and rolled, switching their positions. Katie's lips attacked the pale neck of her girlfriend, her left hand grasping behind Naomi's right knee and pushing her leg back toward her, then out slightly to give her plenty of room.

Katie's mouth left a trail of bites along Naomi's pulse point before whispering, "You don't want to break one of the rules... or you'll be punished..."

With her left hand still holding the blonde's leg, her right scratched, not so gently, until her hand sat atop Naomi's mound. Katie's thumb curled over and she put direct pressure on the bundle of ultra-sensitive nerves, but didn't move it at all, simply held her there, wide fucking open, until her silky sweet voice whispered her intentions. "I know you've been waiting baby, and I fucking adore that I make you like this, and now, I'm going to fuck you as hard as I can... my aim is to have the need to purchase you a new bed because its been rendered unusable from the sheer force of our fucking."

A sly smirk appeared on Naomi's lips, her hips arching in hope to feel a bit of movement from Katie's thumb..._just once_ and she was sure she'd cum on the spot. "Don't make promises you cant keep, princess."

Throwing the line back at Katie Naomi had used on her earlier, back then before the shower when Katie had promised to do anything for her, Naomi watched the transition in the eyes of her lovely, sweet, cute and so innocent girlfriend, it made her gulp.

"I always keep my promises," Katie sneered as her hand stayed atop Naomi's mound but she let her thumb brush back and forth over the blonde's clit.

It was like Katie's body had been inhabited by some kind of animal the way she started to growl into Naomi's skin, leaving bites and sucking roughly against the porcelain skin of her neck until she bit down forcefully into the muscle connecting Naomi's shoulder and neck, not letting go but increasing the pressure bit by bit. Her tongue flicked out against the skin in her mouth just as she turned her right hand around, and plunged three fingers into Naomi's cunt with her left hand still holding her leg out and up to give her greater access.

Blue eyes snapped shut and Naomi held her breath, she didn't want to scream out... _already_. But Katie, this side of her, this raw and animalistic contrast to the lovely girl she could hug all day long was almost not bearable.

She knew that if she'd breathe, she'd say something she really shouldn't.

Naomi's hand slammed down on Katie's neck, bringing her closer into her, urging her on as her nails dug into her skin.

Katie pumped, relentlessly, tirelessly into the tight cavern between Naomi's smooth thighs. Katie didn't realize just how turned on she could get from fucking a girl... but Naomi wasn't just any girl, was she... no, she was her girlfriend, her fucking _**girlfriend**_!

Katie's mouth released the reddened skin, her teeth had nearly broken through the it and she admired her prints in Naomi's flesh for a moment before deciding to up the ante. Her voice was wild, unhinged, and she didn't even recognize her own carnally charged voice when she spoke into the blonde's ear, "I don't want to hear a fucking peep out of you until you come... got that baby? Only. When. You. Come..." She punctuated each word with a bite, first her neck, then her earlobe, then back to her shoulder and then she licked Naomi's neck. "... or I'll stop."

The lust was making Naomi feel dizzy, so dizzy she felt like she'd pass out soon.

Her eyes shot open and she gasped, not sure how long she had not taken a breath. Wild blues locked with Katie's, the fear and pleas visible. Grasping on Katie's hair, bringing her to her face she nodded, smashing their lips together in an open-mouthed lip-lock. She couldn't stop nodding.

One thing she knew... if Katie stopped she would die.

So, to show her that she'd behave, Naomi bit down on her lips and tried to bring Katie closer with a jerk of her left leg, the one that wasn't held by the twin.

She mouthed, 'mine'.

Could Naomi seriously be any more fucking amazing? Katie surely didn't think so. She nodded her agreement of the silent, mouthed claim before pushing into Naomi and simply holding her fingers inside her for a minute, her fingers rubbing with renewed fervour. "You are mine. Better concentrate baby, because I don't want to ever fucking stop..." She purred into Naomi's lips before her arm started moving again, slowly, steadily building speed and power.

Her biceps and forearm flexed, over and over again. Was it even possible for Katie herself to come without Naomi even fucking touching her? Because even without any kind of stimuli between her thighs she felt like she was going to climax.

Katie's hand moved down the back of the blonde's thigh, never letting it move one single millimetre, until she dug her nails into her hamstring. "Christ baby, you feel so fucking good," She whispered seductively as her mouth paid it's respects to Naomi's collarbones, then her throat.

She kept talking, whispering dirty nothings, sweet nothings, anything to try to distract Naomi so she could bring her higher than she'd ever fucking been before. Katie wanted Naomi to be on Pluto, or even out of the galaxy... that's how high she wanted her to be before she crashed into her in an atom bomb of a release. "You love it, don't you, that I'm taking you, that only I... Katie Fucking Fitch... can drive you to this."

With her unfocused, teary, wide open eyes Naomi tried to let Katie read that yes, she fucking loved it, she loved every minute - every fucking _moment_ of it. And no one, not one pathetic boy had ever made her feel like she'd break out in tears because her body wasn't used to the emotions which that hurricane of a girl was bringing out of her.

She felt like she'd simply explode into tiny pieces, never to be put together again.

Never like before, never again so blind and mute and fucking deaf.

It felt like she could see for the first time, hear, and freaking speak. Well... not right now but you get the idea... Not allowed to talk, Naomi slammed her own hand onto her mouth, biting into her wrist to keep herself from yelling out how much she fucking loved this.

Her arm, which she wasn't chewing off currently, was probably breaking Katie's neck with how brutally she was drawing her in, but she needed her closer. So much closer.

"I will catch you," Katie whispered softly, which completely contradicted every movement she was making into Naomi's body. Just as quickly as the gentle sentiment was said, it was gone.

Katie moved her hips a little so she could not only use the muscles in her arms to plunge her fingers into Naomi, but also the weight and strength in her torso and legs. Her hips pounded forward, time after time.

The twin loved that Naomi was into this side of her, a side she'd not released to anyone else, maybe snippets here and there, but never to this degree... never to this extreme.

"You're so fucking tight, Naoms, think you can handle a fourth?" She asked with the look of a panther on the prowl shining from her dark orbs as she looked directly into Naomi's wide open gaze.

Groaning, that didn't count as talking did it?... Naomi nodded, spreading her legs farther apart.

Oh god, Katie would rip her apart, Naomi knew, and something about that, something about having Katie look at her like she'd like to fucking strangle and marry her at once had Naomi trust her.

She had trusted Naomi enough to be fucked with a strap-on by the blonde.

She was sooo gay, Naomi would have chuckled about it wouldn't she be in a different, equally as gay situation she couldn't get enough of. Fucking her girlfriend with a strap-on, doesn't get gayer now, does it?

A deep groan, a nod and blue eyes willing to make Katie see that she could do everything to her... _everything_ she wanted because she trusted her with her life, was all Naomi could offer instead of words.

Katie briefly, yet quickly decided that... although she had said that Naomi couldn't make a peep, she would allow groaning, or moaning. Speaking was of course a no-go. "Careful Naoms, you're playing with fire..." She growled as she noticed the nod and the ... trust.

This fact injected itself into Katie's heart and she swore that she would forever cherish the trust that Naomi was handing to her on a freaking platter made of the finest silver.

The twin pulled her fingers out briefly before adjusting them, holding them at Naomi's entrance for a brief moment, waiting until blue eyes met hers before slamming them in as far and as hard as she could. Her hips were wild, yet calculated, as they rhythmically crashed into Naomi's body like a jack-hammer.

'FUCK' Naomi screamed on the inside. She couldn't... this was all so intense... so fucking intense. Like a drowning lion she pounced on Katie, her arms clawing at her back, her arse, as she buried her head in her shoulder. Panting, groaning, hissing, fucking crying like a mental nutter; she needed this girl.

It hit her then, this wasn't just being fucked through the fucking bed.

She had, without a single doubt in her head, thrown herself into Katie.

Head fucking first and this was the result; her whole world was shaking, Katie had her fully and completely.

She arched her hips against Katie's wild, rough, relentless slams, gasping every time she'd hit her poor, ready-to-fucking-burst clit that couldn't take much more.

Not allowed to talk until she'd cum... Katie would stop when she'd cum...

Her body shook, trembled, and felt like it didn't belong to her. _It didn't._ It was not hers any-more, she had willingly given it to the wild sun blinding her so fucking beautifully.

She had to cum... she had to... the sweat, Katie's, hers, was mixing with Naomi's tears as she bit into her girlfriend's shoulder as hard as she could, she _had_ to understand.

Katie groaned deeply as Naomi's hands and mouth moved across her back and shoulders. Her right hand changed the angle of her thrusts so that her fingers would push up toward the little patch of nerves that Katie began almost clawing at with each forceful thrust.

Katie didn't need to speak, not any-more.

Naomi was seconds from completely shattering underneath her, a hypnotic and mind-altering explosion. When the warmth around her fingers began to tighten and release, getting quicker and quicker every time she moved in and out of Naomi, she brought her lips to Naomi's ear, her breathing sounding more like gasps and pants, waiting for just the right moment, the moment when the blonde would succumb to the hard, magnificent emotion that was exploding between them.

When Naomi did finally start to crash, head-first into her, Katie's voice was raspy as she caressed the blonde's ear with the phrase that had been itching to be released from her mouth earlier in the day, "I love you."

Never, in her entire _pathetic_ little life, had Naomi ever been made feel this way. She had left her body, the one that was shaking and breaking completely in Katie's arms, and she felt like she was fucking flying above it all.

Three words, she always knew that words were the biggest weapon of all-they were free, three words had just stolen the last of breath she had been fighting for and left her a crying mess.

She had never once felt anything other than mild excitement (if she was lucky and had played with her clit herself) during sex with another person. Well, or alone. This, this what had just happened was out of this fucking world.

She couldn't breathe, or open her eyes, or even let go of the hot body she was desperately clinging to while she silently let her tears drench Katie's skin. "Katie, god Katie." Were her first words after crashing down from the heavens, right into her arms. "Promise?"

Tears formed in Katie's eyes after Naomi's body stilled and so did her pumping appendage. She'd never felt more alive, more connected to anyone in her entire life. This girl, woman, who she'd known for less than two days and fully infiltrated all her defences, and the thing was... the blonde hadn't even needed to try.

It was like every wall and mote she had set up around her heart simply crumbled at the sight of the blonde.

Her arms wrapped fiercely around the blonde, finally releasing Naomi's leg so it would relax. Katie peppered gentle kisses over every inch of the blonde's face and neck. "I promise," She said, her voice raw and unfiltered, completely open to the point that if her love was a bucket of paint, then Naomi would be covered in it.

The blonde tried to stop being a sappy cow, stop overwhelming the girl she had just... _met_ for fuck's sake but she couldn't. Never had feelings made her incapable of shoving them away, pushing them away, blocking them. She was in control, always, always and so fucking good at it but here with Katie, she couldn't be happier to have given her the knife so she could stab her heart. "I... Katie that was... what was that?"

Softly she pushed Katie a bit away, just so she could scoot up with her back against the headboard. There was the dopey smile on her face as she realised that no, Katie had to be closer.

First, she reached discretely for the duvet and placed it over her waist, not wanting Katie to see the explosion she had created. Then she reached for her, enveloping her until she knew Katie couldn't be closer. "What was that?"

Katie was a bit awe-struck at Naomi's question. She hadn't a fucking clue. For all she knew their fucking hearts and souls had completely melted together. She moved in closer, then reached her left hand to grab the pack of fags and the lighter, handing them to Naomi, knowing that the girl had to be fucking dying for a smoke.

Laughter, so open and free like never before shook their bodies as Naomi thanked the heavens for this perfect girl. "No wonder I couldn't fall in love... I wasn't supposed to." She shook her head, gratefully sucking the smoke into her lungs. "I just wasn't supposed to." Blue eyes narrowed on the clock and she turned to Katie, her heart almost bursting at the beauty of the girl. "I had it all wrong... earlier, marking you. I'm yours. _You_ had dibs on _me_."

Katie managed to stop laughing for a brief moment to place a kiss to Naomi's cheek, a smile so freaking bright lighting up her entire face. She decided not to respond, Naomi had said it all and her entire body felt lighter, her heart and mind felt free... and maybe that's why she didn't realise the next words she spoke until they were already out of her mouth. "Maybe I could move to London."

"You'd do anything, right? Remember? You promised. Would you? Do anything I mean?" Whispered Naomi, her eyes too serious to make the situation seem light, it was life changing. Her fingers traced Katie's cheekbone, her lips. "Would you?"

Brown eyes lifted up, her head tilting into the gentle caress. Her mind was already a whirlwind. It wasn't as if she hadn't thought of it before, moving to London, but she never had any reason to do so.

It was easier to stay at home because she had uni and the clinic not too far away from it. She couldn't help but think of the possibilities, which were far greater in London than Bristol could ever offer her. "I would do anything for you..." She whispered.

"Then... please don't? Don't move here." It almost sounded like begging, almost too serious and almost not good, that's what Naomi gathered herself. She rolled her eyes. "I would fucking love to have you here, god Katie, that would be a fucking dream, yeah? But... you've everything there. Uni, your internship, your family. You've a plan. Just... please stay in Bristol, at least until you finish this internship, then we can talk about it again." Her palm rested on Katie's cheek, the one that was still a bit bruised from the wanker.

"We'll make it work. I'm not... chained to London, not exactly. I could easily spent more than two days in Bristol a week. I can still take care of... stuff, it's not that far. And you could come whenever you want, well, wouldn't make much sense if I'm with you but you know, I can do what I want."

The revelation hit Katie like a smack to her already bruised cheek, her eyes dropped and she deflated slightly. Her brain stopped thinking of ways to transfer over to a uni in London, and stopped recalling the different clinics she could work or intern at. "If that's what you want," She said gently, trying not to show the sadness in her voice.

She cuddled deeper into Naomi's skin, almost as if she were trying to make them form one body instead of being two. Katie's face tucked into the sweat and musk scented neck of her lover, her girlfriend, her fucking everything.

"Katie?"

"Hmm?" She hummed.

Naomi coughed once, awkwardly running her fingertips over Katie's bruised shoulders. Oh, that were her nails, she had to get rid off them now. "It's scary. How do I know that something is wrong? Why do I know it?"

She added lowly, "Because I do."

"Huh?" Katie unceremoniously responded.

"You didn't like my romantic suggestion." Mumbled the blonde, a frown on her face. "And I don't know why I know it. And why you didn't like it but it's scary that I know you didn't."

The twin couldn't help but chuckle lightly as she moved herself until she was kneeling next to Naomi, sitting on her feet. "I love you for your romantic suggestion, baby," She said with a smile, leaning in and kissing the corner of Naomi's mouth. "You're protecting me, my dream. But Naoms, I'm not in London because it was more convenient to stay in Bristol. There was nothing FOR me here. Now there is a big something, so fucking huge and important, because when I go back to Bristol, my heart will stay here, with you."

"It will? With me?" Grinned Naomi, sitting up straighter as she felt like a little child that's been told Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer would come, pick her up, and have her help bring all the presents to the kids because no one but her could help. She felt that excitement, couldn't help but bounce a little.

"Yes babes," Katie said, smiling. Her hands reached out to Naomi's cheeks. "You've already got it, you've had it and I didn't even realize it. It was like... like I was only carrying it so I could give it to you, like it was destined to be yours."

'What a fucking sap.' Katie said to herself in her head. Apparently she all of a sudden had been teleported to another dimension where she actually said these things, because she'd never thought those things in her life until meeting Naomi. It was like the blonde brought it out in her.

"I do that to people." Naomi nodded.

"I've been told that I am awfully loveable... and charming."

Katie swatted her right hand at Naomi's shoulder, "... and sexy, and incredibly fucking humble."

Naomi fought the grin that was trying to break free, nodding as she inspected her nails. "Yeah... don't forget that I'm your bitch though."

"Very obviously my bitch," Katie said, barely keeping her face neutral. "What colour collar would you like, baby? Red? I know you like red. I suppose I should make you a tag also, in case you get lost, with your name and my number on it."

"How'd you know I like red?" Naomi countered, inching closer to the kneeling girl, crawling towards her as the duvet fell off her body.

"Doodles is red. Usually, if possible, people will pick their favourite colour for their vehicle," She explained with a shrug, struggling not to look or react to the way Naomi's lower half was suddenly on display. "So what do you think? Should I get a matching red leash to go with your collar and tag... or do you think you can be a good bitch and be obedient to your master?"

Katie was seriously about to explode with laughter and had no idea how she hadn't burst into a fit of giggles by now.

As Naomi was hovering above a very naked Katie her face transformed. Gone was the sexy seducing bitch and instead a very unsure and shy girl was in her place. "We don't have time and this wont start becoming another five hours long shag but I need to try something, really, it's... ugh... just don't move?" She gently placed her hands on her shoulders, nudging, asking Katie to lay down. "Please?"

"After that we can talk matching collars."

Katie could feel as much as she could see the change in the girl in front of her and her laughter, that had been ready to push out of her earlier, evaporated into thin air. Katie leaned back at the unasked request, not quite sure how Naomi wanted her to lie down.

She felt the heat rush to her cheeks, and between her legs, as if there were no other parts of the body that needed the crimson, life sustaining liquid. Katie stayed perfectly still, her arms gently by her sides her legs together, and for some reason she felt the need to also close her eyes.

Resting her body on top of her girlfriend, Naomi's hand softly traced Katie's face. Her features, her eyebrows, nose, her bottom and upper lip. Feeling the girl's hard nipple poke her made her smile gently, leaning down. Her lips traded places with her finger and she softly rested them against Katie's.

Her other hand, the one that wasn't trailing random pattern over Katie's skin, stopped to cup her tit, to softly drag a nail over her nipple. "I love your tits... how have I not realised that earlier.." Shem uttered as her hand, very slowly, kept moving south until it reached its destination. "Spread your legs baby?" She wanted, no, _needed_ to try something and for that... well Katie's legs had to be apart a bit.

How had she gone from giggling and teasing to a red hot fiery mess? Katie had no clue. What she did know was that she would do anything for Naomi, and this was a simple request. Naomi's soft touches were causing goosebumps to break out over her skin and after adjusting her hips a bit she spread her legs instead of trying to respond.

"Thank you." Whispered Naomi into Katie's neck where she had started to slowly and so softly imprint her kisses on, hopefully forever. She was mapping it out, no rush, not on the brink of losing their minds in arousal, she had time to see and feel and... taste.

Her fingers softly scraped down Katie's tummy, god such a beautiful tummy. Stopping just where the heat was calling Naomi already from. A little groan, really tiny, escaped her lips even though she had tried to keep it in. This wasn't about getting off or sex, she shouldn't be encouraging herself.

Earlier it was lust.

And... love.

Now it was science.

For hours it had been nagging the fuck out of her, and she had always wimped out like a tosser. This time she wouldn't. "Is that... uh... fresh or from before?" She whispered into Katie's neck as her finger moved from the top, slowly, down to Katie's other hole. Which she didn't touch.

Katie kept holding her breath, then would release it in a huge gust before sucking in air to hold again. "Fresh..." She managed to breathe out.

The twin was struggling to keep herself still, to keep herself from completely shaking, and just relax and enjoy whatever it was Naomi had planned. But this, whatever the blonde was doing to her, it felt different. Not necessarily bad, but different.

"You okay?" Whispered Naomi against Katie's cheek, pressing her lips to her face comfortingly, her thumb decided that now would be the perfect moment to shatter her plan and start softly tugging on her girlfriend's clit. "Shit, sorry. That wasn't planned." She chuckled, blushing furiously as her thumb didn't seem to want to stop.

"Keep your eyes closed, yeah, baby?" Speaking was getting more difficult with every second for Naomi. Just being on top of Katie, touching her, _feeling_ her was making her heart beat out of her chest. "Feels good?"

Just as Katie had been about to answer, the touch to her nub drew out a strangled moan. She managed to take a few quick breaths before trying to respond again, "Yeah... it just feels different. What's different?"

Naomi was feeling the way Katie's clit throbbed between her thumb and pointer, it made her almost groan as she build up a steady pace.

"I'm learning."

"Yeah baby," Katie whispered, then her voice gained a bit of strength behind it, "So that's why I felt like an experiment for a second there." She laughed a bit at how she had felt before she groaned, "Fuck Naoms."

"The best one." Promised the breathless blonde who kept it up for a bit, the pace, and it almost felt like she... like she were jerking Katie off. Just... in tiny... but, same system. She had to know what you could do, what lesbians could do to please each other. With one motion she placed her palm against Katie's cunt, pushing upwards, keeping it there as the juices coated her hand. Then, she promised Katie she would be there, wouldn't go away, before retreating her hand.

"I'm here, don't panic, yeah?"

Her body relaxed at the sound of Naomi's voice. Katie's hips lifted a little to try to get more attention and was awarded, kind of, when the blonde's hand completely pressed against her, though it didn't move. "I won't... you've got me..." She said in a wispy tone.

Naomi's eyes flickered from Katie to her hand, and then, without thinking about it she moved her fingers around her wetness that was everywhere. Then, when Katie's breaths started to come in short puff she switched hands. Her right, clean hand was now pressing rhythmically against Katie's swollen bundle of nerves. Her body planted itself back on Katie, half on top of her this time, and she was hitting her thigh against her hand.

Naomi's face was laying on Katie's chest as she stared at her glistering hand, the one she was holding in front of her lips while her body brought Katie higher and higher. "Keep your eyes closed baby." She begged, almost.

She didn't want to... if it wouldn't be like, her most favourite thing in the world, she didn't want Katie to see it on her face. It would hurt her.

"Okay..." Came the strangled reply from the heaving twin, keeping her eyes tightly closed and just freaking feeling... everything..

She couldn't even begin to contemplate how Naomi could get her so worked up in such a small amount of time, making the smallest movements. Katie was only slightly thrown off when Naomi had switched hands and shifted on her body. Definitely something new for the blonde to utilize her right hand instead of her left. Though Katie was positive that Naomi was right handed, it was the hand that poured the drinks, after all, but she had always used her left during their... intimate moments.

While her right hand kept it's steady rhythm, not too fast to make Katie cum, but not too slow either... just perfect, Naomi slowly brought her middle-finger to her lips and licked the liquid off it. She frowned, let her tongue trace her lips while her hips kept pushing her hand into Katie.

A moment later she bit her lip, closed her eyes for a moment and moved her head back up to Katie's, whispering into her ear. "How close are you?"

Katie's heart was beating like a drum, it had started out like the bass, slow and hard, but then it was like the tempo was upped. It was hard for her to stay still and just accept the attention. She wanted to kiss her girlfriend, feel her skin under her fingertips, be pushed into the bed by the full weight of her.

She nearly opened her eyes when she heard the question but then squeezed them closed to avoid it. "I'm... getting... there..." She said in three quick gasps of air. Her legs had parted wider, trying to give the blonde more room to manoeuvre, almost silently asking her for something, anything, more.

"Okay, don't hold anything back, I'm done." Moaned Naomi as she nudged Katie's legs farther apart. "We've to go to your hotel soon, love, so lets make you see stars, yeah?" She rearranged her body, resting her own hips between Katie's legs and slowly let herself softly grind down into Katie.

She almost died when she felt the Katie's clit rub against her own. "But baby?" She asked, straining her arm to keep herself upwards while she grabbed Katie's neck, bringing her lips to hers. "Warn me before you cum, please."

Katie was sure that she should question why all of a sudden she needed to warn her girlfriend before she came, but she couldn't be bothered with Naomi grinding into her clit. She nodded her compliance. Her hips moved up and she wrapped her legs around the blonde to use as leverage in bringing their bodies even closer together.

Her clit was fucking throbbing from the gentle yet fucking maddening teasing that Naomi had done earlier and with the pressure now almost solely on the nub she was approaching her climax, and quickly.

"So good, baby," She moaned into Naomi's mouth, her hands finally decided to take a more active role instead of just being dead at her sides. They tangled in Naomi's hair. The pressure at the apex of her thighs was causing her legs to shake and it was like all of a sudden her climax was closing in around her. "It... Naoms... I'm... fuck... I..." She was seriously trying to fucking tell Naomi that she was about to explode, but the words wouldn't fucking leave her mouth.

Naomi jumped off of her like she'd been burned, kneeling between Katie's legs she grabbed them and pulled them over her shoulders, softly crashing on the bed. Her feet were on the floor as she slowly lowered herself towards Katie's glistening centre. "Feel free to point me to the right direction, love, I've no idea what I'm doing here." She uttered somehow sheepishly before her tongue darted out and she pressed it flat against Katie's clit.

She moved it from the top, down, and back up again, tasting her whole slit before setting on her clit again. Her hands were softly scratching, putting pressure on Katie's thighs, her calves, her tits, everywhere she could have reached as she felt herself dripping at the image of what was happening and Katie's reaction.

Katie felt the loss, her eyes flashing open, and she was fucking fuming for the two seconds it took Naomi to settle between her legs, and the next moment before Naomi's mouth connected with her centre. She couldn't hold back when her hips lifted up to Naomi's mouth and she screamed out, "Oh sweet merciful fuck..."

Her hands went straight into the blonde tresses, sitting idly to let Naomi get her bearings. "Suck... baby..." She groaned as she pulled the blonde impossibly closer, making sure Naomi's lips were right over her clit. She was so fucking close that she was starting to get tunnel vision.

There it was... the animal Katie was always trying to control inside of her, the one that had almost broken Naomi's back today... twice. How on earth could she have not obeyed to her lovely _plea_?

Wrapping her lips around Katie's clit, she assumed that's what she wanted to have Naomi suck at, she did. She sucked, she sucked hard and just because it felt right she pushed her tongue against the beautifully throbbing and pulsing bundle of nerves. Groaning in delight at Katie's response to everything.

Katie's left hand held Naomi's mouth to her and her right found Naomi's shoulder, her fingers digging in briefly before she followed the skin of her shoulder and moved down her arm. It wasn't until Naomi's right hand was threaded through her left that she gave one final instruction. "Flick..." She groaned.

"DON'T FUCKING TAKE YOUR MOUTH OFF ME, BITCH," She screamed in her pre-orgasmic haze, silencing the blonde from any other fucking questions by pulling her mouth back to her clit, holding her so fucking tight that she swore she could feel Naomi's teeth against her as well.

An animalistic growl set in Naomi as she grabbed Katie's hips, pushing her up higher. Her left hand moved of its own, such a good hand, ramming two fingers into the screaming twin. Naomi's lips were sucking on her clit, hard, and then she put it between her teeth, tugging. More screams filled the room and the thighs on her shoulders were ready to squeeze her to death as she finally flicked the ready-to-burst bundle that's been teased and teased and suffered enough already.

She had no idea that her tongue would ever be that fast in anything like in that moment, and from the noises of it, and Katie's spastic thrashing which she tried to control with her other hand, she thought she must have been doing something right.

She moaned into her girlfriend's cunt, another sentence she'd never get over... feeling it clamp around her fingers as her tongue moved in rapid speed, her fingers slamming into Katie another time before stilling, deeply inside of her. She curled them and pressed, pressed and pressed and flicked and thought she would pass out soon if Katie kept jerking on her head. God, she'd die so fucking proud.

"Fucking cum!" She mumbled into the swollen clit, never ceasing to assault it in any way as her free hand reached up and dug into Katie's hip.

"NAOMI FUCKING FUCK!" Katie yelled as her body completely came undone, her release succeeding in rewarding Naomi with more of her musky desire as it dripped out around the blonde's fingers. She was shaking, everywhere. Lost all sense of time, space, even forgot her own freaking name. But she surely remembered her girlfriend's. "FUCK, NAOMI..." Her movements were untamed, her right hand holding the blonde to her as she basically grinded her cunt against her face, her lips, her tongue... oh that fucking tongue.

She would pay homage to that tongue later.

Fingers dug into Naomi's back and she was sure she was about to break a few bones in the blonde's hand... that's how hard she was squeezing it, and it was the only thing keeping her grounded as her body flew off like a rocket into orbit.

Naomi couldn't do much than dive right in, her fingers buried in her girlfriend kept rubbing the spot that always brought Katie to the brink of losing her mind. The one she's found when she was fucking her for the first time... just saying...

Her tongue kept flicking her clit, never slowing its pace and she kept humming into her cunt, the beautiful sensation of having Katie lose it, let go like this, let go all over her made her groan like an angry tiger.

As her hand kept gently squeezing Katie's.

Katie felt herself coming down like a crashing wave on the shore, but she wasn't done... she could feel it. Her voice was shaking and her throat was sore from how she had screamed out in ecstasy, "Don't stop baby..."

Then, it was like her entire body paused, ceasing all movement as if taking a moment to breathe and recover and that's when Katie spoke again, though this time it was commanding and pleading at the same time. "Harder baby, keep... fuck... um..." She was trying to sort out her brain enough to be able to tell her girlfriend what she needed from her to send her crashing into another climax, but she couldn't find the words.

Naomi ripped free, only to gasp for breath before she took the little knob back into her mouth, sucking so hard she feared Katie might be in pain. Her tongue kept hitting it, fucking it, and then an idea came into her head. She started move her whole head, while her hand slowly moved out, almost completely out before three instead of two finger slammed back into Katie, pushing into her without sliding out.

It felt like she was fucking the life out of Katie, her arm hurt, her jaw hurt, her fucking everything hurt but nothing hurt as much as her pussy. Her tongue sped up, slapping against her clit like she's was being punished by a teacher, hundred years ago and Naomi couldn't contain her own lust. Hearing her finger slam into Katie like this, hard as fuck and so fast she feared she'd slip out and go the wrong way if she wouldn't be pushing her whole face into her cunt, it made her hot. Her teeth bit down then, on Katie's clit, and she tugged while her hand pushed and pushed and she was, again, hit by a wave of Katie's next orgasm.

Her fingers were clenched again but she kept ramming them in, biting down on her clit before she almost blacked out Katie's legs tried to cross.

"CHRIST FUCKING SHIT, NAOMI," She screamed hoarsely as her talented lover somehow understood what she needed to send her back under the title-wave for more pleasure. She surfed the climax, riding it, barely managing to stay conscious at the extreme pleasure she had experienced. It was like no other... shit, she hadn't even been able to give herself multiple orgasms before. Katie had thought it was a fucking myth! Obviously it was about as truthful a myth as the infamous G-Spot that Naomi had no problems finding in her.

It was only when her body slowed down, feeling the last waves filtering through her cunt that the hand at the back of her girlfriend's head eased. Katie's fingers then began to gently run through the soft, albeit slightly damp, peroxide locks. The hand that nearly broke Naomi's also eased, but she didn't let go, she wouldn't, not ever. As if she wasn't already utterly tied to Naomi, she freaking well was now.

"Kiss me baby," She whispered as her limp legs fell to the bed on either side of the blonde, releasing her to crawl up her body. "I wanna taste myself on you."

Naomi didn't hesitate, she was already sliding up Katie's body, resting between her girl's legs as she leaned down, smiling, to kiss her after wiping the juice off of her chin. "You are beautiful Katie, so fucking beautiful it breaks my heart." She whispered against waiting lips, trying not to think about the wetness between her own legs.

This, seeing Katie's reaction to that... that had seriously ruined sex for Naomi. Well, for everyone who wasn't Katie that is.

Katie absolutely adored the feeling of her naked body being pressed against her girlfriend's. She couldn't move anything but her lips and arms. She gently sat her hands on Naomi's hips, sliding them around to her lower back as the two girls kissed.

The twin moaned, tasting her distinct flavour on the blonde's lips, seeking out her tongue and softly sucking on it before releasing the muscle. Her hands traced up the muscles in Naomi's back, pulling her closer, needing her closer. "Babes, you are amazing, yeah?" Katie said lazily into the lips above her own.

"That I am," Grinned Naomi devilishly, thrusting her hips into Katie's only to laugh when the twin twitched. "Think I'll rock the gay bus now, a born talent, huh.." Her fingers combed through Katie's hair as she watched her with shining eyes. "That was freaking... I cant even find words. You've been made for me, obviously." Her eyes raked over the girl's face lovingly, her heart beating so hard that Katie must have gotten punched by it.

Katie smiled with half lidded eyes at the absolute most amazing woman, person, she had ever met. The fact that her body would just... she couldn't think just how much her body... knew... needed... desired... listened... craved... Naomi. Less than 48 hours they'd known each other and already she felt, she knew, that no one would ever compare. "Naoms, I don't even know how you fucking... I mean... babes I can barely move. I think you've just paralysed me with pleasure," She said teasingly, leaning up to place a teasing kiss on her lips. "I think you've effectively put me out of commission until I can rest and recover."

"Good, I seriously need a shower and then we have to go. It's already after ten, they'll come to bring the tape and hear your decision about the cops." Blue eyes bore into Katie's, showing her that everything would be fine, no matter what she'd decide. "And you've to eat. I wont let you go back home without at least having a fucking amazing meal."

Grinning, Naomi pulled the hand away that was teasingly stroking her hips and thighs. "So no wandering hands." Then she pulled the hand up, nibbling on the thumb with a grin. "Yeah?"

"I need a shower too Naoms, I mean, I love having your sex stink on me, but I'm not sure it's appropriate to go talk to the cops with my 'just fucked' hair and my mouth tasting like... well... me," She said with a little smile and a gentle laugh. Her right hand slipped down to Naomi's bum and gave it a light smack, "Go shower, and hurry up so I can take mine. There's no way I can stand yet and if we shower together we'll not come up for air until Monday morning."

"Very subtle," Scoffed Naomi, stretching on top of Katie, her hips moving, "you've already told me you hate shared-showers." With one last push of her hips, seeing Katie twitch made her laugh, Naomi jumped to her feet and hissed.

Her whole body was freaking fucked. Blue eyes narrowed on brown as she swaggered to the bathroom. "I'm freaking dripping, you'll be the death of me, wont you?" Turning around, to stop seeing a very naked and sprawled out Katie, Naomi muttered to herself. "Like a fucking boy, and I was pissed off when they'd try to shag me whenever they could."

"Being subtle isn't my speciality," Katie quipped with a smirk. "Since I'm not subtle, I can tell you that I will most definitely be sorting you proper later, yeah? Maybe give you that massage I had offered you... since you're so... stiff."

"Fucking bitch," Beamed Naomi at her girlfriend from the door-frame she was leaning on while giving the water time to get warm. "You wont be 'sorting' fuck all if you don't eat something, sorry no massage either till then." She had her fag lit, the one that was half smoked and still in the ashtray, so happy that the smoke could calm her raging heart.

Katie winked at her girlfriend. "I never said I wasn't going to eat something, in fact, that was the plan," She smirked and started to sit up, finally feeling like the blood was moving to the rest of her body.

"Where do you think you're going, sex devil?" Naomi asked, her eyes glued to her naked girlfriend soon probably parading her beautiful body around. "You're not allowed to come any closer."

The twin got to her hands and knees, facing Naomi head on as she moved closer, one arm, then one leg, then the other arm and other leg. "Not allowed?" her eyes flashed dangerously as she stopped at the edge of the bed with her fingers curling around the mattress edge.

Gulping, Naomi shook her head, her eyes wide and excited. "Nope."

Katie leaned back and then scooted forward on her knees. "You're not making bogus rules now, are you, baby?" She looked about ready to pounce on the blonde. It wouldn't take her more than a few steps to have Naomi up against the door frame.

"W... What if I am?" Coughed the blonde, her eyes glued to the form of the twin. "You cant do anything about it."

"I won't follow a rule that doesn't have any backing behind it, Naoms," She purred, then stepped off the bed, her hips moving with each step. "Take your shower, or I will. You're letting all the heat drip away..." She said with a cheeky laugh.

It weren't even five seconds in which her fag was thrown into the sink, and Katie pinned to the door, grinding into Naomi's thigh as the kisses were leaving her breathless, moaning for more. Just when Naomi's hand did move into the direction she wanted, the blonde held her chin, pushing her tongue into her mouth as if it were still her pussy-and backed away. "Gonna take my shower now, and you really should do something about your nakedness baby. Way too inviting when we've no time." She grinned, she would not be the only one hot as fuck while they're out taking care of things.

"Fuck..." She groaned as her head tilted back against the door, her legs suddenly shaky again. Katie moved to the sink and picked up the fag, taking a few puffs before discarding it in the ashtray. "Naoms, can we check me out of the hotel first so I can get my toothbrush and change my clothes? My knickers are drenched." She called over her shoulder, not bothering to worry about the fact that she was still naked with the blonde behind the curtain. She put some toothpaste onto her finger and moved it around her mouth... it would do until she could get her things and check out of the hotel.

"You really want to do that, for one night? Thought there's a pool." Responded Naomi.

Katie bit down on her bottom lip as she looked in the mirror and turned on the tap to splash the water against her face. "I know baby, but that's the only reason I'd keep it. Doesn't make much sense. Plussssssss," She said, drawing out the last letter, "I believe my girlfriend told me that when I'm in London I'm to stay with her."

"Can we fuck in the pool first?" Laughed Naomi, way too giddy by the prospect of Katie living with her. Even if it was only for 24 hours.

Katie nearly bit off her finger in laughter as she was trying to 'brush' her molars the best she could with her finger. "I'm sure even if I check out that I could find a way in, Naoms. I did manage to get in the building. Will just need to follow someone in. Then, yes, I'll take you against the side."

"So, just out of curiosity... the no playing rule doesn't apply to me, right?" Grinned Naomi as she washed her hair. "Against the side? In the water, yeah? Fuck, Kay, that's actually a good deal. Lets get your stuff then."

"All rules apply to us both, Naomi," Katie stated firmly, "We already talked about that, baby". The twin laughed, holding her belly, then spit out the paste. "We will never get to the police station at this rate."

"Already? We need the video first, go to the hotel and talk to them. Or not?" Mumbled Naomi, finally finished after she rinsed out the soap and shampoo.

She opened the curtain with a huge grin, seeing where brown eyes were glued to, obviously, instantly. "See something you like, Katie?" She teased, swaying her hips as she walked to the heating, where Katie was standing by, and pulled the towel off. They were face to face. "Careful, might look gay."

Laughing to herself, because she's just soooo funny and that really is hilarious... Naomi pressed a chaste kiss to Katie's lips before moving away to get dressed.

The twin was looking in the reflection of the mirror to look at the blonde's lithe frame. Katie sighed, "I meant if we fuck in the pool we won't ever get there. We still need to go." Her lips curled, "And I see something that's mine."

She span around and walked right up to Naomi, leaning up to kiss her cheek before walking right by and into the shower, hurriedly cleaning her hair and body. Katie figured the quicker they got this whole copper thing out of the way, the sooner she could spend more quality time with Naomi... however they decided to do that would be fine with her.

Naomi rolled her eyes when she brushed her teeth, cleaned her face again, put some make up on. "Who else's?" Growing up with fucking Effy had its benefits.

The girl would continuously be passed out in the locked bathroom, or have it stink of vomit so Naomi had to learn to get ready in two minutes. How she was grateful for today's hair-styles. The just-fucked-look was always in, and getting out of the shower, putting mouse in her hair and towel-drying it made it look that way.

Not as good as Katie's hands and legs did... but all right. "I meant after, duh. Sometime tonight/tomorrow, if you kept the room. But like this, any time baby, you know where to find me." She turned around and grinned at the silhouette of her girlfriend. "What do you want to do, today?"

"Good girl," Katie said with a chuckle, shampooing her hair and working it into her scalp. She kept her eyes closed but replied back to her blonde. "Well, I want to see the London eye, heard it's fucking amazing. Not going on it though. Maybe when it gets darker you can take me there so I can see it all lit up?" She suggested seriously before she washed the suds out of her hair.

As she put the conditioner in she spoke again, "We need to go shopping too... can't forget to get my bitch a beautiful collar." The twin paused, "Maybe it should have spikes. They have those, right? Red leather with spikes? Then a tag and I'm still deliberating on whether I need a leash."

She couldn't hold the laughter in this time and with Naomi not within touching distance, at least not at the moment, she wouldn't be pulled back into Naomi's seductive circle and avoid the funny conversation.

"Tags, right. Think bulldogs need some utilities too, don't you, baby? A muzzle, perhaps. _And_ matching collars." Naomi almost pissed herself laughing, she actually stood leaning on the washing machine for support. "I've been bitten quite a few times."

Then, all of a sudden all fun and games washed off her pale face, making her look like a zombie that had not slept for days. Which she hadn't, except for a few hours with Katie yesterday. "You want me to take you on the London Eye? You sure babe? It isn't that great... and... remember how disappointed you were by Big Ben? I'll put clothes for you on the washing machine, love."

Katie nearly started choking when the water from the shower got in the way of her breathing because she was laughing so hard. "I'm okay," She assured Naomi, knowing that the blonde would be in there with her in one second flat. She did continue to laugh though. "Well I guess that's true, though I don't think dogs should be muzzled, they just need to be worked through their... issues..." She said slyly. "But matching collars would be cute, what colour goes with red? Or were you talking about identical collars."

Katie could almost feel the change when Naomi started questioning her about going to the London Eye. She started to rinse her hair out again and then soaped up her body, "Well, I want to at least see it. If I'm disappointed you can fuck that right out of me. It's not like I want to ride it, I mean... unless you do. I just want to see it. Suppose to be fucking amazing at night."

"Giving me clothes to wear, eh? How domestic of you."

Naomi was staring at the shower, her jaw dropped. Did Katie just jump from collars...to nonchalantly declaring how Naomi could fuck the disappointment of the London Eye out of her... to teasing her about being nice?

"Fucking perfect." She smiled, blinking almost in awe. "And mine."

Hoping that Katie had not heard that sappy bit she decided to ignore her blushing self and throw a retort. The day had yet to come where Naomi would be made speechless by naked goddesses with a sex drive matching the one she apparently had developed in the last hours. "I could show it to you... all the way up, takes ages, 2 hours sometimes. And up there, when you're in fucking awe, you'll be screaming my name out to London when I take you up against the railing." She lit a new cigarette after putting on her shoes and spraying perfume at her neck, throat, wrists and hair. "An hour to the top, I wouldn't let you cum of course... would always bring you up and then hold you there, you know... when you're back down on the ground you'd be really... worked through." She grinned at her choice of words, the ones Katie had used earlier to make her flush. "Sounds fun, we'll see."

Katie's hands had completely stopped working the soap around her body and they were stuck on her breasts, her jaw slack and her gaze staring fuzzily forward. Well when she put it that way, "Threaten me with a good time," She laughed. "Well if you wanted to ride, why were you so hesitant?"

"So what have you picked out for me to wear? I don't have any spare knickers, so I'll just have to go without," She announced with a smile on her face, finally realising she should finish up her shower and get out.

After turning off the water she hesitated. It wasn't like Naomi hadn't seen her very, very naked before, but for some reason she was feeling a bit bashful. "Can you hand me a towel, baby?"

Raising both brows at the request Naomi went to grab a fresh towel. The big, fluffy one no one gets to use because it'll stop being fluffy. "yeah, here." awkwardly she put it on the washing machine and walked to the open door, looking back towards the shower again before softly pulling the door shut after her.

"Thank you, babe," She said shyly, wrapping it around her body. She had barely said that before she heard the door click closed. She smiled at the fact that Naomi had left the bathroom and by fuck was this towel made of fucking velvet? It was so fucking soft.

She tried not to get stuck on the towel and got as ready as she could, quickly, brushing her fingers through her wet burgundy tresses and then using some of Naomi's hair product so it would be in messy waves. The clothes were a little big on her, well, they were long, but they would work fine to get her to the hotel so she could put some of her own on.

She walked out and she yawned. Katie hadn't realised just how fucking tired she was, with good reason.

"Drink this!" a glass was pushed into Katie 's hands, and Naomi stood in front of her, waiting, impatiently as she bounced on her heels. Rolling her eyes at the confused face of her girlfriend she pushed herself up and pressed her lips to Katie so quickly. "Please?" Maybe now she'd drink it.

She looked down at at the liquid that had been shoved into her hands, then back up to Naomi just in time to get a all-too-brief kiss to her lips. Katie smiled and then took a sip her eyebrows furrowing, "Did you add something to this?"

Naomi rolled her eyes, smirking. "It's paradise for your taste buds. Never choose, Coke and Fanta belong together. Coke kisses orange."

"Plus, I need you now... Don't dehydrate on me. Drink."

Well that made sense, Katie had thought that the Coke didn't really smell like Coke, and when she took another sip almost spitting the liquid back out at the fucking adorable 'Coke kisses Orange'. "Cute," She said as she drank more of it, then even more, until she finished it off and handed it back to her girlfriend. "Need me now, eh?" She said as she lifted her brows and wiggled them.

"Yeah, who else would be changing my bed sheets?" She shrugged, fighting a grin but then her eyes look down at Katie. In her clothes. "You're pretty," and of fucking course she had to blush.

Can tell the girl all kinds of dirty things but something as innocent as 'pretty' makes her blush? Fucks sakes.

The smile that flashed across Katie's face was magnificent, and fucking huge, and she leaned forward as she chuckled lightly. "That's why I'm yours, because I'm pretty and change your sheets, and fuck you through the bed and offer you a massage for the sore muscles I've caused."

Blue eyes were shining brightly as Naomi pulled Katie into a hug, softly giggling into her shoulder. "I'll try to never hurt you, you're fucking perfect. Can't break that."

"We're fucking saps," Katie said with a guffaw as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend then leaned up to kiss her cheek. "Shall we, bitch?" She said with a teasing smirk.

"I'll follow your every treat." Smirked Naomi, wrapping an arm around Katie 's shoulder, that gesture feeling almost natural now.

The Fitch's arm automatically slipped around the blonde's waist and she nodded before realising she didn't have her mobile or room key with her. Apparently just being around Naomi makes her brain go to mush.

When Naomi had her bag, a lose hoodie over her shirt she handed Katie her leather jacket with a smirk. "or did you want to show everyone that cleavage?"

"I seem to remember you telling me you liked my tits," She quipped in reply, grabbing the jacket and putting it around her shoulders anyway, making sure it wasn't hiding her cleavage as she turned to Naomi and nodded down to her chest. "Better?"

"Loads." gulped the blonde, nodding dumbly. The beautiful pair of tits in her clear sight as she stood motionless.

Fingers snapped and Katie's eyebrows lifted, "you gonna just stare at them, or are we going to get this taken care of?" She said with a laugh. It wasn't like she could really get angry at Naomi for staring at her tits, they were hers, after all. She would be staring too if Naomi hadn't of put a hoodie on. "Have any more of the Coke kissing Orange babes, to take with us?"

Naomi blushed and pecked Katie's cheek, marching to the kitchen. Mixing it, she put it in an empty bottle of water and grinned proudly. "Of course. Drink."

"You have such fucking amazing lips," She whispered, her face flushing as she grasped the bottle. Momentarily distracted by the soft mouth she leaned up to brush her lips gently against Naomi's, feeling her body shiver just from the innocent contact. "R... ready?" She stammered as she grasped Naomi's hand and started walking toward the door before they ended up not leaving the flat at all.

"Yup, sure... whenever you are, I'll be coming." Smirked Naomi, her arm sliding down Katie's side, over her waist until she had cupped her buttocks. She squeezed once, giggling like a year old when her eyes widened as soon as the door was open. "Eff? What are you doing here?" Her eyes found Katie's, she couldn't help but hate the universe, the world really.

"Of course you... will..." She said playfully before the door opened to show the brunette. Her gaze went to Naomi's and she didn't know what to do. Where on fucks green earth did she come from? How long had she been standing there. Her body took a step into Naomi's embrace, her body becoming rigid and tight, and not in a good way.

Katie was going to say something, but held it in. She knew rule one only covered Maik, but she figured that this situation would count Effy in that group also. She kept her face impassive, but the doctor in her (even if it was a pet-doc) wanted to fix the mess on Effy's forehead. Instead she just opened up her bottle of goodness and took a swig.

"What's wrong Eff? Still haven't checked that out?" Naomi nodded to Effy's bloody forehead which didn't look better, at all. "We're busy."

The brunette's unfocused eyes gazed from Naomi to Katie and back again. "I know. I heard. Didn't want to interrupt... whatever that was." Her eyes met Katie's, boring into her. "Glad you figured it all out. I just wanted my car back?"

Naomi snapped her fingers in front of Effy's eyes, showing her two which she moved from side to side, seeing that the girl couldn't follow. At all. "Please tell me you've taken every drug you got your hands on."

Effy's smirk, so empty and evil hit Naomi right in the heart and she sighed. "Eff, can we perhaps do this another time? We're really in a hurry actually and..." She looked to Katie, questioning her. "We're out, right? London Eye, hotel, Camden town perhaps? We wont be here for another few hours. Think Effy can crash here til we get back and I'll get her home?"

Katie supposed that as long as Effy wasn't tagging along with them that it would be fine if the brunette slept off whatever drug induced haze she was in. "That's fine, babes," She said gently. If it wasn't Naomi's cousin she might have given a different answer, but the twin knew that they really were close, just that they had some issues going on right now.

Naomi smiled at Katie, her eyes glued to Effy's when she pulled her girlfriend closer, her arm around her tightening a bit. "You can stay here Effy but I don't want to fucking hear a single word from you. We're trying to have a good day, Katie's leaving tomorrow and I fucking want a few nice hours with her without the world collapsing."

Katie relaxed into Naomi's comforting arm and slipped her arm around her waist. She didn't say anything though, it wasn't her place. To be honest, Effy looked like death warmed up. She felt for the girl, she really did, there was something about Effy that made her want to be her friend... nothing more than that, obviously, but she felt a certain respect for her.

Maybe it had to do with the way she'd manhandled Maik when he put his hands on her. "Ready babes?" Katie said as she looked up to her girlfriend.

Naomi opened her mouth to respond but then her eyes narrowed. Effy was already stumbling in, her feet uncoordinated as she all but draped herself over Katie. "Eff!" Hissed the blonde but it was too late, Effy's arms were clasped behind Katie's back, one from around her waist, the other from her shoulder down and she had her head by the girl's throat. "I'm sorry I kissed you like that, princess." A huge sigh, too big for such a frail form shook Effy's body when she closed her eyes, finally.

Katie's body froze at the unexpected contact from the brunette. Brown eyes looked desperately at the blonde before she used the position to slowly walk Effy over to the bed, and once she had the brunette sat down, she spoke to her, "It's okay, Eff, not sure what the fuck you were thinking, but as long as it doesn't happen again, then we're good, yeah?" She eased the girl's shoulders back on the bed and then pulled up the duvet, which was half on the floor, bringing it up over her. "Just try to sleep it off, yeah? You look like you stuck your head in the gutter and then went bungee jumping into a lake, followed by being dragged behind a tractor in a hay field."

She walked back to Naomi and grasped her hand, her eyes shining at the prospect of a little quality time (not that it hadn't been VERY quality time when they were shagging, but there had to be more than just fucking to make a relationship work).

With a groan, Naomi wasn't very happy about Effy's attitude and the state she was in, her fingers clasped Katie's lightly, squeezing once. Turning to leave she knew she had to give Effy orders or there'd be hell when they got back. "Wait here for us Eff, don't go anywhere like this." Something in her head, one thought, made her blood run cold. "Where's the rucksack, Eff?" Because Effy, as many things she could hide on her body without a purse, sure as hell didn't swallow it.

Katie looked over her shoulder to Effy, who was barely conscious, or so it seemed. The twin didn't think that the brunette would be able to do anything other than fucking lie there, fucking loaded, until the drugs wore off.

She didn't have any knowledge when it came to drugs, so she couldn't even guess what the fuck Effy was on, but she knew for sure it wasn't just alcohol that put her in the state she was in.

Naomi's whole body was shaking with fear when she let go of Katie's hand, making her way to the bed. Flopping to her knees by the head of the bed she grasped Effy's shoulders and pulled her up. One arm steadying her by her neck, the other on her chin, turning her head to Naomi's every other second when Effy would slide out of Naomi's hold like she were made of gum.

Her voice was shaking, panicked blue eyes were trying to find Effy in that drugged body. "Eff, babe where is the rucksack?" When Effy's blue orbs rolled of their own, and the girl almost slid out of Naomi's hands the blonde's grip on her tightened, fingernails digging into her neck. "Where is the rucksack?"

The intoxicated brunette caught sight of Katie, still standing by the door with a shocked expression. Even though she could hardly think Effy smiled, "She's beautiful. Look at how pretty her face is shaped, it's a masterpiece."

Naomi growled, the anger rising. "Where the fuck have you the rucksack you drugged cow?!"

Katie tried to stay out of it, Naomi had it. It was her friend, not the twin's own. Hell, she wasn't even sure if she could consider Effy an acquaintance. She just had no clue where she stood with the brunette. It didn't matter anyway. Katie couldn't help but wonder what the hell was so important about the rucksack, especially how Naomi's anger kept lifting higher and higher.

What the hell could she say, though? She felt awkward as she backed away until she was just near the door especially after hearing Effy's admission.

Stormy blue eyes, so wild and untamed and raw stared right into Katie's soul, making Effy deflate and almost crumble if Naomi wouldn't have been holding on to her. "Katie's scared of me. But I found her, _I did_. Naomi I found her, I knew she's important, I knew it. I knew, always, _I always knew._ When I walked in and then she was there and she was a bitch and I knew that I had to bring her, _I had to_. Not for Tony, though, do you think I brought her for Tony? What are you doing with her, then, when she's for Tony? But she's not for him. And she's pretty and her face is a masterpiece but she's scared of me. I wouldn't hurt her, tell her I wont hurt her. I wont. I never would. Naomi? Please tell her I wouldn't hurt her."

The trembling blonde swallowed, her big, angry eyes transforming and leaving her with a heartbroken expression as her grip on her cousin loosened. Moving her fingers from Effy's chin to her cheek she softly caressed her beautiful porcelain skin. Like she was afraid Effy would break.

Huge tears were filling Effy's eyes as she stared at Katie, clinging to Naomi.

The blonde held on to her cousin, knowing that this... whatever this was... was breaking Effy apart. Drunks and babies tell the truth. Bullshit, Effy would never admit anything, even eed-up to her eyeballs she'd never give someone a knife and put it to her chest.

She was feeling something and for Effy, that was almost like dying. "I'll tell her."

Katie watched the tender exchange from the cousins, keeping well out of it. It definitely wasn't her place, even if they were talking about her. What the hell did the brunette see in her? Surely she was hallucinating or something. It wasn't as if Effy seemed to like her, though she kept thinking back to the way she threatened Maik, a confused expression written across her face.

"Naoms?" She asked gently, not wanting to disturb the conversation they were having with one another, but feeling awkward just stood there like a statue.

"Yeah?"

"She'll be okay, yeah?"

Naomi didn't look at Katie when she nodded.

Yes, Effy would be fine, her body would be okay and she wont have any repercussions, that was the truth. But would Effy _be_ okay? Somehow the ill feeling in her stomach made her doubt that very much. "She'll sleep it off and then she'll be her usual, cunting self. Don't worry."

She tried not to think what would happen if Effy had given someone the rucksack, let it be nicked or even lost it. Instead she pressed her lips to Effy's temple, softly whispering that they'd be home later and expected to see her, before she covered her with the duvet. "Lets go." And only after they had left the flat did Naomi reach for Katie's hand.

It wasn't lost on the twin that Naomi neglected to grab their hand until the door was closed behind them. Katie stopped, their conjoined hands pulling Naomi back to look at her. "Have I missed something?"

"Have you really?" Countered Naomi softly.

Katie's brows furrowed as she looked at her girlfriend, looking right into icy blue eyes, "Look, if you need to stay in, I understand... she's _family_. I can go to the hotel and the police alone if you need to watch over her, yeah?" Of course that's not what she wanted, but she would sacrifice that time if Naomi needed to be with her cousin. She owed them both that much.

Naomi's brows furrowed.

She didn't want that... _at all_.

They were supposed to go out, deal with shit and then spend the day mucking about in London. She wanted to show Katie great things, wanted to see boring things Katie would love to see, and she wanted to feel 'normal' for once since the girl marched into her life demanding to change it. "I uh... of course not. I'm coming with you, we're going. Come on," A shy smile played on her lips then and she looked at their joined hands. "Feels nice. Your hand feels nice in mine." Internally she was cringing... that was not even close to the fucking speech Effy had just delivered, in a state where she couldn't form a sentence nonetheless.

Katie's lips moved to the side in thought before a gentle smile took its place. "Your hands always feel nice, baby. Any-time, any-place, remember?" The twin said right into Naomi's gaze. "Did you like the song, by the way?" She said as she started walking again, pulling on Naomi's hand towards the exit.

While they walked the stairs, Naomi didn't feel like riding the lift, thoughts sped through her mind. There was something... a tiny thing she wouldn't let herself think about... that made her feel a bit unsure, not very positive. She couldn't place it... couldn't really start wondering now that they were on their way anyway and maybe that was a good thing.

Nothing good ever came out of her ponder states. "I did." She bit her lip, keeping to look at Katie out of the corner of her eyes as she blushed furiously. "Especially the way you've... showed it to me. You've my vote, that's for sure." A shy smile played on her lips. "You're up for the next round."

Realising how that sounded the heat almost made her face explode. "Uh... I... I meant... I was being romantic... not... I didn't... oh fuck it." And a huge sigh left her body when they exited the doors.

Katie couldn't help but guffaw at the stuttered response, feeling her face flush a bit. Even without Naomi looking at her she could feel the electric charge through their one point of contact, their hands.

"I'm glad you liked it. Felt fitting, I guess, and I had mentioned it earlier, though I really couldn't wait until the song was done before getting to it proper," She said bashfully.

xxxxx

**What did you think? Let us know!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello you lovely people, it's Iwy and I wanna apologise for this taking that long. It was finished weeks ago, if not months. Let me proudly explain the structure of the story. _

_We are, by far, done with this. _

_**This part. **_

_The story is build up in different parts and this was part 1..the meeting. Pretty much what happens when you're punched by love when you least expect it and when you don't know each other. _

_We are already writing part four, I think...so yeah. :) _

_Don't worry, don't cry after reading this, just wait for the next chapter and everything will be all right again. :) _

_I hope you're still with us, so drop us a review and ramble on what you think of this. It makes my day, and I am pretty fucking sure Red's very happy about them too. _

_All right. I'll just hand the mic over now, and I'm excited to see your reactions to the girl's journey. :) _

_And oh my god, have you seen Meg Prescott's (god I love that girl) V-log on Youtube? She's fucking hilarious. Go and let her explain you how to make proper tea, and listen to her accent tag...funniest thing. Or her fear of faeries._

**_So... it's Red... I'm just going to make this short and say I agree with everything Iwy said up there. LOL. I'm sure I could ramble on for days about stuff, but this one's another monster chapter (and we hope we got all the mistakes) so we will leave you to it! :)_**

**xxxxx**

Katie's throat cleared and she said teasingly, "So where to first, lover girl?"

Naomi's face was resembling a tomato and her eyes scanned the streets. Of course there were people around, all over the place really and she wondered why she was surprised. It was mid-day, of course there'd be people and... her eyes closed of their own when she remembered the exact moment she had scanned the streets for earlier.

Right before Katie had shown her the song... and forgotten all about it to _get_ to it proper.

Clearing her throat when they rounded the corner where the car was Naomi couldn't help the grin. "You really didn't wait for it to end... I'll always wonder what came after."

"Well, it was still playing..." Katie said with a smug smile, "... not my complete fault you didn't want to wait. Fucking begging for it, you were."

Naomi's eyes widened before she looked to the ground, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling or pouncing on Katie, or saying something stupid since it seemed that as soon as she was dressed all smoothness and bravery were gone. "Uh... I really, really had to touch you." She whispered sheepishly, rummaging in her bag for the car keys before she opened the doors.

"I know... I could feel it, baby." Katie said softly, in case anyone near them was listening to their private conversation. "Are you sure we should take Effy's car? I mean, it doesn't matter to me. I rather like being able to hold on to you on Doodles. Like... I feel closer." Katie finished, her face getting impossibly more red after admitting it.

Their eyes, which had met in a soft glance, broke away to look at anything other than the girl opposite. "I've no idea where Doodles is, to be honest. Looked but doesn't look she parked it here, yeah?" A helpless shrug with a -sorry- expression on Naomi's face were directed at Katie then.

"It's okay baby, I suppose a good hand-holding will be sufficient." Katie said with a broad grin at her girlfriend. God, she loved fucking thinking of that, that Naomi was fucking _hers_! "Maybe Doodles needs some kind of GPS tracker attached, yeah?"

"She has." Smiled Naomi, rolling her eyes at Effy who, of course, would leave her lovely scooter somewhere. "But Effy's got the app for it. If I'm being robbed, or too drunk to remember and put it in, she'd have it and I could find her from her phone. But yeah... you saw the state she in, I bet her phone's somewhere where the sun's not shining and I'm so not looking for it... you wont be going anywhere near that either..." Climbing into the car she put the key in it, waiting for Katie to buckle up before she went to start it, looked to her girlfriend with a glint in her eyes. "Would you like to ride, baby?"

"As long as you're the driver, babe, I'm always up for a ride." The twin said cheekily as she pushed the belt into the slot, locking it into position. Her right hand moved across the centre console and she set it atop Naomi's thigh, not squeezing or anything, just setting gently, for contact, for the connection it provided.

Blue eyes shone and Naomi grinned happily, thanking all the gods on the Mnt. Olympus for making Katie for her. "I meant the car... would you like to drive it?" Thinking, she added; "I know you're up for riding me, had the proof earlier... _twice_."

Katie's face blushed furiously and she bit down on her bottom lip, trying to contain the redness that was surely starting to slide down her neck and consume her ears. "I uh... I haven't had a lot of driving experience, actually." She said shyly. "I don't know if you'd want to put your life in my hands like that."

"You don't? How come?" Asked the blonde when she set the car in motion, changing the gears swiftly as they made their way through London's busy streets.

"Never had much of a need for it, I guess. I just take the bus to school, or to the clinic." She said with her shoulders shrugging, her thumb gently moving against the outside of Naomi's thigh. "Getting a car wasn't all that important when I live so close to a stop and the fact that the bus goes right up to where I need to go."

Naomi hummed in agreement, fishing her fags out of her jacket and putting one between her teeth, she turned to Katie. "Burn me?"

"Interesting request." Katie quipped with a smile before finding the torch and sparking it in front of the cigarette, holding it steady so her girlfriend could take a drag to light it. "Didn't think you were that kinky, babes." She said with a light laugh.

Blue eyes locked on Katie's for a moment and everything seemed to vanish... no background noises, no honking, no yelling, no laughter, no cars or pedestrians. Only Katie and her, and her cigarette. She didn't need much more to be happy, she realised. "You have no idea."

Katie felt her breath leave her and she hastily put the lighter away, pushing it back into the backrest, with her right hand returning to her girlfriend's thigh. As if it had a mind of its own, the appendage started to softly trace up and down the top of her thigh before moving steadily inward until she was teasing the inside of Naomi's thigh. "Perhaps you should show me." She said in a deep voice, biting her lip after vocalising it.

Naomi felt her pussy literally clench and sputter, waking up like a rocket from the very short nap. Unintentionally shifting, she bit her lip with a smile. Fucking teasing bitch, she thought, letting out a very enjoying, low groan as she settled. "Hmm, yeah, perhaps."

Katie's fingers continued moving along the covered skin, knowing just how soft and freaking sensitive it was under her touch. "How long til we're there?" She asked as her fingers moved higher, nearly to the crease in Naomi's jeans. "Twenty."

"Plenty of time." Katie muttered as she brought her hand to the apex of Naomi's thighs, pressing gently.

"Uh huh."

Katie's right hand moved to the top of Naomi's jeans, unbuttoning them and easily liberating the zip, down as far as it could go. She didn't move into them though, but her gaze was locked on the bit of skin that was put on show, including the blonde's knickers.

"Katie?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." Katie hummed as her fingertips teased, barely inside the waistband of her girlfriend's knickers.

The one, simple touch brought goosebumps up to cover every inch of Naomi's skin.

She even felt them on the back of her head, for fuck's sake. That only ever happened when MDMA started to kick in... not when someone freaking grazed her skin. "You okay?" And her voice wasn't more than a hoarse whisper, Naomi herself didn't hear it through the pounding in her ears... and the pounding she was _seeing_ in her mind.

"Yeah baby." Katie said huskily, her touch moving further down, agonizingly slow. "You okay?" She said, her gaze lifting up to Naomi's face as she asked, wanting to make sure she wasn't overstepping her bounds.

"Uh." And Naomi was almost chewing her lip off as she fought her hips which wanted to just raise and fucking get Katie's hand to where it was supposed to be. "Almost. Yeah."

Katie's hand moved further between the blonde's thighs, the tips of her fingers meeting with the silky liquid, "What about now?" She said deeply as the pad of her middle finger brushed along Naomi's clit, just barely.

The blonde felt it, the jolt, it rattled her whole body and with a appreciative sigh she lifted her arse a tiny bit off the seat. Her eyes staying glued to the front and the streets. She had done it before... well... not like this but she had successfully driven a car through an orgasm doing about 200 Kilometres an hour, and she survived.

That wasn't bothering her much.

It was a massive turn on, knowing that Katie just couldn't help herself and had to touch Naomi in some way.

The plan was to help Katie get the jeans a bit down, so she'd at least have a bit room to move. "Almost perfect." And she thought, maybe it was a bit childish and mean, but she thought that there wouldn't be a better feeling in the world than knowing that Katie had done that... was doing _her_... in Effy's fucking car.

Katie parted her fingers slightly and slid them down the sides of Naomi's clit, her middle finger on one side and her ring finger on the other. She rubbed gently up and down, squeezing her fingers closer together, watching Naomi's reaction to see if that did anything for her.

Biting her lip with a huge smile, Naomi softly breathed out a 'oh fuck' and wondered when the fuck her body had started to be one massive erogenous zone. It felt like Katie's soft touch would set the world on fire, if Naomi let her, and that alone made her hips twitch in sync with Katie's rubs.

Every time Katie would squeeze, Naomi felt like she'd be catapulted out into the universe, just waiting to explode and create new worlds. That's how fucking powerful her girlfriend's fingers were. No matter how slow or tentative, raw and demanding, or soft and loving, Katie was making her breath hitch with each and every version. "Uh...baby.."

"Yeah, love." Katie replied, her fingers continuing the soft stroking, her fingers pinching closer together, putting more pressure on the nub. "Everything all-right?" She said smoothly, her smirk directed at the blonde, her eyes taking in every detail of the woman driving the vehicle.

It was almost embarrassing how her hips were reacting, thankfully not crashing up and down like a wild kangaroo but still. "Yeah, yeah babes... almost." Smiling engagingly at Katie, Naomi took her left hand off the shifter, knowing that she wont be needing it at the moment, she'd just have to keep the speed of the car for a bit.

One glance, for orientation, and then her fingers danced over Katie's thigh, moving in to fully cup her, pushing against her girlfriend's pussy with her palm. It was one, strong hold, a jerk that pushed Katie further into seat, making her breath hitch.

A groan left Naomi's body then, sounding like some animal and not her at all, and she changed gears like nothing happened. Except for the river that'd just broken out and flooded her knickers completely.

"Ugh... keep your hands on the wheel..." Katie groaned, slightly disappointed that Naomi's hand had left from between her legs. It had been a minor distraction though, and she rubbed a bit more forcefully. "Fuck baby, you're fucking drenched, aren't you?" She spoke softly, her voice slightly husky from the brief attention between her own legs. "You fucking love it, yeah?" She asked her lover as she increased the pressure and started moving a bit faster.

Naomi jerked her hips up, trying to make her girlfriend speed up a little more. Katie had been right, she was drenched... soaked through. This was such a fucking turn on, she couldn't really breathe and the stupid smile wouldn't leave her face either.

_Yeah_, she thought, smiling like a twat..._you old bastard with the kid, if you knew what's...__**who's**__ happening between my legs right now, you'd die of jealousy_.

Remembering that Katie had asked her a question, Naomi blindly reached for her, hitting her ear lightly at the impact of her fingers and Katie. Then she moved lower, stroking Katie's throat, just under her voice box she kept moving her fingers seemingly randomly. "It's all right." She murmured, her nails dragging down and back up until her palm was clasped around Katie's throat. "**Faster**."

Katie growled, knowing the blonde could feel it just as much as she could hear it with the grip tightening around her throat, not worried at all that Naomi could seriously hurt her if she had wanted to.

Katie's fingers and hand moved faster, as instructed, pinching tighter around the bundle of nerves that seemed swollen from the touch. "Just all-right? Should I stop then?" Katie asked briskly.

There was no way Naomi could keep holding her moans in, now. So she stopped and almost passed out when she allowed herself to finally verbally acknowledge what Katie was doing to her. Her hips gained on speed, making the seam of her jeans hit her centre perfectly, bringing Katie closer.

She had to change gears and let go of Katie's throat with a growl before feeling herself run, run towards the fucking edge of the world, ready to dive off, head first.

But something wasn't right and kept her back... holding on to her as she tried to jump, telling her that there was no way she'd survive it.

In a flash, ten seconds tops, she steered right, held the car and was climbing over the console, not even caring where they were and who could see. Or that the car was parked in a zone where it shouldn't and that she was blocking an gateway.

Her right hand was busy pulling the jeans down her arse, the other was back on Katie's throat as her shrewd eyes bore into brown fire. "Kiss me."

Katie was a bit shocked at all the movement, but when her girlfriend had climbed on top of her and had put her hand back over her throat, begging, commanding her to kiss her... she wasn't about to disappoint.

Her lips crashed into Naomi's as her fingers moved beyond the bundle to tease the blonde's entrance, now that she had a better angle and a better opportunity.

She growled again, feeling the hand at her throat tighten slightly. God her girlfriend was amazing, fucking hot, and by the heavens above, infinitely sexy. Two fingers, soon slipped into the blonde with a palm grinding greedily against Naomi's clit.

Naomi adjusted her position a bit, trying to move so that her knickers wouldn't be in the way all the fucking time. In times like this..._yeah like that's happened plenty of times before_... she hated herself for not wearing thongs.

With a grunt, pretty frustrated, she pulled her left leg upwards until she could wrench the offending item off it, of course slipping.

A scream filled the car, and even the old couple, who were pretty certainly deaf as toast had heard her when she slipped onto Katie's finger without any resistance. She swore that she had never felt something like this before, and growls of pleasure left her parted lips before she gripped Katie's throat tighter, bringing her to her lips so she could do what she was made for.

Her hips were crashing into Katie's hand roughly, making her breath hitch each time, as she groaned into Katie's open and willing mouth. "God, soooo... so fucking... baby I... yeah..." She pushed out, her body tensing every other second she felt herself clamp around Katie's fingers. "More... baby harder.."

"Christ, Naomi..." Was groaned into the blonde's mouth, and she was eager to respond as she added another finger and started pushing harder into the tightening cavern. She adjusted herself so her thumb could rub roughly against the engorged nub.

"Yeah baby soooo good." Pushed Naomi out through gritted teeth, not wanting to cum yet... she loved the sensation... loved having Katie there, filling her up so good and knowing just how to fucking touch her.

She knew if she didn't focus she'd cum instantly, probably all over Katie's hand and that thought alone made her hips twitch. "Fucking... uhh."

Katie pushed even harder with her right hand as her left reached up to grasp Naomi's neck, similar to how the blonde was grasping her own. Her hips pushed up and she used the momentum to help her lover ride her fingers, pushing deeper, more aggressively.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..." Was Naomi's newest chant when Katie all but drilled into her relentlessly. "Fuck baby" She couldn't hold it in much longer... not now that Katie was gripping her throat.

With each thrust, each hit, each fucking slam Naomi's hand pressed at Katie's throat, not enough to hurt, _never_, but that alone was making it really difficult to not just explode.

Katie was there, under her, doing _what_ she wanted, _how_ she wanted it and Naomi had never before felt such a... power. Which was weird since it's Katie who had the power to kill Naomi here. "Uh Katie... I... dontwantto... I... longer... longer... don't... stop..." She had no idea if Katie could understand her, and if she did, had she had any idea what the blonde was desperately trying to press out of her busy mouth?

She ripped it from Katie's and bit into her throat, sucking and biting at the spot her hand had been gripping Katie before. It was now on the back of her neck, bringing her head that bit closer, her other hand finally slipped under her girlfriend's shirt, pushing the bra up so she could palm her tits. Groaning Naomi twisted the hard as rocks nipple, slamming herself into that soft body.

She had never been fucked like this... well... of course not but not even in that position with men. She had always found it weird. It wasn't, it was most definitely one of the hottest things ever.

Riding Katie's hand was.

The twin groaned and pushed harder as her back arched at the fierce grasp at her nipple, her thrusts staying inside Naomi just one second longer, holding Naomi's body up, suspending her above her just that extra moment before pulling out... only to repeat the motion again. "That's it baby." She groaned, her body in tune with Naomi's own as she listened to what Naomi's body was asking of her.

It was coming, so fucking wonderfully the wave came dashing towards Naomi. She could feel it on the back of her neck, her toes, her fingertips and the top of her head. Not to mention what was happening in her pussy.

As soon as Katie did that, Naomi knew she'd never be able to hold back any-more. Shuddering from head to toe she had to snatch her teeth from Katie's throat, sucking in tiny puffs of air as her body was pumping them out again with the hard motions of Katie's body.

It felt like when she tried to breath in, the air would be halfway in, and then Katie knocked it right out again. Fucking wonderful.

She was clinging to her girlfriend like she was about to drown, and maybe she was, when the wave finally hit her.

Her hands flew to Katie's head and her head was on her shoulder while she bucked like a crazy fucking bitch in heat... fearing she'd break Katie's wonderful fingers.

Loud breathing, right into Katie's ear, was all she could come up with while she tensed, stopping to breathe all together as she was smashed away by the fucking tsunami, grasping on Katie with her arms, legs, head, body, simply everything.

"You're so beautiful when you cum." Katie whispered into Naomi's ear once the blonde's body began to clamp around her fingers.

It was so fucking amazing, watching as her girlfriend came. Watching how her body reacted to her. Watched how the blonde shuddered and breathed into her skin, clinging to her as she crashed into oblivion.

She only slowed down once the woman atop her started to relax, her fingers, her cunt, her body. Katie covered every inch that she could reach with gentle kisses, humming soothingly into the skin as she moved about her neck and shoulder.

Her head didn't move, instead Naomi lazily placed soft kisses to her girl's neck while she swiftly ran her hand back down under her shirt, softly caressing her tit. "I'm sorry." Was mumbled into the twin's skin and to emphasise her point, Naomi gently tugged on her still rock hard nipple before retreating her hand and moving it along Katie's throat.

Thank fuck there weren't any new marks, from her, but she still raised her head and placed innocent kisses to the area she had tried to ravish earlier.

She felt her cunt throb, felt it actually move its muscles, like it would be something else... not her. Amazingly maddening. "God Katie I love that, so much." Her voice sounded hoarse and her throat felt dry, she tried to swallow but there was nothing there.

Moving her head a bit higher she looked right into radiant brown pools, feeling herself being drawn in. Softly her fingers stroked her throat, and Naomi leaned down to press her lips to Katie's in a loving kiss, contrasting everything they did before.

Katie hadn't moved her fingers from Naomi, only stilled them. Christ, she loved the moments after the blonde came. Everything ferocious and animalistic turned into gentle confessions of her love and devotion. It was these moments that truly hit Katie the hardest, straight through her chest, like an arrow to the heart. "Why are you sorry, love?" She whispered, the fingers of her left hand gently caressing the base of Naomi's spine under her top.

Naomi's back suddenly arched, her cunt almost painfully gripping Katie's fingers as her back was covered in goosebumps from the loving touch.

That one motion had Naomi gasp for breath, putting her head in the crook of Katie's neck where she rested her open mouth at the skin she found. Without deciding it, that was not something she had thought about or even considered, her hips rolled slowly, making her breath hitch. "Was too..." She softly moaned, not believing how much pleasure this gentle pace and touch could bring her. "...too aggressive." Her hips kept softly rolling as she held on to Katie.

She'd had sex, quite often Effy said and she knew what's often and what's not.

But never had Naomi had anything than rough fucking. Usually she'd be just the necessary part, laying there while they nailed away and she'd only cum when touching herself but sometimes... sometimes it felt like she had come, because it was sooo rough and hard that her clit was hit all the time.

Perhaps it was the reason for her hunger when fucking.

Perhaps it wasn't and she just couldn't control herself around Katie yet. She's just started to learn her.

"Uhh baby..." Whispered Naomi while her lips sucked on Katie's neck gently, her tongue moving over the assaulted skin. Hips moving in circles while pushing down on Katie.

Katie tilted her neck to give her girlfriend more access to her throat, feeling the soft sucking feeling against her skin. She kept her hand still as Naomi moved her hips, slowly, meaningfully, her fingers still buried deep inside her. "Baby..." She breathed, "... I love it when you're on fire."

It was completely the truth.

It drove Katie fucking crazy when Naomi just couldn't help herself, couldn't help the way her body reacted, couldn't help how hard she wanted to be fucked. It was a form of trust, Katie thought, that Naomi would allow her to take her that way.

A way to lay claim to her... as if they hadn't already expressed that verbally and sexually prior to, but every time after was just confirmation of the possessiveness they both shared over each other.

Just when Katie did it again, Naomi felt it...so deeply inside of her she almost passed out.

Her lips wandered upwards until they could find Katie's, one hand on her neck, the other gently playing with her nipple as she suddenly tensed on top of Katie, her hips stopping the circling and pushed forward and up, without withdrawing. A breathless cry was pushed into Katie's lips as Naomi's eyes clamped shut and she fell over the edge for the second time.

She had thought this orgasm would go the same way it started to come, almost soundless and invisible but god was she wrong. Even as she was motionless on top of her girl her hips kept pushing slowly, drawing it out so good.

At the end she collapsed on top of Katie, too spent to even look up.

"My fuck..." Katie whispered at the pure heat that was surrounding her fingers as the slow second climax clamped around her fingers.

Soon she had an armful of blonde goddess and she held on tightly to the limp form. Katie didn't move, wasn't sure if she could if she tried, and just held the exhausted form close to her, kissing different patches of skin that were easily available to her.

After a minute or so without any movement from the girl atop her, she withdrew her fingers and used that hand to help steady the body above hers. "Baby... Naoms... you okay?" She softly inquired.

It had taken a toll on her, this time had almost knocked Naomi off her feet.

She could only nod and whimper at the emptiness she felt in her cunt. The wetness was cool now, her overheated body almost shivering with cold sweat and a river between her legs.

When she raised her head and tried to blink away her Katie faulted sex trance Naomi's eyes grew wide. She felt the heat rush from her cunt upwards to her head and reached down, pulling her knickers back on and the jeans over her naked arse that she had just presented to everyone who walked by. "Oh fuck." She cursed and ran a hand through her hair as she tried to crawl back to her seat.

Her bones hurt and her legs wouldn't let her move them properly so she groaned and with a face like thunder, Naomi gently pulled Katie's bra back over her tits, tugging it this and that way so it'd support those beautiful mounds of flesh. Then she opened the car door and stumbled out, glaring at everyone who'd look her way as she marched back around and climbed into the car, starting it instantly.

Her hand reached for her fags, lit one, inhaled deeply and then accelerated.

Katie almost felt as if she had done something wrong with the way the blonde marched out around the car and started it without a second thought. Deciding to keep things a bit more on the innocent side, she reached to grasp Naomi's hand on the gear shift, realising just before she made contact that her hand was covered in the blonde's desire.

She pulled her hand back and stared at it, her eyebrow lifting before she took her fingers in her mouth, groaning deeply at the flavour that was passing over her lips. She kept her opinion to herself, vowing that as soon as she got the chance, that she would taste Naomi from the source.

Blue eyes flashing she watched Katie from the corner of her eye, closing them for a moment to compose herself, before she opened them again, staring ahead as she flipped the old perv off that's been standing by the fucking car who knows how long. "Katie, baby are you okay?"

Her worried tone was sincere and she hoped that Katie was all-right. That this had not ruined something, or even freaking dented what they had. A beginning. The loveliest of all. Reaching over after she had lit her fag Naomi gently placed her hand on Katie's taut stomach, softly sliding down until she had cupped her again, chuckling when Katie's thighs crossed, her hips rocking, as she tried to keep the blonde's wrist where it was. "My, my, my. Baby, I can feel it through your jeans. I'm taking care of that, soon as possible."

Katie's head tilted back, any thought of worry escaping the prison of her mind without a backwards glance. Katie's hand came to Naomi's wrist and held her hand still. It took her three breaths to be able to actually speak again, and even then it was chalked full of unshed desire, "Baby, I ... can wait... we need... we have things... to do." Katie cleared her throat in a lame attempt to better her speech pattern. "Lets get them done... first... then... I'm all yours."

Laughing loudly Naomi pressed her palm against Katie's heat before tapping her thigh, signalling her to let her go. "You'd have waited either way, babe. There's no way in hell I'm ravishing you while the hotel workers could be walking past the car and use it against you." An angry scowl was on her face. "That wanker would probably whack off right there and then, dirty bastard."

After she pulled away the blonde took the fag in between her lips and inhaled sharply, a small smile on her lips. Fuck, it had been sooo long since she had wanted to crawl into someone and just devour them, 24/7.

She had always had an healthy appetite... always liked sex.

But never had she, physically, craved it. Longed to make another person shake and shudder, stutter and growl and cum so hard she'd break Naomi's neck and suffocate her. This was... this was almost primal, something she had labelled as myths and wannabe off-show, locker room talk, nothing else. That a girl can get so crazy she'd lose it... her mind completely.

When they turned into the street of the hotel Naomi reached across the shifter and fiddled round until she found Katie's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Lets get a coffee first, to go, yeah? I'm getting tired."

They exited the car, Naomi not able to walk without having Katie close, as close as possible so if the wanker was there, she'd keep her from his lecherous eyes and body. No one was allowed to look at Katie that way, she was way too precious for that.

At the Starbucks across the street they stood at the end of the small queue and Naomi suddenly realised an older couple, with their kids, watching them.

An uneasy feeling started to grow in the pit of her stomach and she softly asked what Katie wanted to drink as she discretely inched away.

Katie was having problems just simply standing in one place. Her mind was still back in the car, with Naomi straddling her as she pushed into the warm pussy belonging to her lover. Her body just moved naturally into Naomi's own as they exited the car, and she didn't even pay much attention until she could feel her girlfriend tense beside her. It wasn't just that Naomi's body almost cringed, but also the fact that she started to move away.

That's what brought the twin back from her gutter mind. "Mocha, please." She quietly requested.

Katie looked up at her girlfriend and followed her brief glance to a group of people, kids and adults alike, that were staring at them. Her brows furrowed, but she didn't do anything, simply let her girlfriend pull away.

Obviously their stares were making the blonde uncomfortable, and she didn't want to exacerbate the problem by pulling her in tighter. "I'll just grab a table." Katie said softly as she pulled completely away from the blonde, finding an open one right by the front window and taking a seat, looking at her hands that were curled together on top of the table.

Furrowing her brows Naomi's eyes followed Katie, she felt like an arse.

She knew that it must have hurt Katie, it'd had hurt her if it were Katie who pulled away. It was too easy to pretend that everything was fine, normal even, just two people falling in love. She saw them every day, in the park, by the bus stop, in cars and tubes and the pub; they couldn't keep their hands off of each other.

Some in aggressive, dry humping ways that always made her look away.

Others in subtle ways, almost like they weren't allowed to be caught close to each other.

But her favourite ones were the lovers that moved as one, without any need for directions. Their bodies were programmed to follow the other fluently, moving as one heart. They'd stand at Starbucks, just close to each other and feel content, happy and proud. They wouldn't pull away because strangers looked their way. They'd probably think that they weren't even looked at because what was it exactly, that made them special enough to be stared at? They wouldn't care.

She had always envied them, for the second soul they had managed to find after being snatched from it before when they were made.

Had always wanted and wished for someone to make her feel that way, make her feel like she'd burst if they smiled. Always wanted to feel their need to be closer before they'd move, and pull them right in, because she'd know.

"Double vanilla latte please, foam with skimmed milk please. And a mocha please for.." She trailed off sadly, wondering what the fuck she had been thinking she was doing announcing to a stranger that this mocha was for her girlfriend? The chick couldn't care less... and Katie wouldn't hear it... and no one would care anyway.

She paid, waited and when the large foam cups were in her hands, she made her way over to Katie, sitting down in front of her with a guilty, small smile.

Chocolate eyes had been looking out the window, watching as people walked by. She used to people watch a lot with her father, usually at his gym, but it still felt a bit familiar. Lost in her own little world the twin didn't hear Naomi approach, but she could _feel_ that she was close.

She turned to the blonde, a soft smile on her lips as she reached for the cup that Naomi wasn't sipping from, "Thank you." She purposely left off any kind of 'pet' name, not wanting Naomi to feel more uncomfortable if someone were to overhear.

Maybe it was the fact that she was in London, a place where she knew only a hand-full of people, and not Bristol. Perhaps the twin would act the same way as Naomi was, kind of shy, about their relationship. She didn't blame Naomi, she would never, but it had hurt a bit when she felt her lover pull away.

"Where to next?" Katie asked, waiting until Naomi sat down so they would be eye-to-eye instead of the twin having to look up at her girlfriend.

Naomi smiled frostily, raising her brow at the building across the street.

"Oh." Katie whispered as her gaze went to the hotel, her heart pounding a little faster at having to go get the tape, only to then have to go to the police station and talk about the events that had happened to her. She really wasn't wanting to do it, but Naomi had been right... what if it happened to some girl who couldn't defend herself? Could Katie deal with knowing she could have stopped the wanker from hurting someone else? Mostly likely not.

"Please tell me what you're thinking over, Katie." Whispered the other girl with a small voice, absolutely hating seeing Katie in such distress and not being able to fix it. To help her. To make her feel better and stop worrying.

"I just want to get this over with." Katie said gently, her eyes looking down at the cup in her hand. She hadn't had a single sip yet, just stared at the familiar white cup with the green logo on it. "Can we go? I just don't know how long my nerves will hold up if we don't get in there. Can... will... will you stay with me?" Her voice seemed weak, vulnerable almost.

"Course, I'm your wife." Naomi charmingly smiled, reaching over the table to put her hand on top of Katie's.

Seeing her like this, feeling her uncertainty and fear made her forget all about her petty-self-finding problems and just want to make her smile again, somehow. And it made her want to chain herself to Katie and never let go. She wanted to love her, protect her and care for her... and suddenly it didn't seem scary any-more. Not when Katie looked like a scared tiny little thing, shrinking into herself.

Katie couldn't help but bark a laugh. She hadn't been expecting Naomi to say that.

She got up from the table and hesitated on whether she should reach out for her girlfriend's hand or not. In her moments of thought she ended up standing there with her undecided hand moving toward the blonde, then away, like a pendulum swinging back and forth.

Brutally intimidated.

That was how Naomi felt in that one moment. It felt big... too big for her, too big for now and she sighed.

What would Effy do... she thought, suddenly sad. 'Fess the fuck up you fucking cowardly bitch,' she'd say, smirking. 'Katie doesn't deserve this.' And that, Naomi thought, would be whispered with such disappointment that it'd break her heart.

Katie needed her, probably more than ever, and fuck it that Naomi had been there when she desperately ran towards oblivion, harder and faster and more intense than imaginable. That wasn't a thing she'd be awarded for. Strapping on a dildo, eating her girlfriend out, riding her in the passenger seat and teasing her for hours were pretty brave things too... when you count in that she had just barley opened her eyes after waking up from an 20 year long dream.

Though Katie could get all that wherever she wanted.

She needed Naomi by her side, next to her, when she'd face her tyrant. Needed to feel safe and protected and when could Naomi do it better than now?

"Let's break his dick in half, babe. He'll stop thinking he's a man when you're through with him." She whispered then, a radiant smile forming on her lips because yes, she knew that Katie would walk in there a shaking mess, but then she'd let the beast out Naomi knew she was desperately hiding from prying eyes. She'll rip him apart and instead of putting him back together, the way she did with Naomi, she'll kick his remaining pieces into all direction, stomp them and fucking dance.

When Katie had pulled her up Naomi's arm wrapped tenderly round Katie's waist, her eyes searching, hoping she wouldn't be rejected now for her earlier behaviour.

"Sounds painful." Katie said in response, but her cheeks and lips still held a smile. Katie knew she just needed to get it over with, and hope like fuck that she wouldn't see the actual guy there.

Leaning into her girlfriend's strong and unwavering embrace she turned toward her for long enough to place a soft kiss on the corner of her lips before the pair began walking out of the coffee joint and toward the hotel.

"Are you scared?" Whispered Naomi as they slowly climbed the stairs to the entry, her hand softly holding Katie's.

Katie didn't even hesitate before responding, "Terrified. I just... Even just walking up here makes my tummy churn." Her hand squeezing tightly around the blonde's. Naomi nodded, her face turned straight ahead as she opened the door for her... wife... "Don't be. And remember, this is about what _you_ want. If you feel you want to have him locked up, don't let nice gifts, vouchers, promises and fucking luxury buy you. They'll try to do anything to cover this up." Naomi moved her lips to the side of Katie's head, gently resting them on her temple as she pulled her closer.

"I don't want anything from them. There's nothing they could possibly offer me that would fix what happened." Katie said softly trying to ignore the way that her hands started shaking and feeling clammy. It was even difficult just to breathe. Naomi's closeness definitely helped her though.

"Hello, how may I help you? Would you like a room?" A nice, mid-twenty year old girl beamed at them. Her face was open, friendly; one of those that make you want to smile and get to know this person.

Naomi waited for a moment, smiling at her while her eyes found Katie's and she raised a brow.

She was there to... be there.

_Silent_ support.

This was Katie's battle, and she had to fight it for herself and as long as Naomi didn't get the clearance for that matter she'd stay well shut upped.

Remembering that she had talked to the woman about the situation, Naomi whispered the woman's name into Katie's ear. "Mrs. Benson. Head of employees." Ending it with a kiss to her ear and an encouraging smile, Naomi nodded to the nice girl behind the desk.

Katie froze for a moment, just looking at the friendly girl.

It wasn't until her girlfriend whispered into her ear that she was released from her shackles. She pulled away from her girlfriend's embrace, putting one hand on the counter and the other finding Naomi's comforting hand. "Yes, may I please speak with Mrs. Benson? Please let her know Miss Fitch is here."

Naomi felt bad for the girl who's face fell, visibly paling, when she realised exactly who they were. Her fingers were trembling when she reached for the phone. "I'll inform her right away, Mrs. Fitch. Why don't you take a seat at the restaurant? Order anything you like, your wife is welcome to have a drink or something to eat as well. Or, you could go up to your room and I'll call you as soon as Mrs. Benson walks through the door." Her rambling didn't stop and she took another breath before chewing their ears off some more. "You still could order something, on the house of course. We could make the restaurant bring you your meal and drinks, if you'd like. Or... you could wait in the waiting area over there."

Blue eyes mustered the girl and then a small smile formed on Naomi's lips, this girl was kinda cute. Not in the I-want-to-love-you-unconditionally-and-do-all-sort s-of-gay-things-with-you-marry-me but in a, awe, she's cute, way. She felt bad for her, obviously the hotel had given her special orders as to what she should get them to do. A nice meal and a few drinks always loosen up bad situations, after all.

The twin nodded her head, just once, summoning up a strength that she didn't realise she even had, probably due to the girl's hand that was nestled tightly in her own. "I think we shall wait out here. Surely it won't take Mrs. Benson that long to get here. If I remember correctly she was to bring us the required item to the room this morning, and since we weren't here, I would assume she has it ready for us to pick up."

She nodded briefly at the young girl and walked to the designated area, pulling the blonde with her and sitting down on the expensive looking leather chairs. "Do you want some food, love? Looks like it's on the house." Katie said with a giggle, though there was a slight strain behind it as she tried to act like simply being in the hotel didn't run her nerves into a tree.

"I am, actually. Starving. Guess my body's not used to that much of a... _work-out._" Smiled the blonde shyly, nudging Katie's shoulder lightly. "Big Mac... I'd do anything for one right about now. God the sauce..." To emphasise her point Naomi closed her eyes and rubbed her belly, moaning appreciatively.

After she opened her eyes again, a bit to surprised to see Katie look at her like she'd want her for dinner... she blushed. Squeezing Katie's hand as she looked away, grinning to herself.

"You're amazing." Katie said gently. "How about you go order us some food, I don't much care what it is. I don't think they have Big Mac sauce though, and even if they did have something similar it wouldn't be like the real thing." She said with a smile, trying not to think of just how much of an appetite she actually had.

Then again, the way Naomi had moaned had sent her into a state of arousal and she tried to look away before the blonde realised it, but she was fairly certain she was caught with her pants down... so to speak.

The twin still didn't understand it.

She'd never had such a... a hunger... for someone before. Sure, she got turned on from time to time, but she could go without getting off for months at a time, mostly because her mind was constantly on uni or the animals at the clinic. Not much time to think about her body's needs.

But now, fuck, now it was like she was up for it all the freaking time. Didn't matter where or the time of day, or even who was around, if she wanted Naomi, she simply had to have her.

Blue eyes, wide and helpless were glued to Katie's... seductive ones.

She gulped, gently dragging her nails over her girlfriend's palm. "Katie." She almost growled, leaning over so she'd whisper into her ear, her free hand resting on her side, just above her ribs. "I don't know what you're thinking about... okay I do... but if you don't stop looking at me like that I will drag you up to your room and have a nice dinner there."

Just when Katie had blinked and opened her mouth to respond the girl from the desk came towards them with a small smile. "Miss Fitch, I'm afraid it will take Mrs. Benson about an hour to get here. I am not allowed to hand out the vi...evidence. She had been waiting for three hours, but had to leave to get to a meeting." She shrugged helplessly. "I really am sorry about what we are putting you through."

Then she turned around after smiling sadly at them.

"Well I'm famished." Katie growled to her girlfriend, "and if we don't actually eat, I'll be dining on you." Her eyes flicked to the young girl and she lifted an eyebrow as she got to her feet, turning back to Naomi, "Funny that she didn't think to call my mobile number, which was required information when I checked in."

Brown orbs moved back to the girl and she walked purposely after her, "I believe we're going to order some food and eat it in our room. Would you be able to bring it up? You're the first person in this place who hasn't made me feel like vomiting just at the sight of you."

The girl smiled unsurely, looking from Katie to Naomi and back before she scratched her neck in obvious discomfort. "Uh, yes, yes of course. Why don't you ring the restaurant, order whatever you want and tell them to phone Amber to pick it up. I'll... I'll bring it up."

"Are you okay?" Enquired Naomi as the girl looked ready to run away, backwards, out of the hotel.

"Hm?!" Amber nodded, twisting her lips into a huge, fake smile. "Of course. I'll just..." But she didn't know if they wanted more or if she could leave. So she just stood there, shifting from one foot to the other while her eyes couldn't stay at one place without snapping to the other direction.

"Hey." Katie said, her voice softer, taking the edge out of it that she had held since she first started speaking to her, "... Are you sure you're okay?"

Amber's big eyes looked away at the gentle tone in Katie's voice and she bit her lip, suddenly her whole face lost its emotions and nothing was left. No nerves, no shyness, no friendliness, nothing. "Feel free to order anything you'd like, I'll bring it to your room myself. If you'd excuse me... I have other customers to take care off as well." With a last nod, directed at them, she turned on her heels and left.

Naomi's eyes met Katie's with the universal, what the fuck was that, expression.

Katie decided to let the girl go and not push her any further. She couldn't help but wonder, and when Naomi's gaze asked the same question, all she could do was shrug her shoulders. "C'mon baby, let's order us some food before we become cannibalistic toward each other and end up..." Her jaw dropped slightly, a filthy look in her eyes appeared moments later and she looked at her girlfriend.

She grabbed Naomi's hand and started pulling her toward the lifts, almost forgetting how the events had transpired, starting in that very place.

As soon as the door of the lift closed Naomi leaned on the wall, watching Katie hungrily, though she wasn't moving towards her. Only her eyes, radiant and scorching were fixed on her girlfriend who seemed to be a bit jumpy. "You okay, baby?" She almost growled, not recognising the low tone in her voice. Crossing her arms over her chest so she wouldn't accidentally fuck Katie up against that wall, Naomi licked her lips. "Decided what you want to eat?"

Chocolate orbs were dancing with fire, her lips curled into a carnal smile. "You..." Katie said lowly, and as much as she wanted to push Naomi up against the wall and shower her with her lust, she remained calm, almost too calm.

It was a good distraction though, and she kept her gaze on the blonde at all times, moving from her face, down her neck to her beautiful breasts, down her stomach to the curve of her hips, then the apex of her thighs, stopping there and licking her lips as if she hadn't had a meal in months and that the only thing that would sustain her life was the dessert that was hidden between Naomi's thighs.

There was an advancing storm behind blue eyes, and as Naomi leaned on the wall with her back, her eyes were glued to Katie. She knew where the girl was looking at, knew what was going on in her mind, knew that it'd shatter her.

With a sly grin Naomi pushed her hips out, softly moaning, keeping them there, nowhere near Katie but closer and offering. "No promises you cant keep, darling, remember." Her voice was the picture of arousal as she stood, the living prey, waiting for something to happen. For the door to slide open, for them to barge into the room, and for things.

It'd be a good opportunity for Naomi to lose her mind over the girl, to make her feel good, even if it was only for one hour until that Benson chick arrived. It would, most definitely, make the last percent of her doubting this gay thing to fuck off.

Thinking about it forced her to close her eyes, softly moaning while she waited, fucking lift.

Brown orbs flitted up, the smile of a temptress covering her lips, "I haven't gone back on one single promise, have I, bitch?" Katie looked to the door just as it made a 'ding' sound and she stepped off the lift, not even bothering to grab Naomi, just knowing the blonde would follow her.

When she didn't hear footsteps she turned her head to look over her shoulder and seeing where her girlfriend's eyes were planted she smirked, "See something you like?"

"See something that's mine." Muttered Naomi with fire in her eyes, throwing Katie's line right back at her.

With a slight smirk Naomi slowly strutted out of the lift, stopping a few inches from Katie so she'd still be behind her. She didn't touch her, only came impossibly close when her lips moved to Katie's ear. "Keep walking, I've a great view from here." Just to hear her girlfriend's breath hitch Naomi jerked her hips forwards, thrusting into Katie's arse once before settling her hands on her hips, giving her a light nudge to keep walking.

Katie bit down on her bottom lip and felt her body shake at the brief contact.

She did as was requested, putting extra emphasis on every step, her hips moving from side to side. Accidentally (on purpose) she dropped the key-card as she got to the door to her room, keeping her legs straight, she bent forward to give Naomi an even better view, before standing up straight.

A quick glance over her shoulder let her know that the action had had the desired effect. The twin slipped the card into the slot and walked in, her hips still gyrating with every step. She set her belongings on the bedside table and turned back to her lover, her eyes burning, "Take off everything below the waist and sit on the bed."

Naomi smirked at Katie, walking up to her, walking practically into her. The girl was leaning up into her, and the blonde chuckled lightly, running her hand from Katie's neck, down, over her shoulder and tit, until she reached her jeans. Her finger slipped in, pulling the waistband out and letting it snap back.

Then her right hand moved to her own jeans, opening the button easily, never taking her eyes off of her girlfriend. "You fucking take it all off." She breathed, bringing Katie's hand to the now, ready to be open jeans as her hand reached for the phone and she dialled the restaurant's number.

Katie kept her hand still on Naomi's jeans and leaned up to whisper into the ear of her girlfriend that didn't have the phone pressed up against it, "Do you think they'll appreciate hearing you groan over the phone? God, babes, it'll probably turn them on. Won't get our meal for an hour after hearing you screaming out for me to just fucking finish you off." The twin's hand unzipped the jeans and then patted the outside of Naomi's knickers, directly over her clit, before walking away with a smirk on her face.

"Yes..." Hissed Naomi into the phone when someone picked up. "I'd like two Burgers, whatever you have, and chips. Don't hurry though, please have it here in 50 minutes. Ring Amber, she knows where the meals are supposed to go." She nodded dumbly. "Yes, thank you."

As soon as the hung up Naomi followed where her eyes had been glued to, Katie. When she reached her, her eyes were burning and she gripped her girlfriend's hand. Katie was still smirking at her, probably knowing that if she wanted, Naomi would be putty in her hands. "You look fucking amazing in my clothes." She smiled, forgetting to be dominant and try to seduce the fuck out of Katie as she softly stroked her cheek with her free hand. The one that wasn't bringing Katie's to her open jeans.

"Nah ah ah..." Katie tutted, slapping Naomi's hands away.

She gave the blonde a hard shove backward until Naomi fell back onto the bed. "I believe I told you I wanted you naked below the waist, can you not follow directions, love? I'd hate to have to punish you for not complying." She said, her voice deep and filled with lust. "Of course I look good in your clothes, though I'm sure you, the charmer that you are, would say I look good in anything... or nothing."

Something, probably her usual behaviour in sex related things, refused to take off her clothes now. She needed Katie to do that, she needed to feel at least one bit in control. It was a roller coaster, one that was slamming who she was left, right and centre and showed her someone she didn't know.

Someone ready to jump out of the fucking window if Katie wanted her to.

It was scary and it made Naomi's eyes darken all the more. "Because you do. You're breath-taking." Naomi whispered, her huge eyes sincere and a bit wounded. "I would never lie to get to fuck you."

"I never said it would be a lie, baby." Katie quickly countered. "I can see exactly what you're thinking." She leaned casually against the dresser, her hands curling over the edge and her arse pressed against it, standing directly in front of Naomi, but a couple paces away.

"Take, them off." She asked, this time much softer, the edge that had been in her voice had been replaced by a loving lull. Brown orbs still held the fire, but it was more warm and comforting instead of domineering. "... please."

Naomi all but jumped to her feet, staying by the end of the bed and not closing up on Katie, as she slowly worked the zip down, her eyes glued to her girlfriend. When tugging them down was all what was left to do she brought her stretched palms to her tummy, very slowly pushing into the waistband of her jeans, under her knickers.

She moaned when, through the pushing, her knickers rubbed her swollen and probably soon broken clit. "Fuuuck." When the items were just under her knees Naomi stepped out with her left leg, kicking them away with the other, staring at her girlfriend like she couldn't believe that this had happened.

"I believe you were hungry, baby?"

Katie watched the erotic display, chewing on her bottom lip and her hands tightening until they were white. "Thank you baby, I'm famished..." She purred, moving closer to her lover. Hands slipped up under Naomi's top, pulling her bra as she went until she set the items on the floor.

"Sit down for me baby, on the edge of the bed, and get comfortable" She kept her voice low and calm, seeing that it was much easier to get Naomi to comply to her requests than if she were demanding it of her.

Naomi turned around sharply, taking Katie by her neck she pulled her closer, their lips touching. "Where'd you go? Why you holding back now?" And it might have seemed like she was growling and wasn't happy, but her fingers weren't gripping Katie's skin, they were gently stroking random pattern as she smiled at her. "Katie baby, I've had my experiment time earlier. Now you do what ever you want, however you want it." Pressing her lips to Katie's for a hot kiss, Naomi pulled away breathlessly. "I'm yours."

"Baby, I'm still right here, fucking burning up. But I could see the battle going on behind your breathtaking eyes. So I eased back." She kissed her roughly, pulling the blonde's nakedness against her fully clothed form. "But now, Naomi, my bitch, get your fucking arse on that bed, as I've told you to do, or you won't get any." Katie gave the blonde a little shove backwards, her eyes almost exploding with desire. "That, is a promise."

"I fucking hope so, love." Growled Naomi, turning around as she sauntered over to the bed. She sat on the side of it, then, her eyes locked with Katie's fire spitting ones, she moved one leg over so it'd be on the bed. Everything on display, and open for a moment, and god did she love the physical reaction it brought out of Katie.

Her fists were clenched and she didn't seem to breathe as Naomi slowly let the other leg follow, backing up until her back hit the head-rest. "I thought... but then I realised that it didn't matter. I've already given you everything I have, no need to pretend any-more." When she sat, her legs crossed at her ankles, a teasing smirk appeared on her lips. "What are you standing there like that for? I hope you're planning on moving your arse soon."

Her own hand ran through her hair, she sighed, brushing it over neck, her shoulder, collarbone, stopping at her tit which she started to pinch, stroke and tweak right away. "Oh fuck, baby? Come on, experiment away."

"Mine." Katie said, "All mine." Katie felt a bit nervous then, she at least knew from before that she liked Naomi's flavour, but she didn't exactly know what the fuck to do between her legs.

The blonde had been so fucking brilliant at it and... well... what if she wasn't.

Katie watched, licking her lips before approaching the bed. Her hands reached forward and grabbed at the blonde's ankles, uncrossing them and wrenching them apart.

Her eyes took in the dripping centre of her lover, and the engorged clit that was just begging for some attention. Katie crawled onto the bed between Naomi's open thighs and then proceeded to slowly put her hair up in a tie to keep it out of her way. She didn't want any distractions.

A small chuckle escaped Naomi's lips at the scrunchie scene. Too cute. Her hand reached out, softly grazing behind Katie's ear, her neck. "Baby? I am. I am." She promised "Come here, kiss me." She had seen the nervousness, had seen the self-doubt and questions, she didn't want Katie to feel like it was a chore she had to absolutely do now. Like, right now. They could get to it, when Katie felt brave enough. "Please?"

Katie's eyes searched the blue ones in front of her, and her body relaxed again. She spread her knees underneath Naomi's thighs and when she leaned forward, it tilted the blonde's hips by pushing her hamstrings back. If she had a cock, she could do some deep fucking from this position, but that wasn't the plan, nor did she have a cock.

Her lips met up gently with Naomi's own, her lips parting softly and placing claim on the mouth, and the girl, she was on top of. A growl ripped through her, a sudden shot of adrenalin, of lustful bravery.

Katie's hand lifted up to her girlfriend's neck, squeezing, as she spoke right into her lover's mouth, "Direct me if you need to, but I'm fucking starving for you."

"Okay, okay oh god," Panted the blond, her hips frantically pushing, she needed something... right now. "Please... please baby, have me, then."

With one last searing kiss, the twin kissed her way down Naomi's neck, her hands found the beautiful mounds of flesh and pinched the peaks atop them. She kissed between the blonde's breasts and continued to move lower, dipping her tongue into Naomi's navel and nipping it lightly. She didn't want to waste any more time, though, she wanted... _needed_... to have Naomi's womanhood in her mouth.

The scent of her lover was more and more intoxicating the closer she got to her goal. Releasing Naomi's tits she settled on her stomach, simply taking in the feminine beauty in front of her eyes. She glanced up to catch the blonde's gaze, making sure she had it locked before leaning in for her first actual taste from the source.

She ran her tongue up Naomi's slit, gathering as much of her desire as possible on her tongue, groaning loudly at the tangy, musky flavour. Katie's pink muscle then traced small circles around the hood, feeling the throbbing of the nub as she teased all around it.

"Oh my fucking... fuck... Kay, baby please... please tease me later, now... uh... fuuuuck and suck." Naomi's breath came in short puffs, her legs crossing behind Katie's head when she wouldn't stop teasing her, jerking her forwards. "Fuck.."

"But baby, I like to enjoy my meals." Katie purred right into Naomi's nub, flicking it once with her tongue. She just couldn't resist, though, and had her mouth covering the bundle of nerves in a matter of moments, mostly because Naomi's legs had forced her forward.

She sucked gently, in a slow rhythm, her tongue caressing the under side of it. Her head tilted back, then forward and every once in a while she would let her tongue trail down to the blonde's entrance, slipping just the tip of her tongue inside of the dripping cavern.

Naomi's mind went blank and content sighs left her heated body.

With Katie's head's rhythm, Naomi's hips started to softly push and pull, giving her a really weird pleasure. She had no idea how Katie had done that, she had been sure she'd strangle the girl by accident, her hips had been on fucking fire and now?

She could lay there, with Katie's lips and head and tongue doing exactly that for days.

It felt fucking beautiful, not like it's about getting off any-more. This was something more meaningful, something she could enjoy for hours without the need to cum. Having Katie this close, kissing her pussy like it was her mouth made her shudder and reach out, tangle her fingers in Katie's hair.

Of course there was the scrunchie now, keeping her from treading her fingers through her beautiful dark hair.

Not wanting to piss Katie off with snatching it off, Naomi started to gently scrape her nails along her scalp, in sync with her girlfriend's head. "Fucking beautiful, baby... uh... so good... keep doing that... uh... yeah."

Katie was in the zone, even though she had little to no clue as to what she was doing.

She was enamoured by the taste, the feel of her lover's most intimate bits in her mouth. She wasn't in a hurry, and although the blonde had requested she 'fuck and suck' her, the twin had other plans. She relished in the sensations she could evoke in her lover.

Katie moaned at the feeling of Naomi's fingers dragging along her head, and she briefly wished she wouldn't have put it up in the first place. Didn't think that one through.

Her mouth lowered and her tongue traced along the blonde's lower lips as if it was dancing in a competition, never staying in one place for too long. She pushed her tongue into Naomi's cunt, flexing and curling the muscle and was rewarded with even more of her girlfriend's tasty juices.

It wasn't Naomi fault what happened next... her body was acting on _instinct_.

When Katie's tongue curled inside of her, it was really hard and firm when flexed, it surprised her... Naomi's hands spread round Katie's head, her legs too, and she was holding her firmly there, not giving her a chance to let her tongue leave as her hips kept the slow and gentle speed. Fucking her tongue. "Oh Jesus!" That thought had brought a wave of lust over her, shaking her to the bones. "Fuuuck." She was fighting her hips, begging everyone above her to not speed up, not hurt Katie but she felt that she couldn't keep doing it for long.

Katie smiled to herself at the reaction, and she slipped her left hand under Naomi's arse squeezing the plush flesh roughly, letting the blonde know that she was okay, that riding her tongue was perfectly freaking fine. More than fine, actually.

She had, after all, asked the blonde to help direct her.

Her right arm wrapped up and around Naomi's left thigh, bringing her fingertips to the top of the blonde's mound. Katie kept her fingers tight and gave her clit a few pats as she tilted her head forward and back in time with Naomi's hips, keeping her tongue buried deep inside of her, never ceasing the movements of the muscle.

"Uggghhh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... uh... baby fucking... uh..." Was the only thing Naomi could come up with when her clit started to get the attention it obviously _always_ needed.

The grunts and groans were like music to Katie's ears. She hadn't meant to speed up, wanting to simply enjoy the moment, but the fire in her wouldn't let that happen. The twin stopped patting Naomi's clit, and instead started to move her fingertips over it, tight, rough circles for a minute or two, then she slipped a finger on each side of the peak and then pinched her fingers together and moved them up and down.

She kept her tongue taunt, flicking the tip up as the blonde continued to gently ride her face. Breathing was becoming a problem, but she didn't really care at the moment, she would take strangled breaths through her nose if she really felt her lungs start to burn.

Katie then released Naomi's clit again, and tapped on it some more, rather enjoying the sounds and reactions she would receive.

Naomi's tummy muscles flexed as she groaned when there was nothing pressing against her clit any-more. Her eyes clamped shut, she fastened her hold on Katie's head, keeping it still. "I could have... could... done it forever but now... now baby..." She stopped when her hips started to move again, not as slow or gently as before and it took her a good twenty seconds, moaning and groaning and fighting her own body that was holding Katie still and fucking her, to stop it. "I need you to fuck me. Fuck me until it stops hurting." Were Naomi's desperate words before she gently let go of Katie's head, letting her legs wrap around her neck as she begged her to come to her, her whole body. "Please."

Katie understood, the soft and gentle sensations were now just too much.

Naomi was at her peak, on the platform, ready to dive off. The twin nodded and allowed her lover to untangle her limbs around her neck and head.

Adjusting slightly, releasing Naomi's left thigh, she pulled her tongue out and moved up a bit to take the throbbing clit in her mouth, roughly sucking on it, sliding her teeth along the hood, nibbling, flicking, and with no particular rhyme or reason.

Her fingers though, they quickly and efficiently slipped, three of them, into Naomi.

Again, time was not wasted as she started to pump in, pushing harder, trying to get deeper with every thrust. Katie already knew the blonde was close, simply from how freaking tight her cunt was.

"OOOOHHH FUCKING YEAH!" Naomi's scream was probably heard in the restaurant, at Amber's desk and fucking Starbucks. "God, YES!" Hell, Effy prolly woke up from it.

Her torso shot up, her hips kept ramming into Katie as her legs wrapped back around her girlfriend's shoulders, bringing her closer with each slam. "That's it... Like... fucking... that... uhhhh... come on Katie... uhhh... uhhhh... fuuuuck.."

Naomi reached behind her with one hand, gripping the headboard to gain more resistance to throw herself into Katie as she was slammed into repeatedly. "Baby... baby... fucking... ahhh..."

Her free hand shot to Katie's hair, wrenching the fucking scrunchie off, she gripped the ponytail and pressed Katie closer. "SUCK! BITE! UHHHH!" She was losing her mind, her hips would never again stop ramming into the girl's face, she was sure. Now they were programmed for it. "I uhhhhhh... YAAA!"

Katie bit down on the nub, keeping up the suction of her mouth and then repeatedly flicked her tongue over it. God, she never knew that eating a girl out would be such a fucking turn on! She was all but begging for a release of her own, but that would have to wait, she had more pressing matters to attend to... like making Naomi scream out her name in the throes of her climax.

With a growl she redoubled her efforts, slamming her fingers harder into the soft, dripping heat that was starting to pull at her digits every time she pulled back. Katie followed the way Naomi's hips were grinding forward, moving even faster until she felt the blonde was just about at her breaking point... then she added a fourth finger.

Naomi's frantic movements stilled... she was hovering in the air with her mouth wide open, eyes just as wide, holding her breath. "Katie..." She whispered breathlessly, hoping to god the girl would understand when she tugged on her hair, she just needed to have her close, to kiss her, to hear her voice.

Katie crawled up Naomi's body, her eyes taking in her stunning girlfriend. "You're so fucking beautiful, so perfect." She whispered before she connected their lips in a passionate kiss, her left hand threading through peroxide locks, to hold Naomi to her.

She used her hips to push her fingers more forcefully into her girlfriend. The pure emotion that radiated over her body during the act was like an avalanche moving freely down a mountain, unchecked, unblocked, and so freaking beautiful that it was hard to decide whether to watch the events or realise that one would need to move before being crushed under the snow.

"Yeah, god baby," Pressed Naomi out through gritted teeth, her thigh sliding easily between Katie's. She shuddered, proper can't stop shuddering- shuddering, when she felt the unbelievable wetness. At once, her body started tensing, she grabbed Katie's hair, pulled her head to her shoulder so she could whisper into her ear while crashing her thigh into her beautiful pussy. "I love this soo much." She whispered, kissing Katie's ear, neck, everywhere she could reach, hoping that Katie wouldn't need long and she could wait for her.

Left hand reached between their bodies, not an easy task since Katie was still drilling into her, but she managed to, somehow grip her tit and kneed, palm, squeeze and pinch it in rhythm with Katie's thrusts. "Come on baby, so fucking beautiful, come with me." She begged, almost, her body shuddering and feeling like she'd been at the edge for minutes now, numbing certain parts of her body.

Even through the twin's jeans, she knew she was drenched, and the pressure of Naomi's thigh between hers caused a deep, guttural groan. She didn't stop the movements of her hips, thrusting endlessly into her lover, but now she was also grinding her centre along Naomi's thigh. "Fuck." Katie whispered into Naomi's neck, her left hand grasping tightly at the hairs there. "I'm... I'm with you... baby... fucking Christ..." She was gasping for air and she could still taste Naomi's juices on her tongue, lips, and she still had her desire on her chin as well, which was now being pressed into Naomi herself.

She felt it, felt the tightening in her pussy, felt the throbbing of her clit and she was almost shaking, trying to hold back enough to make sure Naomi came before she would let go completely.

Naomi wrapped her free leg around Katie, almost squeezing her broken with the strength of it, her thigh keeping the pushes up. A scream left her body then, deflating it at once like the air was knocked out of her. "Baby, baby come on." Whispered Naomi, bringing Katie closer and harder down onto her thigh with an arm wrapped around her, under her shirt. "You feel so fucking good, god."

Katie had to close her eyes for fear of them literally popping out of her head when she felt herself clench, "OH FUCKING... FUCK... N... NAOMS..." She screamed out as her body continued moving into her lover, her fingers curling into the tight cunt they were slamming into.

"That's it baby... yeah... fuck..." Panted Naomi, clinging to her beautiful girl as she came. "God, so fucking beautiful." She felt herself twitch, seeing Katie cum like this started another fire in her cunt but she couldn't... no.

With soft hands she gently de-wrapped Katie off of her, straddling her, her fingers still filling her up soooo good she had rolled her hips twice. She kissed Katie then, just softly and filled with soo many emotions it almost knocked the air out of her.

Then she slowly raised her hips and smiled at Katie apologetically, leaning down to kiss her. She knew that she had probably hurt her, loads, this time, and couldn't help feeling awful. So, again, she snuggled close to the girl she was now topping, her hands stretching upwards under her shirt as she gently draped her nails over Katie's tits, slowly up and down, until she was rubbing the hard nipples. Her hip was moving into Katie's heated centre, in an one second pace, every second she'd hit it again.

Her hands had freed Katie of the material instantly and Naomi almost panted when she saw Katie's wetness everywhere. "Oh god, Katie, you might be my most favourite thing right now." A smile was send the twin's way, a promise maybe, before Naomi grinned. "And don't even think of telling me there's no time. I'm not leaving you this way." To prove her point, Naomi's pointer ran up Katie's slit, making her hips buckle and her pussy twitch. "Hold on, I'm going to love you now."

She straddled Katie's stomach, leaning down so that her lips were only inches from Katie's. "You okay, aren't you? I'm sorry if I hurt you. Feel free to break my neck."

"Hurt me?" Katie was completely flabbergasted by the concern, but couldn't help thinking it was incredibly sweet. "Baby, that was so fucking hot... you're kidding, right? God, you're my new favourite meal. Fuck food, just give me your cunt and I'll feast on you for days." Everything was said in a loud whisper, not knowing how exactly to control her vocal cords.

Katie managed to glance over to the clock on the table, fuck, it had nearly been forty-five minutes since they left the lobby of the hotel, which meant that their ACTUAL food would be arriving any minute now. "Wait... wait... baby... the food... I... fuck..." She panted at the gentle touch between her thighs.

Naomi sprung into action, a filthy grin on her lips as she kissed Katie deeply, her thumb rubbing circles on her bundle of nerves. "It's fine, don't worry." She mumbled into the kiss, her thumb starting a new pace, orientating itself on Katie's breathing. "I've a plan." When she knew she had Katie, had her forget all about food and 50 minutes... Naomi dipped down and pushed her shirt up, tugging on her nipple with a soft moan. "You like that, don't you?" She asked, her teeth wrapped around Katie's hard nub as she tugged, speeding up the movements of her thumb.

Katie's body was on fire, ready for more even after the climax just a minute or two prior. The pressure on her clit, coupled with the feeling of Naomi's teeth on her nipple were fucking phenomenal. "Yeah baby." She answered breathlessly, her hips already starting to rock, begging for more pressure, more of... fucking everything.

The blonde chuckled into her girlfriend's tit, nibbling on it before she slid down her body. She didn't hesitate this time, "Listen for the knock baby, when there's a knock you have to tell me, okay?" She waited, her breath hitting Katie's wet centre, for Katie to respond before she'd do anything.

"Yeah... knock... got it..." She whispered, her hands moving down to her lover's mane, urging her forward to where she needed the blonde the most. Her back was arched and her legs fell open even further to give Naomi even more room. Rational thoughts had completely fucked off and all she could concentrate on were the intense sensations washing over her body with each little touch or caress.

Naomi's chuckle hit Katie's cunt first, then her lips replaced her thumb and she was gently sucking on the hard and swollen bud. Her tongue would flick it every other second while her hand reached up, feeling around for Katie's hand. "So good." Moaned Naomi into her wetness, never letting her lips part from her clit. She was getting a feeling of this.

Katie's left hand found Naomi's right and she let their fingers thread together. God she loved it when Naomi did that, such a simple act that made her heart freaking soar through the atmosphere. "Yesss..." She hissed quietly as her legs wrapped behind Naomi's back, pulling her closer, she just needed to feel her, feel her close.

Her body was already twitching with desire, she could feel the attention on her clit sending shock-waves throughout her body, running through Katie's veins like lava from an active volcano.

Naomi couldn't stop smiling, she loved that her girlfriend was that responsive... that way she'd learn faster and get better at shagging her. Someone who just lay there, scared to say a word of what they want or don't want to do, couldn't be with Naomi.

She needed someone who could demand what they want, but also have the purest hearts.

She was sure that Katie did... she had a pure heart and it was fucking shining. Without realising it Naomi's lips had started to close in on the bundle of nerves, rhythmically squeezing it, releasing it. God, why had no one ever told her that shagging a girl was basically shagging a bloke, just beautiful and so erotic?

Her hands, which had now been holding on to Katie's hips moved under her face, sliding two fingers into Katie, as deeply as possible. She didn't move them then, instead her head started to move rapidly from side to side, pulling Katie's clit along, making the girl very happy with it as it seemed. She could feel her trying to press herself onto Naomi, remembering it from the first time, Naomi's fingers curled while she roughly sucked on her clit, hitting every erogenous spot perfectly.

Katie's eyes rolled back and her head fell against the mattress. Hadn't she just come? How was it possible that she was climbing up (and quickly) to have yet another climax?

She decided not to think much about it, not that she could anyway after feeling the fingers curl into her and with the different sensations throbbing through her clit, she couldn't do much more than hold on and enjoy the pleasure that Naomi was so intently working at giving her.

*knock knock*

Katie didn't hear it at first, thought maybe she had imagined it with the pounding of her heart making it all too difficult for her to actually hear anything outside of herself and Naomi.

*knock knock*

"Fuck... Naoms... door... ugh..." She panted out.

Ripping her face from Katie's wetness Naomi's fingers kept furiously rubbing her clit while she crawled up her body. "Here." She took Katie's hand and brought it to the twin's own pussy, "keep yourself going baby, but don't cum. Yeah? Whatever you do... don't come. Wait for me." Kissing the tips of Katie's fingers Naomi pushed them firmly into the girl's wetness, watching her with lust-filled eyes as she screamed out that she'd be there in a minute.

It was strange how foreign her fingers felt on her own pussy, after having Naomi's hands on her, and her own on the blonde... it just felt odd. She didn't complain though, at least not more than a dissatisfied groan when Naomi pulled away from her. But she was needed at the door... damn the door, and their need for nutrients and food!

It was then that Katie remembered the look in the girl's face, after she had let the mask slip and then Amber had said she needed to help other customers. Something wasn't quite right. So with a heaving sigh, the twin stopped the movement between her thighs and jumped up and hid behind Naomi, her arm wrapping around her stomach. "Baby, some-thing's not right with the girl, I just... maybe she had something happen to her, yeah? Maybe she couldn't say anything. I doubt if I'm the first one he's ever tried that on." Of course Katie could have been completely wrong, but she'd rather feel like an idiot for asking than not and have the girl, albeit a stranger, suffer needlessly.

Naomi's eyes grew wide, she was almost at the door for fuck's sake, and Katie was _naked_! And dripping! "Babe." She hissed, pushing Katie discreetly to the other side of the room the door didn't open to. "Don't fucking move, I really doubt she'll be having that conversation while you reek of sex and drip all over the floor."

Katie hadn't even noticed that Naomi was clothed, and she looked down at her naked body. Yeah, didn't think that one through. "Wait!" She said quietly as she moved to the bed, ripping the duvet off and wrapping it around her body, over her shoulders, like a massive jacket. "Better?"

*knock knock*

"I'll invite her in, get really dressed if you want to talk to her. But, Katie, don't attack her with theories, just wait, yeah?" She went to push Katie back into the bedroom but the door was already open by then.

Amber's trolley came in, and she after it. "Sorry, I thought I'd leave it here. Don't have all day." She stopped mid-sentence and looked from Naomi to Katie, her eyes narrowing.

"Uh hi." Katie said awkwardly, "was a bit distracted, and didn't hear your knock right away." Brown eyes looked to Naomi... okay, something wasn't right, why was Amber giving the twin the stink eye?

"Baby, why don't you get dressed?" Naomi didn't have a good feeling about this, that chick was really glaring at Katie. And if that turned out to be an argument, she wanted Katie to be dressed and ready to kill, not naked and vulnerable.

Katie nodded and stepped back and away from the girl and out of her line of sight. She picked out a pair of jogging bottoms and a loose-fitted T-shirt, opting for comfort... plus her jeans were drenched and she didn't fancy putting them back on so soon.

Why was she nervous all of a sudden? She stayed behind the wall and took an extra few breaths, listening to see how the conversation between Naomi and Amber would go.

"So, you work here long, then?" It might have seemed like an nice enough of a question, but Amber wasn't blind. She saw the way she was looked at, sized up, and judged by Naomi who stood, leaning on the counter, her arms crossed.

"Three years." It was plain and short and Naomi saw that she wanted to flee. She could, of course, but not without explaining her fucking self.

"Yeah? They never teach you politeness and friendliness?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Oh please," Snapped the blonde and took a step toward the girl she had found so nice at the beginning. "You were fucking lovely when we walked in. Even when you knew who we were. But then, as soon as Katie spoke with you, you've behaved like she wanted to give you AIDS."

With a shrug, Naomi sighed. "I've really enough of this dump and if that goes on I'll blow up all your jobs and you'll sit in the Job-centre, hoping on an one quid job."

"He's my mate, and she's lying. She's ruining his life, the both of you are." There it was, Naomi thought with a chuckle. "Right."

She didn't want to hear this, so looking pointedly to the door she waited for Amber to catch the hint but she ignored it. Her face an angry grimace. "He's saving up for cooking school, his whole life he's only done that. They've finally accepted him, it's his last year here, and all of a sudden he's a fucking rapist?"

"Listen." She started but Amber wouldn't let her.

"I don't want to fucking hear it. I seriously thought it was just an misunderstanding. But then... he said that you've lured him in, and then she was trying to do this to me too. I'm not fucking gay like you!"

Naomi's eyes almost fell out and she gasped. "I'm NOT gay!"

"Right. Neither married or expecting a child, am I right?!"

Naomi had enough. She had no desire to defend herself, and Katie, in front of this... this... weird girl. "When's Mrs. Benson coming?"

"You really think she'll give you the tape? Which... understandably only has Katie kicking the shit out of him."

"Not possible."

"But it is. They were flirting, in the lift and then only when he wanted to come back to the room, like planned, she realised you were coming and said no. They fought. He said he'd already shagged her by then." She shook her head at the gaping blonde. "Who do you think you are? Coming in here, trying to get free logistics, that's a bit pathetic isn't it?"

A small smile played on Naomi's lips then, she lit a fag and shook her head at the girl. Unnerving her with it. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You will just never ever find a fucking job in London again. Just like your 'mate'."

Katie came whirling around the corner, her face filled with anger, her eyes dark, menacing. She couldn't even see her girlfriend, she could only see Amber. "Flirting? In the lift?! I didn't flirt with him at all, he fucking groped me and I left as soon as I could. Your 'mate' fucking followed me to my room and smashed me up against the door. I froze. If you've ever had that happen then you'd know that you can't think rationally." Her chocolate eyes were spitting fire and she all but growled at the girl.

"Katie," Whispered Naomi, reaching her hand out so Katie would take it.

Katie pointed to her cheek, her rage keeping her from even hearing the voice of her girlfriend. "Do you think I hit myself, Amber? Shoved my own face against the door?"

Naomi saw it happen, she knew that it would happen as soon as Amber's smirking mouth opened. "So? He said you were arguing because you remembered your 'wife' was coming back. Said it got rough, but then you freaked." She grinned "You're wife who's just almost smacked me for assuming she's _gay_."

Katie was going to attack her, she could feel it coming. Her hands were in fists at her sides, standing only a few paces from the girl. "No we were arguing because I told him no, made up an excuse that Naomi was coming back so he'd fucking get the message. Probably doesn't get told that very often, no. Probably least of all from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naomi fired, her eyes boring into Katie's.

Katie scoffed, "Not you, babes. Her. I'm sure he's hit that before."

"So you didn't find him attractive?" Naomi put her hands in the pockets of the tracks she found on the bedroom floor. "It's fine, not like we're together or anything, right?" She turned to Amber. "When exactly has he shagged her? _My_ girlfriend? That'd be fucking interesting to hear."

"I didn't fucking shag him!" Katie exclaimed, her attention now turning fully to her girlfriend. Her entire body flinched when Naomi said the next bit, about them not being together. She couldn't contain herself, couldn't stop the tears from welling in her eyes.

She stared at Naomi as she looked at Amber.

She'd had enough, she spun on her heel, moving back into the room until neither Naomi or Amber could see her. Katie's back hit the wall and she slid down until she had her legs pulled into her chest and her arms wrapped around them. How could Naomi have said that? After fucking everything.

With a pounding heart Naomi walked into the room Katie was in, ten minutes later, sliding down next to her on the ground. "I'm sorry baby."

Katie was shaking, she felt like she was going to vomit.

It was like Naomi had just taken everything she was and just cut the ties with a pair of scissors. "Go away." She said, her voice trembling as much as her body was. Her arms around her legs tried to give her some kind of comfort, but it did nothing.

"You sure?"

"No."

"Then stop fucking saying shit like this." Whispered Naomi. "I'm not twelve any-more, I wont play those games every time something goes wrong."

Katie didn't even react to what Naomi had said. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "How... how could you..."

"I fucking didn't." Snapped Naomi, pushing her phone into Katie's hands as she got up and went to the other room. She had hit play, it was a video but it was obviously recording while Naomi had it in her pocket.

_Naomi didn't even look after Katie, her sad eyes were on Amber. "See that? That's what happens to someone who's in love. And the possibility of it not being real, tears her apart. That's not someone who came in here, to this fucking hotel for free logistics. That's my girlfriend thinking I don't give a fuck which you will pay for, if I wont fix it." Naomi took a ragged breath, explaining. _

"_We ordered dinner, Friday night. He came in, didn't see me, started flirting his arse off right away. Katie wanted him to piss off, we were supposed to be shagging and not be interrupted by horny blokes. She told him I'm her wife, we overdid it a bit, yeah, but we hoped he'd get the fucking message. I left for Bristol, Katie was robbed in the city, had no key nothing. No I.D. They didn't want to let her in, after she had taken 3 hours and an endless convo with a cop who was perving on her until she was here and then they couldn't help her. She recognised him, knew he would also recognise her and maybe, maybe she'll get another key. He did." Her face darkened. "Thought the average payment for telling the truth is demanding a shag of someone who's obviously not been interested the night before, and wasn't interested then. My lift arrived and I heard yelling, that was before he was knocked to the ground so you better fucking think about that, then believe his stupid tales. If she had fucked him, if she even found him attractive, she'd never have her heart broken like right now." Stubbing her fag out in the ashtray Naomi smiled at the girl through gritted teeth. _

"_You need to pick your mates wiser." _

_Amber was looking at her with wide eyes, Katie departure had even hurt her. There was just... so much pain. She couldn't believe that this girl was into him only two days ago. But that would mean..."He's telling everyone that they've shagged and then she remembered you, so she broke it off. Argument got a bit out of control." _

"_He's lying." _

_Amber looked away and bit her lip. "No one will believe her." _

"_They will. It's just the question if the hotel really wants that. She wants the tape, hasn't even decided what she's doing with it. Maybe she wont press charges because she wants to forget about it. Maybe she sues him, who knows? But believe me Amber," her voice shook with anger, "if they make a liar out of Katie I will tear this place down with my bare hands. And I'll let my bomb out, she'll have the fun of her life destroying his life. Because then, then there will be consequences." _

"_I believe you."_

"_I don't care. Get me the fucking tape." She turned around, a clear signal for the end of the conversation. _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Katie stared down at the mobile well after the recording had finished, so long that the screen turned black. Teary brown orbs looked up and her body soon followed. She walked into the front part of the room, seeing Naomi standing there, and everything came out.

Her body rushed forward, damn near tackling the blond to the ground, her arms wrapped tightly around her girlfriend. "I'm... I'm... I didn't mean... God Naomi... that fucking almost killed me."

Sad blue eyes looked away as Naomi rubbed Katie's back comfortingly. "Fucking trust me, then. I've not given you a reason not to, so fucking do so until I fuck up and you have a reason for blowing me off like that." Pressing her lips to Katie's temple Naomi yawned, remembering that it's the middle of the night for them. And they haven't really slept much the 'day before', which was Friday.

"I didn't even think, Naoms, I just heard what you said and... baby it was like you fucking stabbed me in the heart." Katie was trying not to become hysterical and she buried her face in Naomi's neck, trying to just breathe her in, calm her, completely block out everything else that wasn't the blonde bombshell.

"Come on, let's eat, take a shower, go to town, and come back tomorrow for the tape. Sounds good?"

"Okay baby." Katie said gently, handing the mobile back over to Naomi before pulling on her other hand toward the food. "I already forgot what you ordered." The twin said shyly with a small grin, "Must have been distracted."

"Burger and chips." Mumbled Naomi when she took the plates off the trolley, bringing them to the couch table. "No Big Macs, but Cheeseburger. I thought since your dad's Fitch Fitness king you're not really very anti yummy stuff. If you don't want it we can get something in town." Reaching for the clicker Naomi sat on the side of the sofa, her back on the arms-rest, her feet curled under her bum as she looked up at the telly, eating.

"It's perfect." The twin said softly as she got her plate ready, pulling the onions off the cheeseburger and adding some ketchup. Katie moved toward the sofa as well, was it stupid that she wanted to sit as close to Naomi as possible, even when they were just eating? She couldn't seem to decide if she should sit at the far end, or almost on top of the blonde. In the end she decided to give Naomi a bit of space, even if it was hurting her to do so.

Watching Bart Simpson tyrannise his teacher, again, Naomi chuckled and wiped some ketchup off the sides of her lip. "Oh, you're not paying for the room. So, if you want you can stay here. Doesn't make much of a difference anyway, does it?" She smiled at the twin before moving her eyes back to the screen.

"Only if you stay here with me." Katie replied quickly, then took a huge bite of her cheeseburger to keep herself from continuing to talk.

Naomi frowned, slowly chewing as she glared at the telly. "That's what I meant. Why move all your stuff if we're here tomorrow for the tape anyway? You're coming with me, though."

Katie observed her girlfriend for a few moments, "Are you angry with me?"

"Because I want to have you home? That doesn't make sense Katie." Naomi kept chewing.

"No, because you're glaring so hard at the telly that it might short circuit in a minute." Katie said calmly.

"Right." Relaxing her obviously tense face muscles Naomi looked over to Katie with a sigh. "I need to see Effy before we go anywhere. I need to know where she's lost our things. Isn't that far to town, from mine."

"That's fine, let me shower and get ready, then we can get going to yours." Katie said with a smile, finishing off her burger and then shoving a few chips between her lips.

"When do you have class tomorrow? And till when?"

As Katie prepared her clothes for the day she spoke over her shoulder to Naomi, "It starts at 9 in the morning and gets over at 1. It's just a one parter, not like the one on Friday that I didn't get back to." She said with a small laugh.

That had never happened before and she thought she'd be more bothered by it.

"Right." Smiled Naomi, turning her head back to the telly before deciding that she wasn't all that hungry any-more, she'd rather have a fag. So, with a sigh, she got her phone, fags, lighter, and went to the balcony, smoking while she thought about how much she hated London sometimes.

Something just seemed... off... with Naomi.

Katie couldn't quite figure out what it was. With a sigh she grabbed her clothes and looked out to the balcony to watch the blonde take a couple puffs of her cigarette before going into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When Naomi heard the shower start she took her phone out of her tracks, or Katie's, and dialled the one. Her mind had been busy those past hours, very busy, but in the end whenever there was a time to think, she couldn't stop thinking about her cousin. "All right Eff? So you're alive then? Hmm... uh huh... yeah? Look, you're still at mine, aren't you?... Uh huh... there's some above the bed in the shelves... my knickers yeah... how much are you taking?... Uh huh... Yeah it's fine... hmm... where is the rucksack Effy?"

She sighed at the response, of course it had to be that way. Fucking shit, she thought and rubbed her tired face. "Hm? What? Oh, no at Katie's hotel... we'll be home soon though... yeah. You don't have to do that."

Naomi decided not to question her cousin on her behaviour towards Katie or she'd be gone by the time they'd get there. "All right, fine. I'll get it but you owe me. You have no idea what I've gotten myself into this time. Fucking nightmare, Eff, really. Why can't my life be easy? I like it easy..." She exploded in tiny giggles at her cousins reply, holding her belly as she almost doubled over. "Thanks, that really helped... so see you soon? All right."

Katie couldn't help it when she was soaping up her body and it turned her on, of course she had her eyes closed and was thinking it was Naomi's hands on her... of course that didn't help a bit. She blew out a breath to try to calm herself down and then finished off her shower.

Katie was dried off and dressed in no time, applying a bit of mascara and eye-liner and some light, fruity gloss to her lips. She put some product in her hair so it would stay in wet-looking waves and once she felt she was done she nodded to herself and hung up the towel before exiting the bathroom.

Naomi was sitting on the railing, texting, when she heard the bathroom door open. "Finished?" She yelled, laughing a bit at a text she had received hours earlier. "Yeah babes." Katie called back, taking the time to look at her girlfriend's exceptionally fit arse.

Naomi turned around in that moment, catching her checking her out, and with a swift move she turned around and jumped back to the balcony's ground. She made her way over to Katie, raising her brows. "You have anything I can wear? At least some trousers?"

Katie smirked, "You mean you can't go in just your knickers?"

She laughed a bit and then pulled out some jeans that were a bit long for her, usually she had to roll up the legs once or twice so they didn't get completely ruined. "Give those a go." Katie said as she threw them at Naomi.

"Thought about the knickers idea... but don't think Millie will appreciate me parading my naked arse round the pub." She said after catching the jeans. "I'm taking a shower." Smiling at Katie she dialled at number on her phone and pulled it to her ear as she made her way into the foggy bathroom. Thankfully she had a phone which didn't have problems with water, at all. So she could talk while showering, you'd be surprised how convenient that is.

"Yeah, sure." Katie barely had time to respond before Naomi was on her mobile and walking into the bathroom. To pass the time she figured she would have a cigarette. She picked up Naomi's pack and fished one out and walked out to the balcony, then walked back in after forgetting a lighter.

Once she had the blasted thing lit, she sighed a little bit, looking out at the people walking below. So much different than Bristol, more alive, more people. Katie observed a man walking his dog, a young puppy, really, who he was obviously trying to train.

The dog was pretty good, would stay by his side as they walked and would sit down when they stopped at a corner. Her lips curled into a smile at the simplicity of it.

Naomi's shower took longer, but that's because she had been on the phone the whole time, making her a bit slow. It was 2pm now, and she felt more alive than before the shower. "Yes... that's what I said, don't you listen to a word I'm saying?" She laughed at the person's retort, rolling her eyes good naturally. "Yeah, think so?... Oh right because that explains _that_." She couldn't stop grinning as she rummaged through the make up Katie had on display in the bathroom. Her hair already perfect, now she was trying to make the bags under her eyes disappear. "I'm done with my shower. Gotta go soon, honey."

Finishing with looking good, Naomi turned and watched her mirror image grin back at her. She always felt ten times better after a shower, when she was make upped and at least looking human. She was not a Barbie, but she hated slugging about. Made her feel depressed. Especially when things were depressing.

With a loud laugh, she couldn't stop, she emerged the bathroom and made her way to her bag to look for her fags. "Babe? Seen my fags?" She yelled out, knowing that Katie would be somewhere. "Hm? Oh no, in a hotel room actually... I know right?" Another laugh and she went to the balcony, laughing, as she looked for her fags. And Katie. Phone pressed to her ear, big smile on her face.

Katie had heard the laughing, and heard some of the things Naomi was saying on the phone, and she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, or self conscious. "Here." The twin said, giving Naomi the rest of her second fag that she had just sparked up before Naomi made her way out of the bathroom. The twin went back inside.

Don't be jealous. Or self-conscious. Naomi's got other people in her life, she's not playing you.

Katie kept saying these things in her head as she sat on the bed watching the next episode of the Simpson's. Well, she wasn't really watching it, but her eyes were looking at it, truthfully she had no idea what was going on because she was trying to keep her calm.

Naomi was looking through the door and after finishing her fag she smiled into the phone. "Gotta go now. Things to do and peop... hahha yes, you know it." Throwing the stubbed end of her fag off the balcony she said bye. "We'll talk soon, yeah? I think I'll be soon there, gotta visit someone so we could make a night of it, if you're up for it. Feels like I haven't seen your stupid grin in years." She laughed again and hung up, knowing that it'd only take ages if she hadn't.

Her feet brought her to Katie, right away and she sat down in front of her, sitting on her shins as she blocked the telly with a serious expression. She didn't touch Katie, or move closer, she sat there and watched her.

The twin was all but mumbling to herself, her eyes staring blankly forward, not even realising that she could no longer see the telly. Hadn't really been watching it anyway. Katie had tried to block out what Naomi had been saying out on the balcony, but it just made it worse. She remembered Naomi telling her just a short time ago to trust her until she fucks up. Katie had no reason not to.

"Come on, then. Spit it out."

At the sound of her girlfriend's voice Katie snapped out of her trance, "What?"

"I want to know what's wrong. And I don't want excuses."

Her eyebrows lifted, then furrowed, "I'm just being stupid. Over thinking"

Naomi smiled, a tiny smile but it was a smile, and then she crawled up next to Katie so she could sit with her. Her arm reached for her girlfriend, pulling her into her side as they both stared at the telly, without knowing what was happening. "I'm glad you didn't just tell me there was nothing wrong." A kiss to Katie's temple was a way of showing it. "And now tell me why you're stupid." Her fingers danced absently over Katie's arm, randomly clasping her own fingers, then moving again.

Katie relaxed into Naomi's embrace, twisting sideways and climbing into Naomi's lap, sitting with her legs hanging over the side of Naomi's right thigh so she could snuggle into the blonde's chest. "I was, I was trying not to overhear, you know, your conversation on the phone. Trying not to be jealous, and, and thinking that it was someone I needed to be wary of. Someone I could lose you to." She said, her voice sounding meek and vulnerable.

Naomi didn't say a word, for a long time, she kept stroking Katie's head though, playing with her hair as she thought things through. Always a bad thing.

"Do I have something to worry about?" Katie asked nervously when the silence started to feel heavy on her chest.

"You know Katie, I just... why would you think that? I mean, is it always gonna be like this? You'll constantly question everything I do and say?" Shaking her head Naomi sighed.

"Because I'm insecure. Because I love you so much that it hurts sometimes. And because the thought of losing you, in any way... I just... I..." Katie swallowed down the lump in her throat and the emotions that were trying to break through.

She didn't need another freaking panic attack. Didn't need Naomi to think she was mental... well, more mental than she already probably thought.

"You don't know... that's the problem. You have no idea how I am, as a partner. For all you know I could be a cheating whore, always up for a bit of fun on the side." She shook her head tiredly. "You know, if we do this... we have to do this the right way. Not some half-arsed attempts where you sit at home and die of an panic attack because you don't know if I'm shagging the girl I met at a party and liked."

"No, I don't. You said to trust you until you fuck it up, and I'm trying to do that. But I don't have much experience in that area. I'm running blind, Naoms." Katie started to shuffle, feeling the need to put a little bit of distance between them.

What she had said hurt Katie. It was true, they didn't know each other.

Naomi nodded, softly patting Katie's thighs so she'd let her get up. "I uh... need the loo."

Katie pushed her way up as she felt Naomi's hand pat her thigh, "yeah." She said gently. She didn't watch the blonde go in, just picked up another fag to smoke it on the balcony. The twin knew her lungs were going to be killing her after this weekend, but right now she needed the calming effect of the toxins in the cancer stick.

It took Naomi a good twenty minutes in the bathroom. And before she could get out there was a knock on the door.

Sighing, Katie had long finished the fag when she heard the knock. Feeling deflated she ambled in, noticing the bathroom door was still closed. Of course the twin didn't think to look out the hole to see who was out there and pulled it open.

Effy was smirking at her, a bag in her hands. "Hi princess, looking good." And without waiting for an answer she let herself in and looked around the big suite. Whistling. "Nice bat-cave."

"Yeah." Katie said as Effy walked in and she closed the door behind her. Katie didn't really feel like small talk, nor was she in the mood for some of Effy's brain-fuckery, so she walked back onto the balcony, closing the door behind her.

Effy looked into one room, bedroom, then went to the other door and sighed, when she found it locked. "Blondie, open up."

Katie looked over her shoulder to see that Effy was near the bathroom. The twin wasn't stupid, she'd obviously fucked up again, made Naomi uncomfortable. She shouldn't have said anything. With a sigh she walked in and grabbed the whole pack instead of a single fag, the lighter, and then went back outside, again closing the glass door behind her. She could leave the cousins alone, maybe somehow that would help.

Naomi didn't open it so Effy made her way to the balcony, a stoic expression on her face when she sat on the railing, her feet dangling above London, just like Naomi had earlier. "So."

Katie closed her eyes, she didn't need the added stress of Effy bagging on her, not right now. "So..." She replied back with a blank expression as she blew out a plume of smoke.

"Wanna explain why Naomi, the most collected and happy person around, is in there crying her eyes out? Convinced she's the lousiest human being around?" Effy didn't look at Katie, her eyes were glued to the skyline in the distance.

Katie's heart clenched, "What? What do you mean she's..." The twin didn't finish the sentence, instead taking another long drag. Her head shook. What the actual fuck.

"I mean, if you fucking want to hear it or not Katie, that she's miserable. Obviously she thinks you have some sort of bonding experience, which makes her telepathic or some shit. Didn't understand what she meant with that. She's sure that you'll never trust her, just because you don't know her. And that now, after the weekend, after everything it had to come back and punch her in the face. You'll always second guess everything, always wonder, instead of trusting her the way someone should at the start of an relationship. Trust like you've never been hurt before, it's not your partners fault what your exes did."

Effy shook her head, there was an almost angry edge in her voice. "You've put her through an emotional roller-coaster. Think her words were; you've ripped her apart and put her back together, piece for piece." Effy took a drag of her own fag, her face still emotionless. "I don't know what you're playing here, Katie, but you have to understand that Naomi is easy. She wont play games, lie or accidentally hurt you. She's way too easy for that. She just wants to have a good time, expects to be treated the way she treats people. And not that hot and cold shit you've been bugging her with all weekend long."

Katie couldn't answer, could only feel the hot tears running down her cheeks, her fag long forgotten as it slipped from her fingertips down onto the floor of the balcony. She turned herself away from Effy, wanting to be pretty much anywhere else than with the girl who made her uncomfortable. She wanted to defend herself, wanted to say that Naomi isn't the only one who's been on an emotional ride.

Katie's felt things in the last few days that she never knew were possible, and not just the liking a girl bit. She swore that she could physically feel Naomi inside of her, that's how fucking close she felt to the blonde. The hot and cold was Katie on her own roller-coaster.

For the first time since she and Naomi got together, she started to feel doubt, and that thought alone made her start to breathe heavy. She sat down, her back against the window and she put her head on her knees, trying to hear Naomi's voice telling her to breathe in and out, feeling her heartbeat against her palm, but she couldn't. It wasn't working.

"Katie get back up here, come on." Effy insisted when she saw Katie sit down on the floor. "Don't make a scene, come on. It'll be fine."

Katie was struggling, but she was fighting. She got to her feet long enough to stumble into the room, only to end up in the same position on the floor. The twins knees were in her chest, she couldn't breathe she was gasping for air. Her eyes were closed and she managed to whisper out a single word, "Naomi."

"Katie, get a grip, will you?!" Mumbled Effy when she sat in front of Katie and grabbed her hands, bringing it to her own and Katie's hearts, in a similar way Naomi had done. "Katie? Katie look at me, come on babe breathe. Can you breathe for me? In... out... in... out..."

The twin ripped her hands away from the girl, closing her eyes tightly, "Don't touch me." Her body was shaking, coughing, and crying.

Effy wasn't stopped though. She knew panic attacks, had never seen one from this point of view, but she knew them fucking well to know that Katie needed to breathe. No matter who was there to help her. She thought fast, sat behind Katie and wrapped her arms around her, holding both her hands to Katie's heart, urged her on to breathe with her now.

Katie fought against the girl, the arms were wrong, the voice was wrong, everything that was happening was just... wrong. "GET THE FUCK OFF ME AND HELP NAOMI!" She screamed, crawling desperately away until she was kneeling with her forehead on the ground, her arse in the air.

"_**FUCKING HELL! Are you out of your mind?!**_" Screamed Effy with a disgusted grimace. "Yeah, _that'll_ make her love you. Killing yourself, good fucking plan. Because she needs me more now," but while she made her opinion known, mocking Katie's state of mind that Naomi might need her more now, Effy was already banging on the bathroom-door, threatening to run it in if Naomi wouldn't come out.

"She cant breathe!" Effy screamed when Naomi refused.

The door flew open and Naomi came flying into the room, her eyes wild and searching until they landed on Katie. On the floor. Her arse in the air.

She didn't think, threw herself at the girl, her arms holding her stomach, she pulled until she was sitting down and had Katie on her lap. Her arms security wrapped around her, she whispered into her ear. "Breathe... In... Out... In... Out... In... Out... that's right, good Katie... you're doing really good... In and out.."

One of her hands took Katie's, moved it back until it was squashed between their bodies and on Naomi's throat, feeling her heartbeat. "Focus on my heartbeat, breathe."

The twin's body was shaking, and not just a little bit, her hearing and vision had all but disappeared. Her body was limp, her heart racing, her breathing erratic.

It was when the right set of arms, and the right voice made themselves known that the fog started to get blown away. The heartbeat under her fingertips was strong, and it too was beating quickly, but it was something she could focus on.

Katie began mumbling, mostly unintelligible words, phrases, and sentences, but every once in a while one would be audible, "Naomi."

Her teeth were chattering and as much as she wanted to hold on to the body she was now pulled into, she couldn't seem to move her limbs.

"It's all right, it's okay, I'm here." Whispered Naomi into Katie's ear. Her eyes moved up to Effy, who was gaping at her, and she nodded for help.

Effy understood and she went to stand in front of Katie as Naomi pushed them both to their feet. In case Katie fell, Naomi didn't want her to land on the ground.

When they were standing Naomi moved around, so she'd be in front of Katie, her arms around the girl, pulling her as close as she could while walking backwards. Effy was behind her now, her arms outstretched so Naomi would feel them if she had to stop or if she'd run into something.

They managed to get to the bedroom and slowly, Naomi sat down on it, pulling a limp Katie with her. As soon as the twin hit the covers Naomi crawled on top of her, covering her whole body with hers, she cried silently.

The mumbling continued to come from Katie, though it was more coherent, "No good for you..." Then a few moments later, "... made you sad." Katie's body still shook, though not as violently as before. "Go be... happy..." Fresh tears cascaded down her cheeks. "I'm difficult..." She coughed, "... issues..." Her body tensed and then relaxed a bit. "Love..."

Her body calmed down enough until she was just crying, the worst of the attack over. Katie reached to the body above hers and clung desperately to it, feeling like this might be the last time she'd ever get to have her blonde bombshell above her.

"Effy?" Naomi didn't move her head from it's place on Katie's chest, she knew her cousin was close. "Hm?"

"Can you please fuck off now? Thanks for coming but... I wanna be alone with her."

"Naomi" Effy was not impressed by the demand. "I really don't think that a goodbye shag will make this less painful." Yes, she didn't agree with how things had turned out between Katie and Naomi but she wasn't blind. She could see the complete adoration, care, devotion, yeah, even love in Naomi's eyes. She knew that she'd just suffer more if she didn't leave now.

"Just go."

And Effy left, after placing the bag on the bed and stroking Naomi's head once. "Here's the video, in the bag. Ring me when you're home."

By the time the click was heard from the door closing after Effy's departure, the twin had calmed down enough to open her eyes. They were a bit blurry, at first, but after blinking a couple times they cleared. Katie rolled her body a little bit so that Naomi and she were both laid on their sides, still in their embrace. Katie pressed her lips against Naomi's forehead, scared to say a single word.

Naomi had a heavy heart, it was breaking at an agonizing speed, making it so fucking bitter sweet her tears couldn't stop rolling silently down her cheeks. She couldn't understand... she had tried.

Why wasn't it good enough? To want something sooo much you close your eyes and let yourself fall into a washing machine, excited for the ride.

But then, then reality hits and you see that you'll always be the reason for her breathing, or not breathing and you just cant cope.

You don't understand. Her overstrained, watery eyes tried to desperately blink tears away so she could see Katie but fresh ones were making it impossible and she sobbed at the injustice of it all. Her hands bringing Katie closer, clawing at her back as she cried.

Katie held her, tightened her grip. She ran a hand soothingly up and down Naomi's back whilst feeling her own heart breaking, shattering, really. There would never be anyone like the blonde, not ever. No one has evoked that much emotion for the twin in her entire life.

But they were breaking.

It was too much.

She was too much.

Katie closed her eyes and placed kisses everywhere she could reach, face, hair, neck, nose, eyes, everywhere but on her lips. The twin brushed the tears away from Naomi's cheeks, but they were quickly replaced by new ones. "Promise me you'll be happy." She choked out, her muscles twitching as she held on impossibly tighter.

"Fuck you," Growled Naomi, the tears making the anger more pathetic than anything else, "fucking fuck you Katie." And then she collapsed in her girlfriend's arms, clinging to her like she'd die if she let go.

Katie understood the blonde's anger, it was almost a default to cover her painful emotions. "I'll always be yours." She whispered through her own tears.

Naomi's head moved and her lips were connected with Katie's right away, a bruising, salty kiss that was breaking Naomi's heart was what her body needed, craved, would probably die without. Her hands were rushing over Katie's back, trying to mesmerise everything, every little piece of her, she needed to store it away and then she could think back and laugh into people's faces when they'd say there's no love at first sight, perfection doesn't exist.

"Show me." She croaked, not even caring how pathetic she was, she just... she was breaking.

Everything about Naomi was like a song that was played straight into Katie's heart. Every word, touch, whisper, smell, and sight was just too perfect for words. The intensity was bordering on overwhelming.

Katie pushed Naomi to lie on her back, never releasing the blonde's lips. She didn't want to rush, she was slow in her movement as her hands reached under Naomi's shirt, slowly dragging her fingertips up the girl's sides as she removed the top.

The twin's lips were back on Naomi's once the article of clothing was removed, and she took her time, touching or kissing every inch of the blonde's skin that would appear from under the removed clothes.

xxxxx


End file.
